Divina Venganza
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es un mafioso que se atreve a retar a su jefe. Pagará las consecuencias y tras su fatal destino, su mejor amigo Osomatsu abre un local para joder la situación de su exjefe aún más. Ichimatsu es enviado a acabar con el lugar desde dentro pero acaba enamorándose de una belleza misteriosa de azul que esconde muchos secretos ¿Qué pasara? AUDragQueen/Casino/Noir KaraIchi
1. Prologo

Hola mis amados lectores vi unas imágenes y una historia vino a mí. Espero que les guste mucho.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Iba corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada, la calidez de su propia sangre saliéndole de la herida punzante que ahora mismo no dolía demasiado por la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Había estado mil veces peor. No sabía si eso era algo de lo cual estar orgulloso, o deprimido. A estas alturas de su vida no estaba para ponerse a pensar en que había salido mal en esta para acabar en esta situación. Lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que alcanzar su presa. La muy maldita creía que sus matones de mala muerte eran suficientes para acabar con él. Eso era un completo insulto ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué había ascendido por su bello rostro? Su puesto lo obtuvo a base de muchos golpes duros, esos peleles no tenían lo que se necesitaba para acabar con un líder tan importante como él.

Finalmente ve esa cabellera rubia que tanto odia. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera hecho mucho para acostarse con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta, de que putas como esa, muchas. Ella corre bastante bien a pesar de llevar esos horribles tacones. Aunque ya llevan un buen rato en esta persecución donde el terreno tampoco le favorece y ella ya va tropezándose con todo. Parece histérica. Excelente. Esto es bueno, da una vuelta mal en un árbol, lo que hace que logre alcanzarla. Estira su brazo para estamparla contra el tronco del árbol y la alza del cuello hasta que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo. Ella forcejea inútilmente.

─ Hasta que se detiene, _my lady_. Me temo que se fue antes de que pudiéramos acabar nuestra conversación.

Dice con ese modo de hablar tan doloroso y en estos momentos, sarcástico.

─ Karamatsu Nakamura…No seas imbécil. Tougo dará mucho para mantenerme viva, sin mencionar que si te atreves a hacerme daño, estas muerto. Tú no eres nadie en este mundo de mafia y yo soy una coordinadora importante. No seas estúpido.

El hombre muy guapo de ojos azules, facciones redondas, buen físico aunque no muy marcado, y cabello negro; vestido de traje negro con rayas azules (con chaleco negro), sombrero, bufanda blanca abierta, corbata a cuadros blancos con azul, lentes de sol, aretes dorados en forma de rombo con un dije azul, un saco sobre sus hombros y un peinado hacia atrás la alza con aun más fuerza mientras saca su pistola poniéndosela en la cabeza y se le acerca mucho.

─No me hables con tanta confianza. No olvides que estás hablando con uno de los pocos, que está a tu nivel. Somos del mismo rango. Solo que, a diferencia de ti, yo no me acuesto con el jefe para obtener mi lugar. Iyayo, haces buen trabajo en cuanto a temas de intercambiar sexo por beneficios se refiere.

Ella se ríe con una risa fuerte.

─Tal vez ese es tu problema, eres un mojigato. Viviendo una vida de mafioso y aun así finges tener algún tipo de moral. Ese es el motivo por el cual morirás a la sombra de tu amigo Takahiro. Él no tiene problema en usar el sexo como arma, no por nada lleva años acostándose con Tougo.

Karamatsu gruñe antes de aplicar más fuerza en su agarre.

─No deberías de hablar de cosas que no entiendes.

─el tonto que no entiende nada eres tú, Nakamura.

Entonces él comienza a ejercer fuerza en su brazo para hacer que la mujer se golpee repetidamente contra el tronco.

─Se supone que un caballero debería disculparse contigo por este bajo comportamiento. Lo cierto es, que acepto las consecuencias gustosamente.

─ ¡Maldito! ¡Estás muerto! ¿Me escuchaste?

─Tú lo estas por lo que hiciste…Recuerda que Tougo te protege por lo que vales, no por quien eres. Si por él fuera, hace años te habría asesinado.

─Si bueno, lo mismo va para ti. En este mundo de la mafia, todos valemos por lo que podemos aportar más que por quienes somos. Tú eres de los pocos estúpidos que tira su vida por la borda por inútiles que nunca te lo agradecerán.

Entonces, el mafioso se aleja lo suficiente (sin soltarla) para apuntarle bien a la mujer que comienza a temblar.

─Si tener gente importante en mi vida por la que estoy dispuesto a todo me vuelve un "estúpido" pues supongo que lo soy gustoso.

─Karamatsu, piensa en las consecuencias.

─ _Madame_ , yo ya sabía en qué me estaba metiendo desde el momento en que decidí matarla. _Good bye_.

Tras decir esto, le dispara a la mujer, dejando toda su sangre de la cabeza embarrada en el tronco. En eso comienza a escuchar ruidos y gritos buscando a Iyayo. Sabe que son los hombres de Tougo, ex compañeros suyos que seguramente, ahora vienen a matarlo por desobedecer órdenes de no hacerle nada a la mujer rubia esa. Con algo de calma, limpia su arma y a si mismo de la sangre para luego, salir corriendo en dirección a la parte donde ya no pudo pasar con el auto (por los arboles) y lo dejo estacionado. Cuando por fin está cerca, pisa una rama y las lámparas son dirigidas hacia su persona. "Ahí está" gritan varios hombres y tiene que comenzar a correr de nuevo. Esquiva como puede las balas que le pasan rozando. Apenas si logra entrar a su auto, al cual le rompen el vidrio de varios balazos, con prisa conduce su auto derrapando para salir ahí lo más rápido posible. "Que no escape" Gritan para comenzar a perseguirlo en autos también. El camino es bastante peligroso, pues están en una zona rocosa con muchas curvas y acantilados, mientras más rápido pisa, mas siente que no se podrá salvar, aunque les lleva bastante ventaja. De pronto, le dan un balazo en la llanta, el auto comienza derrapar dando vueltas sin control, es en este punto que Karamatsu se da cuenta de que alguien le puso una bomba, su cinturón no colabora a tiempo para que el auto se caiga por una de estas pendientes peligrosas hacia un acantilado, al aterrizar, la bomba explota convirtiendo todo en llamas. Calcinando al conductor.

Gritos de desesperación y dolor se escuchan cuando por fin, llega su amigo Osomatsu a la escena solo para ver la explosión que toma la vida del que fuera su mejor amigo. Quien es detenido por algunos de los hombres para evitar que cometa alguna locura.

 **YYY**

Iyayo era la manager de Tougo. Lo era al menos en cuanto a la administración de sus principales locales de prostitución. Era tan buena en lo que hacía que le hizo ganar mucho dinero a Tougo. Además de ser una de sus amantes principales. Estaba protegida y no podía ser asesinada a menos que el jefe de la mafia lo indicara. Karamatsu Nakamura le dio caza y la asesino aun en contra de las órdenes de su superior. Por eso tuvo que ser eliminado. Nunca habría nadie tan bueno en el manejo del mercado de armas. Su traición también represento en el mafioso muchas pérdidas. Con los meses, Osomatsu Takahiro, el principal manager de los casinos de su jefe –incluidas las apuestas de caballos- (y su amante favorito), también haría las cosas a su manera al largarse alegando que no podía soportar vivir en el mismo lugar donde estaban los asesinos de su mejor amigo. Dejando atrás a Jyushimatsu como el líder de la casa de apuestas deportivas (de esas ilegales), a Todomatsu como el manejador del contrabando, principalmente diamantes y a Choromatsu encargado del lavado de dinero. Atsushi, hijo de Tougo, era el principal representante del área de las drogas y fue de los pocos que no se vieron tan afectados por todo lo acontecido. El área con mayor pérdida sin duda, fue la de la prostitución.

Con el paso del tiempo, los locales de prostitutas de esta mafia comenzaron a caer, peor aun cuando un nuevo local abrió en la cuidad. En el medio del territorio del mafioso. Apoyado por varios de sus socios, quienes le pagaban por la protección de este pequeño establecimiento.

Un local de entretenimiento parecido a un cabaret, llevado en su mayoría, por travestís. Contrario a las expectativas, se volvió un local muy recurrente para muchos y ahí se firmaban muchas alianzas. Poco después, se descubrió que el dueño del local, no era otro que Osomatsu Takahiro.

Osomatsu Takahiro travestido en una mujer de cabello rojo, vestido rojo y mucho maquillaje. Volviéndose en una especie de anfitriona. A su pequeño local le llamo "Divina Venganza" porque era consciente de que su aparición jodía mucho las cosas para su exjefe. Era un homenaje a su fallecido amigo Karamatsu. Pues si bien solo era un pequeño establecimiento, con el paso de los años este local representara una de las mayores desgracias en la vida de Tougo.

 **YYY**

Sabiendo como están las cosas ¿Qué pasara en nuestra historia luego de 4 años de la muerte de Karamatsu, Iyayo y la apertura de "Divina Venganza"? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 1. Aparece el reemplazo.

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto aún no se si tendrá lemon. Y si Karamatsu seguirá siendo el seme. Estense atentos aun no sé cuándo vuelvo, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	2. Aparece el reemplazo

Hola mis amados lectores ando emocionada, chance y tarde en regresar por eso me apure con esta historia que es la que menos progreso tiene.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. Aparece el reemplazo

Cuatro años han pasado tras de la muerte de Iyayo y Karamatsu Nakamura.

Estamos afuera de un local bastante coqueto de esas estructuras modernas (al puro estilo la casa de la pantera rosa) de color vino que tiene aspecto de bar con luces de neón llamativas. Un letrero brillante dice "Divina venganza" en un tipo de letra muy llamativo. Hay una fila para entrar con lo que parece una mujer enorme en la seguridad. Se estaciona un auto rojo bastante moderno a la entrada y al bajar todos se sorprenden por la extravagante belleza que desciende, al momento de verla la de seguridad abre la puerta con respeto y rapidez.

─Buenas noches madame. Se ve usted espectacular esta noche.

─Gracias, querida.

Le dice con una voz que intenta lo mejor posible sonar linda, mientras avanza para entrar al local con confianza.

Unos zapatos de tacón resuenan mientras hace su entrada triunfal por la puerta principal. Contonea sus caderas creando un ritmo que es peligroso de seguir. Su presencia de tacones rojos, cabello corto esponjado color rojo y ese vestido sin mangas degradándose de blanco hasta llegar al rojo con una linda caída que dejaba al descubierto una de sus blancas piernas. Tenía brillantina por la ropa unos guantes blancos largos y una estola de color azul. Un maquillaje dramático pero hermoso de rojo con azul. Tiene los ojos casi rojos también. De un precioso color marrón intenso.

Se mueve por todo el lugar con soltura y toda la fineza que puede. Es dueña del lugar y todas las miradas le pertenecen. Una presencia femenina no solo hermosa sino también bastante imponente. Todos los presentes le tienen miedo, respeto o deseo. Lo sabe y lo explota. Todas las chicas de ahí y los clientes se ponen a saludarla al pasar, con el respeto que merece la líder del lugar. Una feme fatale.

Sube las escaleras a la planta alta, donde está su despacho. Su asistente de verde ya ha llegado (ella y su asistente siempre son de las ultimas en llegar) y llega asustada a anunciarle que tienen visitas indeseadas, con una gran sonrisa despreocupada le acaricia la cabeza a su amiga. Tras esto, entra a su despacho abriendo la puerta de forma confiada y sensual.

Del otro lado de la puerta, hay dos caballeros esperándola. Uno es un viejo conocido y el otro es un hombre bastante jovencito de ojos morados. Que intenta verse peligroso, pero se ve tan novato que es encantador, tiene el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero no todo está peinado de esa forma; Guantes negros, una camisa abierta negra, un chaleco, pantalones a rayas y unas sandalias. Un cobre bocas negro está en su barbilla. Unos aretes de rombo dorados con un dije morado. Tiene las clásicas corbatas a cuadros de blanco con morado abierta, clara señal de que es un alto mando, como lo fueron ellos en su época.

A su lado, una sonrisa "encantadora" nace del hombre de traje verde obscuro. Esas canas en los costados de su cabeza han ido aumentado desde la última vez que lo vio. Se inclina para tomarle la mano lo cual acepta pues es un claro juego que se establece entre ellos. Le da un beso en esta de forma galante antes de sonreír.

─Siempre es un placer verla de nuevo, madame.

─Tougo si me hubieras informado que venias no hubiera llegado tan tarde.

Dice mientras se adentra hacia su propio escritorio para sentarse en el cuero cómodo de su enorme silla haciendo ademanes con las manos a los dos sujetos para que tomen asiento.

─Una dama jamás llega tarde.

Afirma Tougo mientras la mira con detenimiento al momento que la de rojo sube sus tacones sobre el escritorio enfrente de ellos.

─Los viejos hábitos se arraigan ¿eh?

─Supongo. Entonces díganme caballeros ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

─ ¿Un viejo amigo no puede pasar a visitar?

─Claro que sí. Más nunca habías venido hasta mi despacho. Siempre ha sido a cerrar tratos, con otros clientes.

─Supongo que tienes razón. Ha sido un error de consideración mío. Más ahora que eres una dama tan importante.

La de rojo se carcajea.

─Yo solo soy una empresaria. Nada importante.

─ ¿En serio? Pues has hecho un gran trabajo, todo el mundo habla de tu local. Es un éxito sin precedentes, pese a que gran parte del personal son hombres travestidos.

─Eso es lo que le da lo mejor de su encanto.

─Supongo que tú conoces bien tu trabajo.

─Lo sabes de sobra.

Esa forma de hablarse sonó tan retadora, mientras el pobre otro hombre miraba todo bastante incomodo fingiendo indiferencia.

─Bien me dejare de rodeos. Vengo por la cuota de protección de este mes.

Informa el más alto reclinándose en la silla, y juntando las manos.

─El señor Takashi cubre nuestra cuota.

─ ¿No te informaron? El señor Takashi no pudo terminar de pagar toda la cuota de este mes. Ni dentro de los próximos meses al parecer. Le hicieron un robo a una carga importante que lamentablemente, le costó mucho dinero. Por lo que no podrá cubrir las cuotas. Una tragedia.

El tono fue tan obvio de culpabilidad no muy bien disimulada. En eso, la mujer se inclina hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Entonces cómo podremos cubrir las cuotas? Son muy altas, pero conociendo que eres todo un hombre de negocios altruista debes de tener alguna propuesta para una dama como yo.

Dice con falsa inocencia y el otro le sonríe.

─Me alegra que preguntaras. Déjame presentarte a Ichimatsu Fukuyama.

Dice señalando al hombre al lado suyo que hace una mala cara en respuesta y se cruza de brazos.

─Fukuyama, ya circulan rumores sobre él. Mercancía nueva al parecer.

─No soy…

─El chico es nuevo. Tiene habilidades bastante interesantes. Acaba de unirse a nuestro equipo recientemente, y como puedes notar, ascendió a lo alto rápidamente.

Dice de manera orgullosa mientras la de rojo lo mira fijamente.

─Los rumores hablan de su gran habilidad y de que es un sádico al que no debes hacer enojar. A mí me parece bastante novato todavía.

Ichimatsu se acerca enojado a la cara de la mujer, jalándola de la estola de forma retadora.

─Pues los rumores hablan de lo puta que eres, Osomatsu Takahiro.

En eso, la mujer le agarra la mano haciendo que suelte el agarre. Una vez que lo logra lo tira sobre el escritorio poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda las cuales jala con fuerza mientras con su tacón detiene el cuerpo contrario sobre el escritorio.

─En el trabajo soy Madame Scarlett, mocoso. ¿A quien reemplaza?

Primero se dirigió a Ichimatsu luego a su jefe.

─Está en el área de armas.

─Con que es el reemplazo de Karamatsu.

─Así es.

Luego Osomatsu aprieta el agarre antes de dirigirse de nuevo al de debajo de él.

─Para que te lo sepas, Karamatsu era tan fuerte y hábil que pudo haber visto ese movimiento venir, evitarlo y patearme el trasero. Así de bueno era. Seguramente, no dejan de compararte con él en el trabajo, y ya estas harto de eso. Lamento decirte que morirás a su sombra. No solo porque era el mejor en lo que hacía sino que era la mejor persona que pudo existir. Yo era líder de todos en la asociación pero Karamatsu siempre fue infravalorado y debió serlo él. Todos decían que a mí me ascendieron por que le agradaba a Tougo más que por que me lo merecería, y era verdad.

Dice cerca de la cara del de abajo que quiere poder levantarse para patearle el trasero, porque era verdad, no dejan de decirle que no hace las cosas como el antiguo jefe y siempre se quejan de que el antiguo jefe lo hubiera hecho mejor.

─A eso es precisamente a lo que he venido hasta aquí.

Añade el de traje verde con una sonrisa tranquila.

─ ¿A que precisamente?

─No te cobrare la cuota si a cambio, entrenas al chico.

Dice sorprendiendo a ambos. El de abajo comienza a retorcerse furioso.

─ ¡No necesito que ninguna puta barata me entrene!

─Vamos chico, yo sé a quién jodo y quien me jode, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Además si quisieran que una puta barata te entrenara le pedirían a alguna de las ex subordinadas de Iyayo.

─Ichimatsu, no debes subestimar el poder de una arma como el sexo.

─ ¡Ustedes dos están locos!

─ Entonces si yo lo entreno no me cobraras cuota.

─Todo el tiempo que el chico este aquí tu cuota se dará por pagada.

Osomatsu libera a Ichimatsu de tal forma que cae en la silla de nuevo y se sienta a considerarlo.

─El chico deberá acatar las reglas del trabajo. No quiero que mis demás empleados piensen que tiene trato preferencial o algo por el estilo. Y quiero cerrar este acuerdo por escrito o no hay trato.

El hombre de negocios sonríe con una sonrisa afilada.

─No esperaba menos de ti. De acuerdo, redacta el documento y estoy dispuesto a firmarlo. Además que desde ya mi empleado se compromete a obedecer las reglas de comportamiento de tu establecimiento.

El de rojo se inclina a estrechar la mano del otro en señal de que el trato ha sido cerrado. Luego se gira a Ichimatsu que parece descontento.

─Bienvenido a "Divina venganza". Espero que nos llevemos bien ahora que trabajaremos juntos.

Se inclina el de rojo con una sonrisa traviesa bastante natural, que hace que el otro se incline por fuerza de la presión social.

─Lo que sea.

En eso, Tougo sale del despacho para irse, se despide de Osomatsu con otro beso en la mano acordando ponerse de acuerdo con su asistente (la chica de verde) para lo del papel. Por mientras Osomatsu mira fijamente al de morado.

─Muy bien, hay unas reglas que deberás acatar.

Ichimatsu gruñe en respuesta mientras se le eriza la piel.

─En este lugar la mayoría que trabajan por aquí son hombres y aun así hay mucha gente ¿Tienes una idea de porque puede ser eso?

─No lo sé ¿Por qué son pervertidos?

Eso logra la carcajada del de rojo.

─Probablemente pero más que eso, es porque este lugar es un misterio, y la gente es curiosa y morbosa.

─ Y tú estás loco.

─En este establecimiento vendemos fantasías. Nadie usa su verdadero nombre, hay mujeres y hombres pero todos se visten de la misma forma así que no sabes distinguir entre uno y otro y eso es parte de un juego de adrenalina. Nunca nos ven sin el look pues perdería el encanto así que incluso cuando salimos de aquí algunos seguimos usando el atuendo. Los hombres pueden venir a ser consentidos por el misterio que representamos. Claro hay buena comida y licor, pero lo básico del local es el servicio al cliente, el entretenimiento y el aura que lo envuelve.

─No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

─Que la política del lugar es estricta en eso de mantener el misterio. Primero que nada, aquí no se usa el nombre real de nadie, necesitaras un alias. Segundo debes vestir de mujer de forma extravagante; aquí el chiste es este juego de misterio que envuelve no saber quién es mujer o quién no. Hace las cosas interesantes. Tercero, no dejes jamás que un cliente te toque, debemos ser como un espejismo para ellos. Se tiene prohibido que ellos nos toquen a nosotros y que estén sin consumir. Cuarto no ofrecemos sexo con los clientes y menos aún que tengas citas con ellos, aunque tampoco debes asustarlos. Quinto no debes revelarles cosas reales de ti, todo sobre ti debe ser un misterio. Y por último debes obedecerme. A cambio yo estaré al pendiente de tu entrenamiento.

Ichimatsu estaba a punto de levantarse y mandar todo a la mierda, pero Tougo era un jefe estricto que no aceptaría que se revelara de esa forma.

─Creo que todo esto es una locura y puras mierdas, pero no me queda de otra.

─Me encanta que seas tan resignado, nos llevaremos bien. Ahora vamos.

Dice jalándole la mano para que lo acompañe a fuera del despacho a la parte del balcón de la segunda planta para que vea hacia el escenario.

─ ¿Qué mierda estoy viendo aquí?

─Cállate o te lo perderás.

En eso se escucha una gran alharaca por todo el sitio cuando anuncian la entrada de una súper estrella, el hombre se siente algo asqueado por todo cuando se abre el escenario y sobre este hay una luz de color azul. Se queda sin aliento por un momento que siente eterno. Arriba del escenario hay una preciosidad de azul. Ese maquillaje hermoso y dramático de fiusha que es parte del uniforme de todos por aquí, solo se le puede ver un bien un ojo (el cual es de un precioso color azul) porque el otro lo cubre un corto cabello ondulado, esponjado color azul, en el cual tiene un acabado de plumas. Un vestido abierto casi hasta su ombligo de color blanco que parece degradarse ligeramente en azul que también tiene un montonal de brillantina, un juego de collar con pulseras dorados con dijes enormes azules, y unos guantes largos que si dejan al descubierto sus manos, sus tacones son enormes y azules. Lleva una estola gigante de color blanco. La piel la tiene aún menos blanca que Osomatsu aunque se le ve más tersa. Físicamente tiene un cuerpo musculoso pero no tanto como para que se vea mal, parece el tipo de físico que pueden tener las grandes atletas con bonitos cuerpos pero poco estilizados, no como los de las modelos o bailarinas.

Esta hermosura que si es un hombre podría ser bastante atractivo y si es mujer es poco femenina pero sigue siendo preciosa, comienza a moverse con coquetería por todo el escenario, viéndose sensual y contoneando sus caderas, te invita a centrar tu atención en ella. Una vez lo hace comienza una especie de danza lenta con el micrófono al cual parece que besara. Luego, se ve coqueta mirando a todos mientras entona con una voz femenina aguardientosa una canción. Canta precioso y es tan atrayente que todos la miran como la estrella que parece con toda esa brillantina.

Ichimatsu esta engatusado mientras Osomatsu se ríe al mirarlo. El otro se ruboriza apartando la mirada para no sentirse tan expuesto y se sube a si mismo su cubre boca.

─ ¿Ves lo que te digo? La gente no puede dejar de venir, parece que te ponen un hechizo.

─ ¿Quién es?

Pregunta Ichimatsu como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Aquí la conocemos como Turquesa. Es la cantante principal de por aquí. Sin mencionar que una de las que más solicitan los clientes para que les haga compañía. Muy popular. Y muy inteligente, solo que dice cosas raras que nadie entiende. Me agrada que te llame la atención.

─Yo no dije que lo haga, ¿Por qué te agrada eso de todos modos?

─Ella será quien me ayude en tu entrenamiento tanto como en como aprender a trabajar aquí y a como ser un gran mafioso.

─ ¿Cómo sabe ella de eso último?

─Te sorprenderías. Bueno vamos a que te la presente cuando termine su espectáculo de hoy.

Dice y lo arrastra a la planta baja, Ichimatsu no sabe porque pero de pronto, esta súper ansioso y le tiemblan las piernas.

No sabe que de hecho, está a punto de tener un encuentro predestinado.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan? Lo sabemos en el siguiente capítulo 2. Turquesa

Buu mis amados lectores esto está bien bueno. Espero regresar por lo menos una vez al mes (depende de si entrare a trabajar o no, si, si vengo mínimo una vez al mes) Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Andy: Hola que bueno que este fic comienza fuerte porque joder que planeo que lo este, aunque aún no se si todos saldrán así vestidos al menos cuatro de ellos si! Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: Igual a mí me encanta, y también más Karamatsu. Nena una cosa que debes de saber de mis fic, es que siempre hago a Karamatsu seme! Y que de paso, siempre es Karaichi porque me gusta más! Así que si, es Karaichi! Un saludote!

SombraLN: Niña dije que no se si haya todavía, jajaja pero lo pensare. Jajajaja que bueno que eres una lectora tan fiel, por eso yo a cambio procuro tenerte consentida, porque de veras de aprecio. Un saludote.

Dannadagnel: Sip, sufrieron mucho pero siguen fuertes los dos. Nada, nada esa historia es para más adelante solo te diré que la situación de tensión se fue acumulando hasta que Karamatsu no resistió más y protegió a sus seres queridos. No lo siento, no habrá Karaoso, pero habrá Osochoro. Igual para mí! Kara seme rules! Espero la conti haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el cumplido! Un saludote.


	3. Turquesa

Hola mis amados lectores, ando aquí pues ahora este fic se publicara en el lugar que le correspondía a "Tú serás mi recompensa" en cuanto a frecuencia.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. Turquesa

Ichimatsu estaba hiperventilando.

Por una extraña razón que no conocía, estaba caminando como robot, pues sus extremidades le parecían trabajar mal, el pulso le bailaba e iba sudando. Intentaba mantener su fachada usual de chico malo, y un cabrón aterrador, pero caminando en medio de la multitud que se había formado, intentaba no perderla de vista a esa belleza de azul. Se sentía tan vulnerable. Solo podía darle vueltas la cabeza mientras intentaban sin éxito alcanzarla, entre el gentío que les dificultaba el paso.

Era una figura femenina bastante agraciada aunque sin pechos, lo que no la volvía para nada menos llamativa. De un brillante azul tan brillante que era doloroso a simple vista. Contoneaba sus caderas y caminaba de forma digna, sabiéndose una diva adorada por esos lares. Era más elegante al moverse que Osomatsu y aun así se lucia más. Era obvio que es fanática de la atención. Se sentía atrapado en el medio de un juego de gato y el ratón, si no fuera "Madame Scarlett" guiándolo, se sentiría como un real acosador.

Por fin la silueta ha entrado a una puerta en la que se lee en el letrero igual de brillante que el atuendo de ella, " _Turquesa_ " dice. Es jodidamente una amante de esa brillantina fea, sin embargo, Ichimatsu está ansioso por conocerla. Nunca le había pasado algo así antes. Bueno siendo justos, le ocurrió una vez. Aunque fue solo un platónico.

" _Estaba en su nueva oficina donde ahora era un alto rango dentro de una mafia tan reconocida como lo era la de Tougo. Con mucho esfuerzo, logro ascender rápidamente y con las conexiones adecuadas, llego hasta donde está. Estaba reorganizando todo porque hay muchas pertenencias del antiguo dueño: Karamatsu Nakamura. Las conservan para asegurarse de que no se hubiera quedado con nada importante. Sobre todo porque él era considerado un gran traidor. Los rumores hablaban mucho sobre ese sujeto. Sobre lo difícil que sería para él alguna vez ser lo que él llego a ser. Dejar huella en ese lugar de la misma forma que él lo logró. Muy a pesar de su traición, era admirado y recordado por muchos como un grande. Debía aprender a ser como él pero sin llegar hasta la parte de la obvia deslealtad hacia su jefe. Con algo de fastidio, comenzó a organizar ese sitio intentando no lucir afectado por todas esas mierdas que no dejaban de hablar y murmurar, fue ahí cuando lo notó; Varios cuadros con fotografías de sus seres queridos: Osomatsu, Todomatsu, Atsushi, Jyushimatsu, los gemelos Choromatsu y Choroko, la mismísima Iyayo, Chibimi y su primo Chibita quien también salía con su prometida, un par de gemelos bastantes parecidos a su vez a Karamatsu, según le dijeron eran Karako y Kuro primos de Karamatsu, y la fallecida (y siempre muy fea) novia de Kara, Flor._

 _Karamatsu tenía muchas fotografías de momentos especiales que vivió con todos en un álbum de fotografías. Con cada una, Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de cómo fue la vida de ese hombre que era tan terriblemente guapo, no solo esas facciones redondas, nariz redondita, ojos azules, cabello como la noche y sonrisa de matador, lo habían cautivado sino ver que era un idiota con una manía a usar mierdas dolorosas (el propio álbum lleno de diamantina) y de un gran corazón que disfrutaba ser bondadoso con las personas que amaba y que consideraba parte de su vida, como si fueran una gran familia. Sin poder evitarlo, pasaba horas enteras contemplando el álbum. Incluso empezó a hacer preguntas casuales sobre ese hombre y cada historia le llamaba más atención que la anterior. Hasta que no pudo seguir negando la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, se había enamorado. Tuvo un enamoramiento profundo y platónico en un completo desconocido. Ese es su gran secreto hasta ahora, el amor/ admiración que siente por el fallecido Karamatsu."_

Por eso le sorprende que esta bailarina le haya terminado llamando la atención de una forma tan evidente. Algo en ella había logrado sobre pasar la barrera que el enamoramiento por ese idiota le había formado. Por fin están tocando a fuera de su puerta y se siente estúpido por estar tan emocionado. Su mente le juega bromas de mal gusto.

─ _Who is it?_

Preguntan del otro lado, con una voz aguardientosa algo femenina y poderosa.

─Ábreme la puerta Turquesa, soy yo. ~

Dice la voz cantarina de la madame de rojo.

─Claro, pasa.

Tras esto, madame Scarlett abre la puerta y al de morado se le va el aire por un segundo que siente eterno. Del otro lado está la belleza de azul, que es todavía más bonita de lo que era a la distancia, se está retocando el maquillaje, su espalda es ligeramente ancha de los hombros, supone que ella es consciente de ese hecho por eso usa la estola para ocultar este defecto.

Los mira a través de su espejo enorme que tiene delante. Tiene un tocador de esos vintage con luces alrededor del enorme espejo, tiene su maquillaje completamente adornado con listones azules, brillantinas, y ordenado todo. Tiene una botella de perfume de esas bonitas con un atomizador que se activa apretando una bolita. Un montonal de ramos de rosas en todos lados, pues tiene varias mesitas coquetas de noche. Su abrigo está en un perchero al lado de la puerta, Tiene un sofá de esos largos que parecen un diván de cuero negro con montones de cojines rojos, azules y blancos, todos decorados. Con solo verlo le da una sensación de deja vú. Por su parte, ella se sorprende ligeramente de verlo ahí.

─Supongo que al fino _gentleman_ , le ha cautivado mi show y está aquí para conversar conmigo, en privado.

Decía seductoramente mientras se acercaba a rodear a Ichimatsu, paseándole un abanico azul por encima del cuerpo.

─No tienes por qué preocuparte, no es un cliente.

Entonces ella se alejó para verlos con intriga.

─ Entonces ¿será un futuro colega?

Dice dubitativamente, pues ha notado la corbata.

─El muchacho está aquí porque el señor Takashi tuvo un problema y no podrá cubrir nuestras cuotas de protección. Entonces, Tougo se ofreció amablemente a hacerme un trato, uno donde entrenamos al chico y a cambio estará cubierta la cuota.

La mirada azul se volvió dura, Ichimatsu tembló porque era de las pocas expresiones serias que se veían tan sensuales y aterradoras al mismo tiempo. La de rojo al notar la tensión, le recarga la mano en el hombro de forma conciliadora, intercambian una significativa mirada y los ojos azules se relajan.

─Ya veo, supongo que está bien. _Welcome_. Yo soy Turquesa, _is my pleasure to_ _meet you._

Le estira la mano a Ichimatsu quien se sorprende y no sabe qué hacer ¿No se suponía que el contacto estaba prohibido?

─No eres un cliente, entonces no hay problema en eso de que se toquen. El contacto entre el personal está permitido.

Alivia su duda la de rojo, es demasiado intuitiva, incluso logra ver a través de esas sutiles expresiones de Ichimatsu. Es alguien de temer. Este toma la mano ofrecida y se deleita internamente con la calidez, y suavidad. Tiene mucha fuerza en el agarre, definitivamente es alguien más fuerte que Scarlett y él mismo, pero no lo admitirá.

─Yo soy Ichimatsu Fukuyama, el placer es mío.

─Dime una cosa, _kitty kat_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de haber ascendido?

─ ¿Cómo sabes que me…?

─Yo era cercana a Karamatsu, se mucho sobre cómo se maneja Tougo. Sé que eres alto mando porque él solo entrena a esos rangos.

─ ¿En serio lo conociste?

─Por eso te decía que nos será muy útil en eso de entrenarte, Ichi-chan ~

─ ¡Osomatsu hijo de…!

Sin embargo no pudo ni terminar su frase porque un par de brazos y unas piernas lo lanzaron con fuerza contra la pared, en la cual le jalaban los brazos hacia abajo con mucha fuerza unos brazos y una pierna lo impulsaba de la nuca hacia arriba en sentido contrario del movimiento de los brazos.

No había sido Osomatsu, porque la fuerza aplicada era bastante superior, era más doloroso y más elaborado el movimiento.

─En el trabajo, él es una ella y es tu superior, le llamaras Madame Scarlett, con todo el respeto que se merece ¿Te quedo claro mocoso?

Ese tono logro erizarle la piel por el terror, y por la excitación. Era un maldito pervertido masoquista, pero no podía evitarlo, fue sensual.

─Turquesa ya baja al muchacho, ni siquiera lleva dos días aquí, ya aprenderá. Además que ya lo había reprendido yo, no hacía falta que tú lo hicieras.

Con un bufido de fastidio, la fémina suelta el agarre y lo deja caer al piso. Ichimatsu se siente aturdido por dos razones totalmente contradictorias. Eso era tan enfermo, pero no podía evitarlo de todos modos, ya sabía que era una basura humana.

─ ¿No te dije que sería perfecta para entrenarte?

─ Espera ¿Qué yo que?

─Para eso traía al chico, tú me ayudaras a entrenarlo. Le prometí a Tougo hacerlo y lo haré pero no puedo dedicarle todo mi tiempo, soy una empresaria ocupada. Tú sin embargo, eres la estrella del lugar. Te tengo mimada en eso de cuanto trabajo realizas así que tienes algo de tiempo libre. Sin mencionar, que siendo alguien cercana al fallecido Karamatsu, sabrás cosas sobre esa área, pues el chico es el reemplazo de Kara, lo que te vuelve la persona más indicada.

─Pero yo…

─Por favor, es algo que solo te puedo confiar a ti.

La de azul se sintió vilmente manipulada mientras la otra pestañaba haciendo gestitos tiernos intentando convencerla. Suspiro irritada y derrotada, de todos modos siempre obedecía a su loca jefa.

─ Está bien.

─ ¡Gracias!

Grita la otra abrazándola mientras la de azul sigue haciendo gestos irritados.

─ Ichimatsu ¿no estas feliz?

─ ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

─Tu amada Turquesa pasara contigo gran parte del tiempo

Eso logro poner a Ichimatsu tan rojo como una cereza madura.

─ ¡Estás loca!

─Bueno Turquesa te enseñara todo lo que sabe. Primero te entrenara para que puedas atender bien a los clientes…

─ ¡ _Wait!_ Nunca dijiste que también tendría que enseñarle eso.

─ Nadie me dijo que tendría que trabajar aquí de forma formal…

─Pues es obvio, Ichimatsu no puedes tener un trato preferencial con mis demás trabajadores, por eso si te vistes como uno de ellos debes de seguir las mismas reglas que los demás. Y claro, eres la mejor de mis empleadas, tú has capacitado a todo el personal tanto en cómo moverse con los clientes a cómo defenderse, te he pagado por hacerlo porque eres genial haciéndolo, eres la hermana mayor de todos ellos. Muchos te dicen "Turquesa-neesan" y como a Ichimatsu no le daremos ningún trato que no sea igual al de los demás, lógicamente tendrá que ser entrenado por ti. Sobre todo porque primero tiene que aprender a trabajar para poder moverse con fluidez por aquí y sin que su presencia represente un inconveniente. La gente notaria que es algo más que un cliente y los rumores incluso podrían decir que sale con alguno de los empleados o seria obvio que es algo más que un trabajador si no usa el atuendo. Debemos mantener el misterio y tu presencia no debe representar una amenaza, de lo contrario…

Se acerca a Ichimatsu tocándole el rostro con la mirada fija en él. Le lanza una sonrisa cínica e intimidante.

─Yo misma tendría que asesinarte.

El tono que uso no le dejo duda alguna al de morado que el de rojo decía totalmente la verdad, sobre todo porque la misma de azul sonrió perversamente cuando lo dijo. Luego madame se levantó y sonrió como si eso no hubiera pasado, con esa sonrisa tontorrona de siempre.

─Bien, espero que colabores mucho en el trabajo. Turquesa, tú como siempre te encargaras de crearle un atuendo y una historia.

─ ¿H-historia?

─Turquesa siempre se crea historias para cada una de las chicas, por si los clientes preguntan por ellas, respondan las cosas que están en sus historias.

─Ósea que ustedes me crean no solo un atuendo sino una nueva identidad completa, incluida nombre ¿cierto?

─Aprendes rápido. Bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la noche para que te preparen para tu primer día de trabajo. Entraras sigilosamente por la entrada trasera, cuida de que nadie te vea el rostro, causa problemas o desobedece y serás castigado. Hasta mañana.

Tras decir aquello la mujer de rojo desaparece de su vista, mientras la de azul lo saca a empujones de su camerino. Lo dejan tirado en el pasillo, totalmente aturdido. Esto será una patada en el trasero.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal la nueva identidad de Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 3. El nacimiento de Violeta.

Buu mis amados lectores esto está bien bueno. Espero regresar cada dos semanas, aunque como voy con retraso regresare. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

dannadagnel: todo eso se vera mas adelante, pero sip solo kara y choro pueden jajaja que bueno te ha gustado, un saludo.

LaV3nus6: el touoso a mi siempre me sale enfermo y loco, jajaja espero que asi este bien igual. Ya ocurrio y estuvo genial, y no porque ese nombre esta re feo jajajaja si trabajan en entretenimiento de hombres dudo que tengan muchos fans con esos nombres jajaja Un saludo.

SombraLN : Mujer dale con tu lemon jajaja luego hablamos al respecto jajaja Sabes que sip, Lo se esos nombres }tan dios! Sep ya cayo pero es inevitable jajaja un saludote.

Candy Nyu: claro que sip, a mi me pasa igual yo no puedo ver a ichi de seme y a kara de uke , mi kara siempre es seme esre con quien este! jajaja no te haré spoiler jjaja Estuvo epico el encuentro, a mi me encanto jaja un saludote


	4. El nacimiento de Violeta

Hola mis amados lectores, ando aquí pues probablemente no pueda venir este jueves porque mi papi cumple años, por eso mejor me apuro con esto.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. El nacimiento de Violeta.

Ichimatsu estaba física y mentalmente hecho un desastre.

Apenas llevaba unas horas y Tougo ya le había dejado el doble de trabajo. Ahora no solo tendría que hacer cosas por el día sino en la noche ir a ese bar. El hombre parecía divertido por las penurias que le iban a hacer sufrir entre Scarlett y Turquesa. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, Tougo no podía disimular su emoción ante las hazañas de Osomatsu. Cuentan los rumores que para el líder de la mafia, el líder de su asociación no era otro amante más. Estaba enamorado del muchacho desvergonzado y extrovertido. Lo lamentable es, que Oso nunca le correspondió. Era su amante porque ambos eran promiscuos, y el mayor era exigente. No eran exclusivos y el canoso caballero no podía soportarlo, era de los que más que querer estar con alguien desea poseerlo. No se sabe a ciencia cierta pero muchos dicen que Osomatsu se fue de ahí no solo destruido por la muerte de su mejor amigo, sino por el rechazo de su verdadero amor, Choromatsu Kamiya.

El de ojos jade tenía al muchacho cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio, y es que aparte de atractivo, Choromatsu lucia pulcro y encantador. Pero este es demasiado formal y nunca cedió ante las idioteces del otro. Quería que su relación fuera estrictamente profesional, muchos aseguran que el de verde lo amaba también, pero por miedo a las represarías de Tougo jamás aceptó la relación o sus propios sentimientos.

Todo eso era un drama del cual Ichimatsu esperaba no formar parte porque era tedioso, luego de decirle lo mejor que pudo todo sobre este su primer acercamiento, se fue a su oficina a apresurarse con su trabajo, pues en la noche le tocaba hacer un buen de cosas extrañas, de las cuales tiene algo de miedo.

 **YYY**

─ No creo que sea prudente que tengamos al chico aquí, Madame.

Dice la querida asistente. Tenía poco pecho, y unas piernas muy lindas aunque menos masculinas que las de Kara. Están en la oficina de la de rojo, mientras esta organiza unos papeles.

─Querida Choromi, te preocupas demasiado.

─ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan despreocupada?

─Una de las dos debe ser menos enojona y preocupona que la otra.

─ ¡Eres una idiota!

La mujer se le acerca peligrosamente haciendo una mirada sexy.

─Pero soy tu idiota.

─ ¡D-déjate de juegos! Estamos trabajando…

Dice cuando unas fuertes manos ajenas la toman con firmeza de la cintura acercándola.

─ Oh vamos, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no desordenamos el escritorio? Estamos solas…

Le dice de forma sugerente mientras comienza a besarle el cuello, la otra comienza a sentir como su poca resistencia se está yendo lejos.

─A-aunque quieras ocultarlo, tenemos muchos problemas…

─Nada que no pueda manejar.

─Confió ciegamente en tu fuerza, pero también creo que dependes mucho de Turquesa.

─ ¿Celosa?

─No es eso, solo creo que abusas de ella. Tu estrella principal, la entrenadora de tus empleados, tu guarda espaldas, tu mano derecha. Casi siempre somos nosotras dos quienes arreglamos tus desastres, se la vive salvándote el pellejo. Ahora no está nada contenta de tener que entrenar a ese chico. No quiere nada tener que ver con la mafia de Tougo, y no la culpó. Ella perdió a Karamatsu por su culpa. Si sigues presionándola puede largarse.

Eso provoco que la de rojo detuviera su tarea.

─Te recuerdo que todas nosotras lo perdimos. Todas lo queríamos mucho, y era importante. Hacemos esto en su memoria, porque le habría gustado que cumpliéramos con el sueño de fugarnos y hacer un negocio propio exitoso y extravagante. Lo hacemos por él. Ella en parte lo hace por su infinita lealtad hacia a mí, y en parte porque entiende que esto lo habría querido Karamatsu, solo está protegiendo los sueños de alguien que fue importante para ella. Sé que tú y ella están algo cansadas de todo esto, y lo entiendo, pero lo hacemos y toleramos porque es lo correcto; él hizo mucho más por nosotros, estamos en deuda con él. Así que ambas confíen en mí que se lo que hago. Como ahora…

Murmura alzando a la otra sobre el escritorio y poniéndose en medio de las piernas contrarias, en el fondo, todos entienden que es por Karamatsu, siempre es por Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu está llegando al local y tal como le pidió la extravagante jefa de mierda que tiene, entró por la puerta trasera y evito ser visto por la gente, se cubrió el rostro. Llegó a la hora indicada.

Del otro lado, lo estaba esperando Choromi.

─Es por aquí.

Le indica el lugar aunque el ambiente se siente tenso. Se nota que nadie está contento de tenerlo por ahí, pero se resignan. En eso, están en los vestuarios enormes y comunes para todos, lo único que evita que te vean son unas cortinas de esas que se usan en los camerinos para vestirse detrás de estas. Cuando llegan la bella cantante ya está esperándolo. Esta fumando un de esos cigarrillos largos que generalmente usaba la pantera rosa.

─Eres puntual, eso es bueno.

Luego lo observa fijamente.

─E hiciste caso de las indicaciones, eres alguien que entiende rápido, eso está _ok_.

─No deberías de menospreciarme solo por creerme un novato, se un par de cosas.

La de azul le hace una mala cara.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque me pidieron que te entrenara?

Eso lleno de coraje al de morado que estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero algo le grito que se detuviera.

─Acabemos con esto rápido.

Escupió las palabras mientras se sentaba en el tocador delante de la fémina. La cual se tocó las caderas mientras analizaba de un lado a otro el rostro contrario, estaba tan cerca que sus alientos podían mezclarse, en eso vuelve a alejarse, dejando a Ichimatsu totalmente alterado.

─Tal como lo imagine, es un completo desastre. Necesitaré usar el método extremo, que bueno que Madame lo citó tantas horas antes de la apertura, sabía que lo necesitaría.

Le estira la mano a Choromi y le dice el nombre de objetos mientras comienza a torturar al pobre de morado, por todas las cosas que le está haciendo. Una jodida limpieza facial, mascarilla, depilación, cremas, lociones, geles, maquillaje. El rímel de pestañas y el pegamento para pegarle unas pestañas postizas han sido la muerte, entre ambas lo han agarrado con fuerza para que no las golpee, se esté quieto, o no escape.

Ichimatsu no entiende como hay mujeres que se hacen eso diario, ahora por culpa de todo este desastre, él pasara a ser parte de los que lo hacen todos los días. Cuando por fin termina la tortura, Turquesa le peina con montonales de productos para el cabello, una vez que está totalmente recogido, lo mete dentro de una red, pasa a sacar una peluca de esas de cabello real, de color morado. Se la coloca y repite el proceso de peinado, pero en esta ocasión le hace madre y media, y le coloca decoraciones. Ichi está a punto de escaparse y mandar todo a la mierda, la chica ahora saca un atuendo súper extraño de tonos morados, escote y unas medias de reja de color negro.

─D-debes estar demente si crees que usare eso.

─No tienes de otra, este es tu nuevo _look_.

─N-no creo que sea lo mío.

─ _kitty kat_ , sé que lo odias pero es obligatorio, además que creo que es _perfect for you._

Asintió con su cabeza para transmitirle seguridad y ese simple gesto puso en jaque al de morado, que con resignación, se apresuró a dejarse vestir, mientras la de azul le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, Ichimatsu se sentía morir con cada pequeño roce, estaba concentrándose mucho para no excitarse en un momento así.

 _/Soy un pervertido/_ Se regañaba mentalmente, la cercanía de la otra comenzaba a representar una molestia, por eso algo ansioso la apartó.

─Puedo hacerlo solo

Dijo haciendo una mala mirada pero intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y su sonrojo. Cuando acabaron de vestirlo, el vestido le quedaba pequeño del pecho, lucia apachurrado, necesitaría algo para rellenarlo, en un arranque de ironía saco un par de esferas metálicas como balas de cañón que encontró en una caja cercana.

─ ¿Esto funciona?

─ ¿Te gustan?

El de morado sonrió perversamente y a las presentes les cayó una gota. A la de azul se le ocurrió agregarles unos tirantes para hacerlas pasar por un bra metálico. Una vez terminaron Ichimatsu se convirtió en una fémina de cabello morado en un peinado en un chongo esponjado con una dona amarilla con una estrella, un maquillaje dramático de morados intensos, una playera escotada en V que tenía puntos amarillos, resaltaba su pecho metálico, debajo de ese tenía un cinturón negro, un short que más parecía un bóxer negro del cual bajaban sus medias de rejas negras que eran visibles hasta unas botas de cuero morado obscuro, tenía una estola igual pero menos llamativa que la de la cantante.

Todos la miraron con admiración, esa belleza peligrosa, intimidante y aun así atrayente era el mismo refunfuñón Ichimatsu, quien no se podía dejar de mirar a sí mismo al espejo.

─Les presento a Violeta.

Anuncia la de brillantina mientras todos se giran a verla.

─Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, apresúrense.

Anuncio la de peinado esponjado y chino parecido a un afro con un fleco recto color verde y una rosa fuisha decorándolo, y vestido muy estilo japonés con los hombros descubiertos, una pierna descubierta y un listón enorme en el centro, que se degradaba de un bonito verde a un amarillo. La siempre bonita Choromi, que lucía sus plataformas bastante bien, Ichimatsu aun caminaba como venado recién nacido, mientras la de azul le enseñaba como moverse.

Ahora se sentaron una delante de la otra y le entregaron a la de morado un abanico morado.

─ ¿Para que esto?

─Aquí el contacto directo con los clientes está prohibido, pero si no nos acercáramos de alguna forma, no estarían muy contentos con nuestros servicios, por eso sustituimos el contacto a través de la piel usando los abanicos.

Le dice mientras le demuestra que efectivamente, si quiere acercarse, usa el abanico como una extensión de su mano, moviéndolo, incluso pareciera que acaricias al otro más nunca llegas a tocarlo directamente.

─ ¿Vez? Ahora inténtalo tú.

Tras decir esto, la de morado se esfuerza mucho por lograrlo, pero cada vez que no lo hace, su instructora le da pequeños golpes con su abanico en la cabeza, o en la mano para simular manotazos, con el mismo abanico la guía para enseñarle como moverlo. Sí que sabe usar esa cosa para reemplazar el contacto físico. Con razón la eligen para enseñarle a los demás, sí que es buena en eso de crear los look y es genial con el dichoso abanico. Luego de muchos intentos, Ichimatsu comienza a hacerlo de forma adecuada, sigue sin ser un experto, pero ya no es un asco.

─Bien, así está bien, eso iremos practicándolo con el tiempo. Ahora tu identidad nueva.

El otro traga duro.

─De acuerdo solo espero que sea nada muy fumado.

─Tu confía en tu _teacher_. Bueno, ahora eres Violeta. Una chica ruda y arisca que no sigue mucho las reglas. Eres profunda e interesante, melancólica y seria, te escapaste de tu casa hace años y viajando es como diste con este lugar. Entraste a probar la experiencia más que por necesidad. Tienes 22 años, vives en "donde me lleve la noche", y querías estudiar para ser cineasta. Te gusta el morado, tu comida favorita es un buen té con unas bolas de arroz. No te gusta hacer nada que no sea diferente pero tampoco que sea problemático. ¿Qué te parece?

Ichimatsu se queda algo de piedra, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, podía identificarse con la chica esa Violeta.

─La chica se parece a mí.

─Si bueno, todos nos parecemos a nuestro look y nuestro personaje, es para que no sea difícil representarlo. Es un personaje que nos quede como anillo al dedo. Compartir con el alter ego el _destiny_.

Ichi se preguntó si la mujer seria siempre así. Luego de unas horas, por fin estuvieron listas para bajar y todo el personal espera expectante, cuando vieron la obra de esta ocasión, salieron emocionados a darle la bienvenida a la nueva y a decir lo linda que había quedado, Turquesa se acercó a Scarlett que estaba al fondo alejada, viéndolo todo.

─Te quedo perfecta, como siempre. Gran trabajo, ahora no luce mucho como él mismo.

─ _Yes_ , agradéceme cuando lo mires en _action._

─Sin duda alguna, hará un gran papel.

─ _Tell me_ , ¿Crees que el muchacho está aquí por otros motivos?

La de rojo no cambio su semblante tranquilo ni un poquito.

─Aún es pronto para hablar de ese tema, por lo tanto, concéntrate en obedecerme hasta que te indique lo contrario.

─ _Yes boss_.

─ ¡Totoko querida, abre la puerta. Es hora de trabajar!

Le grita a su bola de empleados que rápidamente se disuelve mientras la aludida corre a abrir la puerta, Ichimatsu ahora en su nuevo papel, está bastante nervioso. Su primer día de trabajo inicia ya.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal estará el primer día de trabajo de Violeta? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 4. La nueva empleada

Buu mis amados lectores esto está bien bueno. Ando apurada pero estoy emocionada por el progreso! Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	5. La nueva empleada

Hola mis amados lectores, toy uuuf de ilusionada con este fic, puedo asegurarles que es de mis favoritos, junto con ame passione.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. La nueva empleada

La pobre Violeta venia intentando no hacerse completamente bolas con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer bien. Caminar, saberse su historia, usar el abanico, no ser tan cabrona con los clientes. Un montonal de cosas que tendría que lidiar y sentía que ya le faltaba el aire. Tenía vergüenza y sentía que estaba expuesta. Pensarse a sí misma como una mujer era bastante difícil para ella.

De la nada la cantante le toca con cautela la espalda. Ese simple tacto ha logrado erizarle la piel y enviarle una ligera corriente eléctrica. Eso vaya que la incómoda, se siente como una novata jovencita de secundaria enamorada. Es ridículo.

 _/Tsk, maldita ansiedad/_

─Vamos _my kitty kat_ , todo estará _fine_.

Le irrita que sea demasiado buena en eso de notar su temor.

─ ¿Quién te dijo a ti que estoy nerviosa?

─Esto puede parecer _easy_ para nosotras pero la primera vez igual estamos nerviosas. Es natural.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Todas atravesamos por esa etapa, al final solo basta con dejarte llevar y ser lo más natural posible. Así no se sentirá como una farsa para los clientes y te será menos complicado. _Relax_ , todo fluirá.

Era dolorosa y extravagante, algo en esa mujer le parecía terriblemente familiar. No entendía aun que era, pero mientras más lo meditaba, mas ese presentimiento le causaba una alteración a su pulso. Se sonrojo cuando ella le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, aparto la mirada de inmediato. Dejando a la cantante confundida. Fue solo en este punto que se percató que la estaba observando.

 _/Mierda, me hace bajar la guardia/_

Se maldijo mientras bufaba fastidiada.

─ ¡Turquesa! Deja de coquetear con Violeta y apresúrate. Los clientes te buscan.

Anuncio su poco delicada jefa, haciendo que la nueva hiciera combustión espontánea y la otra torciera los ojos antes de seguirla. Antes de irse, le acaricio la espalda a modo de ánimo a la de morado y alzo su dedo pulgar en un gesto estúpido.

─Confió en ti.

Dijo desapareciendo, dejando a la otra ruborizada, con ganas entre de matarla y entre de dejarse abrazar por ella.

 _/He perdido la razón/_

Se queja mientras se alza, intentando calmarse. En eso, una chica de curvas prominentes llega contoneándose. Le ofrece un trago.

─Luces nerviosa, eso te calmara.

La otra toma la bebida y da un largo sorbo. No es fanática del licor, pero ciertamente bajo esta situación le hacía mucha falta. La otra se carcajea en un tono burlón bastante molesto, solo la mira feo y esta le sonríe.

─Ser trabajadora aquí siempre es muy pesado, es un gran empleo pero es demandante. Ser la nueva es todavía peor, tranquila una vez que te acostumbres incluso lo disfrutaras.

Ichi giro la vista, luciendo fastidiada.

─Tsk, hablas como todos por aquí.

Por toda respuesta la otra se carcajea.

─Supongo que no es muy alentador, pero estarás bien. La ventaja es que no tienes que acostarte con los clientes. Solo tienes que fingir que te interesan ellos y su aburrida vida.

Le dice haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

─ ¿Y cómo me decían que te llamabas?

─Ah pero que maleducada, soy Totoko.

Le ofrece su mano la cual la otra estrecha.

─Soy Violeta.

─ ¿Qué hacen ahí de pie? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Totoko-chan tienes clientes.

Dice la siempre regañona y preocupona Choromi.

La chica sale corriendo torciéndole los ojos sin ser vista, lo que le causa gracia a Ichi. Dejándola sola, hasta que la de verde le hace señas para que vaya a su dirección. Se le acerca, va algo nerviosa.

─Ve al escenario, es el turno de tu presentación. Madame Scarlett está esperándote.

─ ¿E-esperándome? ¿Cuál presentación?

─Si, todas las chicas nuevas tienen una presentación en el escenario donde hacen algo para darse a conocer al público, sino sabes hacer nada basta con que camines por ahí como su estuvieras modelando.

Eso casi le provoca un desmayo, se sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estómago. De haberlo sabido habría bebido más.

─ No, definitivamente no puedo hacer eso. Nadie me dijo una mierda sobre hacer algo como eso…

La de verde comienza a jalarla en contra de su voluntad.

─Tu sabes cuales fueron las condiciones de Madame, y si te niegas estarías incumpliendo tu parte del trato, por lo cual, nosotros seriamos libres de incumplir la nuestra y no tendríamos represarías porque nosotros no infligimos lo acordado.

Eso hace que se le remuevan las tripas de puro coraje. Era evidente el odio que la asistente sentía hacia su persona, por eso se comportaba tan apática. Se terminó rindiendo porque si jodía esto, Tougo le haría pagar. Estaba metido en todo esto por ese cabrón.

Van caminando tras bambalinas y se siente a morir cuando mira tanto público. No bromeaban en eso de que el lugar era famosísimo. Comenzó a sudar, le faltaba el aire, la cabeza la daba vueltas, las piernas no tenían tanta fuerza. Iba a orinarse y/o cargarse encima. Su despreocupada Madame la miro y sonrió.

─Princesa amargada, te demoraste demasiado. Creí que te habías acobardado y saliste huyendo.

La de morado quiere romperle todos los dientes.

─ _Boss_ , no seas tan mala con ella. _She is new_.

Habla una voz detrás de ella y se siente aliviada por saber que la ojiazul estará ahí. No le agrada, y aun así es amable con ella. Se nota que tiene un gran corazón.

─Vamos _Kitty kat_ , es más fácil de lo que parece. Tranquila.

Tras otro de esos gestos de apoyo, a la de morado le falla incluso la capacidad de pensar, lo que resulta ser algo bueno porque la relaja.

/ _Vamos Ichimatsu, no les des el gusto de hacer el ridículo/_

─Hola buenas noches mis clientes queridos, estamos en este momento tan importante para presentarles a nuestra nueva mercancía ¡Una belleza peligrosa y sensual, la agridulce: Violeta!

Se anima para pararse en el escenario con toda la firmeza que tiene. Está detrás del telón con una mirada determinada. Por fin Choromi da la señal y se abre este, dejando expuesta a la muchacha. El ruido se concentra al callarse por un momento, para reanudarse y ser concentrado en ella.

Con esto se escuchan las aclamaciones por todo el lugar de lo bonita que es, nerviosa, sonríe de forma acida como es normal en él, y más que desanimarlos parece que les agrada. Con esta sensación de poder que se siente de saberse deseado, comienza a avanzar con sus botas, marcando un paso poderoso y tosco. No era femenino pero era como de chica ruda, que era precisamente su papel. Su completa falta de delicadeza era su mejor arma. Los tenia gritando completamente emocionados mientras Madame seguía hablando de lo genial que era. Al final de su presentación, en lugar de despedirse alzo el dedo de en medio y todos gritaron tan emocionados, lanzándole de todo lo que tenían. Parecía que el lugar duraría unas horas en completa expectativa por la ruda y fuerte chica nueva. Cuando se cierra el telón, Choromi se ve enfadada, mientras que las otras dos no hacen expresión alguna.

─Eso fue completamente fuera de lugar….

Comienza la de verde cuando de la nada la jefa comienza a emocionarse.

─ ¡Y que los digas! Eso fue tan de una mujer cabrona que los tenia babeando, rogando por su atención. Más de uno querrá conocer a la mujer para ser maltratado por una belleza sensual. Algunos como un reto, para intentar domarla. Y muchos más para ver si debajo de esa faceta hay una chica más dulce. Cualquiera que sea la razón, serás un éxito. Casi tanto como yo, la feme fatale. Con la cual sabes que debes tener una buena billetera para ganarte su atención y que es muy seductora pero poco romántica. O como Turquesa, la cantante hermosa romántica idealista, aunque inalcanzable porque ella es amable con todos pero de nadie se enamora. Una diva que solo ama al micrófono.

Eso le provoca a sonreír con alegría real, aunque la intenta disimular con esa sonrisa acida de siempre. Por lo mientras la de azul sonríe como es su característica y le toma ambas manos entre las suyas.

─El _power_ de una _woman_ como _you_ es inconmensurable. Eso ha sido muy natural y pese a todo, parecía que te divertías. _Great_.

Eso la ha dejado aturdida, como es usual. No puede evitar perderse en esos ojos azules que le lanzan un hechizo.

─Ya, ya. Dejen de hacerse ojitos. Violeta tendrás muchos clientes queriéndote conocer, deja de babearte a Turquesa y apresúrate.

Eso la logrado provocar que la de morado boquee como pez fuera del agua al tiempo que se pone peor de roja que un semáforo, incluso le sale humo.

─Eres una….

Murmura al tiempo que la de rojo se ríe y le guiña un ojo a ambas, llevándose a la de morado a empujones mientras esta se deja arrastrar.

─Vamos, vamos. Tenemos trabajo.

Ha dejado por un momento solas a Choromi y a Turquesa, la de verde le lanza una mirada significativa.

─ No deberías estar encariñándote de ella. Es nueva y podría lucir como tal, pero no es una de nosotros.

─ _Sweet_ Choromi, mi corazón late de alegría al saber que te preocupes por mí. Aunque lamento recordarte, que desde la trágica muerte de _my love_ , yo no me he vuelto a dejar arrastrar por las promesas rotas y amargas del amor.

La cantante hace una pose dolorosa y la verde hace gestos, que inmediatamente aligera.

─Sé que lo dices de forma poética para no admitir que de verdad estas triste.

La otra quita su pose y mira al vacío, por un segundo, puede apreciarse su sufrimiento pero es muy efímero porque rápidamente esta con una sonrisa confiada otra vez.

─ _Let´s go_ , nuestra _boss_ nos espera.

Afirma presurosa mientras su amiga la mira con preocupación.

 _/Sé que aunque no lo admita, Violeta representa un problema porque en personalidad, son muy parecidas/_

 **YYY**

En frente estaba la pobre muchacha de morado toda atiborrada en atención, completamente rodeada. Se le notaba ansiosa y aturdida por este hecho mientras Madame parecía deleitada. No podía ni responder la mitad de las preguntas y sin poder evitarlo, respondía de forma acida, lo que terminaba siendo agradable para los clientes, que parecían quedar encantados con ese trato tan rudo. Algunos se acercaban demasiado y ella los alejaba bruscamente con el abanico, el cual usaba para un contacto basado en golpes y en coqueteos torpes y rústicos lo que parecía fascinarles. Su falta de delicadeza era un rotundo éxito. Choromi no parecía para nada contenta con aquello pero parecía funcionar y Madame le había dicho que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Turquesa parecía que en el fondo, le gustaría ser maltratada por la torpe pero encantadora chica, que lucía tan tsundere cuando se sonrojaba ligeramente ante los cumplidos, que era cuando se veía solo un poco dulce y vulnerable. La asistente entendía que esta mujer joven era del tipo de persona que engatusan a Turquesa, por eso se preocupaba. Saber que es un trabajador de Tougo hace que la de azul mantenga las distancias, sin embargo, no sabe cuánto tiempo eso durara. Si la cantante termina de caer, nada habrá que la detenga. Cuando se enamora se entrega devotamente. Volverá a salir terriblemente herida porque si en su otra relación salió todo mal y no era tan complicado, no quiere ni imaginarse que sucedería si se enamora de esta chica que para colmo, esta terriblemente engatusada por la de azul también. Esta tensión sexual entre ellas es innegable.

Su siempre risueña amante se para a su lado, sonriéndole.

─ Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Dice extendiéndole una ficha.

─Estúpida tacaña eso es una ficha de casino.

─Se convierten en monedas.

─Tonta.

─No tienes por qué preocuparte por Turquesa y Violeta. Confía en mí cuando te digo que las cosas se complicarían, pero si esa relación si es real, se convertirá en algo a nuestro favor. Aunque suene mala, estoy esperando ansiosa a que algo ocurra. Además que no importa lo que les digamos, si entre ellas hay una chispa, la hay.

Choromi no está segura sin embargo, asiente. Algo le dice que su novia sabe de lo que habla. Con una sonrisa, está la guía para que vayan a unirse al grupo de gente que se ha formado alrededor de la nueva empleada.

 **YYY**

En el próximo conoceremos con quienes trabaja Ichimatsu en la mafia de Tougo Capitulo 5. La asociación.

Buu mis amados lectores este fic siempre me deja picada, siempre jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

ExplosiveCoffee: qué bueno que te ha gustado y que ahora estés esperando la continuación! Es un placer que estés entre nosotros y técnicamente lo hice por amor a Kara travesti jajaja pero bueno un saludo.

SombraLN: a mí me pasa totalmente lo mismo jajaja A mi igual, y sip se vienen penurias para todos jajaja Un saludote

Candy Nyu: espero te haya gustado, un saludo.


	6. La asociación

Hola mis amados lectores, toy súper emocionada porque este fic comienza a tener pegue, lo que es bueno.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 5. La asociación.

Un chico vestido de amarillo, con un peinado ligeramente extravagante entra al bar brincando por todo el lugar acompañado de un hombre guapo pero bastante afeminado que va de color rosa. Ambos tienen una corbata clásica de que son trabajadores de alto rango de Tougo.

Se dedican a buscar por todo el lugar, hasta que la buena Madame los intercepta.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu! Y el querido Totty. Ha pasado tiempo.

Cuando lo identifican ambos se emocionan/sorprenden. El de amarillo se pone a brincar todavía más emocionado a su alrededor.

─Eres muy guapa Scarlett-oneesan

La de rojo comienza a reírse, mientras el de rosa la analiza de arriba abajo.

─Creo que es de bastante mal gusto y muy exagerado, pero supongo que está bien para ti, oneesan.

Dice con falsa inocencia que hace rabiar a la otra.

─ ¡Tú sigues siendo un ser salido de las entrañas del infierno!

El de rosa sonríe burlón.

─No aceptare esa clase de insultos de la peor escoria existente sobre la faz de la Tierra.

─ ¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte a una dama?

─ Yo no veo ninguna…

─ ¡Neesan es una chica vulgar! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─ ¡¿Tú también Jyushimatsu?!

De la nada aparece detrás de ellos la asistente de verde golpeando con fuerza en la nuca a su novia escandalosa.

─ ¡Cállate! Haces un escándalo delante de todos los clientes.

─Guau, ha pasado tiempo sin verte. Choro…

─Mi. Choromi, soy Choromi en el trabajo.

─Ah sí, lo lamento.

─ ¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita?

La de rojo se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa marca Osomatsu.

─ ¿No podemos simplemente pasar a saludar?

Sugiere el de rosa con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora

─Vamos, Totty. No me subestimes.

Afirma la dueña del local con una mirada que deja claro que no va a creerse eso y que sabrá notar si alguien de ellos le miente. Incluso el de amarillo deja de tontear y el de rosa deja de forzar la sonrisa. Le tuerce los ojos.

─De verdad eres exagerado, no es nada malo. Solo estamos buscando a tu nueva adquisición. Es todo.

─Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que están buscando con mi empleada?

─Son asuntos privados de la asociación que no te conciernen, neesan.

─ ¿No pueden esperar hasta mañana para hacer una junta temprano?

─Tougo va a salir de viaje de negocios y quiere que Ichimatsu este informado de la situación inmediatamente. Es algo delicado.

─Debe de serlo si envió a líderes de la asociación y no a un simple lacayo. Lo que quiere decir, que el tema es confidencial hasta el momento y los empleados no saben nada aun.

El de rosa se alza de brazos de forma que da a entender que pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones. Lo que ha sido una clara confirmación de que efectivamente, es algo fuerte y delicado, por eso quieren hablarlo en una junta urgente todos los miembros de la asociación.

─En el acuerdo aclare que no podrían llevarse a mi empleada mientras estuviera en horas de trabajo conmigo.

─Son ordenes de Tougo no discutibles. Él sabía que dirías eso, por eso dijo que te mandáramos a avisar que llegaran a un acuerdo en cuanto a la forma de compensación por este incumplimiento del trato.

─Está bien. Díganle que estaré esperando que venga a cumplir con su palabra, como buen caballero que es.

Eso último había sonado más a amenaza que a otra cosa. Los otros dos asienten con cuidado y entonces ambas mujeres los comienzan a guiar entre la multitud.

─Está por aquí, síganme.

Tras decir esto, los otros dos la siguieron hasta donde había un tumulto de gente. Específicamente, de hombres emocionados por algo. Parecían adolescentes calientes rodeando a una señorita y técnicamente, eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Acorralando a la preciosidad de morado que estaba sentada entre dos caballeros que se notaba la tenían algo incomoda.

─ ¡Aléjense maldición! Respeten mi maldito espacio personal.

Decía de forma fuerte amenazándolos con la mano y ellos gritaban como fanboys. Lo que era una escena totalmente extraña. Totty hizo una expresión tal de que le había explotado el cerebro ante lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos.

─Violeta querida, parece que hiciste muchos amigos nuevos.

Alzo su voz entre la multitud la fuerte madame mientras se abría paso entre el gentío, con elegancia y sus acompañantes iban detrás de ella. En eso, el rayo amarillo sale corriendo brincándole encima a la de morado.

─ ¡Luces hermosa así! Violeta-oneesan.

A la pobre aludida le dio un infarto por aquello. Entre que eso fue sorpresivo e invasivo, pues está prohibido el contacto con aquellos que no son empleados del local, igualmente esta así porque ha sucedido su peor desgracia cuando ve a su querido Jyushimatsu viéndolo en este traje, en esta piel. Siendo Violeta.

─Jyushimatsu querido, el contacto con las empleadas no está permitido.

Le informa la jefa, y con esto el otro se quita de encima de la de morado que está más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

─Lo lamento.

Dice sinceramente y le extiende la mano a la atacada mientras Totty se carcajea de forma poco disimulada.

─Definitivamente, a ti te queda ese estilo tan de zorra-barata-que-se-cree-chica-ruda-porque-se-acuesta-con-un-motociclista-de-mala-monta. Es lo tuyo, neesan.

Lo último le sale algo distorsionado por la carcajada que le ha explotado al final. La mejor mirada asesina le es enviada pero es inmune a estas.

 _/Siempre he sido consciente de que Todomatsu es el peor de todos/_

Afirma mentalmente mientras el otro sigue mirándola con una sonrisilla odiosa y que le envía una advertencia de que esto es solo el inicio de algo muy cabrón.

De la nada sale Totoko a golpear a Totty del estómago, muy fuerte. Viéndose amenazante y aterradora.

─Respeta a las empleadas ¡Imbécil!

Ahora es el turno de Violeta de mirarlo con burla, pues le ha pateado el trasero una chica. Este solo infla los mofletes antes de apartar la mirada mientras Jyushimatsu le humilla más de ser posible, cargándolo de una forma que resulta más graciosa aun. Esto del karma inmediato es algo muy placentero.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu tuvo que dejar su segunda piel en el auto, pues está estrictamente prohibido que los clientes te vean convertido en tu verdadero yo. No le gusta admitirlo, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado de no haber vuelto a ver a Turquesa, ni siquiera para despedirse. Esta siempre es muy agradable con él, pese a que no le agrada. Además que su compañía es algo que disfruta. Lamenta no haberse quedado para su presentación de hoy. Verla en ese escenario una vez hace que se convierta en un espectáculo que no querrás volver a perderte.

─ Dime porque vienes tan callado, Ichimatsu. ¿Extrañas a alguien en particular? No me digas que te enamoraste de un cliente.

Eso le erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo al pobre gato. De nuevo se ha perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que alguien ha notado que está divagando. Esto no es bueno, era su jodido primer día como empleada y ya está alterándose a ese nivel. No está nada bien.

─Estas alucinando, Todomatsu. Solo he tenido un día de mierda y cansado.

─Si bueno, si no puedes con esto solo es cuestión de que se lo digas a Tougo.

─Tsk, no tienes que dar sugerencias de mierda, tengo claro cuál es mi papel.

─Me alegro ver que así es.

En eso el auto se detiene y les abre la puerta los subordinados de rangos menores. Recibiéndolos muy contentos, haciendo preguntas barberas para quedar bien. Eran lame botas expertos. Los tres avanzan entre estos, Ichimatsu de peor humor pues no ha sido su día y Todomatsu lo irrita.

Por fin, llegan hasta la sala donde los están esperando para esta reunión de emergencia. Les abre la puerta una sirvienta anunciándolos con los otros presentes dentro.

─Tardaron una eternidad. Creí que incluso se habían quedado con Osomatsu a trabajar también.

Anuncia Atsushi, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Único hijo de Tougo, heredero de todo lo que tiene y actual líder de la asociación. Se encarga del área de drogas y ayuda un poco con los casinos desde la deserción de Osomatsu, el antiguo líder.

─No tienes por qué ponerte así, niño mimado. Si tanto te preocupaba, pudiste ir con ellos por mí.

Contraataca Ichimatsu, acido como siempre.

─No deberían de comenzar una discusión ahora, no es prudente.

Intenta calmar a todos Choromatsu, consejero legal y administrativo de la asociación y segundo al mando tras la muerte de Karamatsu. Encargado del área de lavado de dinero.

─Kamiya, no comiences con algún discurso moralista. Queda mal viniendo de un mafioso.

Dice irritado Akumatsu; El experto estafador, extorsionador, y ladrón. Consejero militar de la asociación, actualmente se encarga de los casinos y las apuestas de caballos desde la obvia salida de Osomatsu.

─Estoy de acuerdo con Aku-kun, aunque creo que no es la forma de decirlo.

─ ¡No me digas así!

Se queja el de mirada afilada a su amante y mano derecha personal, Kamimatsu. El experto en hacer enlaces y contactos. Es el actual encargado de la lenta reconstrucción del área de prostitución, fue ascendido tras la muerte de Iyayo.

─Ustedes dos siempre derrochan amor en el momento menos adecuado.

Se queja Todomatsu, alias Totty. El más joven de la asociación y aun así lleva bastantes años en el negocio y en el puesto de líder de una sección. Manipulador y por ende, bueno en el contrabando especialmente el de diamantes.

─Al menos puedo decir que tengo alguien que me ama y cuida de mí.

─De mi cuidan muchas personas, no te andes como si tu tuvieras algo muy especial que yo no. Además al decirlo así, suenas como todo un hombre enamorado y cursi.

─ ¡Akumatsu-niisan está enamorado de Kamimatsu-niisan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Corea el siempre extravagante Jyushimatsu. Líder del área de las apuestas ilegales de deportes, primordialmente.

─ ¿Y a qué hora inicia esto? Estoy aburrido y quiero dormir.

Se queja Ichimatsu, el más nuevo de la asociación y en la mafia de Tougo. Es el reemplazo de Karamatsu solo en la parte de ser líder del área de contrabando de armas, porque como ya vimos el reemplazo como segundo al mando es Choromatsu.

─Vaya pues si nuestro príncipe Ichimatsu así lo desea seremos breves.

Resuena una voz poderosa y todos se levantan en signo de respeto hacia el que convoco a esta reunión, el jefe de todos, el fundador de la asociación. El gran jefe Tougo. Jefe absoluto de toda la asociación. Tiene la última palabra siempre y sus decisiones son ley. Primordialmente es el que hace los negocios principales y se dedica al área de bares y locales que tiene bajo su cuidado, los cuales le dan una comisión. Aunque funge como supervisor de todas las demás áreas.

Estos son los actuales miembros de la asociación. Esta surgió hace años, cuando Tougo vio muchas mafias independientes surgir destacando en alguna área más que otra. No sabía a qué se debía que muchas salieron al mismo tiempo hasta que indagando, descubrió que era el mismo grupo de chicos que organizados, se encargaron de un área para desarrollarla. Tougo logro destruirlos pues apenas eran unos novatos iniciando, aunque eran talentosos, entonces les hizo la oferta que no podrían rechazar: Se unirían a él y a su mafia, trabajando para él, o los asesinaría. Así fue como la apenas iniciante mafia de los Matsu desapareció y se unifico a las fuerzas de Tougo, formando la primera asociación. De la cual eran miembros: Atsushi, Tougo, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Akumatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu e Iyayo. En manos de los jóvenes, la mafia de Tougo vio llegar su época de mejor apogeo. Tras la famosa traición de Karamatsu, surgió la fragmentación y reacomodo de esta, dejándola con los miembros actuales. Que en este momento se están preparando para una junta importante, y nuevas órdenes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en la reunión? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 6. La junta

Buu mis amados lectores este fic siempre me deja picada, siempre jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: el objetivo de este fic es que ustedes tengan dudas, queridos muchas dudas jajaja Si Violeta es genial! Un saludote

SombraLN: entre las dos hay cosas porque ambas despiertan el recuerdo de un amor pasado, Turquesa le recuerda a Kara y Violeta a…Es un secreto todavía jajaja La Madame es fuerte y siendo Tougo su enemigo, debe ser una chingonearía siempre jajaja Un saludo.

Candy Nyu: Uno chiquito, aunque irán creciendo estos acercamientos poco a poco, un saludote!


	7. La junta

Hola mis amados lectores, ya estamos aquí.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. La junta

Tougo llego con ese aire de superioridad que suele cargar para acomodarse en la silla principal, en medio de Atsushi y Choromatsu. Todos se muestran respetuosos aunque Ichimatsu esta incomodo por el comentario de hace un momento. Es clásico de su jefe hacer esa clase de comentarios incomodos. Más nada puede hacer porque Tougo no es precisamente esa clase de persona con la que puedas meterte. Es de temer, no se tentó en asesinar a Karamatsu cuando hizo falta, solo para demostrar poder y seguir siendo el líder.

No era para menos que le tuviera un miedo intenso al poderoso e imponente Tougo, pues era tan fuerte que incluso el violento Akumatsu le tenía un grado de temor. Lo que era mucho siendo quien era Akumatsu. Con resignación deja pasar aquel comentario, lo que provoca la burla en Todomatsu, a quien de verdad algún día le hará algo terrible. Cuando el líder da la indicación con la mano, todos toman asiento.

─Ichimatsu es un placer ver que te has dado un poco de tiempo en tu apretada agenda para venir a esta pequeña junta.

Eso hace que le burbujee la sangre pero no dirá nada, es un hombre demasiado peligroso su jefe.

─Yo siempre estoy ocupado pero para la asociación siempre tengo tiempo.

─Buena respuesta muchacho.

Sonríe de forma maléfica el mayor y se le erizan los vellos de la nuca.

─Papá ya deja de asustar al novato.

Se burla Atsushi y al de morado le burbujea la sangre. Este niño mimado le desespera mucho, a él sí que quiere golpearlo. Nadie le respeta o teme porque es un debilucho hijito mimado.

─No llevare mucho en esta mafia pero tengo más experiencia de vida que alguien que lo tuvo todo, no espero que un niñito rico lo entienda.

El otro tuerce el gesto.

─No intentes darte aires de superioridad, Ichimatsu. No creas que eres el único que ha vivido una vida difícil.

─Creo que Ichimatsu tiene razón en que eres un niño mimado que habla de mas, Atsushi.

Contraataca Akumatsu y con esto sí ha logrado que el otro haga un gesto amargo.

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo haber tenido comodidades? ¿El hecho de tener dinero a mi disposición me hace menos mafioso que ustedes porque crecieron en las calles bajo muchos golpes duros? No me hagan reír.

Los otros dos lo miran con odio, mientras Choromatsu suspira negando con la cabeza.

─Aquí no importa de dónde venimos, importa nuestro papel dentro de la asociación y que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo, así que déjense de niñerías los tres. Tenemos asuntos más serios que tratar que descubrir si Atsushi es o no menos mafioso por haber sido un niño adinerado. Ya basta.

Los otros tres bufan irritados pero lo escuchan con resignación, de todas maneras tenía razón, era tiempo de ponerse serios y a trabajar.

─Gracias Choromatsu-kun. Qué bueno que se han dejado ya de sus tonterías porque la junta de hoy es por un asunto delicado y sus pleitos infantiles solo sirven como distractores del asunto original.

Dice Tougo con una mirada muy seria. Los demás se estresaron y tomaron posturas algo tensas.

─Lo diré con calma y directamente, han vuelto a atacar.

Con eso a todos los presentes se les salió el corazón del pecho. No de nuevo, joder.

─No puede estar pasando, tomamos tantas medidas…

─ ¡Juro que matare a esos hijos de puta en cuanto sepa quiénes son!

─ ¿Cómo pueden eludir nuestras medidas de seguridad con tanta facilidad?

─Tranquilos, cállense. Hablaremos de esos puntos uno a uno en esta junta.

Calma la situación el líder y todos se quedan callados.

─Lo que sucedió fue que en esta ocasión atacaron un cargamento en el área de contrabando de armas. Ichimatsu, mientras tú estabas trabajando ellos aprovecharon que no estabas para joder el embarque.

El de morado se levanta como resorte lanzando cosas por los aires, furioso. De por si no dejan de tacharlo de novato, con esto menos dejaran de hacerlo. Más que ese jodido cargamento valía millones.

─Hacer berrinches no solucionada nada, novato.

Por esa clase de cosas es que sabe que algún día matara a ese maldito burlón de mierda.

─Atsushi, no es prudente burlarte de tus compañeros, sin mencionar que a ti te jodieron negocios de asociaciones en venta de drogas que le costaron millones a la familia.

Dice Choro lo que provoca la sonrisa acida burlona de Ichimatsu y la mueca de furia en el heredero.

─Esa energía deberían de guardarla para pelear contra de esos bastardos.

─Lamento recordarte, Aku-kun que seguimos sin poder identificarlos. Dudo que hayan dejado algo en esta escena, igual que en las otras.

─Kamimatsu tiene razón, no hay forma de dar con ellos. Llevan jodiendo nuestros negocios desde hace ya siete meses y nada de que podemos pararlos. Se han vuelto más diestros.

─No sabemos si trabajan por su cuenta, o son solo vándalos alocados en algún tipo de iniciación, o si trabajan desde las sombras para una mafia enemiga. Nada, no tenemos ni una pista y dar soluciones sin información nos está hundiendo.

─ ¡Cuando sepa quiénes son les daré con mi bate! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

En eso se inicia un acalorado debate de ideas y el jefe solo comienza a irritarse hasta que bufa fastidiado y deja caer una carpeta muy fuerte sobre la mesa, callando a todos, que se giran a verlo.

─No tienen que decirme el informe de lo que ha pasado, lo sé de sobra. Ahora concéntrense en darme ideas para solucionar el problema.

Con esta sencilla orden todos sudaron frio. Tantas buenas ideas han sido derrotadas sin problemas de las manos de esos tipos y sencillamente dudan de que algo vaya a cambiar esa situación. Más no pueden negarse con facilidad ante una orden del sádico hombre que los mira entre mofa y expectación. Disfruta del espectáculo de ponerlos en jaque. Se divierte con este juego de poder que ha puesto entre todos los participantes. Es el jefe absoluto y disfruta demostrándoselos cada que tiene oportunidad, sabiendo que por mucho que los presione nadie tiene el valor para enfrentarlo. El único con bolas para darlo todo por su libertad fue brutalmente asesinado y pese a que lo admiran, nadie se atreve a seguirlo. Fue un mártir que murió con dignidad, una que sus cobardes corazones nunca conocerán.

─ ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando sus ideas juveniles y frescas. Vamos.

Jyushimatsu comienza a sudar a mares, Totty tiene un puchero que cree que luce encantador. Ichimatsu tiene una expresión de fastidio y estrés que aunque intente disimular va a cobrarle factura pronto, Atsushi se finge divertido aunque sabe que su padre dentro de las juntas no es su padre sino su jefe –motivo por el cual es tratado como a todos los demás- lo que lo vuelve vulnerable, Choromatsu parece profundamente estresado, Akumatsu se rasca la cabeza muy al estilo de Osomatsu, y Kamimatsu está más entretenido curando a su bien amado amante y jefe. Tougo pega un golpe fuerte en la mesa que hace que todos se sienten rectos y temblorosos.

─ ¡No puedo creer que tengo a siete incompetentes buenos para nada a cargo de secciones tan importantes!

─Tal vez si aumentamos la seguridad…

─ ¡La hemos cuadruplicado en lo que va de estos siete meses, acabaremos perdiendo más recursos a lo tonto!

─Sistemas anti-robos y de vigilancia…

─Ellos parecieran saber cómo eludirlas siempre.

─Cambiar de escondites las cosas…

─Tampoco es una medida viable a este nivel.

─Manejarlo todo como confidencial…

─ ¿No es lo que llevamos haciendo estos últimos seis meses?

─Tengo asuntos importantes que atender y no puedo irme con tranquilidad sabiendo que les dejo este problema entre las manos a niños tan incompetentes.

─Una trampa.

Se escucha una voz apenas audible y todos giran a ver al más nuevo miembro de la asociación.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─Hacer cosas como investigarlos o intentar asesinarlos cuando aparecen parece no funcionar, tal vez si les preparamos una emboscada tengamos algo con lo que trabajar, incluso podríamos asesinarlos. Ya saben, mentir que habrá un cargamento especial en tal lado y cuando lleguen ¡bam!

El más viejo de la habitación parece meditarlo antes de sonreír con maldad y orgullo.

─En momentos así recuerdo porque es que ascendiste tan velozmente en la mafia, chico tienes talento.

No debería pero el de morado se siente superior y halagado, incluso mira con mofa a Atsushi, para que vea que su propio padre lo reconoce sobre él.

─Dado que eres el único que parece competente para el trabajo…

Seguía mirando a todos con presunción en el rostro.

─ Tú te encargaras de todo para llevar a cabo tu plan.

Con eso todo rasgo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras todos los presentes le miraban con burla. Le había salido contraproducente.

─Pero tengo mucho trabajo y sin mencionar que voy a lo del bar de Osomatsu…

─ Oh lo siento ¿Pero acaso escuchaste el por favor en algún lado? Si no queda claro es una orden. Bien demos por terminada la junta, las cosas serán atendidas por Ichimatsu, los veo en una semana.

Tras esto el jefe intransigente salió dejando a Ichi hecho una furia. Esto es explotación laboral.

**YYY**

¿Podrá solo con eso o pedirá ayuda? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 7. Consejos

Buu mis amados lectores este fic siempre me deja picada, siempre jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: Igual yo los espero ansiosa! Un saludote

SombraLN: Sep Totty se lo gano! Jajajajajajajaja disfruto picarlos, mas con este fic que los tendrá super confundidos jajajajaja Un saludote


	8. Consejos

Hola mis amados lectores, ya estamos aquí y las cosas estarán interesantes.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. Consejos

Lo último que Ichimatsu Fukuyama quería era terminar como el chivo expiatorio. Porque una cosa era segura y es que Tougo es muy exigente en cuanto a la calidad que requiere en el trabajo y no tenía ni puñetera idea de que hacer ahora. Sobre todo en cuanto al tema de la trampa. Se le ocurrió esa idea pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla. Su única intención había sido calmar a su jefe, lo único que había logrado era que le dejara completamente solo en el trabajo. Dejo todo sobre sus hombros y se fue. Ahora nadie quería ayudarlo no solo porque estuvieran ocupados, sino porque sabían que rodarían las cabezas de quienes lo ayudaran y no hicieran un buen trabajo o algo por el estilo. Era más seguro dejarlo morir solo con todo eso. Con esto, nadie se dignó a preocuparse por él en el estado deplorable en el que estaba y nadie hizo nada. Bueno Atsushi, Akumatsu y Todomatsu se burlaban de él descaradamente en su cara. Aquello era el colmo y sin mencionar que tenía muchas cosa que arreglar por lo que habían destruido los hijos de puta.

Así con el día de mierda que estaba teniendo y todos los asuntos que le tocaba arreglar, se fue a ver lo del embarque y se preparó mentalmente porque hoy le tocaba ir al bar de Osomatsu, hubiera estado encantado de faltar pero Tougo le había advertido que eso era de máxima prioridad por lo que no era una opción. Así que se tomó un energizaste antes de ir a ver el embarque y se preparó mentalmente para el día de mierda que le estaba esperando.

 **YYY**

Para cuando fue de noche, Violeta estaba totalmente derrotada sobre la barra en el bar.

Estaba de un peor humor que nunca antes y un aura amenazante la rodeaba. Lucia deprimida, frustrada y a punto de desmayarse. Es que tenía una semana para hacer un puto plan maravilloso que dejara satisfecho al cabrón de su jefe intransigente y seguía sin ideas. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

Tenía que ir y abrir la maldita bocota cuando no debía.

En ese tren de pensamientos estaba cuando a su lado se detiene una presencia azul imponente que aunque no lo intente, le pone nerviosa.

─Dime _Kitty_ ¿Qué es aquello que aqueja a tu pobre alma?

Pregunto haciendo una pose dolorosa y ridícula. Lucia increíble sin hacer tantas idioteces.

─No estoy de humor para tus mierdas…

Se quejó mientras por lastima, la cantinera le preparo un coctel. Bebió sin mucho ánimo.

─Hablar podría hacerte sentir mejor que incluso esa bebida.

La de morado frunce el ceño.

─No tengo porque escuchar consejos de ti.

─Bueno porque podría sorprenderte.

Dijo de forma alegre acercándose demasiado inocentemente. Ese simple gesto sin malas intenciones le había puesto los cabellos de punta y le envió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

─Deberías estar loca para no escuchar los consejos de esa mujer.

Le dijeron desde atrás y ahí venia contoneándose la sonriente Madame.

─Claro la defiendes porque es tu empleada.

─No solo lo hago por eso, igual tu eres parte del equipo y lo hago por tu bien. Cuidar de ti en asuntos de tu crecimiento como trabajador de Tougo es mi responsabilidad de todos modos. Tómalo como un consejo profesional.

─Gracias pero aunque quisiera no creo que pudiera, el asunto por el cual hubo la junta es terriblemente confidencial.

─ No tienes por qué darme detalles innecesarios, _Kitty_. Confía en mí.

Dijo alzando el pulgar y la de morado le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Logrando la risa nada femenina ni disimulada de Madame Scarlett.

─Bueno si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrar a Turquesa, porque por el momento necesito hablar con ella.

Dijo la de rojo jalando a la de azul que se notaba que no se había defendido ante el ataque porque era muy permisiva con la de morado y de alguna forma, quiso ayudarla a liberar la tensión con el golpe.

Entonces la de rojo al guío a su oficina, le aviso a su novia de verde que no dejara pasar a nadie y cerro detrás de ellas. Esta actitud sin duda no pasó desapercibida para la de azul.

─ ¿Ocurre algo _boss_?

─ ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Violeta?

─ ¿Sobre qué?

─Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo, sé que tienes un poder de anticipación mejor que el mío.

La otra sonríe con suficiencia.

─Lo aprendí del mejor.

─No lo negaré, Karamatsu te entreno bien.

─Bien, entonces Tougo y la asociación intentan mantener en bajo perfil los ataques anónimos que han estado recibiendo.

La otra asintió.

─Pues entonces hacen un terrible trabajo. El rumor de los ataques lleva sonando ya desde hace varios meses. Estamos enteradas desde prácticamente que inicio, trabajar rodeadas de hombres parlanchines cuando están ebrios es como una se entera de todo.

─Si ¿Pero no es mucha coincidencia que mandara a Ichimatsu al poco tiempo a trabajar con nosotras?

─Si pero las dos ya intuíamos sobre que algo tiene que ver.

─Si pero jamás creí que fuera una mierda tan seria.

─Seguramente quiere que lo admitamos para que él pueda ir con papi Tougo a decir que tenemos algo que ver.

─No lo hacemos porque prometimos no meternos con su mafia si a cambio no se metían en nuestro camino y cuando se den cuenta de su error dejaran de jodernos e Ichimatsu se ira pronto, tranquila Turquesa las cosas regresaran a su lugar.

La otra hizo una expresión extraña y tensa mas no dijo nada.

─Estoy sinceramente preocupada por ti, Turquesa.

─ _Why_?

─Sé que te la recuerda pero no deberías de dejar que eso te arrastre. Saliste hecha mierda la última vez que te enamoraste y estoy preocupada. Choromi también lo está.

─No tienen por qué estarlo, recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió. No volveré a enamorarme otra vez, aprendí mi lección. Además que sería imprudente enamorarme de un infiltrado de Tougo.

─Tú y yo sabemos que cuando te enamoras te importa muy poco todo eso.

─Está bien, _boss_. Tendré cuidado.

─Ahora hay que ir y apoyar a Ichimatsu para que pueda solucionar su problema y así Tougo se dé cuenta de nuestra buena disposición a terminar con todo esto de una vez.

─ _Yes_ pero él no quiere apoyo.

─Convéncelo.

─ ¡¿Yo por qué?!

─Porque cuando se trata de ti, el chico baja mucho la guardia.

─ ¡Me golpea más que a los demás!

─Es su forma de protegerse. Ahora ve y hazlo. No olvides que todo esto lo hacemos para cuidar nuestros traseros, queremos salir de la mira de Tougo cuanto antes para que no estemos en medio de un fuego cruzado cuando estalle la lucha de quienes quiera que sean y las fuerzas de Tougo.

─ ¿Tú crees que se desate una lucha?

─No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que podría desatarse algo muy feo. Estos tipos no están jugando si tienen las bolas para meterse con una mafia como la de Tougo. Es un suicidio.

─De alguna forma, creo que Karamatsu estaría orgulloso de no ser el único con el valor suficiente para hacer algo al respecto.

Sonrió la de azul con ternura ante el recuerdo mientras la de rojo suspiraba feliz.

─Debe de estarse burlando de él desde el cielo.

─Entonces mantendremos un perfil bajo durante todo este proceso ¿cierto?

─si, suficientes cosas tenemos que arreglar como para elegir un bando. No es nuestro asunto.

La otra asiente y se comienza a retirarse, le sonríe a su jefa mientras sale. Una vez sola en su despacho, la de rojo suspira fuerte.

─Ya se gustan más de lo que nos agrada admitir a todos. A este paso, la tonta Turquesa no podrá mantenerse fuera de nada si eso significa dejar desprotegida a Violeta. Bueno aunque una parte de mí, una muy pequeña está esperando algo de eso.

 **YYY**

La de azul se sienta al lado de Violeta y le invita un trago. La otra la mira con incredulidad. La de brillantina en el vestido mira al frente mientras habla, sin girarse a mirar a la otra en ningún momento.

─Yo me involucre con la mafia desde muy joven. Tenía muchos amigos y parejas metidos en todo eso, terminaron arrastrándome con ellos. Lo hice por amistad y amor, por cuidar de personas importantes para mí. Termine bajo la tutela del mejor, quien vio un talento que siempre juré no tener. En cierto sentido, te pareces a mí en esas épocas. Eres enérgica, tienes muchas ganas de demostrar de lo que estas hecha, pero la gente no te valora y siempre te tachan por novata. Por eso cuando te dejan un encargo importante es tan difícil para ti, porque tienes el doble de responsabilidad, no te puedes permitir ni el menor rango de error. Aun así, no te rindes porque eso sería todavía peor. Por eso entiendo en lo que estas metida y si necesitas apoyo, te lo daré sinceramente. Puedes confiar en mí.

Tras estas palabras, la otra la miro en silencio mientras se terminaba su trago.

─Si me traicionas, la pagaras caro.

La otra le sonríe mientras la ruda chica le cuenta con cuidando de no darle casi nada de detalles y esta de repente lo maquina muy rápido. Le recomienda que haga correr el rumor de que cambiaran un embarque importante e incluso prepare todo el lugar como si de verdad fuera así, con seguridad y todo, entonces cuando los tipos finalmente abrieran el embarque se encontrarían con un montón de matones que los atraparían. Le estuvo ayudando a escribir todo y dándole consejos muy útiles, entonces se da cuenta de que tenían razón en recomendarla encarecidamente y en decir que era terriblemente inteligente. Esto lo único que hacía era sumarle puntos a su admiración que crecía más y más secretamente.

A lo lejos, Madame Scarlett les sonríe con ternura. A veces advertirle a una persona es orillarla a que quiera desobedecer. Prohibir algo lo vuelve una cosa que quieres hacer a toda costa. Estaba abusando de su poder, pero el lazo entre esas dos será un fuerte aliado cuando llegue el momento, les será de utilidad.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si inician los preparativos para la trampa? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 8. Preparando el terreno

Buu mis amados lectores este fic lo disfruto un buen. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: yo igual lloraría si tu review me llegara a faltar porque eres la única que comento esta semana! –se va a un rincón emo- Ichi crecerá bajo el ala protectora de Turquesa jajajaja igual yo adoro verlos pelear, jajajajaja tienes razón es un mafioso! Jajajaja denuncia y lo matan jajaja Un saludo


	9. Preparando el terreno

Hola mis amados lectores, de veras disfruto tanto escribir este fic, neta jajaja.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 8. Preparando el terreno

Ichimatsu está moviéndose como un millón de abejas en un enjambre, de lo ocupado que esta últimamente.

No solamente ha dejado reparado lo mejor que pudo quedarle lo que esos malditos le destruyeron, sino tan pronto como pudo explico su plan a Choromatsu, dado que esta era el segundo mando de la asociación y uno de los principales cerebros detrás de muchos planes exitosos. Quien no dejo de alabarlo porque su plan era fantástico. Incluso llego a insinuar que se notaba que había sido ayudado pues conocía a solo cuatro personas capaces de hacer planes tan elaborados, Uno estaba muerto y otro estaba de viaje, por lo que solo quedaban dos opciones. Mas el de morado no soltó prenda. Choromatsu le dio luz verde para que prepara todo. Ya con autorización, Ichimatsu no perdió el tiempo en lanzar el rumor entre sus empleados de que volverían a lanzar el embarque pero esta vez lo cambiarían de lugar. Fue cuidadoso como si la información fuera confidencial, a la mayoría los mandó a hacer los clásicos preparativos correspondientes para esta clase de embarques y a los empleados de confianza les asigno el verdadero trabajo que consistía en dejar todo lo de la trampa lista.

En el bar seguía ganando popularidad como Violeta, igualmente que la confianza de las empleadas poco a poco. Conviviendo con Turquesa siempre que pudiera, a quien veía como su sempai en su mente, disfrutaba mucho de la presencia de esta dolorosa mujer, a quien le dedicaba su tiempo solo porque disfrutaba hacerlo. Lo que no representa nada bueno, en la mente de ambas esta cercanía significa problemas, pero no pueden evitarla, lo que es todavía peor. Choromi sufre por esta compañía mientras que Madame Scarlett sabe que en su momento podrá aprovecharse de esta.

Violeta anda en una racha muy cansada, pero sabe que si se esfuerza debidamente, salvara su pellejo. A veces, ser subordinado de Tougo es una cosa no opcional. Si el hombre te ve el potencial y te recluta, no acepta un "No" por respuesta. Aunque una parte de ella estaba orgullosa por haber sido reclutada otra parte no está precisamente muy cómoda ante el mando de ese hombre, quien puede llegar a ser en extremo cruel con sus subordinados. Esta lista para callarle la boca al malnacido de Atsushi a quien si no fuera el hijo del jefe, hace tiempo le habría enseñado una lección. La de rojo se ríe demasiado cuando se expresa mal de este, alegando que piensa lo mismo y que es patético depender del nombre de tu padre para hacerte de un re nombre tú. Turquesa dice que ha visto a hombres adinerados ser más perros y dignos que ese niño mimado. Violeta es consciente de que la de azul estaba involucrada con la mafia, mas nunca sabe hasta qué punto. Siempre siente curiosidad con ese tema, y siempre siente que es inapropiado tocarlo. Que en el momento en que haga la temida pregunta, será el día en que haya cruzado una línea. La de azul ríe y su corazón da un vuelco nada agradable. Tiene demasiadas dudas, pero este no es momento de concentrarse en eso, debe apresurarse porque falta poco para que regrese su jefe y debe tener todo listo para el día de la trampa. Esta rogando mentalmente porque todo esté listo lo antes posible y que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado o lo pagara caro.

 **YYY**

Por fin hoy es el gran día. Ha estado súper ocupado en todo lo que respecta pero las cosas comienzan a tener forma. Al fin ve una luz al final de este túnel. Su jefe no tarda en regresar para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que todo está listo. De verdad parece como si fueran a lanzar un embarque común y corriente. La misma seguridad, mismo personal, no se nota la diferencia. De hecho, pocos saben de la trampa. Se podría decir que solo los que están dentro del contenedor son los que no ignoran lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

El ojimorado está ansioso y aterrado en partes iguales, quiere más que nada en este mundo ir a cagar. Esa estúpida manía suya de defecar en todos lados cuando está presionado es algo que odia de sí mismo. Madame y Turquesa le alentaron a tener fe de que las cosas le saldrán perfectas, pues trabajo terriblemente duro en esto. Entonces está preparándose pues faltan unos veinte minutos para que esta mierda de inicio y ya está que se muere.

Esta sudando a mares y mirar tanto la pantalla de los monitores está haciendo que sus ojos se irriten…su corazón late tan fuerte que puede sentir su pulso hasta en su garganta. De la nada, unos poderosos y elegantes pasos resuenan detrás de él y ve ahí de pie, a su jefe que llega con un aire de poder rodeándolo.

Tougo analiza todo con a su alrededor con cuidado, con calma y verificando que todo sea de su agrado. Tiene una expresión neutral y es difícil saber que está pesando por su mente. Ve con calma las cámaras que han sido tan bien estratégicamente colocadas, las mandó a poner incluso dentro del contenedor y sus hombres no se notan entre las cajas que simulan tener la mercancía dentro. Mira todo con detenimiento y sin decir una palabra pasa a sentarse en una silla que un subordinado le ha dejado en el medio de todo, dejando en claro que es el patrón. Se siente con ese mismo aire de autoridad mientras mira a Ichimatsu por primera vez desde que llegó.

─Debo admitirlo muchacho, solo tuviste una semana pero tiene la sensación de que hayas trabajado en esto un mes por lo menos. Hiciste una cantidad increíble de trabajo en poco tiempo y tú solo, me impresionas. En momentos así, recuerdo porque es que te puse en un puesto tan alto. Ahora, sin embargo, no debo dejar de recordarte que si tu plan no sale como lo planeaste habrá terribles consecuencias ¿Quedó claro?

Primero su jefe lo halaga y de nada ya está amenazándolo. Típico de ese hombre sádico hijo de puta. Asiente lentamente con esa expresión de indiferencia que siempre tiene, pues esta le salva el pellejo y evita quedar como un cobarde asustado cuando el otro le hace esa clase de cosas.

Su siempre cabrón jefe sonríe con suficiencia.

─Bien estoy ansioso por ver cómo sale todo esto, querido Ichimatsu-kun.

El otro asiente y de repente, todo lo que puede escuchar es las alarmas y a su gente alborotarse hasta el extremo. El mayor se inclina para ver mejor las pantallas mientras el de morado se pone atento a dar indicaciones a los micrófonos que les puso a sus empleados. Estos comienzan a correr detrás de las sombras apenas visibles, incluso para las cámaras, las cuales pasan pero evitan mirarlas directamente.

Los jodidos hombres que han entrado a lo mucho son dos, y pese a que son tan pocos, les están dando la paliza de sus vidas a los guardias. Parecen ninjas brincando de un lado a otro con agilidad mientras evitan las balas y responden con sus propias armas, dejando un gran número de muertos a sus espaldas. El jefe está muy atento, sin decir palabra mientras el más joven sigue maldiciendo a esos sujetos. Estos dan con el embarque "secreto" muy rápido. Es como si supieran su ubicación exacta, lo que parece que el líder está analizando, pues se fija demasiado en los movimientos de esos sujetos, como si con hacerlo pudiera descubrir un súper misterio que ellos no.

Cuando de repente los tipos llegan a la trampa Ichimatsu sonríe triunfal.

 _/Vamos, sigan así, entren/_

─Ya van a entrar al embarque, estense atentos.

Les indica Ichi mientras los ve usar unas herramientas que llevaban en unas mochilas negras para abrir el embarque. Cuando lo logran hacer, casi logran ser capturados pero comienzan a defenderse gritando "Mierda es una trampa", están a punto de ganar cuando Ichi sonríe con altanería porque alguien los empuja directo a una caja especial que Ichi mando a hacer, cuando está dentro de la caja esta resulta ser la fachada para una jaula. Ambos quedan capturados.

Ichimatsu está que no se la cree.

─ ¡Bien hecho muchachos!

Grita a sus hombres y su jefe parece complacido.

─Hiciste bien tu trabajo chico, felicitaciones.

Tras decir esto aparece en la puerta Atsushi, quien con solo aparecer hace una sonrisa de suficiencia que irrita a Ichimatsu, sabe que algo le dirá que le hará enojar.

─Si buen trabajo novato, no esperaba gran cosa y resultaste no ser un inútil después de todo.

─Si bueno, lo hice mejor de que un niñito mimado pudo haberlo hecho.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque mi padre me pidió a mí que yo me encargara de tratar con los cautivos?

Eso le cae como un balde de agua helada al otro.

─Lo siento Ichimatsu-kun, pero necesito de alguien con más experiencia para tratar con un trabajo tan delicado. Mi hijo se hará cargo de aquí en adelante. De todas formas, siéntete orgulloso. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

Tras esto ambos salen, con el niñito mimado burlándose con la mirada de él. Algún día ese cabrón se las va a pagar todas juntas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Atsushi se haga cargo de los cautivos? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 9. ¿Cayeron en la trampa?

Buu mis amados lectores espero se hayan quedado intrigados jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Hola lindura! Te diré una cosa sobre este fic y es que estará enredado y con muchos misterios. Podrás creer que te doy una pista pero en realidad te estoy dando una pista falsa. Terminaras como en una cacería de brujas y ciertamente, no debes dar nada por hecho jajajajaja las que si sean un hecho yo misma puedo aclarártelo. Si gustas disfruta de hacer teorías porque de eso va mas o menos el fic. Ahora con respecto a lo de los reviews gracias por ser tan lindaaaaaaa y no abandonarme! Si yo no muerdo, anímense a comentar! Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: déjame decirte que si estas confundida entonces yo estoy haciendo un buen trabajo jajajajajajajaja Te diré una cosa sobre este fic y es que estará enredado y con muchos misterios. Podrás creer que te doy una pista pero en realidad te estoy dando una pista falsa. Terminaras como en una cacería de brujas y ciertamente, no debes dar nada por hecho. Si te confundes entonces quiere decir que los secretos siguen ocultos y no hay nada muy obvio jajajaja Bueno un gusto y espero hagas teorías porque para eso es este fic. Un saludote.


	10. ¿Cayeron en la trampa?

Hola mis amados lectores, de veras disfruto tanto escribir este fic, neta jajaja.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 9. ¿Cayeron en la trampa?

Tras esa bofetada profesional que se sintió como una patada en los testículos, Ichimatsu maldice a su suerte mientras manda a quitar todo el teatrito pues los subordinados de Atsushi se encargaran desde aquí. Sus empleados están igualmente ofendidos que ellos prepararon todo y al final, quien se quedara con la parte importante del crédito es Atsushi; ciertamente son pocos los que parecen apreciar al odioso hijito de papi. Lo toleran porque es el hijo del Don y futuramente, el don mismo ponerse idiotas no les ayudara en nada. Ichi quiere correr a darles unas patadas bien merecidas. Quiere hacer el berrinche más grande de su vida. Mas no lo hace, no lo hace por Tougo a quien sinceramente, le tiene pavor. Le da asco no hacer nada al respecto pero se deja derrotar en esta ocasión aunque hacer eso hace que se le revuelvan sus líquidos estomacales y amenazan con salir de una forma poco agradable. Suspira con frustración. Una parte de él no quiere tener que ir al bar mañana a contarle a Turquesa lo que ha ocurrido. Se decepcionaría. Madame Scarlett se burlaría pero definitivamente la decepción de la ojiazul es algo que le rompería su corazón. No puede simplemente ser despiadado con ella como se supone que debería serlo. Igualmente tiene una extraña sensación de querer ser consentido por esas fuertes manos que huelen tan bien. Le ha acariciado la cabeza antes y es de las mejores sensaciones de la vida. En momentos así, quiere golpearse la cabeza contra un poste por dejar que sus pensamientos divaguen siempre en esa dirección. Esa belleza de azul le está causando estragos a su cordura.

Con resignación, sale luego de terminar con sus asuntos en ese lugar y cuando sus hombres le invitan un trago, no se hace del rogar pues ciertamente hoy sí que le hace falta.

 **YYY**

Mientras el querido Ichimatsu ordenaba todo durante unas horas antes de irse a tomar un trago con sus empleados, el presumido caballero mando a traer la jaula con unos carritos especiales y sus mejores empleados armados hasta los dientes escoltaban a los prisioneros.

─Señorito Atsushi ¿A dónde llevamos a los presos?

Ese maldito término que los empleados más longevos usaban para referirse a él de pequeño era una lata porque varios de ellos seguían diciéndole de esta forma pese a que ya era todo un hombre adulto.

─Soy Atsushi-sama, no lo olviden.

─Lo lamento señor. Dígame sus órdenes.

─Llévenlos al pabellón especial de torturas de la familia.

Asintieron mientras salían con los presos y el hombre de negocios los miraba partir.

─Elegiste un lugar muy especial, hijo mío.

Dice una poderosa voz apareciendo detrás de él.

─Si bueno, esa cámara de tortura lleva en la familia casi desde que se inició la mafia entre los nuestros y es de las más especiales. La mejor, la más efectiva pese a no ser muy moderna. Un lugar especial para una ocasión especial.

─En eso te concedo la razón. Espero entonces que sepas lo que haces y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre nuestros visitantes.

─ ¿No entraras con nosotros a participar en el interrogatorio?

─Me temo que en esta ocasión solo seré un simple espectador. Confió plenamente en que honraras no solo tu puesto, sino tu linaje. No me defraudes.

Advirtió con un tono que dejo claro que no había posibilidad a un margen de error.

─Si padre, no habrá problemas.

Tras decir estas palabras, con calma sus subordinados le avisaron que tenían todo listo y su padre sonrió con una sonrisa macabra mientras asentía con lentitud.

─Ve hijo y hazme sentir orgulloso.

Ambos se despiden mientras Tougo toma una puerta y Atsushi otra, al entrar ve encadenados y semi colgando a sus capturados visitantes que lucían como unos simples vándalos. Uno vestía de un simple Pants verde, era pelirrojo con pecas y ojos verdes. El otro era rubio con un pants café obscuro, tenía los ojos de un sencillo café y tenía unos dientes prominentes (no tanto como Iyami). Les alzo el rostro con un tubo y ciertamente no eran nadie que él conociera. Los dejo bajo una buena luz y les hizo un acercamiento con una cámara de video que transmitía en vivo a una habitación con televisión donde estaría su padre en estos momentos.

─ ¿Identificas quiénes son?

Pregunto en voz alta y en eso se encendió una televisión en el rincón alto de la pared (al puro estilo SAW).

─No tengo el gusto de conocer a esos caballeros.

─Bien, entonces yo me encargare de descubrir quiénes son.

─ ¿Quieres saber quiénes somos?

Pregunto el rubio con altanería.

─Quiero saber todo sobre ustedes. Quienes son y primordialmente, ¿por qué han estado atacando a nuestra mafia?

─Jamás creí que pudieran ser tan directos, aunque sinceramente no me di cuenta que nos metíamos con su mafia solo eran travesuras y es una completa casualidad que fuera con cosas tan importantes para ustedes…

Tras esto dicho uno de los subordinados dio un jalón ante un gesto de la mano de Atsushi y un grito de dolor salió de la boca del muchacho cuando le dieron un tirón muy fuerte de todas sus extremidades que tenía atadas con la cuerda, luego de esto el chico comenzó a reírse como loco.

─No eres la mitad de sádico cabrón de lo que es tu papi ¿cierto, niñito mimado de mierda?

Tras esas palabras Atsushi se enojó y mando a dar otro tirón aún más fuerte y largo que el anterior. El quejido salido del otro fue más largo esta vez.

─Mientras menos respuestas adecuadas me des más tendré que darte una lección de modales.

─Vamos niñito mimado de mierda, demuestra delante de todos tus empleados de que no eres solo el señorito malcriado al que se le subió el poder a la cabeza.

Atsushi enfurecía más y más, mientras más se molestaba más duros eran los tirones y no obtenía resultado.

─Han resultado ser más duros de lo que pensé. Creo que procederé a quitarte las uñas. Una por una, hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

─Jódete…

Respondió con dificultad el otro.

En eso libera a ambos para que se les torture en otra máquina y es ahí cuando ellos sonríen con suficiencia y con sus habilidades casi ninja se liberan de sus captores. Atrapan a Atsushi como rehén y de paso, le quitan las llaves que les darían su libertad.

─ ¡Malnacidos!

─Tu vienes con nosotros, niño mimado.

Le dice para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras el contrario gruñe furioso e indignado. De mala gana los empleados de la mafia los dejan avanzar hasta que en un punto donde ellos ya pueden moverse sin dificultad, golpean a Atsushi en el cuello dejándolo noqueado, salen corriendo luego de haber robado diferentes armas y entre brincos, y balazos hacen un desastre de muerte y sangre a su paso. Están carcajeándose como dementes mientras salen del lugar, consiguen llevarse sus mochilas en las que metieron un dinero que se habían robado de una de las cajas. Todos andan detrás de ellos, gritando, disparando y corriendo.

Cuando por fin salen de ese lugar especial, están en medio de la mansión gigante donde viven casi todos los de la asociación quienes salen por el alboroto y descubren a esos locos fugitivos corriendo. Incluido Ichimatsu que llega con sus empleados, salen corriendo lo mejor que pueden y cuando se ven prácticamente rodeados sacan de sus mochilas unas bombas de humo que lanzan al suelo, creando una enorme confusión a su alrededor. De la nada, los vuelven a divisar brincando la barda mientras les hacen una seña con el dedo medio y les sonríen con burla. Varios empleados salen detrás de ellos, mas algo les indica que no podrán atraparlos de nuevo.

Del medio de toda la confusión y el desastre sale Tougo con una expresión que les deja claro que está furioso. A todos se les llena el corazón de terror, principalmente a Ichimatsu, pues a él le encargaron encargarse de todo esta semana, era su trabajo.

─ ¡Tengo por mafiosos a una panda de inútiles! ¡Quiero que este desastre quede arreglado rápidamente!

─ ¡Si jefe!

Gritan al unísono mientras se apresuran a limpiar todo con cuidado y aunque probablemente no dormirán, tiene que quedar impecable.

─Todos los de mi asociación los quiero en el despacho ¡Ahora!

Con esto dicho todos salen a la junta y se les queda mirando antes de resoplar.

─Ichimatsu-kun…

Inicia y a este se le pone la carne de gallina, se pone de pie creyendo que será ejecutado esta noche.

─Eres un novato y aun así, esta noche fuiste el único que realizo bien su trabajo. Tú cumpliste con tu parte del trabajo, felicitaciones chico, por ser el único que no me decepciono hoy.

Siente como el alma le vuelve al cuerpo mientras asiente y toma asiento.

─ Atsushi…

El aludido se pone de pie. Para este punto el pobre ya estaba medio consiente.

─Estoy avergonzado de ti ahora mismo. Si no fuera porque eres mi único hijo te mandaría ejecutar. Se supone que tú te encargarías de ellos por ser mi hombre de confianza y cuando los tenías en bandeja de plata ¡Los perdiste! Deshonraste a la familia, hiciste el ridículo y me hiciste quedar mal a mí. Más tarde hablaremos en privado para fijar los puntos de tu castigo, Atsushi. No esperes que porque eres mi hijo, seré indulgente. Ahora no puedo verte a la cara, sal de mi vista.

Lo corrió y ante la mirada atenta (y en algunos casos burlona) de todos se retiró, con esto el jefe comenzó a dar las pautas de que medidas deberían de tomarse tras este incidente.

Ichimatsu se siente aliviado por haber demostrado que tiene lo que se necesita, más la aparición de esos dos sigue siendo un misterio.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Violeta vea una nueva faceta de Turquesa? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 10. Fuera del trabajo

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja Atsushi desespera te entiendo, jajaja Yo igual me iba a preparar para la muerte de alguno. Es bueno saber que si mi historia estará enredada la leerás más fielmente, lo que me alegra mucho. Ojala pueda hacerla inesperada y rayos si no comentarás tú me deprimo porque nadie más lo hizo de nuevo! –llora- Un saludote y nunca me abandones!


	11. Fuera del trabajo

Hola mis amados lectores, uuuf toy un poco mala y tuve un día pesado pero estoy bien.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 10. Fuera del trabajo

Ichimatsu ha tenido una de las mejores semanas en mucho tiempo.

Su jefe no ha sido idiota con él, la gente en el trabajo lo trata con más respeto y realmente es algo muy placentero que Atsushi sufra. Verle su carita de niño mimado deformada por la irritación y la humillación es mejor de lo esperado. Todos han estado burlándose de él y gozando de su dolor. Tougo le había puesto por castigo servir a los de la asociación hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora era el asistente de todos, sin mencionar que el sádico jefe le dio una golpiza dejándole marcada toda la espalda. Fue algo tan cruel que Todomatsu no lo resistió y salió de ahí. Mientras que Ichimatsu fingió indiferencia pero eso no lo dejo dormir bien por la noche.

Tan de buen humor esta que en el bar medio mundo ha notado su buen ambiente. Ha tratado incluso de forma menos cruel a los clientes y esos momentos parecen gustarles mucho. Turquesa ha estado muy contenta por él, diciendo lo orgullosa que esta. Lo que le hace ilusión. Están conversando sobre eso cuando la jefa de rojo llega taconeando recargándosele a Violeta de forma que la otra se siente aplastada. La de azul se siente sorprendida, incluso algo ofendida de que ella apenas si tiene contacto con la de morado, y su jefa despreocupada y desvergonzada está acechándola.

─ ¡Quítate de encima maldita loca!

Refunfuña la fuerte Violeta mientras la otra no cede ni un poquito.

─ ¿Qué pasa Turquesa porque me ves tan feo?

─ _Boss_ yo no te miro de…

─ ¿Estas celosa no es cierto? No te preocupes, Violeta solo te ama a ti. Además que yo estoy en una relación seria.

Con esto ambas chicas se sonrojan y apartan la mirada. Lo que provoca una carcajada nada disimulada en Madame Scarlett.

─ Conque tuviste una buena semana en el trabajo ¿eh?

La de morado asiente.

─ ¡eso es bueno! Estamos muy orgullosas. Sin mencionar que como te dimos una pequeña orientación eso prácticamente cuenta como cumplir con mi parte del trato. Aunque aún no estas lista del todo, tienes aun cosas que aprender.

Dice como si fuera la hermana mayor la jefa y eso ha sonado kilométricamente diferente al trato que reciben los trabajadores de Tougo con ese hombre. Nunca has escuchado que le importe una mierda su gente. Cuan diferentes serían las cosas si solo cambiaran a una persona. No puede evitar mirar mucho a la de rojo y eso irrita a la ojiazul.

─Deja de verme así Violeta, o tu novia puede ponerse celosa.

─ ¡No estoy celosa!

─ ¡No soy su novia!

Pese a las quejas la mujer sigue como si nada y continúa hablando, ignorándolas olímpicamente.

─Esta buena racha hay que celebrarla

─Jum _Thats a Great Idea, Boss_.

Dice la de azul alzando el pulgar en una pose por de más dolorosa. Ganándose un golpe en las costillas de parte de la ojimorado.

─ ¿Celebrar?

─Si Turquesa, deberías invitarla a comer a algún lado para que celebren.

Eso ruboriza visiblemente a la de morado, quien se pone algo nerviosa pero intenta disimularlo.

─ ¿No iras con nosotras?

Pregunta la de azul, mirando con cierta expresión parecida al reproche a la de rojo. Quien finge no notarlo.

─No puedo, hoy tengo una cita.

Afirma con una sonrisa coqueta mientras mira a Choromi quien solo pasaba por ahí y hace gesto de fastidio en respuesta. A las otras dos les cae una gota ante la escena.

─Nunca entenderé porque Choromi no te ha asesinado todavía.

Murmura Turquesa.

─Yo nunca entenderé porque no te ha arrancado la lengua y castrado.

Murmura a su vez Violeta.

─ ¿Qué clase de malos deseos son esos? Ofenden a Oneesan.

─ ¿Oneesan?

Preguntan algo extrañadas pero la mujer las ignora fingiendo estar dolida por "los malos tratos de sus pequeñas hermanitas descarriadas"

Lo que de nuevo hace que la miren con fastidio.

─Jamás entenderé porque no has muerto envenenada todavía.

─Nunca comprenderé porque no te he matado mientras duermes.

Murmuran a su vez Violeta y Turquesa, respectivamente.

─Bien, hoy por eso cerrare temprano. Así que deberían aprovechar este tiempo libre para ir juntas a algún lugar, ya saben, para celebrar.

Dice guiñándoles un ojo a ambas y realmente tienen deseos de golpearla.

─Bien, si Violeta quiere ir por mí, _no problem_.

Eso hizo que la morado la mirara con intensidad. Realmente está contenta por una oportunidad de ese tipo. Esta ilusionada y emocionada.

─Bueno la vida es dura, pero no creo que este mal ilusionarse por el esfuerzo. Siempre y cuando tú pagues, yo iré.

Eso ciertamente hizo reír a la de azul porque era algo tan interesante de responder que no pudo evitar ilusionarse.

─Bien saliendo de aquí, nos vamos.

─Bien.

Dijo la morado y aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba temblando.

 _/¡Esto podría ser mi primera cita! No sé si deba verlo como eso o solo es que esta chica es muy amable. Probablemente solo quiere salir como amigos. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar. Solo sé que no debo entrar en pánico. Relájate, vamos, relájate. Si no te tranquilizas te darán ganas de cargar, así por favor no te emociones por tonterías. Solo es ir a comer algo con un compañero de trabajo, lo has hecho antes/_

Si eso era tan normal como lo intenta pensar ¿entonces porque está prácticamente brincando de la emoción? Convivir con la cantante es algo que hace a menudo, no entiende cómo es que eso supone un problema. Esta tan emocionada que es absurdo, comienza a irritarse consigo misma por eso.

 _/Deja de ser ridícula y relájate, por dios/_

Luego de eso, tiene un día bastante productivo hasta que entra su jefa para anunciar que pueden irse a casa, antes de dejarla que se cambie la ropa le detiene de la mano.

─No olvides que no deben verte convertido en Ichimatsu, menos cuando estés con Turquesa. Así que por favor llévate otro disfraz.

Le indica mientras unas chicas entrar a ayudarla.

─ ¿Qué me van a hacer? ¡Suélteme!

─ No te muevas

Dicen las mujeres mientras la arrinconan, arreglándola.

 **YYY**

Así es como las chicas se ponen a su tarea mientras Turquesa en su camerino está preocupada. Tiene el presentimiento de que Madame Scarlett quiere que le consiga algo de esa cita. Más que una salida parece que la arrinconan para obtener algo. No sabe perfectamente que es, pero tiene la sensación de que debe sacarle algún informe de algo.

Conociendo a Madame, lo más probable es que quiera saber que saben ellos sobre la identidad de los sujetos que están detrás de los atentados. Ese tema tiene muy preocupada a la de rojo, pues cree que debe estar al pendiente. No quiere que su bar o sus empleadas se conviertan en parte del fuego cruzado. No quiere que Tougo siga sospechando de ellas, que deje de mandar a gente como el mismo Ichimatsu a vigilarlas. Es ridículo.

Mientras se cambia a su look para fuera del trabajo repasa con cuidado que nada del maquillaje quede fuera de su lugar. Es importante su imagen. Últimamente, esta cosa es su vida. Aunque sea de mala muerte y ella se sea una cantante de quinta mal pagada, adora el bar. Literalmente es su segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de vivir una vida lo más apacible posible. La oportunidad de honrar las memorias de Karamatsu.

Cuando hubo terminado su labor, sale a esperar a su acompañante para ir a ese extraño paseo que la de rojo les ha impuesto.

─Estoy lista.

 **YYY**

Llega la de azul y todos se quedan callados ante la belleza que es. En lugar de la peluca tiene unas extensiones de cabello ondulado con un flequillo de lado que casi le cubre un ojo, son negras y se degradan a azul eléctrico. Un lindo atuendo de mini falda circular negra. Una camisa de cuello alto y magas cortas, que si bien le resalta el cuerpo no se le pega, de color azul cielo. Botines negros con bastante tacón. Tiene un maquillaje sencillo pero con un delineado negro dramático y con detalles de brillantina azul. Unos enormes aretes en forma de diamantes, que hacen juego con el collar que tiene puesto. Sus hermosas piernas resaltan robando miradas, mientras alza su bolso azul obscuro con brillantes buscando sus cosas.

Ella deja sin habla a la pobre Violeta que siente que va a excitarse por culpa de esa belleza. De la nada como se quedó de pie sin poder avanzar por semejante hermosa figura esperándola, las demás la empujan. Ella va de un cabello largo de color Morado-Vino solo ligeramente ondulado, el cual han peinado hasta darle forma de orejitas de gato. Tiene una camisa morada de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas que le remarca los pechos falsos, con un short de mezclilla y sus piernas cubiertas de unas medias de gatitos. Con unos tenis estilo converse negros con huellitas de gatito moradas. Lleva sus cosas en una bolsa grande con decorados de gatos y su maquillaje es smokie eye morado con negro que tiene un delineado felino. Dejando sin habla a la misma Turquesa.

Antes de que puedan decirse algo, una figura envuelta en un traje de colegiala se hace presente. Trae una peluca de cabello corto, y un cabello color marrón.

─Bueno chicas, tengan una excelente velada.

Se despide Madame, mientras baja y detrás de ella viene una bella chica de cabello corto verde y un vestido rojo.

─Tu traje de fuera del trabajo es bastante lindo, Choromi.

Alaga Turquesa.

─Bueno creo que me veo mejor en este, pero el otro es más acorde con el uniforme de trabajo.

─Ya bastante de charlas, vamos, vamos. Si se quedan conversando no se irán en toda la noche y yo quiero irme. Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Así sin darles tiempo a decir otra cosa, su jefa les empujo hasta que las dejo por fuera del local.

Su novia de verde la miraba con las manos en la cintura.

─ ¿Qué estas tramando?

─ ¿Yo?

Dice con falsa inocencia mientras la otra solo le alza una mirada de obviedad.

─Nada, mi amor. Si hace falta que te lo diga, ocurrirá. Lo prometo.

Dice afirmando con una sonrisa mientras la otra decide dejarlo pasar, y su novia de rojo le toma la mano para llevarla a la cita.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en esta extraña cita? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 11. La salida

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja igual yo disfrute el sufrir de Atsushi! Igual yo los adoro jajaja No puedes saber aún quienes son, te encariñaras lo quieras o no, Tougo tiene planes malignos preparándose en esa mente suya, lo tiene humillándose ante los demás, Turquesa está esperando alguna clase de súper revelación, claro el placer de la burla de Madame es nuestro placer jajajajaja Yo encantada de tener una acosadora… digo una fan tan fiel jajajajaja Ojala así sea porque me deprime solo verte a ti! Gracias por no abandonarme! Un saludote.


	12. La salida

Hola mis amados lectores, antes de todo feliz año nuevo ahora un aviso: este fic pasa a actualizarse semanalmente a partir de esta semana.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 11. La salida

Turquesa invito a subirse a una moto azul a Violeta quien solo la observo con intensidad.

─ ¿Tengo que subirme a esa cosa?

Dice con algo de intranquilidad.

─Vamos _my Little kitty_ , es la cosa más interesante que puedas hacer, yo te protejo.

Eso de verdad que intento de incomodar a Violeta porque se supone que ella es la ruda, pero realmente se siente a salvo cuando la de ojos azules anda rondando cerca.

Con una inexpresiva actitud, fue a dejarse subir a la moto esa por Turquesa. Iban muy pegadas, al grado que el perfume de la más alta le inundaba los sentidos. Sentía el pulso brincarle y necesito de todo su autocontrol para no meterle la mano entre las piernas. Igualmente necesitamos recordar que tiene pene y quería evitar que su amiguito se animara en momentos poco adecuados. Con todo lo que esto significa, viajar en moto fue incomodo por ese lado, pero la realidad es que fue realmente grato estar cerca de ella de una forma intima sin que se vea inapropiado o extraño.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

Pregunta con curiosidad real Violeta.

─No seas impaciente, eso ahora mismo lo veremos, tranquila. _Trust in me_.

Le pide en un tono tal que cualquier queja murió en su garganta. Odiaba la maldita sensación de debilidad que la chica ejercía sobre ella. Realmente quería que tuviera sentido. Nunca era de los que pierden la cabeza con una falda. Haberse enamorado de Karamatsu de forma platónica fue accidental, sobre todo percatarse que de hecho, se excita mucho pensando en él. Lo considera atractivo como el infierno. Quisiera haberlo conocido para seducirlo. Sabe que Kara tuvo una prometida pero igualmente sabe que Karamatsu era bisexual. Por lo que convencerlo de tener amantes no hubiera sido tan difícil, pues era de los que caen con los chicos como él. Hubiera dado mucho porque Karamatsu lo sometiera en el piso de algún lugar o que juntos conocieran muchos hoteles. Incluso hubiera intentado conquistarlo para ser pareja. Mas el hubiera no existe, en el aquí y el ahora esta con una chica preciosa. Aunque cree que no es una mujer, esta 80 porciento seguro de ello. Va muy callada pero le es imposible evitarlo, siempre que medita mucho el tema del ojiazul termina divagando, le asusta estar tan enamorado de un completo desconocido.

─ ¿ _Violet_? ¿Estás bien?

Mueve su cabeza, ahuyentando sus malos pensamientos.

─ ¿Ya pronto llegaremos?

─ ¡ _Yes_! Es aquí a la vuelta.

Tras decir aquello da la vuelta y están en una cafetería muy especial. A Violeta le brillan los ojos de emoción contenida, le cuesta todo de si no ponerse a brincotear como niña pequeña.

─ _Do You like it?_

Pregunta la de azul acercándose peligrosamente a su oído, lo que mando una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo. Por instinto se aleja un poco.

─No está mal.

Pero es perfecto. Todos saben de su obsesión a los gatos y por eso Turquesa la trajo a un café de esos donde puedes acariciar gatitos.

─ _Come on_.

Dice tomándole la mano para arrastrarla detrás de ella y adentrarla al local.

 **YYY**

Dentro de este Violeta se pone a jugar con varios gatitos mientras Turquesa pide sus órdenes lanzando una risilla de lo adorable que luce la de morado en estos momentos.

─Que bueno que te guste.

Afirma sonriente la de azul.

─Bueno es de mala educación quejarse cuando tú estas pagando así que…

Lo que solo provoca la risa contraria.

─Eres realmente encantadora.

Ese simple cumplido hace que le explote la cara a la pobre de morado que intenta disimular pero no puede, lo que mata de ternura a la otra.

─Eso es injusto me hace sentir en desventaja, yo no sé casi nada de ti.

Se queja la de morado.

─ ¿Cómo que te gustaría saber?

─Bueno tú sabes que estas son nuestras identidades falsas, pero ya sabes que si me quito el atuendo soy un hombre llamado Ichimatsu y tú ¿eres?

Eso incomodo a la de azul visiblemente pero se notó que tuvo un debate mental y finalmente suspiro.

─Era un hombre cuyo nombre no interesa porque sinceramente es un don nadie, por eso prefiere ser Turquesa.

Eso sorprendió a la de morado que se vio súper ilusionada solo por saber eso, lo que le gano una sonrisa en la de azul. Al menos solo sabe que es hombre, nada más importante que eso, por ahora.

A la forma de Ichimatsu no le molesta esto para nada, porque ya se había sentido atraído por un hombre con anterioridad por lo que no le resulta incómodo, lo que es extraño.

 _/Tan raro soy que no tengo una preferencia definida, seguramente igual yo soy bisexual/_

─Violeta…

Le regresa a la realidad la voz arguardientosa de su acompañante y le mira fijamente.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

La otra la mira con algo de seriedad.

─ ¿Puedes platicarme exactamente que ocurrió con los tipos que atrapaste?

Eso sorprendió ligeramente a Violeta, quien la miro con curiosidad.

─ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

─Porque sinceramente estoy asustada.

Eso sí que fue toda una revelación, generalmente Turquesa es alguien demasiado fuerte y sonriente para demostrar algún tipo de debilidad. Recuerda como le pateo el trasero el día que se enojó con él por faltarle al respeto a Madame Scarlett. Nunca se imaginaria que alguien tan fuerte y extraordinaria pudiera albergar cosas como debilidades de algún tipo. Es una faceta que nunca le había visto antes y aunque no quiere hacerlo, esta embelesada. Ella es tan perfecta cuando se siente más natural. En el bar Turquesa es como una perfecta ilusión, y sin bien no la conoce al 100 siente que ya no es una completa desconocida luego de esto.

Le está latiendo el corazón a mil por hora.

 _/relájate Ichimatsu, cálmate/_

─ ¿Por qué alguien como tú tendría que estar asustada? Tú y nuestra loca jefa patean cualquier trasero, no son tan idiotas como para meterse con ustedes.

─Tampoco casi nadie es tan tonto como para meterse con Tougo y aun así a esos sujetos no les importa un comino. ¿Quién te asegura que estaremos seguras? ¿Se conformaran una vez hayan derrotado a Tougo o les nacerá una mayor sed de poder? Conforme más lo pienso, mas confirmo que podríamos ser las siguientes. Nadie les impediría llegar a su cometido si es que logran poner en jaque a alguien tan temido y respetado como Tougo, todos saben que es suicidio tenerlo de enemigo.

─Tienes razón, si alguien se le rebela podría acabar como Karamatsu. Esos sujetos están locos.

Fue lo que dijo sin pensar pero logro incomodar a la chica delante de ella. Quiere disculparse pero no sabe cómo.

 _/Genial, la he cagado/_

La de azul parece procesar algo con calma cuando llegan sus órdenes y comienza a tomar su taza de café con calma. Las inunda un incómodo silencio, que Violeta disimula muy bien pero realmente está desesperada.

─Tienes razón. Karamatsu siempre fue un tonto idealista, demasiado altruista, con un corazón de pollo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a lo que fuera por sus amigos. Tougo al final dejo de darle miedo porque tenía lazos más poderosos que le ayudaban a superarlo. Tenía las bolas para intentar ser un héroe. Murió siendo un mártir. Todos le dijimos que era estúpido, pero no escuchó. Fue un modelo a seguir de valentía. Termine admirándolo todavía más por haber muerto como una leyenda. Siempre deseé poder ser tan genial como él, y haber muerto a su lado. Sin embargo, yo sigo aquí y él no. La vida a veces es muy injusta…no tiene sentido. Supongo que ahora estoy asustada porque no sé qué pensar. Si estos tipos son nuestros salvadores o solo quieren ser la nueva administración. Si fueran de lo último, ya no hay héroes como Karamatsu y terminaríamos en manos de unos posibles dementes. Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Violeta la miro fijamente todo el rato. Totalmente hipnotizada ante la declaración que hizo. Demostrando hasta qué punto esta persona delante de ella conocía a Karamatsu. Que tanto lo admiraba, las cosas que lamentaba y sus nuevos temores. Tenía razón en estar asustada. Ya no hay héroes tan desinteresados como lo fuera el ojiazul. Nadie vendría a rescatarlos si algo malo les ocurría. Una parte de la ojimorado se sentía conmovida por esta faceta tan real de Turquesa y peor aún, por conocer un poco más de aquel que sigue siendo su gran amor platónico.

─No sabemos nada de ellos, ni de donde son. Pero por lo que vi, no se veían peligrosos. Parecen más un par de chicos atolondrados cometiendo locuras para hacer enfurecer a Tougo que una mafia bien organizada. Aunque no podremos asegurarlo a ciencia cierta sin saberlo de primera mano. Como escaparon seguimos en las mismas. Solo los vi unos momentos y realmente no lucen amenazadores, aunque tienen unas habilidades físicas e intelectuales fuera de lo común. No pudimos manejarlos bien porque su apariencia nos distrajo y bajaron la guardia, pero no sucederá dos veces. Así que tú tranquila ¿Esta bien?

Con esto la de azul le toma la mano sobre la mesa y le acaricia con la yema de los dedos.

─ _Thank you._

Es que pese a la tranquilidad que intento transmitirle, la misma Violeta comienza a aterrarse porque las palabras de Turquesa comienzan a hacerle mella ¿esos sujetos son más peligrosos o son sus salvadores? Eso es algo que no puede asegurar ahora, pero intentara responder.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si conocemos un poco a Choromi? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 12. Choromi

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: esos ninjas son una chinganearía totalmente. Seee bueno me base en una imagen así que deja la busco y la otra semana te la paso por face para que la cheques. Nuestra Madame va dos pasos delante de todos, y aunque Turquesa se hace tonta ella se da cuenta de todo, sabe más o menos que planea su jefa. Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Hola pues no, no lo corté pero te diré que Turquesa no saldrá en su versión de hombre casi nunca, pues salir sin su atuendo es muy peligroso por cosas que se explican más adelante, un saludo.


	13. Choromi

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy súper enferma, ya llevo días.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 12. Choromi

Madame Scarlett es como una niña mimada, floja que le gusta alcoholizarse y apostar. Hace bromas a los clientes que siempre parecían encantados por su personalidad y físico tan llamativo como para que realmente les importara poco su montonal de defectos, era terriblemente popular aunque todos saben que si Turquesa fuera menos dolorosa, ella sería la más pedida entre las chicas. Madame es inteligente mas no lo demuestra, siempre llega tarde a trabajar, se comporta coqueta con todos, es irresponsable y es quien más le hace padecer a sus empleadas por sus comentarios burlones o fuera de lugar.

Turquesa y Violeta son sus principales víctimas, a quienes con más constancia les molesta con bromas hacia temas incomodos para abordar de ambas. Pese a todo esto, la de azul la seguiría a la misma muerte. Le es leal hasta el tuétano, dando incluso su identidad por ella y este local. Su guardaespaldas, su mano izquierda en cuanto a temas de sus planes secretos, sus ex tratos con la mafia, esa clase de temas que necesitan de alguien más mafioso y un poco más hábil en cuanto a las cosas físicas se refiere, como si fuera su consejera en cuanto a los asuntos bélicos. Mientras que para todo lo administrativo, papeleo y cosas donde se necesita alguien sensato, paciente y meticuloso, Madame tiene a Choromi.

Choromi es su mano derecha y asistente personal. Le arregla el desastre de vida que ya es. La pobre de por si tiene una personalidad obsesiva, peor si tiene que andar detrás de su jefa para que haga el trabajo que le corresponde. Siempre termina haciendo el doble de trabajo porque la floja irresponsable le deja todo a ella. Por eso Choromi casi nunca esta con los clientes, pues su trabajo es más administrativo. Rara vez baja al primero piso para convivir. Generalmente se ocupa de las cuentas, funge como contadora. Los clientes siempre se sienten atraídos por ella, dado que es de las chicas más lindas de estos lares, más con lo ocupada que siempre esta jamás tiene tiempo.

Siempre termina golpeando a Madame o correteándola, gritándole por todo el lugar lo muy inútil que es. Todos saben que aunque Choromi se queje mucho adora el bar hasta la medula. Adora su trabajo, a sus compañeras, y sobre todo está enamorada hasta el infinito de su jefa, amante y pareja; Madame Scarlett. Llevan juntas en una relación de noviazgo ya desde hace cuatro años. Por lo que el público sabe, ellas iniciaron juntas el bar, y desde entonces eran novias. No saben si llevan más tiempo o de donde se conocen, más a Violeta le han llegado rumores, que en su momento deberá de aclarar con la de rojo.

Nuestra Choromi se fue de cita con Madame, mientras Turquesa y Violeta hicieron lo propio; y están juntas en una cafetería que les trae muchos recuerdos. A veces la de verde cree que por momentos así, tan románticos, llenos de magia, y de ese algo en el ambiente que la altera, es que tolera todas las estupideces que su novia puede decirle o hacerle pasar.

Tras intercambiar esta noche otro de muchos besos largos, se queda suspendida en el aire de su mente.

─No sé qué sería de mí sin ti, Choromi.

La otra hace gestos, se aleja antes de permitir otro beso. La tonta jefa tenía que joder el momento y romper la burbuja.

─ ¿Qué sucede, fue algo que dije?

─Ni siquiera en privado puedes dejar de decirme "Choromi"

─Tú y yo sabemos que es parte de la situación, tú misma siempre dices que sería peligroso que nos conocieran por quienes somos en realidad.

─ ¡Claro que es peligroso! Pero… llevamos 4 años con el bar y la situación no cambia.

─Hago lo mejor que puedo

─A veces con lo irresponsable que eres no sé si eso es suficiente.

─ ¡Vamos Choromi! Tenme un poco más de fe.

─ ¡Eso intento! Sin embargo más que estar conmigo porque me ames pareciera que lo estas porque dependes de mi porque hago todo el trabajo.

La de rojo hace un puchero infantil.

─ ¡Siempre me regañas por eso! Te preocupas demasiado, eres una amargada.

Eso hace que la otra se enfurezca.

─ ¡Si tú no fueras una completa inútil yo no tendría que preocuparme tanto de todo! Podría confiar ciegamente en ti.

En eso la de rojo le toma la mano y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Dejándola congelada por unos minutos que se sienten eternos.

─Yo si confió plenamente en ti, si bien para las cosas simples no soy de fiar para las cosas importantes, las que de verdad podrían herirte y hacer que me odies, para esas siempre doy todo de mí. Nunca haría a propósito algo para herirte, o hacer que me odies. Yo te amo, Choromi. Con todo mi ser, yo te amo. Y te quiero a mi lado en este proceso así me dejes con todo el trabajo, solo porque te amo y tras todo lo que debimos superar para estar juntas, me dolería perderte por mis tonterías. Lamento no poder ser lo que tú te mereces, siempre podrías elegir a alguien mejor que yo, pero ninguno te amara con la misma intensidad que yo. Odio tener que arrastrarte a esto conmigo, pero no lo haría jamás sin ti. Sin ti no funciono. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Luego de esto hace una expresión tal que tiene a la de verde latiéndole el corazón en los oídos completamente sonrojada a punto de llorar. Sigue intentando hacerse la dura pero su amor inmensurable por esta idiota es su mayor debilidad.

 _/Rayos, si vas a decirme cosas tan lindas cada vez que me comporte como una tarada, lo hare más seguido, completa jefa inútil/_

─E-está bien, pero ya suéltame, siempre que prometas que te esfuerzas de verdad, yo podré resistir.

─ ¡Te lo juro!

Luego de esto, la de rojo la jala de nuevo y le acerca el rostro para darle otro beso largo, húmedo, con sabor a licor. A la de verde se le olvida todo a su alrededor con estos besos que no debería de permitir pero siempre la dominan, incluso con estos besos es que siempre termina cayendo en eso de tener sexo sobre el escritorio. La de rojo la muerde y sabe que si no fuera porque están en público hace rato que hubiera intentado manosearla y someterla sobre la mesa. Cuando finalmente se separan más por falta de aire, tienen labial de la otra en la boca ajena y un poco de saliva las une todavía.

La de rojo alza una ceja de forma sugerente.

─ ¿Lo ves? ¿Quién más aparte de mi te puede dar esa clase de besos?

─ ¡C-cállate desvergonzada!

Madame se carcajea con fuerza.

─A veces no se ni porque sigo contigo.

─ Porque me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Dice con simpleza la de rojo mirándola con cariño y la otra se siente expuesta mientras se ruboriza.

 _/Esta idiota…/_

─Entonces ¿Vas a decirme porque envías a Turquesa con Violeta?

─ ¿Por qué supones que siempre hay un motivo oculto detrás de mis acciones?

─Vamos Scarlett, dame más crédito. Te conozco hace muchos años y soy tu novia hace 4. No soy tan buena para leerte como Turquesa pero tampoco soy una idiota.

La jefa sonríe con suficiencia.

─Me encanta saber que soy un tema recurrente en tu mente.

La de verde tuerce sus ojos.

─Deja de intentar cambiar el tema.

─Vaya que a veces eres insistente amor.

─Siendo tu novia conozco lo que es ser una persona terca, he aprendido de ti.

─Bien, pues solo mande a Turquesa a que le saque una información a Violeta sobre un atentado que sufrieron los hombres de Tougo.

─ Llevan meses recibiendo atentados ¿Qué tiene de especial este para que lo mandes investigar?

─Bueno finalmente atraparon a los atacantes.

─ ¡¿En serio?!

─Si, pero los dejaron escapar.

─Esos tipos son muy hábiles para burlarse de Tougo en sus narices.

─No lo sé, estoy preocupada porque Tougo no deja de sospechar de nosotras.

─ ¿Seguimos en la mira?

─No dejaremos de estarlo hasta que esos tipos mueran o Tougo sepa quiénes son.

─ ¿Y que estas planeando hacer?

─Es solo una corazonada pero creo que si Turquesa me manda la suficiente información podríamos ayudar a atraparlos.

Eso hizo que Choromi se pusiera de pie.

─ ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¡Tienes 4 años fuera de práctica y forma, te matarían!

La de rojo se levanta para tomarla de ambos brazos y regresarla a su lugar.

─Relájate, solo estoy buscando información, aún no he afirmado nada de si hare algo o no, solo quiero saber en qué lugar nos deja eso, y Turquesa sabrá que información sacarle a Violeta, además que Violeta tiene una debilidad por la chica, lógicamente cederá más fácil si se trata de ella.

─Esa pareja no me gusta para nada, tú y yo somos conscientes de lo que sufrió la última vez que se enamoró. Imagínate lo mal que salió su primera relación, y era algo menos complicado, peor aún de un subordinado de Tougo.

─ ¿No quieres que Turquesa se enamore de nuevo?

─Quiero su felicidad, por eso no creo que sea buena opción para un noviazgo Ichimatsu.

─Por favor, amor. Confía en mí, se lo que hago ¿Esta bien?

Con esa expresión la de rojo vuelve a ganar y se besan de nuevo, aunque tenga dudas, Choromi sabe que mientras este al lado de su jefa para respaldarla cuando le haga falta, estará cumpliendo con su parte.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal las cosas en la asociación últimamente? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 13. Tensión

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: nena los acercamientos y poco a poco, sabremos más cosas de la misteriosa Turquesa, aunque nunca sabras que es verdad en ella y que no. Un saludo.

SombraLN: Pues ya te la mande preciosa para que te des una idea y quedes enamorada hasta el tuétano de esa imagen como yo. Cómo pudiste leer hubo mucho Osochoro pal kokoro jajaja un saludote


	14. Tensión

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy cansada pero aquí voy.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 13. Tensión

Atsushi fue criado como hijo único de una gran mafia.

El heredero, el hombre con el traje pulcro y una sonrisa falsa, todo un negociante con grandes ambiciones y así mismo, en el que residían grandes expectativas.

El pobre Atsushi fue como cualquier hijo de un matrimonio que solo se mantenían juntos por el bien de su hijo. Igualmente un niño que creció anhelando jugar con su padre como podía dedicarse a jugar con los empleados de este e incluso la servidumbre. Mas conforme fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta que esto nunca pasaría. Que debía ser un chico fuerte, tranquilo y volverse tan importante que su padre no dudaría dos veces en reconocerlo. Peor aun cuando su madre falleció cuando apenas tenía once años, la distancia con su padre le hizo sentirse abandonado en ese enorme lugar. Así con esa corta edad, ya sabía lo que era ser un adulto porque se tuvo que aprender a comportar para cumplir las expectativas que su progenitor tenía en él.

Conforme pasaron los años, Atsushi se volvió un mafioso habilidoso, atlético, inteligente, un gran negociador, un hijo que muchos admiraban en las reuniones y alguien de quien estar orgulloso. Su viejo jamás le dio merito pero lo presumía delante de sus amigos, como algún trofeo diciendo lo duro que fue criarlo sin su madre ahí, mas Atsushi se quedaba callado para no decir que de hecho, prácticamente tuvo que valerse por él mismo toda la vida. Todo esto lo soportaba solo para que Tougo lo mirara con orgullo y finalmente reconociera que Atsushi era lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir. Más esto nunca pasaba.

Imagínense entonces el dolor de Atsushi cuando se formó la primera asociación. Su padre en lugar de destruir a una banda de chicos que estaban formando una naciente mafia (bastantes buenos y con grandes recursos) les dio la opción de formar parte de sus filas a cambio de no asesinarlos. Fue así como "Los Matsuno" desaparecieron y se aliaron con la mafia de Tougo. El deshonor llego cuando su padre comenzó a tener una relación sexual con Osomatsu, quien le resultaba encantador. En este punto realmente la sexualidad de su padre le era indiferente, pero vaya que fue una tortura ver que volvían a Osomatsu líder de la asociación solo porque era el amante del jefe. Si a títulos íbamos, ¡Él era el hijo del jefe! Más eso nunca pareció importar. En todo caso, Karamatsu era mil veces mejor en todos los sentidos, incluso Atsushi le tenía envidia porque aparte de ser el mejor de todos los de la asociación, no le importaba ser menospreciado. Eso y que en esa época, Todomatsu tenía un enamoramiento en el de azul, que según la explicación de Osomatsu (hermano mayor de sangre del de rosa) tuvo como un enamoramiento infantil. Totty era la cosa más linda y peligrosamente doble cara que ha conocido. Desde que lo conoció con esa carita tan dulce pero siendo tan maldito cuando se lo proponía, Atsushi no pudo evitar quedar prendando. Siempre lo ha cortejado pero sus esfuerzos no dieron resultados hasta el rechazo definitivo de Karamatsu hacia Todomatsu, cuando confirmo no solo que estaba enamorado sino que se había comprometido. Con esto, el de rosa finalmente se dio por vencido y Atsushi estaba ahí para consolarlo. Actualmente son una pareja que lleva junta unos 4 años. Aunque no han hecho publica esta relación y no pueden hacerlo o ambos corren gran peligro.

Dado que Tougo permite que sean amantes, pero no una relación tan seria que pueda incluso terminar en matrimonio pues él selecciona quien puede entrar a la familia y quien no, hace años estipulo que ningún ex miembro de "Los Matsuno" podría ser miembro de forma oficial, por lo que, esta relación que mantienen podría ser considerada alta traición. Aunque sea su hijo, no se tentara el corazón, eso ya se lo ha dejado más que claro.

Atsushi está en estos momentos organizando unas cosas cuando una presencia que conoce demasiado bien se hace presente.

─Finalmente dejaras de contemplarme o entraras.

Entonces se adentra una persona de rosa que le hace un infantil puchero.

─A veces creo Atsushi, que eres un completo novio idiota.

─ ¿Ahora porque soy idiota?

─Porque me tienes a mí para consolarte y sigues en tu oficina como un viejo amargado.

Dice cruzándose de brazos y al otro le causa gracia, no puede evitar sonreír. El de la silla reclinable la hace ligeramente hacia atrás y hace un gesto con las manos invitando a su acompañante a sentarse en su regazo, quien de forma seductora lo hace, pero provoca un roce que hace que ambos gruñan. Atsushi le coloca las manos en el trasero mientras Totty le enreda los brazos alrededor del cuello.

─No creo que sea prudente que tengamos sexo en la oficina, por aquello de que podrían escucharnos.

─Tú eres un cobarde por no querer enfrentar a tu padre para decirle que somos novios.

─No es de cobardes ser prudente. Yo seré el único heredero de todo esto y prefiero eso a terminar como Karamatsu.

─Karamatsu fue un imbécil, pero tuvo más bolas que ningún otro.

El de debajo de él hizo gestos.

─ ¿En serio?

─ ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Atsushi le muerde con fuerza el cuello y comienza a quitarle algo de ropa con los dientes.

─No tengo porque estarlo, aunque creo que te dejare en claro que eres mío.

─Atsushi, yo soy tuyo. Así como eres mío. Solo que lo nuestro es raro, y aquí estamos a punto de tener sexo sin ser ruidosos para que nadie nos escuche. Tenemos que irnos a un hotel para tener algo de acción. Delante de todos seguimos tratándonos con la misma a frialdad de siempre.

El otro sigue en su tarea de chupar el cuello ajeno, mientras comienza a sacarle la ropa al que tiene entre sus brazos.

─Yo no seré quien ponga las cosas más tensas.

─Admito que en la asociación ha habido algo de tensión…

─ ¿Algo? Estamos matándonos la cabeza dudando los unos de los otros sobre quien será el topo, no sabemos si está en la asociación directamente pero si sabemos con toda seguridad que hay un traidor entre los nuestros. Esos tipos están quebrando los nervios del jefe, y de paso, me hicieron quedar en ridículo. Me las pagaran.

Dice mientras aprieta la fuerza en los glúteos ajenos lo que provoca un jadeo en el chico atrapado quien comienza lentamente a frotarse sobre el otro, al tiempo que jala su corbata para lanzarla por algún lugar.

─Pero el respeto de tu gente y de la asociación no lo ganaras siendo el pelele de tu padre. Osomatsu-niisan nunca le respeto en lo más mínimo y fue el líder de la asociación.

El otro le da una nalgada en respuesta.

─Si Osomatsu ascendió fue porque se revolcaba con el jefe. Hasta yo sé que Karamatsu era el genio que hacia todo el trabajo, haciendo quedar bien a Osomatsu con su trabajo.

─Karamatsu era menospreciado pero eso no quita que Osomatsu-niisan tiene madera de líder, sino ¿Por qué otro motivo Karamatsu lo seguía sin dudarlo?

─Se me ocurren varias respuestas pero no van a gustarte.

Totty se aleja algo del cuerpo ya caliente de su amante para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

─Las cosas no están bien en la mafia. Muchos se pelean, Akumatsu quiere matar a todos sin detenerse a preguntar, Kamimatsu esta solo concentrando en Akumatsu, Choromatsu piensa demasiado las cosas, Jyushimatsu es difícil de descifrar, tu solo te concentras en hacer feliz a tu padre y él solo piensa en él mismo. Osomatsu-niisan y Karamatsu hacen falta. La tensión es tan fuerte entre nosotros que en cualquier momento puede explotar. Se bien que Akumatsu está paranoico porque piensa que seguramente como no te agrada, tú intentaras hundirlo como el topo. Seguramente te amenace o intente hacerte algo, incluso podría intentar asesinarte. Si eso llegara a pasar…

Lo último lo dice decaído, el otro le levanta el rostro solo para ver un par de ojos tristes, es extraño ver a Totty triste, más aún, que sea por él. Por lo que no puede evitarlo y lo besa. Un beso largo, cargado de sentimientos. Duran un rato robándose el aliento el uno al otro, con calma entrelazan las lenguas, no pueden evitarlo. Este beso les sabe amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo, tan lleno de tantas cosas que fue muy difícil no llorar. Todomatsu ya está enredado de Atsushi y este le aprieta hacia él. Se separan por falta de aire y el menor le recarga las manos en el pecho al mayor.

─Yo sé que la tensión en la asociación es algo insoportable últimamente. Que llevamos tantos años en esto como para permitir que se derrumbe. Todos somos sospechosos. Sin embargo, las cosas se acomodaran por si solas. No necesitas preocuparte, que Karamatsu y Osomatsu no estén ya no será tan difícil de sobrellevar porque algo debe de ocurrírsenos para solucionar esto. Incluso cuando murió Karamatsu estuvimos fuertes, no dudo que vaya a ser así una segunda vez.

Con esto dicho, ambos continúan en su labor de comerse a besos y hacer el amor sobre la silla, el escritorio y por toda la oficina de Atsushi mas, aunque este no lo diga en voz alta, él está peor de preocupado porque esto si no lo saben resolver, podría ser el fin de la asociación. Lo que sin duda, representaría en una crisis en la mafia de Tougo. Quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto, sabe hacer las cosas bien. Muy bien.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un poco del pasado de uno de los protagonistas? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 14. Ichimatsu

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Choromi y Madame son perfectas y shippeables! El osochoro siempre me da vitalidad, cómo pudiste leer, las tensiones fueron descritas más no demostradas, que bueno que te gusto la imagen nena, un saludote.

Candy Nyu: ese acercamiento me dio como mil años de vida y saber de Turquesa siempre es como encontrar un manantial de la eterna juventud jajaja Un saludote


	15. Ichimatsu

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy emocionada por esto, espero quede bien.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 14. Ichimatsu

Actualmente la verdadera forma de Violeta está haciendo unos encargos urgentes, en su oficina. No deja de repasar en su mente una y otra vez los bellos momentos vividos con la de azul. Ha sido algo digno de recordar. Sin mencionar que no sabe qué hacer ahora que descubrió que es hombre. Sinceramente el género de las personas nunca le ha importado, pero no sabe qué hacer con esa información. ¿Debería decirle a Tougo o es algo demasiado trivial como para siquiera importarse en mencionarlo? Eso de espiar a las chicas no sale nada productivo de un tiempo para acá porque nunca deja de confirmar que efectivamente, nada tienen que ver con los atentados. Ha aprendido movimientos de defensa y ataque muy buenos, igual que consejos que deberá agradecer toda la vida, pero le fastidia todo esto. Quiere salirse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no quiere admitirlo pero incluso comienza a sentir que traicionarlas a ellas es incorrecto. Comienza a sentir algo de lealtad hacia la Madame loca. Tiene que tener claro cuál es su lugar.

El chico gato actualmente es uno de los más poderosos subordinados de Tougo. Es uno con un gran talento pero sigue siendo demasiado novato en un puesto tan alto como el que adquirió. Es constantemente un punto de atención. Resulta que no solo ascendió en un rango tan exigente como el actual sino que además, es el reemplazo de la leyenda de la asociación: Karamatsu. Ya sea por su gran habilidad o por su muy recordada traición, ese hombre era una leyenda que todos en la mafia de Tougo entran escuchando y conforme más te adentras en esta, mas escuchas del hombre.

Al principio Ichimatsu no pudo evitar odiar la sombra y el fantasma de Karamatsu opacándolo, pero cuando sintió que lo conocía a través de todo lo que descubrió de él, termino teniendo este profundo amor platónico en él. Ahora no solo anhela poder haberlo conocido para superarlo, sino que para disfrutar de su compañía. Lo que daría por ser su pareja o al menos poder admirarlo a la distancia.

Nuestro chico de ojos morados, ha tenido momentos de comparar lo que siente por Karamatsu y lo que no puede evitar comenzar a sentir (muy en contra de su voluntad) por Turquesa. Lo que es terriblemente triste porque pese a que a Turquesa la tiene en carne y hueso, una parte de él siempre elegirá a Karamatsu. Es un pobre idiota que tiene mal gusto y tiene una vena masoquista en el cuerpo, pero lo prefiere.

Una cosa que a nuestro querido gatito no le pasa desapercibido es el tema de la relación sexual que mantienen Atsushi y Todomatsu. Todos fingen no notarlo o de verdad no se dan cuenta pero para Ichimatsu es difícil no notar esas sesiones de besuqueo que suelen tener en la oficina del mayor, que está cerca de su oficina, así es como logro darse cuenta en primer lugar.

Cualquiera que sea miembro de la asociación es consciente de las reglas que esta implica. Se les prohíbe a los miembros de la misma, tener relaciones sentimentales con los miembros de la familia. Pueden ser amantes de quien quieran, pero no de forma exclusiva y mucho menos, como una relación formal.

El hijito de papi era todavía más mustio de lo que parecía.

Sería una gran venganza personal contra de ese par de hijos de puta que tantas porquerías le han hecho, mas sin embargo, algo le impide delatarlos. Probablemente sea aquello de que cree que sería caer tan bajo como ellos. Solo usaría esta información a menos que alguno de ellos le haga alguna jugada demasiado sucia o retorcida. Su último recurso.

Luego de que Todomatsu se va de la oficina de al lado (después de una sesión de sexo especialmente larga) el de morado sale a espiar de forma disimulada al de rosa que sale con su natural sigilo y falsa mascara de ternura sobre actuada.

 _/Totty es demasiado asqueroso, aun así es peligroso/_

Hoy realmente se sintió mal por Atsushi, quien en la oficina se puso a golpear la pared ante la impotencia.

Se da cuenta en realidad que a pesar de no haber sufrido hambrunas ni golpizas, ese chico tuvo una infancia de mierda. De esas infancias horribles que amoldan a los poderosos mafiosos del mañana.

Porque si hablamos del pasado de Ichimatsu te encontraras con mucha mierda dramática que él preferiría olvidar.

Podríamos iniciar diciendo que es el menor de 4 hermanos.

Típica familia numerosa donde el protagonista del sufrimiento es un padre alcohólico que disfruta agarrar de pera de boxeo a sus hijos y esposa. Nunca les rinde el dinero porque lo gasta tan pronto como tiene y el hambre es común. Viven no solo de lo poco que les deja sino también de la caridad de la gente. Si eres un dulce niño que pide limosna en la calle, es más fácil que te den algo de dinero o incluso comida.

Finges que eres un niño huérfano antes que admitir que tu padre te hizo esos golpes y que tu madre está todavía peor. Aun como niños, eran conscientes de la situación pero querían quedarse con su madre. Ella nunca dejaría a su padre, porque siempre decía que ese hombre la necesitaba, aunque no lo dijera, los amaba a todos. Nunca se iría y ellos no la dejarían sufrir sola a mano de ese loco. Por lo que, el hermano mayor de todos les enseño que decir. Incluso los guiaba como el líder buscando comida, dinero. Hasta trabajaba ayudando a personas a cambio de un pago, limpiaba carros o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a alimentar a sus hermanitos. Era el mejor oniichan que alguien podría pedir.

Con tan solo 6 años de edad Ichimatsu era consciente de lo cruel que puede ser la vida, lo duro que es conseguir dinero para ganarse el pan y como hasta el trabajo honrado es menospreciado, por mucho que te esfuerces y lo hagas bien, al final del día todo se reduce a golpizas.

Su vida podría acabar cada noche en manos de su padre, nada en ella era prometedor y podría haberse reducido a terminar igual que su padre, ahogado de borracho descargando su frustración en otros.

Hasta que los conoció. Eran un grupo de hombres que tenían todo el dinero que alguien podría tener en la vida. No tenían mansiones finas y a diferencia de los hombres ricos de la tele, no parecían una bola de presumidos: Los mafiosos de su cuadra. Nunca entendió realmente que eran ellos, mas siempre su madre le decía que eran hombres peligrosos y debía mantener su distancia. Al final, siempre terminaba admirándolos a la distancia. Ellos le pagaban mejor que ninguno de los de la cuadra los mandados a su hermano mayor. Más hasta él mantenía sus distancias. Quería que su padre fuera como ellos, porque aunque fumaban y parecían de la clase de hombres que podrían golpear a cualquiera que se metiera con ellos, eran adinerados. Todos los respetaban. A su padre borracho nadie le tomaba en cuenta. Solo su madre se dedicaba a sacarlo a rastras de los bares o evitaba que hiciera alguna escena.

Lo que este pequeño niño de ahora solo 10 años no sabía era que su vida terminaría de dar un giro. El cual marcaria su destino para siempre.

En un día donde su padre se puso peor que otros días, hizo que su madre se abriera la cabeza y no reaccionaba. El mayor de los hermanos, fue a su auxilio, para quitarlo de en medio, su padre alcohólico le dio un golpe con una botella de vidrio; el cual le dio de lleno en la cabeza matándolo en el acto. Uno de los hermanos de en medio intento ir a quitar de ahí el cuerpo sufriendo el mismo fatídico final. Ese día su padre asesino a su madre y a dos de sus hermanos.

Después de aquello servicio social le quito la custodia al hombre, quien fue a dar a la prisión, sin arrepentirse de ello. Mientras que a ambos hermanos los separo para siempre, Ichimatsu nunca volvió a ver a su única hermana. Luego cuando se escapaba de los orfanatos, comenzó a hacer mandados para los mafiosos, tal como hiciera su hermano. Se metió de lleno al sentirlos como la única familia que tenía y con el tiempo, creyeron que era lo suficientemente apto para entrar. Así fue como su carrera de mafioso empezó a tan solo a los 12 años. Obtuvo con todo aquello que fantaseaba cuando los veía: el dinero, el respeto, el poder. Nadie volvería a menospreciarlo otra vez. Recientemente encontró a su padre en la cárcel y asesino con sus propias manos al malnacido. No es difícil de entender que no se arrepiente de ello ni por un segundo. Con mucho mérito, se volvió hábil, se creó una reputación, tanto así que el mismo Tougo en persona fue a invitarlo para que formara parte de la asociación.

Al final para Ichimatsu las cosas resultaron para bien, pero no piensa perder aquello por lo que ha trabajado toda su vida, por eso si significa traicionar a Madame, Choromi y Turquesa, lo tendrá que hacer.

 _/Realmente lo lamento/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un poco del pasado de algunos de los miembros de la asociación? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 15. Los Matsuno

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: Hola! Iniciemos efectivamente el amor que ambos comparten por Karamatsu ayudara a mejorar el lazo que los une a ambos. Su nombre e historia se sabrá conforme avance la historia pero casi nunca lo veremos sin el atuendo de chica. Choromi puede ser o no el topo porque más adelante se verá qué onda con eso y la identidad de Choromi no es segura Jyushi le dijo "Choro" y veras que hay más de un personaje con esas iniciales. El pobre Atsushi sufre mucho sinceramente lo único que le alegra la vida tan dura que tiene es su relación con Todomatsu. Claro que hablaremos a profundidad del amor de Totty por Karamatsu. Igualmente no tarda en aparecer en recuerdos o flash backs. Un saludote!

SombraLN: Igual mía! Pero yo igual odio-amo a Atsushi porque es un cabrón aunque luego del capítulo anterior espero lo entiendan mejor. Un saludote


	16. Los Matsuno

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy emocionada porque vemos algo del pasado para que se vaya mezclando ya con lo que va ocurriendo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 15. Los Matsuno

Todomatsu va caminando con una calma completa. Como si no le doliera caminar en este momento por el sexo rudo que tuvieron Atsushi y él. Cuando se ponía celoso el posesivo hombre era algo agresivo. Se ponía celoso de un cadáver. Eso era realmente patético. Dejo atrás ese amor tonto por Karamatsu hace tantos años.

Con ese tren de pensamientos se detiene solo un segundo a suspirar depresivamente.

Recordó ese rostro con facciones redondas pero bellas de ojos azules arrebatadores, cejas marcadas, un look de hombre sensual, esa hermosa sonrisa de lado que daba cuando los trataba como el hermano mayor que se sentía de ellos. El trato de "Totty" y de hermanito que siempre tuvo para con él, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos del de rosa porque dejara de hacerlo o verlo de esa forma. Hasta cuando se le metió a la cama semi desnudo no logro obtener nada. Aunque todos dijeran que tuvo un enamoramiento infantil y que confundió un amor fraternal por el de azul, sigue sintiéndose muy real el dolor del rechazo. Peor aún duele su muerte. Más ahora que las cosas están difíciles, realmente hacen falta tanto él, como su inútil hermano mayor. Aun cuando dejaron de ser niños hace tanto tiempo, siguen necesitando de sus protectores. Choromatsu se cree muy moralista pero no sirve como líder. Aunque está muy enamorado de él, no le cuesta admitir que Atsushi está muy confundido con sus prioridades y tampoco sirve de líder. Ninguno tiene madera para el trabajo.

 _/realmente te extraño mucho, idiota doloroso/_

Piensa, recordando al de azul diciendo cosas dolorosas y haciendo poses raras. Una pequeña sonrisa nace en su rostro.

─ ¡Totty!

Le regaña una voz detrás de él y solo esto lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Se gira con fastidio al reconocer la voz.

─Choromatsu-niisan…

El de ojos jade le mira con severidad.

─Ven a mi oficina…

El de ojos rosas los tuerce porque sabe de qué va la cosa.

─Bueno tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

El otro le hace un gesto con la mano y su mirada se endurece.

─Ahora.

Le corta de forma tajante, con esto el más joven sabe que no le queda remedio. Con fastidio, entra a la oficina detrás del paranoico que se pone a buscar por todo el lugar, revisar que no haya gente cerca y cierra la puerta. Toma asiento en su escritorio e invita con la mano a Todomatsu a hacer lo propio. Este le tuerce los ojos y lo hace. El mayor parece enfadado pero meditando lo que va a decir, lo que realmente cansa al otro, que harto, resopla.

─Si vas a decir algo hazlo ya, que no tengo todo el día.

Eso hace que el mayor se levante con fuerza, furioso. No levanta la voz pero hace un sonido con esta que suena amenazante.

─ ¿Crees que en tu posición estas para ponerte insolente? Recuerda cuál es tu lugar, Todomatsu. Si yo quisiera hace años que habría contado de tu relación a Tougo para sacarle provecho de hundir al futuro heredero, eso me haría ascender. Así que yo tengo el privilegio en esta situación. Comportante con más humildad cuando tu vida está en las manos de un hombre.

 _/Ahí va de nuevo/_

Piensa con irritación el menor, pues desde que Choro se enteró de la relación está presionando para que la terminen. Como no lo hacen, siempre los cubre para que nadie los descubra pero se enfada mucho de que tengan sesiones de sexo o besos en la mansión. Que se tomen tantos riesgos le parece un suicidio. Siempre que le da esta cantaleta le repite lo mismo, una y otra vez. Nunca lo delatara porque Totty es el pequeño hermano menor de Osomatsu. Choromatsu fue el amor no correspondido de Osomatsu y este a su vez, siempre lamento haberlo dejado ir, por eso cuida a todos en la asociación, siente que no estando Kara y Oso debe hacerlo él. Aunque se toma el papel muy en serio.

─No tienes por qué enfadarte tanto, solo me acosté con mi novio. No le veo el inconveniente.

─Tu novio es un miembro de la familia ¡Está prohibido ser parejas oficiales de un miembro de la familia! Si te descubren podrían asesinarte, como a Karamatsu-niisan…

─Al menos yo SI tendría las bolas para enfrentarme a ese hombre por amor.

Dice de forma que hiere a Choromatsu. Ese tema lo lastima cada vez que lo tocan y lo hace porque realmente le irrita todo eso, que le regañe solo por poder hacer lo que él hubiera querido.

─Las cosas entre Osomatsu y yo eran diferentes…

─ Claro que lo eran, porque ustedes tenían derecho a ser pareja. No estaba en las reglas algo que se los impidiera. Tougo se encapricho con Osomatsu y tú te hiciste para atrás, a pesar de que lo amas tanto como niisan a ti. Me reprochas por hacer algo que tú fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde por no hacer…

─Totty…

─Cuando Osomatsu se fue te invito a irte con él ¡Ni siquiera entonces aceptaste! Por cobarde. Por eso, Osomatsu se consiguió un reemplazo, y lo encontró en ella, quien decía que te amaba igual. Se supone que te amaban y ambos te traicionaron…

El otro se levanta dando un golpe al escritorio.

─ ¡Si no entiendes mis motivos no tienes derecho a juzgarme! Además mira quien habla, él que cambio a Karamatsu por Atsushi.

─ ¡Yo no veo a Atsushi como un reemplazo! Yo…de verdad lo amo ¿entiendes? Por eso no puedo dejarlo. Estoy enamorado. Ya me rompieron el corazón una vez, no soportaría perder a Atsushi también.

Eso último le salió tan roto que la furia del de verde se disipa y se sienta delante de él con resignación. Suspira derrotado mirándolo triste. Ambos se quedan callados.

─Todo era más fácil cuando éramos más jóvenes.

─Todo sería más fácil incluso en esta vida de mafiosos si fuéramos libres, como cuando éramos "Los Matsuno".

El de verde sonríe con melancolía.

─Eran buenas épocas.

─Las mejores.

´ _Todos nuestros niños eran conocidos desde pequeños. El único que llego algo mayor era Choromatsu. Desde niños Osomatsu era el líder de la bola de amigos. Típicos amigos de la cuadra con los cuales convivir cuando las cosas en casa son difíciles. Esos barrios pobres con muchos mafiosos en las esquinas y padres maltratadores o madres solteras con problemas o novios golpeadores._

 _Akumatsu siempre defendió a su vecino y mejor amigo Kamimatsu, quien desde esa corta edad ya lo admiraba y lo seguía por todas partes. Osomatsu es el hermano mayor (y único hermano) de Totty el más pequeño que siempre los seguía aunque no quisieran. Karamatsu siempre fue el mejor amigo de Osomatsu, su mano derecha y niñero de Totty. Desde esa edad ya era amable con todos y cuidaba a los suyos mucho. Todos los niños del barrio respetaban a la bola de Osomatsu porque le tenían miedo a Karamatsu y Akumatsu, los más fuertes. La fidelidad de Karamatsu hacia Osomatsu siempre se debió a que nadie más podía entender al pequeño tan bien, sin mencionar que la personalidad alegre del mayor evitaba la tristeza de los demás._

 _Con esta banda de traviesos haciendo de las suyas por las cuadras era lógico que con el tiempo, eso de estudiar no se les diera muy bien y con el dinero escaseando, se vieran en la necesidad de trabajar. Por lo que, así se inició la vida de estos chicos haciendo de todo para ganarse el pan. Karamatsu era habilidoso pero los planes de Osomatsu eran buenos en explotar las habilidades de los demás. Así sus hazañas infantiles se volvieron legendarias, tanto así que no tardaron en verse interesados los mafiosos de la cuadra o los matones. Viviendo en un barrio como el suyo, debieron aprender a defenderse desde muy chicos, por lo que con calma algunos mafiosos interesados en ellos comenzaron a llamarlos. Los chicos comenzaron a entender ese mundo a profundidad. Fue cuando en su adolescencia, Choromatsu hizo acto de presencia en la vida de todos; sobre todo de Osomatsu. A quien desde el principio ese niñito de lentes y ojos jade le robó el corazón. Entonces gracias al ingenio de Osomatsu, tras unos cinco años aprendiendo y conviviendo con mafiosos, el líder tuvo una idea. Todos sus amigos aprenderían una habilidad importante en una mafia, con esto, al saber lo suficiente, regresarían juntos para juntar recursos y cada uno iniciaría con su propia mini mafia dedicada al área que hayan aprendido a manejar, cuando se volviera fuerte, se reunirían de nuevo en una sola mafia y serian poderosos, completos. Una mafia con todas las áreas importantes cubiertas. Una asociación. Accedieron y así cada uno se fue por su camino apenas a los 17 años. Cuando todos cumplieron apenas 21 volvieron a reunirse para iniciar sus mini mafias._

 _Karamatsu junto a sus primos: los mellizos Kuro y Karako, se volvió un experto en armas. Choromatsu junto con su hermana gemela Choroko, se dedicaron al lavado de dinero. Osomatsu aprendió de casinos y apuestas de caballos. Jyushimatsu sobre las apuestas deportivas. Todomatsu contrabando. Akumatsu sabía de drogas. Kamimatsu de prostitución y trata de blancas._

 _Con su época de apogeo llegando, la gente de Tougo los vio como una creciente amenaza y le avisaron al líder. Lo demás que paso con la asociación ya lo sabemos._ ´

─Osomatsu-niisan al final nos abandonó.

Murmura triste el de rosa. Haciendo al de verde ponerse triste.

─No me gusta pensar así de él, quiero creer que tiene un motivo que no entendemos para habernos dejado…

─ ¿Aun lo amas, cierto? Si no fuera así, no estarías intentando encontrarle un sentido al hecho de que nos abandonara tras la muerte de Karamatsu.

El otro quita la mirada pero se pone visiblemente herido. No puede responder a eso.

─él no solo nos abandonó, sino que te dejo por ella.

─Osomatsu estaba cansando de tener que llevar todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Siempre hizo tanto para protegernos, al grado de aceptar muchas cosas que nunca le parecieron. La muerte de Karamatsu fue lo más doloroso que pudo pasarle porque significa que al final, pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo cuidarnos. Por eso no soporto la vergüenza y se fue. No resiste estar aquí y que Karamatsu no este.

─Nadie lo soporta. No es el único que quería a Karamatsu. A mí me dolió como el infierno. Aunque me rechazo cuando la conoció a ella, y volvió a rechazarme cuando iba a casarse, siempre lo amé. Me volví a enamorar de Atsushi pero, realmente me costó trabajo dejar de amar a Karamatsu, lo ame desde niño. Siempre cuidándome pese a que Osomatsu-niisan le decía que me dejara llorando, jamás le escucho y me protegió. Su muerte nos afectó a todos, pero solo él se largó.

─ellos estarían preocupados porque estas en una relación con Atsushi…

─Choromatsu-niisan por favor. Yo no tengo miedo, si por mí fuera habría muerto hace años si eso significa que nuestra relación es para siempre. Más Atsushi tiene miedo.

─Solo está siendo sensato…

─ En esta clase de dilema el único que podría entenderme seria Karamatsu…él único que me apoyaría…

─ ¡Yo te apoyo! Pero haces mi trabajo muy complicado si tienes sexo en la mansión. Si quieren tener relaciones, váyanse a un hotel. Sean discretos.

El de rosa tuerce los ojos.

─Está bien. Procurare ser discreto.

─Gracias.

─Lamento que tengas que cuidarme el trasero todo el tiempo, Choromatsu-niisan.

─Si bueno, ahora que no están ellos alguien debe cuidarlos.

─Tengo que irme, se me ha juntando el trabajo.

─Vete, ya luego tendremos junta porque Tougo sigue con sus averiguaciones.

─No sé qué tanto intenta nunca encuentra nada…

─Totty. Mejor cállate y ve a trabajar.

─Ya me voy.

Tras esto sale sin darse cuenta que cierto amigo de ojos amatistas ha escuchado la conversación quedándose atónito por todo lo que ha descubierto sobre Osomatsu, y Karamatsu, igualmente sobre la asociación. Ahora tiene más dudas que otras veces. ¿Por qué huyo Osomatsu cuando debió quedarse a apoyar a los suyos? Nunca entenderá la mente del de rojo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara entre Ichimatsu y Madame tras esta información? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 16. Escapaste

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Ichimatsu no fue el único con un pasado difícil, se verán poco a poco todos. Lo de la hermana se verá más adelante, tu tranquila. Un saludote


	17. Escapaste

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy emocionada la información que comienza a saberse es jugosa.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 16. Escapaste

Ichimatsu está decepcionado.

No conoce bien a Osomatsu desde la infancia como todos los miembros más longevos de la asociación y está decepcionado. Incluso a él que lo conoce solo como la fuerte Madame le duele lo que escucho sobre él. Tenía mejores expectativas que eso.

Ahora tiene algunas cosas claras o en que pensar gracias a esa información que ha obtenido.

Uno es el hecho inequívoco es que sin poder evitarlo, ahora ve a Totty como un rival. Es un puro instinto pero no puede detenerlo, está enamorado irracionalmente de su ideal de hombre, que no solo resulta que no lo conoce sino que para colmo, está muerto. Esto es una completa locura sin embargo, mientras más escucha de él, más se le acelera el pulso. Eso de que fuera un hombre amable que cuidaba de los suyos desde su infancia le lleno el corazón. Cada vez que lo medita más le roba un pedacito de su alma. Entiende perfectamente que es lo que el de rosa amo con desesperación. Ambos quedaron prendados de esos ojos azules, que irradiaban bondad y fortaleza.

Otro punto es que ahora está preocupado por Choromi. Ella ha declarado más de una vez que no lo tolera, pero aun así lo cuida, lo ha apoyado. No puede evitar tenerle cierto grado de simpatía. Queda claro que es ella la actual pareja de Madame, entonces igualmente es quien se puso en el medio de la historia de amor de Choromatsu y Osomatsu, aprovechándose de que tenían problemas para quedarse para ella al de rojo. En este instante la siente como una traidora, porque sea quien ella sea en realidad, se conformó con las migajas de amor que le daba Osomatsu y traiciono a Choromatsu, de una forma que no alcanza a comprender.

Otra posibilidad que le llena el corazón de miedo y es que Turquesa igual podría ser la tercera en discordia. Lo que no quiere ni imaginarse. Ha convivido con la de azul y ciertamente es la mejor amiga de Madame, no le coquetea ni nada por el estilo, incluso se nota que el lazo de Turquesa para con Karamatsu era más importante, más eso no quita la posibilidad de que podría ser ella y la relación de Choromi sea pura pantalla. Está preocupado.

Lo último pero no menos preocupante es que realmente le tiene cierto grado de cariño a Madame, como jefa, como sensei. Le tiene un cierto grado de respeto así se pelee con ella a menudo. Está decepcionado. Desilusionado de que la tenía en un pedestal como una gran jefa, la consideraba de lejos, mucho mejor que Tougo en cuanto a su forma de tratar a las personas, creía que nunca les haría algo horrible a sus empleados, siempre los protegería. Mas el muy cabrón tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, dejo a su gente, sus amigos de la infancia, incluso a su hermano menor; en las garras de ese loco y los abandono. Eso fue un golpe que no se veía venir, notar que tan bajo es capaz de llegar; hace que la imagen que se formó de ella se deforme. En este punto considera que verla inofensiva es peligroso. Debe de desconfiar, no dejarse engañar.

De repente ve el reloj y sabe que es hora de irse a "Divina Venganza" lo que no le pone de buen humor, hoy pero es parte del acuerdo. Con algo de irritación, sale para irse al encuentro con personas que ahora ya no puede ver con los mismos ojos.

 **YYY**

Ya convertida en Violeta, baja y Madame no ha llegado aún. Siempre llega tarde, la única que anda por aquí es Turquesa que anda paseando su hermosa figura por todo el lugar, verificando que todo esté en orden mientras llega la jefa. Se nota su lealtad por esa mujer de rojo. La de azul había prometido darle unas lecciones de como disparar en estos días, está ansiosa pero ahora no está segura si quiere pasar tanto tiempo a solas. Quiere acercarse pero ahora le da mucho más miedo que antes.

Baja a trabajar a convivir con los clientes lo mejor posible pero no está al cien. En eso la figura de azul se disculpa con el cliente y se lleva a la morado de ahí, dejando a un remplazo para hacerle compañía al caballero. Se la lleva alejada de los clientes. Turquesa le toca el brazo de forma conciliadora e inconscientemente aparta el brazo, lo que preocupa a la otra.

─ ¿Estas bien?

─Si.

─No suenas a que estés bien ¿estas segura de que no te pasa nada?

─Deja de intentar sonar preocupada, no te creo nada.

─Violeta…

─Tsk. Claro en este lugar hecho en base de mentiras tengo ese nombre, incluso lo que le venden a los clientes es falso ¿No hay nada real en ti que yo conozca? ¿Me mientes todo el tiempo?

Eso deja en shock a la de azul que le toma la mano para que sienta su mano.

─Estoy hecha de carne y hueso ¿eso no es lo suficientemente real para ti?

Miro esos ojos azules y sintió deseos de llorar.

─Creía que si pero ya no lo sé…

─Está bien, dime una cosa real sobre ti y yo haré lo propio.

─amm…Vengo…de una familia disfuncional y rota.

─La única familia que conocí me fue cruelmente arrebatada por la mafia.

En eso sin poder evitarlo la morado acaricia el rostro ajeno.

─ Tengo tanto miedo de poder confiar en ti…

─Yo tengo miedo de que quiero hacer que confíes en mí, no debería de importarme ni un poco, pero lo hace…

Corresponde el gesto la de azul acariciando la palma ajena contra su mejilla. A ambas les late el corazón.

─Ustedes dos dejen de estar de románticas y vayan a trabajar.

Les llama la atención una voz que ciertamente pone de los nervios a Violeta quien rompe el contacto y se acerca peligrosamente a la fuente: Madame Scarlett, que acaba de llegar. Por una razón que no comprende está furiosa. O probablemente no quiere admitir que una parte de ella le culpa por la muerte de Karamatsu. No sabe la historia completa y es ilógico, pero todo sobre ese enamoramiento es irreal.

─ ¡Maldita traidora!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Tanto te enoja que las interrumpiera?

─Karamatsu no habría querido que abandonaras a los tuyos cuando murió.

Eso provoco la sorpresa en la rojo.

─ ¡Violeta! No hables de lo que no entiendes.

Le reprocha Turquesa.

─No debes hablar de Karamatsu como si lo conocieras…

─ ¡Escuche lo suficiente para saber que no habría querido que dejaras a todos preocupados y tristes sin ustedes! Están desprotegidos.

─ ¿A ti que mierda te importa de cualquier forma? Tú eres miembro de la asociación mas no fuiste un miembro de los Matsuno, no te incumbe.

─A mi ellos me preocupan más de lo que a ti te interesan…

─Violeta, si no sabes la historia no hables…

Volvió a regañarla Turquesa pero no podía detenerse, estaba furiosa. Incluso quiere mucho a Jyushimatsu y este sufriría igual que todos por lo que ocurre.

─Me importa más que a ustedes al parecer…

Antes de que pudiera hacer una estupidez, Turquesa le cubre la boca y la lleva a la oficina de Madame, arrastras. Ya dentro cierran la puerta detrás de ellas mientras Madame se adentra en su escritorio.

─Considero admirable que quieras a los de la asociación tanto al grado de venir a pelear conmigo…

Eso hizo ruborizarse a Violeta. No quiere admitir que de hecho, a la mayoría los aprecia mucho. Se voltea intentando disimular.

─Mas realmente es un tema difícil. Es algo delicado…No puedes entender hasta qué punto es complicado…

─ ¿Qué tiene de complicado escapar como cobarde porque murió tu mejor amigo, dejando a todos los que dependían de ti detrás?

Con esto dicho, la de rojo le miro con coraje más la de azul temblaba todo el rato, estaba a punto de explotar.

─No creo que estés tan equivocada respecto a mí…

Comenzó a decir la de rojo pero la de azul, viendo sus intenciones golpeo fuertemente el escritorio, callándola.

─ ¡Basta de fingir que eres la mala para proteger a todos! Yo sé que no es así…fuiste una víctima y un héroe, por eso Karamatsu te siguió con su vida…

─Turquesa…

Le llamo la atención la de rojo pero esta no se calló y siguió llorando. Dejando impactada a Violeta.

─ Osomatsu no era voluntariamente el amante de Tougo ¡Tougo violo a Osomatsu en la primera reunión que tuvieron para hablar sobre el futuro de los Matsuno! Le dijo que si se entregaba a él, y se le unían, no dañaría a nadie de la asociación. Le prometió que mientras fuera suyo, Tougo no mataría a nadie querido para él, si lo hacía, Oso era libre de irse con la certeza de que nadie seria herido en su ausencia. Osomatsu accedió a todo tipo de asquerosidades de parte de ese cerdo, solo por el bien de todos. Tanto así los amaba y se sacrificó por ellos. Más cargaba con todo ese peso solo. Karamatsu descubrió lo que ocurría, e hizo un plan donde mataría a Iyayo por algo horrible que ella estaba a punto de hacer, para obligar a Tougo a asesinarlo; con su sacrificio Osomatsu seria libre y todos en la asociación estarían a salvo, por lo que ese hombre le prometió. Casi nadie supo de su plan descabellado. Se sacrificó solo por el bien de sus amigos, para pagarle a Osomatsu el favor. Osomatsu se fue de todas maneras, porque sería desperdiciar el sacrificio de Karamatsu, sino se iba, la muerte de su mejor amigo hubiera sido en vano ¡Bajo ningún motivo hables mal de Osomatsu sino sabes que tan lejos llego por la gente que amaba! Tampoco digas que Karamatsu estaría decepcionado de él cuando seria lo contrario…

Turquesa lloraba durante todo el rato mientras se intensificaba la sensación de Violeta de culpa.

─Lo siento, no sabía nada…

─No te preocupes, gracias por preocuparte por los míos tanto. Tienes mi cariño ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

─Claro.

─Júrame que no le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de descubrir.

─Te seguirán viendo como un cobarde…

─Lo prefiero a que se rebelen contra Tougo y les pase algo. Promételo.

─no le diré a nadie, te lo juro.

─Gracias. Ahora terminado el tema, volvamos a trabajar.

Con esto dicho, Violeta sale de la oficina, dejando a las otras dos solas. Por eso nadie lo sabía, no quería que nadie supiera todo lo que tuvo que sufrir en silencio por ellos. Realmente Tougo era un cerdo y Osomatsu al final no los decepciono. Poco a poco, la lealtad de Ichimatsu hacia Tougo comienza a morir y comienza a sentirla hacia Madame Scarlett.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un poco de relación de Akumatsu y Kamimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 17. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Nena sí que tuvieron todos unas vidas difíciles pero unos peores que otros. Totty sufrió mucho por Kara, pobre pero Choro igual sufre por Osomatsu. Jajajaja ya leíste lo que ocurrió jajaja esperar una semana es genial porque me da tiempo para ordenar mis ideas! Gracias por ser la única que comentó de nuevo! Un saludote


	18. Hasta el fin del mundo

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy agotadaaaaa.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 17. Hasta el fin del mundo

─ ¡Estoy harto de esta mierda!

Resuena poderoso el grito de un hombre cansado, enojado y desesperado. Ha dado tal golpe a su escritorio que las cosas salieron volando. De nuevo todos en la mansión lo han escuchado, como siempre, es completamente ignorado; sus berrinches no son desconocidos para nadie. Tiene poca paciencia y un temperamento inestable. Su pobre asistente llega con una taza de té para calmarle los nervios, que recupere su garganta y que se relaje luego de un pesado día de trabajo.

─Para ti.

Dice con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras se acerca por detrás del otro para darle un masaje. Aunque el mayor intente disimular con todas sus fuerzas ese siempre gesto ya lo tiene en las nubes. Sin embargo no demuestra ni siquiera un poquito su interés y mira al otro con ese típico desdén.

─En la asociación ya se burlan lo suficiente de nosotros como para que parezcas mi esposa haciéndome té o dándome masajes cuando estoy estresado. Todos se quejan de que porque no dejas de consentirme es que yo sigo siendo una patada en los testículos.

El otro continúa en su tarea.

─Yo disfruto mucho consentirte, te lo mereces.

El de la silla alza su ceja a modo que deja claro su incredulidad.

─Eres el único que piensa eso. Todos dirían que me gano más unos golpes.

─Eres un gran hombre, solo que ellos no pueden apreciarlo porque solo eres lindo de forma que nadie pueda verlo, no te gusta que sepan que eres amable…

Con esto el de enfrente dio un carpetazo al escritorio.

─No digas cosas estúpidas de nuevo…

Gruño de forma amenazante mas no intento hacerle nada al de atrás, que supo que no corría peligro alguno al lado de ese hombre. Porque aunque no lo admita, le ama con todo el corazón.

─ ¿Qué te tiene tan de mal humor hoy?

─Está mierda de asociación comienza a desmoronarse…

Dice con un tono frustrado y el de atrás se preocupa.

─No digas eso. Solo son tiempos difíciles…

─Está mierda que levantamos con nuestra sangre y sudor, se desmorona desde que ese estúpido decidió hacerse el héroe y el otro maldito cobarde se escapó…

─Sé que se ve duro…

─Hay un maldito topo y Tougo solo busca excusas para sacrificarnos. Suficientemente controlados nos tiene desde la muerte de Karamatsu, las cosas empeoran, se está volviendo paranoico; le urge sacrificar a alguien, no le importa quién. Ya no sabemos en quien confiar, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas todo el tiempo. Este trabajo es demasiado difícil.

─No me gusta admitirlo pero Osomatsu y Karamatsu hacen falta.

─Osomatsu y Karamatsu siempre hacían todo ellos mismos y nos excluían mucho. Siempre se encargaban de todo haciendo sus planes secretos, pero eso funcionaba. Desde niños era así.

Dice con nostalgia mientras el otro le recarga la barbilla en la cabeza, uniéndose al tren de recuerdos.

" _Tenían uno años respectivamente cuando se conocieron._

 _Tras un muy duro divorcio donde quedo prácticamente en la calle, la madre de Kamimatsu se mudó a un sitio donde todo fuera más barato. Fue así como el pequeño se convirtió en el vecino del intimidante y de malos modos, Akumatsu._

 _Al principio al pequeño de blanco, le daba algo de miedo su vecino de ojos intensos y facciones rudas. Tenía un lindo cabello desordenado y una sonrisa de lado que se veía peligrosa o siniestra sin serlo de esta forma. No podía negar que era un niño atractivo, tenía incluso algunas fans desde ya tan chicos. Sin mencionar que siempre vestía de forma imponente, se veía rudo._

 _Pese a la amable personalidad del menor, este evitaba mucho al mayor. Le costaba en general convivir con todos los chicos del barrio. Más cuando se dio cuenta de que su vecino se juntaba con una bola de amigos que todos tachaban de pandilleros, por eso decidió mantener sus distancias. Tanto así que lo evito durante unos años._

 _Considerado la clase de gente que vivía en los alrededores, no paso mucho tiempo para que algunos idiotas comenzaran a acosar al pobre chico tranquilo. Era muy común verlo lleno de moretones. Le robaban sus cosas._

 _Un día le quitaron sus tenis y lo dejaron llorando. No podía caminar por que le lastimaron sus pies en el proceso de robarle sus zapatos. Estaba tirado el piso lleno de golpes, y sangre._

 _En eso escucho cerca un ¿Qué tienes mocoso? Se giró para ver y vio a Akumatsu con uno de sus amigos, el chico de azul mirándolo fijamente._

 _Se asustó sobre manera ya que este lo miraba intensamente._

─ _¡Lamento si con mi llanto lo incomode señor!_

─ _¿Señor? Solo soy un año mayor que tú, no seas exagerado._

 _En eso el mayor reparo en lo que tenía el chico y se le acercó para revisar el daño, al principio el menor se resistió pero el ojiazul se acercó._

─ _Tranquilo, no te haremos daño._

 _Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras sacaba algo y le curaba las piernas al menor. Mientras Akumatsu se le acercó al grado que sus alientos podían mezclarse._

─ _¿Quién te hizo eso?_

─ _B-bueno yo no sé sus nombres…_

─ _La próxima vez que intenten hacerte algo, dímelo inmediatamente._

 _Posteriormente le alzo los brazos y los regreso a su lugar._

─ _A partir de ahora, iras conmigo una hora al día; te enseñare a defenderte._

─ _N-no creo que haga…_

─ _En esta clase de barrio siempre es importante saber cuidarse. No se diga más, iras conmigo y a quien se atreva a golpearte de nuevo dinos ¿Entendido?_

 _Dijo de tal forma que el corazón del menor comenzó a latir sin poder evitarlo, asintió torpemente mientras el mayor se levantaba para cargarlo._

─ _¿Seguro que lo puedes llevar a casa tu solo?_

─ _No eres el único lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar a otros, Karamatsu. Además el chico es mi vecinito._

─ _De acuerdo, nos vemos luego._

 _Se despidió Karamatsu mientras se alejaban. El menor no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera todo el camino de regreso. Mas cuando incluso le ayudo a meterse a su casa y le dijo a la señora que el chico se había caído de un juego para que no se preocupara. Desde entonces tanto la madre como el niñito le tenían un gran cariño al chico. Sobre todo porque después de aquello Kamimatsu no dejo de seguirlo a todas partes. Así siguiéndolo por la vida; admirando lo buena persona que es el fondo fue como termino tan enamorado al grado de le que acepto unirse a la asociación solo para estar a su lado."_

─Ya desde tan chico eras un dolor de cabeza…

Dice el de negro y el de blanco solo sonríe más.

─Siempre intentas ocultar lo buena persona que eres.

─Y tú siempre ves cosas donde no las hay.

─ ¿Sabes? A mí no me importa mucho lo que nos depare el destino.

─Vaya jamás creí que tú serias tan despreocupado.

─No me importa porque siempre que pueda seguir a tu lado, yo seré feliz.

Dice con otra sonrisa mientras le abraza por detrás el cuello. Al de negro le late el corazón. Solo protegió a otro de muchos niños de su barrio que sufrían pero al ver esos ojos dorados tan bellos llenos de lágrimas algo se sintió diferente en mucho tiempo. Nunca se lo dirá pero que lo siga a todos lados es de lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

─ A veces eres tan cursi como Karamatsu.

─Lo digo en serio, yo te seguiré con mi vida. Tu destino es mi destino. Lo tengo decidido desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Todo lo que soy y lo que tengo te pertenece. Porque te amo.

En eso el mayor ya no lo resiste y lo atrae hacia si para juntar sus bocas en un contacto lento pero rudo. Acomodando al otro en sus piernas, quien solo acaricia el rostro ajeno con lentitud. Luego de un beso sucio, húmedo y largo; el mayor se separa por un poco de aire. Mientras el otro se deleita con esos ojos que todos creen que son aterradores, pero a él le encanta cuando lo miran llenos de pasión y amor.

─No deberías de prometerme cosas que no estés dispuesto a cumplir. Si dices que me perteneces me lo tomare en serio y ya después no podrás arrepentirte.

─ Jamás me iré. Te he seguido y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo con mucho gusto. Dedicarte mi vida es lo que la hace funcional.

En eso el mayor comienza a morder el cuello ajeno.

─Bien pues serás mío para siempre. Ya no puedes arrepentirte.

─ Bien…

Murmura el otro mientras entre besos comienza a quitar la camisa al mayor.

─Creo que esto será mucho mejor des estresante que el té.

Dice con una sonrisa afilada el mayor mientras entre mordidas, comienza a quitar la ropa contraria.

─Lo que sea que le ayude a sentirse más tranquilo, no dude en pedírmelo.

El de cabello despeinado ronronea.

─Te pediré cosas muy sucias.

─No espero que sea de otra manera.

Con esto comienzan otro beso apasionado donde las lenguas parecen competir por el dominio. Aunque no lo diga textual Akumatsu de verdad ama a Kamimatsu, y a lo único que le tiene miedo, es a que el destino los separe. Porque quiere estar con su amado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal la práctica de tiro de Violeta? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 18. Practica de Tiro.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Osito es perfecto! Tougo va a recibir su merecido, lo prometo! Lamento haberte hecho llorar! Un saludote


	19. Practica de Tiro

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco chipil, nadie deja reviews.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 18. Practica de Tiro

Tras una noche de pasión muy subida de tono, Akumatsu sale por unos cigarrillos y Choromatsu ya está con unos papeles, se le queda viendo fijamente.

─ ¿Ahora qué?

─ ¿Crees que le haces algún bien arrastrándolo contigo a un destino tan duro como este? Tiene las habilidades necesarias para hacer algo más con su vida que ser un mafioso de mala monta. Es de los pocos que Tougo dejaría irse, saben bien que con su personalidad amistosa el jefe cree que serviría más en otras áreas. Se lo ofreció, sin embargo se negó a irse por ti. Y tú, egoístamente lo permites.

Akumatsu le gruñe amenazante pero Choromatsu no le tiene miedo, lo cree un niño berrinchudo más que un hombre peligroso.

─Yo no lo obligo a nada, es su decisión. Puede irse cuando quiera, lo sabe.

─No, no es cierto. Sabe que quiere pertenecerte y es feliz cuando tú reconoces que es tuyo. Si algo te llegara a pasar, él se quedaría sin nada en la vida, porque solo aguanta esta mierda por ti. Me preocupo por él.

─No te hagas el moralista conmigo, Choromatsu. Tú igual eres muy decente para esta vida de mafioso, tanto así que tuviste la oportunidad de un futuro normal. Aceptaste todo esto por Osomatsu, viviste esta vida por estar a su lado. Ahora te quejas porque al final tu cuento de hadas no termino en un final feliz y crees que todos podemos acabar igual. Estas proyectando tus miedos de mierda en mi relación con Kamimatsu.

Eso había dolido como el infierno, esos golpes sobre su relación con Oso eran puñaladas.

─ ¡Por eso se de lo que te estoy hablando! Me metí en esto por amor, y al final me quede sin nada. Ahora solo sobrevivo porque desde hace mucho que esto no es vida. Solo no acabo con mi vida porque quiero protegerlos. Kamimatsu me recuerda tanto a mí, por eso tengo miedo que acabe como yo. No quiero verlo sufrir este infierno. Si de verdad lo amaras no serias egoísta, atándolo a ti.

Eso dejo preocupado al de mirada afilada, realmente cuando lo tiene cerca no piensa en estas cosas, pero solo si Choro toca el tema es que sus miedos comienzan a reavivarse. Tiene miedo de dejarlo solo en una vida tan horrible como esta. No puede prometerle que estarán siempre juntos porque en esta vida de mafioso nunca es nada seguro.

─ Él a diferencia de ti, que te negaste cuando ese tonto te lo pidió; si se lo pido, se iría conmigo al fin del mundo. Al mismo infierno.

─ ¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres? ¿Quieres arrastrarlo a cosas peores todavía?

─ Nunca ha dejado de seguirme, incluso sin que se lo pida.

─Sabe que no se pides pero que eso es lo que quieres, que lo amas tanto que no quieres que este lejos de ti. Lo acepta todo porque te adora.

Eso entristece mucho a Akumatsu que lo mal disimula con un ceño todavía más fruncido. Choromatsu suspira en voz alta.

─ Eres libre de creer lo que quieras, pero creo que deberías de decirle un día que si quiere irse estarás dispuesto a permitírselo; no solo le digas que ahora está atado a tu lado.

Tras esto Choromatsu se larga, dejando al otro seriamente preocupado, que lo mal disimula fumando el cigarrillo que tiene entre los dedos y fingiendo enojo más que dolor.

Lo que no saben es que Ichimatsu acaba de llegar y estaba a punto de avanzar cuando escucho el inicio de la conversación. Es súper silencioso como un gato al moverse, por eso casi nunca notan su presencia. Ahora le da mucha curiosidad la relación de Choromatsu con Osomatsu. Igualmente le duele todo esto, se pregunta si es correcto alejarse uno del otro solo porque las situaciones que rodean la relación, son complicadas. Mantenerse juntos pese a todo como Atsushi y Totty, e incluso como Kamimatsu y Akumatsu, o si por el contrario es mejor alejarse como Choromatsu y Osomatsu. Sin evitarlo comienza a pensar en Karamatsu ¿Hubieran hecho lo suficiente para mantenerse juntos? O incluso recuerda a Turquesa y esa relación dolorosa que nunca le dice a nadie pero le tortura, y sin poder evitarlo, comienza a preguntarse si ser cercanas es correcto o es algo peligroso ¿Están jugando con fuego o vale la pena el riesgo? Es algo que no puede responder.

Se va a la cama a dormir pues en la mañana tiene muchas cosas que hacer y en la tarde tiene práctica de tiro con Turquesa. Aunque realmente siente que no podrá dormir mucho.

 **YYY**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Jyushimatsu va conduciendo su carro para ir a dejar al de morado a su práctica.

─Ichimatsu-niisan luce más decaído de lo normal ¿Pasa algo?

Eso sorprende ligeramente al otro, que Jyushi sea capaz de notar esos ligeros detalles es impresionante.

─Nada; estoy bien, concéntrate en el camino.

─Realmente si tienes algo que te incomode puedes decírmelo.

─No creo que sea prudente.

─Puedo apoyarte, me preocupa verte tan triste.

El otro mira fijamente a la nada y Jyushimatsu le mira a él.

─ ¿Tiene que ver con Karamatsu-niisan?

El otro se ruboriza mucho y se asusta.

─ ¿P-porque supones que ese sujeto tiene que ver? Esta muerto.

─ Bueno, porque a Ichimatsu-niisan le gusta mucho Karamatsu-niisan, y al igual que todos, estas triste porque murió. Te confunde mucho porque no está. Piensas en los "quizás"

Ichimatsu se sorprende demasiado, realmente el de amarillo era muy perceptivo cuando se lo proponía.

─ ¿C-como era la relación de Choromatsu y Osomatsu?

─ Los dos se amaban mucho, Choromatsu-niisan era muy orgulloso para admitirlo pero haría cualquier cosa por Osomatsu-niisan. Aunque Choromatsu-niisan creía que para ayudar a Osomatsu-niisan tenía que fingir que le preocupaba que Tougo lo matara.

─ ¿N-no era por eso?

─Choromatsu-niisan lo hizo porque amaba tanto a Osomatsu-niisan que creía que si iniciaban una relación, Tougo podría herir a Osomatsu-niisan o a alguien de la asociación para mantenerlo a raya. Lo hizo para proteger a los demás, fingiendo que era por cobarde.

En eso Ichimatsu mira al frente, nota que realmente Osomatsu y Choromatsu estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos se sacrificaban por los que amaban, preferían que la gente pensara mal de ellos antes que ponerlos en peligro.

─ ¿Crees que hicieron lo correcto?

─ No lo sé. Lo importante es que ellos lo sintieron como que era lo correcto. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto porque después te sientes mejor contigo mismo. O no hubieras cambiado tus acciones nunca.

─A veces eres más maduro de lo que crees.

El resto del viaje el de amarillo hablo de beisbol mientras el de morado cambio sus pieles a la Violeta de fuera del trabajo. Le dejaron en el centro de tiro. Donde Turquesa en sus pieles de fuera del trabajo, le estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Solo ese gesto ya la hacía dudar.

Su lógica creía que era incorrecto esto pero su cuerpo pedía mucho la cercanía de esta persona.

─ _Let´s go_.

Le dice jalándole de la mano para que la siga y ese simple roce se siente genial. Entonces comienzan a practicar, tantos años de matón le dieron una puntería prodigiosa aunque ni de lejos tan buena como la mujer a su lado. La superaba con creces en velocidad, puntería, técnica, todo.

Entonces Turquesa se acerca a ella con calma por detrás.

─vas muy bien, pero te funcionaria mejor si subieras más el brazo. Así, mira.

Dice para luego ponerse detrás de ella abrazándola para acomodarla, le susurra indicaciones en el oído con calma, mientras la otra muere de estremecimiento ¿Qué quiere de esta mujer? Su cercanía la pone tensa, le sube la presión, le altera los nervios, le late el corazón, suda, se agita, se marea; sin embargo, quiere que se quede cerca, que profundice el agarre. Que no la suelte nunca. De forma automática comienza a seguir las indicaciones de la otra, los tiros son geniales. La escucha halagándola con frases dolorosas y un inglés de mierda.

Mas su mente solo divaga en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos azules. Quiere perderse en ellos. Mas no debería, no debería querer nada de esto, desea llorar. Salir corriendo lejos y no regresar. Mira perdida en esos ojos que le devuelven la mirada con curiosidad.

Las palabras del de amarillo resuenan en su mente. El pasado de sus amigos, de sus colegas. Su vida y como manejan estas relaciones. La misma Turquesa saliendo herida al grado de querer huir cada vez que se le toca el tema. Destruida por amor, y varios de ellos dispuestos a ser destruidos por esa relación. En un arranque que no entiende, comienza a llorar. No les dio permiso pero sus lágrimas fluyen rebeldes. Va a vomitar.

Su acompañante se asusta y ya no sabe que decirle, no escucha nada de sus parloteos, los escucha como lejanos zumbidos.

 _/debo alejarme…o acabaremos mal…Tougo les guarda rencor, me mando a destruirlas…esto nos hará daño…Ella ya sufrió lo suficiente, no quiero herirla/_

Tras ese último pensamiento se acerca mucho a la otra para con calma, plantarle un beso en los labios a la de azul que se queda en completo shock con los ojos bien abiertos sin moverse ante la sorpresa mientras se congela.

En eso la otra se aleja para mirarla a la cara.

─El primer y último beso, adiós.

Con esto, sale corriendo, la otra no la persigue porque sigue sin poderse mover. Violeta no está segura, pero siente que debe alejarse o acabara arrastrándola consigo de vuelta a una vida de mafia que la de azul odia y que le costó mucho sufrimiento dejar. No puede hacerle eso. Tougo puede asesinarla a o no, en este punto le da mucho igual.

Mientras a Turquesa le late el corazón, igualmente está llorando.

 **YYY**

¿Qué hará Turquesa para intentar recuperar a Violeta? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 19. No trates de escapar

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: son per-fec-tos jajajaja totalmente mejor esposa de lo que yo podría llegar a ser jajaja mujer mal pensada! Te pasas. Bueno un saludote!


	20. No trates de escapar

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy enferma! Mi madre me contagio de nuevo la gripe.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 19. No trates de escapar

Ichimatsu completamente asustado estaba rompiendo cosas en su oficina.

 _/ ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para hacer eso?!/_

Se regaña mientras se jala su propio cabello con desesperación. Comienza a golpearse la frente contra su escritorio. No entiende cómo es que sucedió aquello de que en un arranque, terminara besando a Turquesa. Quien no entendió nada del asunto porque se fue llorando como loca.

─él que no entiende nada soy yo mismo.

Dice mientras suspira contra el escritorio aun en su cabeza. Está realmente triste pero siente que las cosas entre ellos podrían acabar mal. No entiende porque le preocupa o porque quiere protegerla del dolor. Es algo que le asusta comprender.

Llega brincoteando Jyushimatsu, que lo mira hacer eso; con su eterna enorme sonrisa y se queda callado mientras el otro parece que explotara.

─ ¿Qué tienes Ichimatsu-niisan?

─ ¡Jyushimatsu!

Grita sorprendido mientras el otro le mira aún más atentamente con una expresión de confusión pura. Se hace bolita sobre el escritorio mientras abraza sus rodillas y aparta el rostro.

─ Ni yo mismo lo entiendo…

Murmura con pesar.

─ ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te tenía preocupado en el carro?

El otro hace un ligero brinquito de que le ha acertado.

─ ¿A Ichimatsu-niisan le gusta alguien?

Eso provoca que se le suban los colores a la cabeza al pobre gato que estalla cual tetera.

─ ¡E-eso es imposible! ¡No puede gustarme!

─ ¿Entonces porque preguntas tanto sobre las relaciones amorosas de los demás y terminas golpeándote la cara contra el escritorio? Si odiaras a esa persona la hubieras matado, si no te importara no te alteraría.

Con eso el semblante del otro cambia a uno más lúgubre.

─No puede gustarme…

Entonces el de amarillo lo observa acercándose ligeramente.

─ Karamatsu-niisan siempre será tu amor, Ichimatsu-niisan. Pero está muerto. Murió antes siquiera de que ustedes se conocieran. Dudo que este mal que otra persona te guste.

─N-no es eso…como que sería incorrecto que me gustara…problemático, incluso peor que la relación de Osomatsu y Choromatsu, o la de Akumatsu y Kamimatsu.

 _/Igual a la de Totty y Atsushi/_ Pensó para sí.

─Todas las relaciones son complicadas, más si tenemos el estilo de vida que tenemos, es parte de eso.

─Esto es peor para nosotros…sin mencionar que ya fue herida en el pasado, no quiero ser un nuevo dolor…

─Creo que estas dudas deberías de aclararlas con esa persona, Ichimatsu-niisan.

El otro se vuelve a girar en el escritorio.

─No pasara porque no volveremos a hablar o a vernos siquiera.

─Ichimatsu-niisan a la larga escapar te lastimara más a ti.

─Cambiando de tema ya no quiero ir a "Divina Venganza" a trabajar

─ ¡Eso es muy peligroso, si Tougo se entera…!

─lo sé.

─Pero Ichimatsu-niisan…

─Tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Cambia de tema interrumpiéndolo y Jyushimatsu se queda tristemente preocupado. Por lo que sin que su querido amigo lo sepa (lo ve como un hermano aunque no fuera anterior miembro de la mafia anterior) llama a una persona que espera que pueda ayudarlo.

Ichimatsu fue persuadido de ir a hablar con Madame Scarlett para darle las gracias por el tiempo en su local y todo lo que le enseño. Entonces más a fuerzas que de gana, se prepara para ir al bar una noche más.

 **YYY**

Ya en el local, Violeta avanza sigilosa para evitar que cierta cantante ojiazul la encuentre. En lugar de eso, la encuentra la asistente de verde que la mira de forma sospechosa.

─ ¿Te sucede algo?

─No…

Eso fue una mentira, anda extraña delante de la de jade porque aún tiene sus reservas con ella desde que descubrió que se interpuso en la relación de Choromatsu y Osomatsu, traicionando a este primero; con el que al parecer, tenía una relación cercana. Choromi no se lo traga y se le queda mirando.

─Tu no me agradas pero se diferenciar de una persona jodida a una que no ¿Segura que estas bien?

Eso la agarra con la guardia baja, comienza a ponerse triste pero lo mantiene a raya lo mejor posible.

─ ¿Dónde está la jefa esa tuya que es una idiota?

─También es tu jefa…

Por un ligero segundo le pareció a la de mayor rango que la gatita se ponía ligeramente triste pero desapareció la expresión tan rápido como llego por lo que no supo si lo imagino.

─Te llevare con ella, apresúrate.

La guía con algo de calma pero la de morado ruega porque la de azul no la encuentre. Llegan finalmente a la oficina de la de rojo, y la de verde por fin abre la puerta. La dueña del lugar sonríe como siempre cuando ve a sus queridas empleadas.

─Pasa querida Violeta, escuche que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

─ ¿Quién te lo dijo?

─Digamos que un pajarito amarillo me lo contó.

En eso la de morado le hace una expresión de que no sabe disimular y se recuerda mentalmente regañar a Jyushimatsu cuando regrese a casa hoy.

─Choromi preciosa, por favor que alguien se encargue de los clientes de Violeta hoy. Estaremos ocupadas.

Con esto la otra asiente y sale del lugar dejándolas solas.

─Entonces explícame eso de que no quieres regresar.

─Eres muy directa.

─Deja de perder el tiempo y dime.

─Estoy cansada de…

─También se lo que paso entre Turquesa y tú, así que ahórrate la mentira.

─ ¿Q-quien te dijo?

─Turquesa no sabe que paso. No lo entiende y me conto todo porque cree que hizo algo mal para que salieras corriendo ese día.

─ ¿No está enojada?

─No lo está. Está preocupada como el infierno y tiene ganas de verte para aclarar las cosas. Ahora dime ¿Por qué crees que la distancia es una mejor solución?

─Bueno…

─ ¿Tiene que ver con que trabajas para Tougo?

─ ¡Eso y todo! ¡Soy mala persona! ¡Esto es peligroso! Tanto ella como para mi…ya salió herida una vez…no quiero herirla una segunda vez…ni a ninguna de ustedes…no debería regresar porque solo traeré desgracias…

En eso se escucha un estruendo en el closet que tiene Madame en su oficina y se abre dejando salir a Turquesa que le brinca encima a Violeta.

─ ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?!

─ ¡Tougo te matara si no regresas! No lo hagas, no te arriesgues, regresa, obedécelo por favor.

─Pero…

─ ¡Rayos Turquesa, se suponía que no sabría que estabas ahí!

Le regaña la de rojo.

─Yo no entiendo que es lo que siento por ti…no te arriesgare a salir herida por una confusión idiota mía…

─ ¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada de esto! No sé qué siento…no sé si quiero sentirlo. Por mi culpa murió la persona que había amado más en el mundo, murió y no pude hacer nada…solo le traje dolor y sufrimiento a su vida. Deberías de alejarte de mí, no volver jamás. Sin embargo, no quiero. Cuando estaba a su lado, fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Estoy siendo egoísta de nuevo pero así me rompa otra vez; aunque me arriesgue a salir herida de nuevo, me gustaría comprender poco a poco que es lo que siento. Si tú quieres alejarte por ti misma, lo entenderé. Porque suficientemente egoísta ya he sido en la vida como para encapricharme una vez más. Solo que si lo haces por mí, no deberías de detenerte. No intentes escapar solo porque te preocupas por mí.

La de morado la mira fijamente mientras la de rojo las mira enternecida antes de salir con calma para dejarlas a solas.

─Yo aún no se lo que quiero o lo que siento. Por eso preferiría que sigamos como antes mientras aclaro mis ideas, ir con calma. Conocernos mejor.

En eso la de azul le da un beso largo pero no intenso arrinconándola contra el escritorio. Cuando se separan la de morado se sonroja.

─ ¡¿Eso porque fue?!

La mayor se ríe.

─Tú me besaste a mi primero. Aunque te concedo eso, solo serán estos dos besos hasta que hayamos aclarado que demonios sucede entre nosotras. Creo prudente ir con calma.

─No sé si hagas bien al correr el riesgo conmigo…es peligroso…

─Yo no veré a mal lo que hagas porque sé que te envió Tougo, yo misma te aconsejo que le obedezcas, no quiero que te asesine.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?

─Todos entendemos tu situación. Es imposible decirle que no.

La de morado se le recarga en el pecho a la otra respirando su perfume.

─Creo que gradualmente confiaremos más en la otra y por fin, comenzaremos a revelarnos secretos.

Ambas se miran a los ojos con dolor.

─Lamento que las cosas no puedan ser tan simples como deberían.

─Con esta vida de mierda que nos tocó me sorprende cuando las cosas no son imposibles o difíciles como el carajo.

─O dolorosas como el infierno.

─Espero no estar cometiendo un error…

─Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos nunca es un error.

Afuera de la oficina, la de verde ruega porque su amiga cantante sepa en lo que se está metiendo, porque conforme la relación de esas dos progrese, los peligros aumentaran.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si contamos la historia de Osomatsu y Choromatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 20. Complicaciones de amor

Aclaración: aun no son pareja porque las dos están muy confundidas, pero conforme avance el tiempo se darán cuenta.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

StNoa: jajajaja la traviesa Madame ayudo a que este capítulo fuera lo mejor! Un saludote

LaV3nus6: Lo siento preciosa pero sus miedos impiden que su mente procese adecuadamente, lo que quiere decir que admitir que sienten les tardara un poquito nomas, Choromatsu realmente lo ama, sabrás un poco de la historia de ambos en el siguiente capítulo! Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajaja Yo igual quiero! Violeta es cobarde y Turquesa está herida, esto será caótico. Jajajaja no te culpo nena, igual la mía! Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: eso mismo debió gritarle Turquesa jajaja pero es que se quedó impactada jajaja Un saludote


	21. Complicaciones de amor

Hola mis amados lectores, oficialmente mi gatita ya no podrá tener bebés.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 20. Complicaciones de amor

Violeta ha estado estresada, porque realmente le ha sido difícil trabajar.

Por un lado no mirar a Turquesa con la extraña necesidad de otro beso más largo que el ultimo que tuvieron le es casi imposible, eso por un lado. En su otra piel tiene ese constante desagrado por Tougo. Al principio solo era algo más ligero, eso que solo le pasaba cuando estaba en presencia de alguien tan peligroso. Actualmente es algo peor y doloroso. Verdaderamente hiriente. Tenerlo cerca activa todos sus sentidos negativos. Siente el mismo odio y temor que la mayoría de los de la asociación. Todo comienza a volverse para sí muy claro, porque todos extrañan a Karamatsu y Osomatsu. Se sienten vulnerables. El asesinato de Karamatsu fue un doloroso recordatorio de que en esta mafia son solo esclavos, por mucho buen rango que posean.

Lo que vuelve las cosas complicadas.

Últimamente igual está evitando mucho a Choromi. Lo que la aludida ya comienza a notar y realmente le resulta extraño. Lo que tiene con pendiente a Madame Scarlett. Ha decidido que necesita saber que rayos ocurre, la relación de esas dos de por si es bastante conflictiva peor aún a sabiendas de que hay roces.

Esto puede desencadenar en que Choromi se oponga rotundamente a la relación de Turquesa y Violeta, al grado de dejar de permanecer en las sombras para ser un obstáculo significativo en el desarrollo de la misma. La cual ya la tiene harta. Primero avanzan un paso y retroceden otros dos. Si hubiera sido ella hace rato que ya tendría a alguien gimiendo sobre su escritorio. Aunque Turquesa siempre ha sido una romántica. La recuerda muy bien, en su otra piel el día que conoció a la persona que más ha amado hasta ahora. Llego en las nubes, brincoteando por toda la mansión, diciendo lo hermosa que es la vida, regalándole rosas a todos. Es triste recordar que para el final todo se volviera tan caótico. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse romper la cordura gradualmente si con eso hacia feliz a quien amaba.

 _/Tiene miedo de enamorarse. No es el único que sufrió mucho en manos de alguien que amaba/_

Suspira.

Luego vuelve a visualizar a la de morado huir de la de verde. Como la líder que es nuestra jefa, va y jala a la gatita con ella, llevándola arrastras a su oficina.

La otra va replicando, confundida porque no entiende casi nunca a su muy rara patrona. Más la de rojo no dice nada y simplemente cierra la puerta tras de ellas.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber porque tienes esa horrible costumbre de secuestrarme?!

Se queja mientras la otra se sienta con calma en su escritorio invitando con un gesto a la tsundere chica a hacer lo propio. Rueda sus ojos pero accede a sentarse.

─ ¿Ahora qué quieres?

─ ¿Qué demonios tienes en contra de Choromi?

Eso toma con la guardia baja a la menor que se sorprende demasiado. Se gira para eludir la mirada sobre su persona.

─Yo…No tengo nada en su contra ¿Por qué dices una tontería como esa? Alucinas cosas.

─Te he dicho antes que no intentes mentirme. Conmigo no funciona. Es demasiado obvio, hasta Choromi puede notar tu desprecio.

─Supongo que me trata muy mal siempre y me fastidie.

─Hay gente que te trata peor y lo sabes sobrellevar. En tu otra piel eres un mafioso, estás acostumbrado a mierdas de ese estilo.

─Que este acostumbrado no quiere decir que lo acepto.

─No quieras cambiar de tema, deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo.

La otra seguía cruzada de brazos, esquivando la mirada.

 _/esta chica terca/_

─Puedes hablarlo aquí conmigo, o traeré a Choromi aquí y las encerrare juntas hasta que aclaren el asunto.

Eso puso algo nerviosa a Violeta.

─No te atreverías…

La de rojo hace una sonrisa burlona.

─Tú y yo sabemos de lo que soy capaz.

Cruzada de brazos, Violeta taconea fuerte antes de alejarse, dándole la espalda.

─ Este tema es un campo minado y no es de mi incumbencia…

Murmura, mientras la de rojo resopla.

─Dilo, prometo escucharte.

Tras una intensa pausa entre las dos la de morado prosiguió.

─ ¿Por qué dejaste a Choromatsu por Choromi?

Con esto dicho a Madame se le detuvo el mundo a su alrededor.

─ ¿Tú… que… acabas de preguntar?

─ Lo que oíste ¿Si amabas a Choromatsu porque lo dejaste por Choromi, siendo ella muy cercana a Choromatsu?

─ ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

─Vivo en la mansión con todos esos sujetos, tarde o temprano me terminaría enterando.

─Deja veo si entendí: entonces escuchaste a los de mansión hablar sobre ello y sentiste ¿Qué Choromi fue una mala persona por traicionar a Choromatsu? Por lo que crees que sí pudo traicionar a Choromatsu, a quien ama tanto, probablemente a ti igual ¿cierto?

El gesto en la expresión de la otra le confirmo todo.

─Eres digna de ser toda una gatita desconfiada.

─ ¡No hables así de mí!

─Bien, si tanto quieres saber está bien. Te contare mi relación con Choromatsu y como termine con Choromi, así probablemente estés más tranquila.

La de morado la observa fijamente antes de asentir.

─Bien. Nosotros nos conocimos cuando la mayoría tenía 12 años.

" _Era un niño precioso con unos ojos verde jade, que siempre estaba solitario. Siempre pasaba por donde nosotros nos reuníamos, tenía poco de haberse mudado. Trabajaba en la licorería del anciano avaro de la cuadra, y ganaba poco pero era honrado. Un chico al que no le gustaba involucrarse con nadie. Yo siempre sentía la necesidad de ir a molestarlo porque me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi. Me gustaba meterme en el local a hacerle preguntas idiotas mientras trabajaba, siempre me terminaba corriendo con un palo de escoba._

 _Hasta que una tarde Karamatsu termino mal herido salvando a Totty de unos brabucones. Entonces el siempre apático muchacho, fue corriendo a ayudarlo. Cuando llegamos Karamatsu estaba fuera de peligro gracias a él. Con lo que termino siendo nuestro héroe. Así, pese a negar que era nuestro amigo, nosotros seguíamos yendo a su trabajo a saludarlo._

 _Con el tiempo, Choromatsu termino siendo miembro oficial del grupo. Mi eterno amor platónico, aunque lo negara, discutir conmigo le hacia la vida más llevadera. Extrañaba que yo fuera a la licorería a molestarlo. Era miembro del grupo y siempre nos estaba regañando. Era la conciencia, el realista. Nunca nadie lo escuchaba o le obedecía. A mí siempre me pareció terriblemente lindo, a pesar de que me llamara pervertido cada vez que yo le coqueteaba._

 _Aunque tenía potencial para otra clase de vida, termino siendo un talento desperdiciado más, debido a los pocos recursos de su familia. Tiene una hermana gemela a la que la vida igualmente le ensombreció la oportunidad de otra clase de futuro._

 _Así, resignados; terminaron siguiendo el estilo de vida que nosotros elegimos._

 _Cuando nos íbamos a separar debido a que haríamos nuestras pequeñas mini organizaciones para luego formar una sola organización enorme, le confesé como me sentía, prometió responderme a nuestro reencuentro._

 _Como ya sabes, Tougo nos intercepto. Luego diciendo que quería que habláramos sobre el futuro de mi mafia y teniendo se rehenes a mis amigos, dijo que quería tener una reunión conmigo. Una en la cual ya sabes que me violo e hice el acuerdo con el que yo me entregaría a cambio de la protección de mis miembros._

 _Así celoso de que yo me hubiera convertido en amante de ese hombre, se negó a darme una respuesta. Luego, cuando por fin comenzaba a ablandar su corazón, Tougo tuvo una reunión secreta con él. Tras esto, Choromatsu se negó rotundamente a ser algo mío, pese a que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Tras la muerte de Karamatsu, le ofrecí irse conmigo sin embargo dijo que su lugar era en la asociación que me largara, lo dejara en paz e hiciera mi vida._

 _Claramente rechazado estaba listo a irme pero Choromi escucho lo que sucedió y dijo que me ayudaría, me cuidaría, me haría sentir mejor reponiéndome de mis heridas; si a cambio me la llevaba conmigo y la sacaba de ese horrible lugar. Que no le importaba esperar a ver si la amaba tanto como ame a Choromatsu. "_

─ Él nunca se lo perdono. La tacha de traidora, ellos dos se amaban pero, al final las ganas de Choromi de estar conmigo y de irse de esa mafia fueron más fuertes que no pudo más e hizo aquello. Todos la critican, cuando él nunca fue capaz de decirme que me correspondía.

─Estuvo dispuesta a eso con tal de escapar de Tougo…

─ Eso porque a ella Tougo le hizo cosas horribles y también que ella siempre me amo, pero no se había metido por Choromatsu. Cuando este me rechazo de forma tan definitiva, fue que ella se sintió libre para ir por mí. Lo que le agradeceré toda la vida, porque la amo y ciertamente no sé qué haría sin ella.

─Realmente suena a que tuvo que dolerle mucho su decisión.

─Incluso ha intentado hablar con él, pero él dice que ella ha muerto para él.

─Choromatsu te ama…

─Eso ya no importa, yo hice mi vida. Seguí adelante, pese a todo. Lamento haber hecho que se pelearan pero por lo demás no me arrepiento de nada.

─Supongo que sí es así la cosa, puedo entenderla un poco. Realmente lo siento.

─No te preocupes, ahora Violeta por favor deja de estar toda rara y entiende que por amor haces muchas idioteces.

La de morado asiente mientras sale a trabajar. Ya sola en su despacho Madame entiende algo.

 _/¿Ahora que te traes entre manos, Tougo?/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué fue lo que comprendió la querida Madame? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 21. Reunión interesante

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: ese ama el bar incluso más que la mafia de Tougo por lo que era lógico que sería difícil convencerlo pero se quedaría, Jyushi y Oso lo aprecian neta. Un saludo

SombraLN: No preciosa, no soy pareja porque son complicados. Jajaja lo hace por su amigo a quien neta quiere mucho. Espero que esta relación te haya dejado impactada! Un saludote


	22. Reunión interesante

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy cansada hoy vino una peque a visitarnos e hicimos varias pizzas deliciosas!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 21. Reunión interesante

─ ¡Estas total y completamente loca!

Regaño Choromi a Madame luego de escuchar su extraña petición del día de hoy.

Por norma general esta mujer es un dolor de cabeza constante en la vida de la de verde. Le puede pedir las cosas más extrañas como jefa y las más pervertidas como amante. Tolerarle pedidos o golpearla cuando se pasa de la raya es una cosa, pero esta petición es producto de una mente desequilibrada. Hay días que en realidad teme por su seguridad y su salud mental.

─Si te hace falta un descanso puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

La de rojo tuerce los ojos, su novia es realmente encantadora cuando quiere ayudarle a protegerse. Aunque hay veces que su mente tan sensata se pierde de situaciones obvias, de cosas que pasan justo en sus narices y no comprende. Karamatsu se daba cuenta de todo pero siempre sus sentimientos se interponían a que pudiera ver claras las cosas, Turquesa peca de lo mismo. Mientras que ella se da cuenta de todo y su cabeza fría le hace ser objetiva de verdad en cuanto a todo lo que ocurre.

─Choromi mi amor, si te digo que necesito hacerlo, es porque he descubierto algo interesante. Me di cuenta de algo que debo hablar con él.

─ ¿Tanto te importa hablar sobre ese tema que debes verlo en persona? Por norma general haces conjeturas respecto a lo que planea, acertadamente además. No creo que haga falta que vayas, es peligroso.

─Es importante cielo.

─ ¿Sobre qué es tan importante?

─No te gustara la respuesta…

─Dime o te perseguiré por todo el lugar.

─Podrías toparte a Choromatsu…

─ ¡No me importa! No puedo dejarte ir a la boca del lobo ¡Yo no he olvidado todo lo que te hizo ese asqueroso! ¡Tampoco que asesino a Karamatsu! No quiero que seas el siguiente…

─No lo seré, solo iré a hablar sobre Ichimatsu…

─ ¡No! Te conozco perfectamente y sé que iras a decirle. Igualmente se en la clase de problemas que te meterás por esta idea loca tuya… ¡No solo con Tougo! Toda la maldita asociación se te ira encima ¡No lo hagas!

─Ya tranquilízate, hare lo que tenga que hacer. Te prometo que es por un bien mayor.

─ ¡No vas a joder todo lo que llevamos de vida juntos solo por una idiotez como esa! No echaremos a perder el trabajo duro de estos 4 años o el sacrificio de Karamatsu solo por esto…

─Si no soy consciente de la situación, no podré manejarla y será un problema.

─ ¿Qué quiere hacer?

─Es lo que voy a averiguar.

Tras una expresión que le dejo claro a la asistente que el asunto debía atenderse, se resigna no sin cierto dolor, está a punto de romper a llorar, lo que destroza a Madame.

─ Choromi mi amor…

Intenta acercase pero la otra quita su mano lejos de ella.

─Ya estoy cansada de esta vida…

─Yo sé que es duro…

─Ya no vivimos en la mansión y nuestra vida sigue siendo controlada por Tougo…

─Los acuerdos que establecimos para poder vivir en paz son muy restringidos…

─Si no obtiene lo que quiere nunca se queda con las manos vacías.

─No hay otra forma…

─ ¿Te has encariñado de Violeta?

─Es solo otro muchacho perdido que termino en una vida difícil que dejo de pertenecerle hace mucho. Me recuerda a todos nosotros más jóvenes.

─Se parece a ella mucho…Karamatsu lo hubiera adorado…más esos ojos…es lógico porque a Turquesa igual le gusta tanto, ella y su bien amado Kara siempre compartieron muchos gustos.

─Tengo que proteger este bar y a Turquesa, porque si Karamatsu murió sacrificándose por mí, lo menos que merece es que defienda a quienes amo.

─ Yo lo sé…

─Iré a arreglarme, e iré a verlo.

Tras un gesto de dolor de parte de la otra que la de rojo no alcanzo a ver esta asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que había escuchado. Lo único que escucho fue la puerta cerrándose tras su amada. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió observando las aves pasar.

─Ve con cuidado…

 **YYY**

La feme fatale llega en su reconocido automóvil a la mansión de Tougo, en aquella donde viven todos los de la asociación. Hoy viene más elegante de lo habitual, con un tocado de flores en el pelo, algunas joyas, y unas medias diferentes. Se prepara para hacer su entrada triunfal ante la enorme puerta, a sabiendas de que no puede aparecer en ese lugar sin que alguien se ponga alerta.

Se contonea caminando y de repente ya tiene a todo el personal de Tougo corriendo desesperadamente. Un guardia le impide en paso a la casa, poniendo su enorme mano sobre el vientre de la de rojo. Quien de un movimiento se lo quita de encima para tenerlo sometido contra la pared.

─Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo y te arranco la mano.

Dice ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

─Una dama no debe comportarse así.

Regañan a sus espaldas, detrás de ella esta Todomatsu quien sonríe burlón.

─Tú mismo dijiste antes que no lo soy así que no veo el inconveniente.

─Scarlett-neesan dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Tengo una junta con tu jefe.

El de rosa hace un puchero.

─Eso no es cierto.

─Bueno ahora la tiene.

El más joven suspira resignado.

─Está bien, pasa.

La deja avanzar. Se adentran en la enorme mansión, llena de lujos y decoraciones costosas. Nunca le gusto, era demasiado fría y sin vida para su gusto. Se detienen frente a la puerta del enorme despacho, una voz resuena detrás de ellos.

─ ¿Todomatsu quien es esta mujer y porque la dejas entrar?

Esta voz altera los nervios del de rosa, pone algo incomoda a Madame; quien se gira lentamente hasta encarar a la persona.

─Ha pasado tiempo, Choromatsu-kun.

Con esto al de verde se le cae lo que traía en sus manos al reconocer a la persona que tiene delante.

─ ¿O-Osomatsu-kun?

─Ahora soy Madame Scarlett.

La mirada del de verde analiza de arriba a abajo a la silueta delante suyo (no admitirá que es realmente sexy ver a Osomatsu así vestido). Antes de que puedan iniciar una conversación, la puerta del despacho se abre dejando ver a Tougo que está muy galante el día de hoy y sonríe mostrando los colmillos.

─Pasa Madame querida, si hubieras avisado que venias hubiera preparado algo.

Se encierran en el despacho a conversar, sentándose uno frente a otro.

─Dudo mucho que hubieras aceptado mi intromisión tan abrupta.

─Siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí.

─Bueno pues aquí me tienes.

─ ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

─Seré directa ¿Para qué demonios quieres tener controlada a Turquesa?

─Tú no cambias, tan directa como siempre.

─Y tú tan evasivo como de costumbre.

─ ¿Por qué mis asuntos son de tu interés?

─Porque prometiste que el chico estaría a mi cuidado siempre que yo cumpliera con mis cuotas mensuales y lo he hecho. He pagado todas aunque son altísimas. No tienes jurisdicción sobre ese muchacho, no tienes derecho a intentar manipularlo.

─ ¿Cómo crees que quiero manipularlo?

─Sabes perfectamente que tanto como Karamatsu como el chico caerían ante los encantos de alguien como Ichimatsu porque se parece mucho a esas mujeres ¡Hasta tiene los malditos ojos amatistas! Sé que quieres que se enamoren él y Turquesa para que puedas herir al chico a través de herir a Ichimatsu.

─No sé porque dices algo como eso mi querida Madame…

─Porque te conozco ¡Me he dado cuenta! No sé cómo no lo note desde el principio ¡Es tan obvio!

─Oh bueno he sido descubierto ¿Por qué otra razón habría de ascender a un total novato a la asociación de buenas a primeras? Los conozco tan bien que sabía que podría meterlo y terminarían adorándolo porque su personalidad encaja a lo que eran antes, que él mismo terminaría queriendo tanto a los de la asociación que estaría dispuesto a muchas cosas por ellos. Lo que me termino de convencer, fueron esos ojos. Vi en ellos reflejados el recuerdo del dolor de ambos pares de ojos azules y recordé que tenías a ese chico haciéndose pasar por mujer en tu bar, la cantante sufrida. Sabía que terminarían enamorados y que eso a la larga, podría usarlo a mi favor.

─Lo usaste para llegar a mí. Quieres algo de mí a cambio de no herir a Ichimatsu o incluso para meditar la opción de entregármelo y que igual que Turquesa, sea mi protegido. Dime tu condición.

─No te andas con rodeos, por eso me gustas tanto. Tengo dos opciones: Uno es que tú regreses a esta mafia a mi lado o que asesores a la asociación sobre como capturar a los desgraciados que están hundiendo mi mafia.

─A lo primero no accederé jamás, Karamatsu murió y un trato es un trato. Yo no soportaría vivir en esta mansión sabiendo que no está, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero accedo a lo otro solo si con esto dejas en paz a esos dos, y no te interpones en su relación.

La mirada afilada sonríe estirando la mano para tomar la contraria.

─ Trato hecho, Madame.

Dice dándole un beso en la mano a la de rojo quien asiente, lista para retirarse. Choromi tiene razón: viven fuera de la mansión pero se siente como si siguieran perteneciéndole a este loco.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el inicio de una junta de la asociación con Madame apoyando? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 22. Nueva Asesora

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja Tougo es un cabrón lo es preciosa, jajaja Choro realmente se sacrificó y el dolor de su relación para él es muy real. La relación complicada entre Choromi, Choromatsu y Osomatsu es dura. Con Tougo vete enojando más porque no fue la única relación que jodio. Un saludote

StNoa: que bueno que te gusta y espero disfrutes su progreso! Un saludote


	23. Nueva Asesora

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy ilusionada por el progreso de esta historia!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 22. Nueva Asesora

Así es como la pobre Madame termino yendo a prepararse mentalmente para irse a su primera junta en ese horrible lugar, necesita un trago de algo fuerte; suerte que siempre tiene una botella de algo en su oficina. Como en los viejos tiempos. A Choromi no le va a gustar para nada lo que está por ocurrir, va a llorar diciéndole que es una completa idiota. Turquesa creerá que es por su culpa, al negárselo se dará cuenta de que en parte si tiene algo que ver y se pondrá a decir que muchos riesgos ya corrió por él cuando lo tomo como su protegido la primera vez, que lo deje morir en manos de Tougo para así pagar su deuda y sentir que está a mano con Karamatsu. Lo que nunca en la vida le va a permitir. Karamatsu lo amaba como a un hermano de sangre, realmente lo protegió y lo cuido con todo de sí, por eso no le permitió ayudarlo cuando preparo su muerte. Osomatsu jamás se permitirá que ocurra eso, por eso siempre protege a quienes ama. Karamatsu igual fue su mano derecha en toda esa clase de asuntos. Choromatsu podrá haber sido el que llevó todo el papeleo y formalidades, pero Kara era quien hacia todo su trabajo sucio. Un gran equipo. Ahora de ese equipo solo queda el aprendiz de Kara quien casi lo iguala en habilidades. Por eso el chico debe de tener cuidado con lo que hace.

Sale de la oficina para ir al balcón por un momento para ver su bar tan animado como usualmente lo es, y ve a Turquesa destacando mucho entre los clientes con Violeta cerca de ella. Esas dos sí que parecen estar hechas una para la otra. Al parecer, nadie de ojos amatistas se resiste a un chico de ojos azules y viceversa. Es clásico de Tougo que ambos tengan la misma sintonía de ideas, por eso trabajar juntos era tan sencillo. Esta relación que veía como una ventaja igual lo hizo él. En eso el reloj de pared marca una hora y se va a su oficina a tomar todo lo necesario. La de verde solo sabe que no regresara hasta tarde. Con dolor en las facciones, su amada se resigna con respecto a conocer las verdaderas intenciones de su jefa en mente. La deja irse pese a que algo le grita que no debería, sin embargo, la despide en la puerta mientras la de rojo se sube a su auto y se pierde en la noche.

 **YYY**

Ya en la mansión, alguien ayuda a Madame a bajar de su auto. Le abren la puerta, la guían por las escaleras. Se nota que dejaron indicaciones específicas para el trato que deben tener con ella. Ese Tougo es todo un coqueto galante que quiere hacerle olvidar que es su peor pesadilla. Va avanzando entre los pasillos de la mansión cuando una voz que conoce muy bien aparece detrás de ella.

─Bienvenida de nuevo, Madame Scarlett.

La aludida se gira para observar esos ojos verdes que conoce tan bien.

─Es un placer para mi estar por aquí.

─En tú última visita te fuiste muy rápido, ya no pudimos charlar…

El ambiente se siente pesado entre ambos.

─ ¿De qué quisieras hablar?

─ ¿De verdad preguntas eso? Yo creo que entre nosotros quedaron muchas conversaciones pendientes.

─Tú fuiste quien zanjo todas las conversaciones entre nosotros, Choromatsu.

─Entiendo que me cerré y que hice mal pero no quería hablar contigo sabiendo que te la llevaste a ella…

─Ella te ama, y extraña horriblemente.

─No me importa.

─Ella es tu…

─ ¡Eso lo hace aun peor! Ya cállate.

─Realmente lamento haberte herido…

Se siente entre ellos un silencio incomodo que solo con las heridas abiertas del de verde pulsándole se decide a romper.

─ ¿Solo eso lamentas?

─ ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

─Olvida lo que me hiciste a mí por un momento y piensa en la asociación. Te siguieron hasta el fin del mundo ¡Tú los abandonaste cuando Karamatsu murió! Te necesitábamos aún más que nunca y te largaste…

─ ¿Tienes una tan mala opinión de mí?

Esa respuesta salió tan herida que la rabia del de lentes disminuyó.

─Yo…quiero creer que hay otro motivo que no logro entender…aunque ya no lo sé…

─Quitando del lado el desastre de relación que tuvimos, yo realmente nunca quise decepcionarlos. Especialmente a ti. Te amé con todo el corazón. Por favor confía un poco en mí.

El de ojos verdes comienza a derramar lágrimas descontroladamente.

─No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada porque por culpa de mi indecisión al final elegiste a alguien más.

─A veces me siento mal por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para quedarme aquí a pelear por nosotros, pero no podía soportar esta vida sin Karamatsu. Además que ella está en mi vida ahora y no quiero defraudarla.

Eso fue como una daga directa al corazón de Choromatsu quien se limpió con un pañuelo las lágrimas.

─ ¿Cómo ha estado?

Murmuro apenas audible, siendo adorable para la de rojo que recuerda porque es que lo amo tanto.

─Muy bien, aunque muy ocupada con el bar. Si quieres podría darte su número para que le llames…

─No la llamare. Nunca volveré a hablarle.

─Está bien, es problema entre ustedes.

─Ella no te dice la verdad todo el tiempo ¿Lo sabias?

─Supongo que es cosa de familia porque tú también me ocultabas secretos.

─Igualmente tú lo haces. A mí, a ella, todos los de la asociación, Tougo; es raro a quien de hecho le dices toda la verdad. De los pocos que sabían en que estabas metido era Karamatsu y lo hiciste tu confidente. E incluso a él no le decías todo.

─Supongo que es un gaje del oficio. Aunque cuando te dije que te amaba nunca te mentí. Lo entiendes ¿cierto?

Eso provoca un vuelco en el corazón del de verde que prefiere ignorar.

─Lo sé, pero eso no cambia las cosas ¿No lo crees?

─A veces la vida da tantas vueltas que volver a cómo eran las cosas es imposible.

─Vamos con Tougo, seguro ya reunió a la asociación y están esperándote.

─Te puedo asegurar que no estarán muy contentos de verme.

─Aún no saben a ciencia cierta que eres tú pero tienes toda la razón, no estarán felices.

─Incluso algunos como Akumatsu trataran de matarme.

─No creo que el jefe se los permita. Después de todo eres su favorito, aun después de todo este tiempo sigues siéndolo.

El ambiente se puso tenso, pues el tono de Choro había sonado celoso. Osomatsu ya no dijo que de hecho es consiente que sigue siendo el favorito de Choromatsu también.

 **YYY**

De repente todos están sentados a la espera de la nueva asesora de la que no deja de hablar Tougo. Ha sido muy hiriente para los presentes que para poder organizar esta mierda de asociación necesiten ayuda externa. Más no les cabe en la cabeza la idea de que el desconfiado hombre haya pedido ayuda de alguien de fuera, con lo paranoico que es. De repente las puertas se abren de par en par dejando ver a una silueta femenina vestida de rojo y luciendo espectacular se adentra en el lugar, la sigue de cerca Choromatsu.

El shock de los presentes es general dado que varios de ellos no saben quién es pero su atuendo es muy llamativo, hasta que el de rosa se escandaliza.

─ ¡¿Osomatsu-niisan?!

─Madame Scarlett, Totty.

Con esto todos miran la cara de la recién llegada y por fin logran descubrirlo entre todo el maquillaje: Es Osomatsu travestido.

─ ¡El maldito traidor!

Grita Akumatsu mientras Kamimatsu lo detiene del pecho, intentando calmarlo.

─No creí que tendrías las bolas para regresar aquí, Osomatsu.

Dice Atsushi de forma altanera. La de rojo lo jala de la ropa de forma amenazante.

─Soy Madame Scarlett, mocoso.

Llega Choromatsu para separarlos.

─Ya basta ustedes dos.

─ No sé qué hace esta persona en la asociación pero lo quiero lejos de aquí.

─tú no estás en derecho de pedir nada como eso, porque si no fueras tan inútil no tendría que pedir la ayuda de alguien que si sepa hacer su trabajo.

Le regaña Tougo a su hijo, avergonzándolo. Akumatsu se calma de mala gana por la mirada amenazante del jefe pero luce furioso.

─Alguien que no tiene el estómago para soportar la muerte de Karamatsu no debería de estar aquí.

Eso igualmente hirió a Totty, quien intento fingir indiferencia ante el tema. Ichimatsu llego hace poco del bar, no vio a Madame esta noche ahí y está que no se la cree. No emite voz alguna pero se le nota preocupado a muerte por la de rojo, quien le sonríe de forma conciliadora. Jyushimatsu va corriendo a cargarla.

─ ¡Te extrañe Scarlett-neesan! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Kamimatsu le lanza una sonrisa de forma de saludo pero intenta que sea disimulada dado que su pareja está totalmente ofuscado. No quiere hacerlo enojar. El que parece encantado de la vida es Tougo pues tiene una expresión de felicidad que no puede con ella.

─Entonces la querida Madame Scarlett ha venido voluntariamente a apoyarnos en eso de la asesoría durante las juntas que traten de nuestros enemigos, espero que se porten bien con ella mientras este de visita. Bienvenida.

Lo dijo de forma de amenaza, luego sonrió de forma seductora hacia la de rojo quien tomo asiento lista para esta junta donde se siente en el nido de las víboras.

Pensar que esto apenas comienza.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal las cosas entre los miembros luego de esta visita? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 23. Heridas siempre abiertas

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Hola preciosa debo decirte que entre Madame y Tougo tienen muchos planes malvados que ni te imaginas! Esos dos tienen cosas en mente que no te esperas! Con calma se explicara porque Tougo sabía que Turquesa caería, incluso sabía que Violeta igual caería. Bien dejando eso de lado, si Madame es la mejor! La adoro! Ahora el momento tenso entre Choro y Oso fue en este capítulo! Ojala te haya dejado tan depre como a mí! Ahora primero que todo agradezco que seas la única que me deja reviews, y segundo, espero que me sigas en un blog que acabo de hacer, te dejare el link del primer artículo que he escrito! Bueno un saludote!


	24. Heridas siempre abiertas

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy contenta por regresar!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 23. Heridas siempre abiertas

A Madame Scarlett le falta mucha de su paciencia durante esta junta odiosa.

Todo el rato tiene que estar soportando miradas de odio, cada que habla pareciera que nadie quiere escucharla. Es totalmente irrespetuoso de parte de todos ellos. Nadie parece feliz de verla, ni siquiera Choromatsu quien le lanza unas miradas dolidas que aunque no debería, le causan cierta espinita de culpa.

Sigue respondiendo como si aquello no le molestara pero él único capaz de tolerar esa clase maltratos constantes sin perder su amabilidad, está muerto. El motivo real de la mayoría de sus dolencias.

Supone que si esto es tan difícil no es por la falta de práctica o el irrespeto total y desmesurado en contra su persona, sino por la falta del único que le daba tranquilidad ver: su mejor amigo. Le hace falta porque con el enorme corazón que posee hizo muchas cosas por las personas y todos le querían. Sabia calmar las aguas para apoyarlo, para que la gente lo escuchara. Saber que estaba ahí era una certeza de que no tendría que aguantar idioteces. Además que intimidaba con su enorme musculatura. El único que nunca le tuvo miedo jamás fue Jyushimatsu. Y Totty, pero este porque decía que era excitante ver a Karamatsu enojado. Sabía que cuando Kara falleció ya no tendría lugar aquí, y esta horrible experiencia se lo confirma todo.

Aunque posiblemente todos lo miran dolidos, porque igual adoraban al sujeto y perderlos a ambos fue más de lo que pudieron digerir. Se sienten solos, aterrados en medio de un lugar que más que su hogar es su prisión.

Tras tratar algunos asuntos, dando puntos claves, dio soluciones a los temas; como de antaño. Tougo está encantado de lo genial que es, tanto que no deja de adularla y pareciera que quiere someterla contra cualquier mueble para hacerla suya; lo que igual es como de antaño. Aunque ahora si gira a su izquierda en búsqueda de una mirada azul de apoyo, no la encuentra.

No la encontrara jamás.

Su estómago hace ruidos, le dan nauseas. Ser tan consiente de esa horrenda realidad es más fuerte en un ambiente donde estaba acostumbrada a verlo pasear. Esto es peor de lo que pensó. De verdad esto le rompe el corazón.

Karamatsu era un niño tranquilo, con un par de enormes ojos azules. Era el niñito del corazón más puro que ha conocido. Un chico que realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de otros. Se hizo fuerte para proteger a otros (aunque a los demás les mintió que era para conquistar chicas). Tan sensible a los demás, que era capaz de notar cosas que los demás no. Era inteligente, aunque no tanto como para no terminar siguiendo al rarito Osomatsu. Cómplices de travesuras. Todos decían que el de rojo era la mala influencia de ese dúo. Ahora la mitad tranquila del dúo dinámico, no regresara nunca. Todo porque Osomatsu lo arrastró consigo dentro de esta vida de mafiosos.

"─ _En este tipo de vida todos necesitan un asistente que se encargue de todo._

─ _Pensé que para eso ya tenías a Choromatsu_

─ _Choro-chan es fantástico en cosas administrativas, nadie como él. Pero le falta la mentalidad bélica necesaria para un asistente de la mafia. Puedo encontrar a muchos con gran valor y sed de sangre, pero no quiero estar en esta clase de vida sin ti._

─ _La mano derecha y la mano izquierda…jum, Supongo que de ahora en adelante puedes llamarme Left_

─ _¡No hare algo tan ridículo como eso!"_

Tras esto verdaderamente la herida siempre abierta de Osomatsu está a punto de sangrar. Karamatsu pudo ser libre, estar vivo, de no ser porque fue egoísta en conservarlo a su lado.

Cuando termina la odiosa junta a Madame le faltan tacones para irse de ahí, en eso una voz la detiene.

─No eres la única que sufre al notar que no está. Sigo esperando que un día entre por esa puerta saludándonos con una enorme sonrisa y su inglés de mierda. Extraño ver esos ojos azules analizarme. No eres la única que salió herida al punto de querer largarse para siempre y no volver jamás. Aunque si fuiste la única perra que si lo hizo.

─Totty…

En eso Ichimatsu se detiene detrás de Madame.

─Te llevare de vuelta al bar, vamos.

El de morado jala suevamente a la de rojo, pero el de rosa la detiene de forma apremiante.

─ ¡Soy el único idiota aquí que es de tu propia sangre! Me merecía algo diferente de ti…por lo menos una explicación…

─Todomatsu…Lo siento…no puedo darte algo que no tengo. No es lo mismo que tú sientes por su muerte que lo que yo siento. Tú estabas enamorado de él. Yo…era…era… mi responsabilidad cuidarlos…no lo hice bien. Cometí tantos errores que al final, Kara termino cubriéndolos haciendo eso…

─ ¡Debiste de hablar con nosotros! ¡Karamatsu debió decirnos algo! Éramos una familia… ¡Se supone que cuentes con tu familia cuando los necesitas! ¡Dime que fue aquello que Karamatsu tenía que proteger al grado de matar a Iyayo para ser asesinado por Tougo!

Con un semblante firme Madame se irguió.

─Ya sabes lo suficiente.

Comenzó a irse pero antes de que el de rosa pudiera jalarla de nuevo, un par de manos se pusieron en sus hombros: Era Choromatsu. Madame se detuvo pero no estaba igual de cerca.

─ ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, no comiences a defenderlo como siempre!

─Totty, cálmate. No es prudente lo que estás haciendo.

─ ¡No entiendo cómo puedes aun defenderlo todo el tiempo si te abandono y se quedó con tu remplazo!

─Yo no estoy pensando en el desastre de relación que hubo entre nosotros. Solo pienso que siempre ha hecho las cosas por un motivo. _Siempre_ ha sido así, tú como su único hermano deberías de entenderlo mejor que nadie.

─Se nota que tu amor por él aun te controla ¿O no, Choromatsu?

Le dijo Atsushi apareciendo detrás de todos ellos, generando la mala mirada de los presentes.

─No eso es a lo que me refiero, sino a los hechos. A lo que ha demostrado él mismo toda la vida. Aunque el tema del amor, tú mejor que nadie entiende que te hace hacer cosas poco convencionales ¿cierto?

Eso provoco la mala mirada de parte del líder de la asociación, lo que no amedrento ni un poco a los ojos jade.

─Si nos tienes un poco de respeto, no regresaras aquí.

Amenazo Akumatsu con Kamimatsu apareciendo detrás de ellos.

─Yo diría que no me conoces ¿Cuándo les demostré alguna vez algo de respeto?

Contesta como si de una broma se tratara e Ichi se posa detrás de ella al igual que Jyushimatsu.

─No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó aun tienes idiotas que dan todo de ellos por cuidarte el trasero.

─ No sé, pero yo recuerdo a cierto idiota que me juró lealtad y me cuido el trasero más que ningún otro " _No importa que tan largo sea tu destino, me arrastraras contigo de por vida."_

Eso sonrojo a Akumatsu, que se enfureció.

─ ¡En ese entonces eras alguien digno de seguir! Ahora no eres más que una prostituta traidora. Tu actitud de mierda me hizo romper un juramento de lealtad que hice de por vida, haciéndome ver como de tu misma calaña. Y te equivocas, él que más te cuido el trasero fue Karamatsu y ve donde terminó.

Eso sí fue una puñalada al pobre corazón de Scarlett.

─Ten cuidado con lo que digas sobre Karamatsu, Akumatsu. Dudo que lo conocieras lo suficiente para saber porque hizo las cosas.

─ ¡Karamatsu no respiraba durante cuatro horas si tú le dabas esa orden! Así que no vengas con que no sé porque las hizo, si tiene que ver contigo hacia lo que fuera. Tú le diste la orden esa noche ¡Lo mandaste a matar a Iyayo! De eso no hay duda. Eso era lo más doloroso de todo: nunca nos contabas nada. Pudimos apoyarte ¡Karamatsu no fue el único que te juro lealtad ciega! Pero nos dejaste fuera, egoístamente usaste su muerte para escaparte. Dijiste que no soportabas su muerte y en parte, es cierto. Más no te importó sacrificarlo solo porque querías liberarte.

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan se sacrificó por algo más noble! ¡Scarlett-oneesan siempre pensaba en nosotros antes que en ella! ¡Yo sé que no hizo algo tan vil!

Brincotea Jyushimatsu intentando calmar a los otros.

─Ustedes son libres de pensar lo que quieran, Akumatsu-kun. Sin embargo, creí que si me juraste lealtad hace tiempo, es porque tenías otra opinión de mí. Lo mismo va para ti, Totty. Sobre todo porque tú eres el único pariente vivo que me queda. Aunque ustedes me odien, yo aún los quiero como de antaño. Solo que sin Karamatsu aquí…yo ya no funciono igual. Lo lamento.

─Yo igual quería al cabrón de Karamatsu, pero fuiste el único cobarde que se fue. Nos dejaste; desde ese día, perdí toda confianza en ti. Haces mal en venir aquí a torturarnos.

Tras esto Akumatsu sale con Kamimatsu corriendo detrás de él, quien antes de irse le lanza una mirada de profunda tristeza a su amiga de rojo. Totty comienza a llorar antes de mirarla a los ojos.

─Yo soy tu hermano menor, te quiero; lo que hace mi dolor aún más patético. No solo perdí a mi primer amor, igual a mi único hermano mayor. Estoy de acuerdo con Aku-kun: nos hieres viniendo aquí.

Se fue seguido de Atsushi que le envió la mirada más perversa habida por el hombre. Madame iba a ser escoltada por los chicos antes de que una última mano la detuviera con un roce sutil, delicado.

─Quizás ellos necesitan más tiempo para perdonarte. Creo que sería más fácil si confesaras todo lo que paso realmente.

─Eso es algo que nunca les diría, Choromatsu-kun.

─Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ellos en que no solo a ti te dolió todo lo que pasó.

─Lamento que no pueda evitar venir aquí a abrir viejas heridas…

─Te equivocas en eso; no son viejas, están tan frescas como el día en que te fuiste. Porque para nosotros están siempre abiertas.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazar al chico delante suyo pero lo reprimió, solo le acaricio el rostro ligeramente antes de irse.

─ Siempre lamentare ser la causante del sufrimiento de esos ojos verdes. Adiós.

Dijo siendo escoltada por Jyushi e Ichi, destrozando por millonésima vez a Choromatsu quien solo espera que esas palabras signifiquen algo y no sean solo un montón de disculpas vacías.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un acercamiento real e intenso entre Turquesa y Violeta? Capítulo 24. Mi pasado.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Totalmente es perfecta! La quiero más y más cada día! La relación de esos dos siempre es dolorosa! Me encanta que me sea tan fiel pese a que escribo pura locura! Gracias por el apoyo! Un saludote


	25. Mi pasado

Hola mis amados lectores, hice un blog donde hago escritos de salud mental. Ojala los interesados me manden un mensaje privado.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 24. Mi pasado.

Entonces con dolencia, Madame está siendo una intrusa donde antes fuera la líder admirada y querida de todos. Todo esto lo puede soportar si con su sacrificio ayuda a Turquesa. Realmente quiere tanto a ese chico. Es tan parecido a su mejor amigo que es un agridulce recordatorio de lo que ha perdido y no recobrara.

Lo que no esperaba era que la de azul mencionada la estuviera esperando afuera del local. Esta con sus ropas de Turquesa de fuera del trabajo. Lo que le da entender que ha estado esperando que regrese. Suspira con cansancio mientras estaciona el auto. Fuera de este le sonríe a la cantante.

─Deberías de irte a casa. Van a decirte que te sobreexploto.

─ ¿Para que fuiste a la mansión de Tougo?

Odia eso de que vaya tan directo al grano cuando esta preocupada.

─Nada, ese tipo solo ha estado presionándome de más con unos asuntos.

Se plantó firme mirándole directamente a los ojos. Frenando el andar de la de rojo.

─Deja de mentirme, esto tiene que ver conmigo de nuevo ¿cierto?

─No seas tan egocéntrica como para pensar que todas las conversaciones que tengo son acerca de ti.

Los ojos azules le devuelven la mirada con pesar.

─Nunca dejo de causarte problemas…

La cantante baja la mirada, mientras la otra le levanta la barbilla para que le mire.

─Eres muy especial, tanto para mí como para mi bar. Eres muy útil, no solo causas problemas. Eres mi mejor empleada. Karamatsu te cuido bajo su manto porque siempre fue testigo de tu gran potencial, así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías. Hay cosas que solo yo puedo arreglar; deja de intentar salvar mi trasero en todo. Se lo que hago ¿entendido?

De mala gana la otra asiente.

─Bien.

Dice Madame intentando continuar su avance pero es nuevamente detenida.

─ Choromi está furiosa y preocupada. Andaba como alma en pena por todo el local. Se le noto estresada porque te fuiste.

─Igualmente creo que esta celosa. Cree que en cualquier momento regresare corriendo por Choromatsu y la dejare sola. Le aterra que tenga que encontrármelo seguido.

─Cierto es que yo igual llegue a considerar que si tuvieras la oportunidad, estarías con Choromatsu. Nunca dejaste de amarlo realmente ¿cierto? Ahora solo estas con ella porque no podrías regresar jamás con Choromatsu, pero aunque la adoras ni de lejos tanto como a él.

─Yo realmente amo a Choromi, probablemente es el problema. A maneras diferentes estoy enamorada de ambos. Pero si la vida ya determino con quien debo estar entonces disfrutare de la elección.

Dice desapareciendo de la vista, no logrando convencer del todo a Turquesa, que sabe por mucho que ame a Choromi siempre algo en ella terminara eligiendo a Choromatsu.

 _/Cuando nos enamoramos siendo este lio que somos, terminamos siempre en desastre/_

Piensa con pesar al irse a casa a descansar.

 **YYY**

─Hoy Turquesa no quiere venir a trabajar.

Anuncio Madame cuando vio a Violeta dando vueltas por todo el local como perro sin dueño.

Eso sonrojo a la pobre de morado que fingió no estar buscándola.

─N-no sé de qué hablas.

Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada. Provocando las risas de Madame. Lo que sonroja peor a la otra.

─ Si quieres verla puedes ir a visitarla después del trabajo. Ha estado triste estos días y probablemente tú presencia la alegre.

─ ¿Estar conmigo la puede hacer feliz?

─ Claro, ella te tiene un cariño muy especial ¿No te lo ha demostrado muchas veces?

Eso ruboriza de nuevo a Violeta, quien finge no entender muy bien de qué habla la otra.

─ ¿Entonces iras a visitarla?

Eso hizo desaparecer la muralla de la tsundere chica quien relajo el semblante antes de rendirse.

─Dame la maldita dirección.

Estira la mano de mala gana fingiendo que no le interesa, lo que provoca la risa de Madame. Estas dos y su relación graciosa le mataran de la risa. Con una sonrisa cómplice le da un guiño.

─No olvides los condones.

La chica se pone peor que una tetera y con su colita de gato y orejitas le lanza algo a la de rojo quien lo esquiva mientras se carcajea burlonamente.

 _/esta maldita jefa de pacotilla/_

 **YYY**

Por fin se para delante de un edificio departamental de color beige, se nota que la renta no es cara pero tampoco parece de mala muerte (él en su piel de Ichimatsu vivió en lugares tan horribles que prefiere no recordarlo). Su departamento está en el tercer piso, es el número 11. No quiere tener que tocar en el intercomunicador, por lo que espera a que alguien sale para colarse al edificio. Así es como termina delante de la puerta de Turquesa, con cierta indecisión toca.

─ ¿Quién es?

Resuena del otro lado y se emociona. Se queda callada hasta que la de azul abre la puerta y cuando sus miradas se encuentran casi muere Violeta. Porque es el mismo look de Turquesa fuera del trabajo sin tanto maquillaje, solo el delineado negro. Su bello cabello negro degradado a azul esta todo amarrado en un chongo desordenado que deja por fuera un par de mechones enmarcando su bello rostro. Trae una falda circular azul obscuro de un material que luce cómodo, una camisa de manga larga blanca sobre la cual tiene una playera azul larga de manga corta y está abierta. Trae puestas unas pantuflas de estrellas, lunas y son azules claro. Se ve tan bellamente casual que está generando una erección en Violeta.

─ ¿I-incluso en tu casa eres Turquesa?

─Solo Madame y yo siempre estamos en nuestra otra piel todo el tiempo. Nunca dejamos de serlo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Dejamos atrás muchos recuerdos y creímos que ser nuevas personas nos ayudaría a comenzar de cero. La gente de por aquí cree que me llamo Karako.

Eso sorprendió mucho a la chica gatuna.

─ ¿Tú conocías a Karako?

─Claro que sí, la conocí de toda la vida, igual que a Karamatsu.

─Y-ya veo. Vine a ver como estabas…

La de azul la invito a pasar a la casa. Era el departamento de una chica a la que le gusta el azul y las pinturas en las paredes. No era nada de un gusto caro, pero bonito y elegante. Había fotos de los tiempos de los Matsuno, y de la asociación cuando todos estaban.

─A veces quisiera saber si entre las fotos veré tu cara…

La de azul le toma la mano para acariciarla.

─Si quieres verme solo tienes que mirarme de frente.

─Solo estoy viendo una cara bonita escondiendo quien hay debajo con maquillaje.

─ ¿Entonces soy bonita?

─ ¡N-no cambies de tema!

─Yo solo soy un chico sin nombre que comenzó en la mafia demasiado joven.

─Cuéntame más…por favor…te lo ruego…

Hizo una expresión tal que mato las defensas de la otra quien suspiro resignada.

─Cuando era joven admire a Karamatsu al grado de querer seguirlo a donde su destino lo llevase. No tuve la oportunidad de una vida mejor porque donde crecí las opciones de hacer dinero legalmente son escasas; me metí de lleno a la mafia el día que conocí a la mujer que adore con todo el corazón. Ella igual estaba relacionada con esta vida y creí que si no quería perderla debía seguirla a donde ella fuera. Al final resulto que si no la hubiera seguido probablemente ella hubiera tenido una vida feliz y tranquila. Sin embargo, mientras duró fue lo mejor que me había pasado. Tan metido estuve en mi historia de amor que no me fije que Karamatsu, la persona que me cuido siempre desde niños; estaba metido en algo peliagudo. Luego fue cuando ocurrió lo que tú ya sabes de cuando asesino a Iyayo y me quede sola. Mis dos únicos familiares con vida murieron esa noche. Lo había perdido todo y para colmo, por ser cercana a Karamatsu; Tougo me corrió de la mansión. Osomatsu ofreció hacerse cargo de mí, desde entonces abandone mi otra piel y me convertí en Turquesa.

Violeta le acaricia el rostro con calma, como queriendo grabar esos profundos ojos azules en su memoria. Con algo de indecisión se acerca lentamente para besar los bellos labios contrarios. Ante esto Turquesa cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, ambas terminan enredadas en un beso lento pero largo en el sofá.

─Yo tampoco tuve una vida con muchas opciones…

Con confianza, Ichimatsu le cuenta su historia, para que sea participe de su pasado.

─Se nota que la vida no nos dio muchos golpes de suerte.

─Siempre he tenido una vida de mierda.

─En momentos así, enredada contigo aquí…creo que tengo aunque sea un poco de suerte…

Entonces totalmente conmovida por las palabras de la cantante, Violeta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se acomoda debajo de Turquesa enredando las piernas en las caderas contrarias. Produciendo un gruñido en la de azul ante la fricción provocada. Atrayéndola para otro beso, este mas hambriento que el anterior.

─ No…sé si deberíamos continuar…

Murmura la de azul pero la otra continúa provocándola.

─Quiero correr el riesgo aunque esto pueda jodernos a ambas…

Tras decir esto ambas comienzan a comerse a besos listas para fundirse en la pasión.

 **YYY**

¿Ahora que ya comienzan al menos una relación sexual que pasara cuando lleguen posibles pistas sobre la identidad de Turquesa? Capítulo 25. Kuro

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado y ellas solo iniciaron una relación sexual aun no son otra cosa. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: lamento que sea dolorosa la historia de Osomatsu con Choromatsu, igual a mí me mata! Ojala este Iro hermoso te llene el corazón! Un saludote

LaV3nus6: Lamento decirte que de hecho si supieran la verdad sobre Osomatsu, sin dudarlo hubieran peleado y lo más probable, muerto porque no contaban con los recursos para algo de semejante tamaño. Osomatsu sabe que hizo lo correcto al protegerlos, como siempre lo ha hecho; actuando como muro protector sobre su amada gente, yo siempre siendo mucho dolor al escribir lo que tuvo que hacer. Lo de Turquesa explotara en los próximos capítulos con gran fuerza. No tienes idea la de cantidad de información que ustedes recibirán y la de dudas que esto generara en todos! Un saludote


	26. Kuro

Hola mis amados lectores, realmente esta historia estará enredada o al menos eso espero ajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 25. Kuro

Luego de una sesión de sexo Violeta quedo sin ropa interior en el sofá extraño al menos segura de una cosa: Turquesa tenía pene (y sabia como usarlo muy bien).

No debió haber pasado, esto ha sido un desliz innecesario. Aunque tenerla haciéndole un té en la cocina era realmente algo que le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Quedaron despeinadas, pero Turquesa se negó rotundamente a dejarse quitar la ropa de la cintura para arriba. Solo se había quitado la ropa interior porque la falda la tenía todavía puesta. Al final la cabrona de Madame había adivinado que pasaría si se quedaban a solas en una situación tan íntima.

Ninguna de las dos ha dicho las palabras de amor o una confesión, pero por ahora este paso ha sido muy fuerte. No sabe que hacer se supone que no debería dejarse arrastrar pero cada vez que ve esos ojos azules profundos y hermosos pierde los estribos. Sin mencionar que han pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo un amante, supone que es por eso que la necesidad se sintió tan fuerte.

En eso, alguien le da un besito en el cuello mandándole un estremecimiento, mientras le acercan una taza de té.

─Para ti.

Dice sonriéndole coqueta, lo que le manda una corriente eléctrica por toda su piel.

 _/Cálmate/_

─G-gracias…

Responde tomando la taza de té. La otra se sienta delante de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

─Respecto a lo que sucedió hace un momento…

 _/Oh no aquí va a decirme que esto fue un error, que no debe de repetirse. Aunque es cierto, es lo que debemos hacer… no sé si podré soportarlo…/_

La de morado se deprime pero aparta la vista intentando fingir desinterés.

─Si estas acostándote con alguien aparte de mi debo saberlo, porque realmente no soy persona de muchos amantes, hace mucho que no me acuesto con nadie y no sé si podría soportarlo…

Eso hace que Violeta alce la vista con ojos muy grandes. Esta persona tan entregada estaba dándole muchas alteraciones al corazón.

 _/quiere matarme/_

─ ¿Quién te crees que soy? No soy ninguna promiscua….

─ Gracias al cielo…

Va y le toma de la mano para depositar un beso en esta. Dejando a la otra analizando sus movimientos con detalle mientras a ella solo le zumban los oídos.

─No creo que estemos listas para hacer promesas de amor…

─En eso tienes razón…

Se le nota triste a la de azul.

─Odio no poder prometerte algo, se siente incorrecto no hacerlo; como si solo te estuviera usando para sexo…

─Por el momento me conformo con la promesa de que esta relación sexual será exclusiva.

Lo que la de azul le da un beso ligerito en los labios alejándose, dejando un amigable hormigueo ahí donde hizo el contacto.

─Ni se me ocurriría.

─Yo igual te lo prometo…

Murmura alejando el rostro para no demostrar su vergüenza, lo que mata de ternura a la otra quien entrelaza sus manos.

─El día en que pueda entregarte una promesa de amor no dudare en hacerlo, lo intentare hasta el final…

─Yo igual…lo intentare…

Con esto vuelven a darse un beso con un agridulce sabor, porque el miedo de ambas les impide decir aquello que comienzan a sentir. Aunque este contacto húmedo con una lengua juguetona haciendo de las suyas en la boca ajena, tiene a Violeta temblando, a quien la de azul empuja ligeramente para quedar arriba de ella, robándole el aliento tanto que su cabeza comienza a darle vueltas; si estuviera de pie ya se habría caído. Por toda respuesta, terminan enredadas separándose solo por la falta de aire.

─De verdad soy feliz contigo así… me estas mal acostumbrando…

Ronronea la de azul antes de comenzar a seducirla acariciándole la poca piel expuesta.

─Realmente eres toda una aduladora…

Murmura ruborizada ante sentirse expuesta, las cosas entre ellas se sienten cada vez más enredadas porque no saben si es correcto dejarse llevar por este sentimiento, pero no pueden evitarlo; por lo que ambas disfrutan de este momento siendo una.

 **YYY**

Ya terminada una sesión interesante de sexo bastante larga y subida de tono; Violeta regresa ligeramente desarreglada a la mansión. Está realizando la famosa "caminata de la vergüenza", intentando no ser atrapada para poder convertirse en Ichimatsu a gusto, sin mencionar que a la de azul se le pasó la mano y ahora no puede caminar bien. Turquesa la ayudo lo más posible a arreglarse porque la chica tiene de todo, incluso le arreglo el maquillaje y peinado lo mejor que pudo pero dice que sus mejores herramientas y artículos los deja en el bar. Porque en casa de Turquesa el baño en conjunto no fue opción para la cantante, por aquello de que igual quedo hecha un asco pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara quien es. Sin mencionar que dice que perder en su totalidad el maquillaje sería algo imprudente.

─Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿La sesión de sexo fue bastante buena? Parece que si porque apenas si puedes caminar.

 _/Mierda, a este maldito no se le escapa ningún detalle por ligero que sea/_

Maldice para sus adentros cuando nota a Todomatsu mirándola con burla.

─Vete a la mierda, Todomatsu.

Sigue de frente intentando ignorarlo, lo que el pequeño demonio no parece querer ceder.

─ Entonces veamos ¿Con quién te acostaste? Porque tienes ya algunos años por aquí y no te había conocido amante alguno ¿Es alguien que conociste en el bar?

La de morado se crispa en toda respuesta dándole la razón al de rosa.

─Bien vamos por buen camino…dudo que sea un cliente porque Osomatsu-niisan lo tiene prohibido, lo que significa que estarías desobedeciéndolo. Y Osomatsu-niisan es muy observador, ya se habría dado cuenta y hecho algo al respecto… si a él le da igual con quien te acuestas, quiere decir…que entonces… ¡Te acuestas con alguien del personal!

De nuevo la de morado se crispa de forma poco visible pero nada pasa desapercibido para el ojo de águila de Totty, un aspecto que comparte con su hermano mayor.

─ ¡Bien! Continuemos…si es alguien del personal, debe ser un hombre y debe de ser de esos varoniles que dan muy duro… De otro modo no vendrías caminando como si el sentarte te fuera a doler en semanas…Debe de ser alguien especial…Nunca te fijarías en algunos tipos de chicos, eres muy especial para eso por eso nunca tienes sexo… tampoco nunca te ha gustado nadie de esta mansión….Salvo…vi una vez como miraste una foto de Karamatsu, se te notaba la atracción, a él si lo viste como alguien guapo… Entonces en el bar alguien que sea del tipo parecido a Karamatsu…solo hay un dos que encajan con ese perfil y uno de ellos ya tiene una pareja exclusiva… por lo que solo queda…

En ese instante deja de bromear para lucir completamente consternado.

─Todomatsu ya estoy cansanda, déjame ir…

─ ¡Oh por dios! Acabas de notar a quien me refiero e intentas huir ¡Me acabas de confirmar que te revolcaste con la cantante de mierda del bar!

La de morado le tapa la boca con ambas manos como puede. Está haciéndole "shhh" a cada rato. Una vez que al de rosa se le calma la boca, Violeta le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

─Cállate si no quieres que todos sepan que tú te acuestas con Atsushi.

Con esto Totty le devuelve la mirada con odio.

─Lo sé todo, incluso que están enamorados y son pareja hace casi cuatro años.

Entonces con esto al demonio parece que se le calmo el espirito de lucha. Por lo que con lentitud, Violeta retira las manos de su boca.

─Bien, no diré nada de que te revuelcas con Kuro Nakamura y tú no dices nada de lo mío con Atsushi…

Con una parte de la conversación el chico travestido se quedó totalmente en shock fuera de sí mismo. No escucho nada a partir de ese punto y la voz de Totty se escuchaba a kilómetros.

─ ¿C-como acabas de decirle?

Su voz suena a un susurro ahogado, Totty se detiene y mira a los ojos a la otra.

─ ¿Atsushi? Bueno a veces uso el honorifico y otras no, ya sabes siendo pareja desde hace tanto tiempo...

─ ¡No! Yo me refiero al otro nombre que usaste…

─ ¿Kuro Nakamura? Pues eso deberías saberlo tú si tienes relaciones sexuales con él…

Al notar la expresión tan impactada del de rostro maquillado se detiene en seco.

─ ¡Oh por dios! ¡No sabias que te estas acostando con Kuro Nakamura!

Así como así su mundo comenzó a girar, le estaban dando nauseas, vértigo, estaba a punto de llorar. Conocía ese rostro.

─Háblame de él

Exigió de una forma tal que Totty se quedó callado antes de responder.

─Kuro Nakamura, el primo de Karamatsu y hermano mellizo de Karako. Ambos hermanos estuvieron bajo la tutela de Karamatsu desde pequeños, fueron sus mejores alumnos. Tan bueno era en lo que hacía que todos decían que en unos años podría ser mejor que el propio Karamatsu, a quien se le parecía un montón tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Lo admiraba y amaba como un hermano menor y su muerte casi lo mata de dolor. Dicen que Tougo lo mando a asesinar por creer que estuvo involucrado en la traición, pero cuando se demostró que el chico no tuvo nada que ver; le perdonó la vida pero lo corrió para siempre de la mansión. Osomatsu-niisan lo encontró y lo protegió, por eso termino de cantante en el bar; porque si no pudo haber muerto igual que su hermana Karako, quien acepto orgullosa su participación en la planificación y ejecución de la muerte de Iyayo. El chico estuvo esa noche en casa, arreglando unos asuntos de la muerte de su novia… La que de hecho ahora que la recuerdo…mirándote bien…tú y ella podrían ser hermanas gemelas, mas así vestida. Son casi idénticas.

Así como así Violeta dejo caer su trasero en el piso, ante un preocupado Todomatsu, mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Conocía la foto, Karamatsu tiene en el álbum muchas donde sale con ese par de primos. Una morena de curvas peligrosas, labios rojos, cabello largo ondulado y ojos azules preciosos. Kuro era un chico igual de guapo que Karamatsu solo que con cabello negro ligeramente largo amarrado en una coleta pequeña, tenía la piel ligeramente más bronceada que Kara y menos morena que su hermana. Unos profundos ojos azules iguales a los de su primo y su gemela. Una sonrisa de matador y un gran porte. Miembro de la asociación de forma indirecta porque era subordinado de Kara, pudo haber sido su sucesor.

Eso igual explicaría porque no quiere ni quitarse la ropa o mojarse; para evitar que el maquillaje que tiene en toda la piel revele su piel un poco más bronceada, siendo más obvio quien seria. Es solo un presentimiento pero una parte de ella le grita que podría haber descubierto una posibilidad: Turquesa podría ser Kuro Nakamura.

 **YYY**

¿Ahora que hará Ichimatsu con esta nueva información? Capítulo 26. La chica de ojos morados

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: jajajaja no sé si escribir lemon aun pero creo que lo hare más adelante jajaja Un saludote

SombraLN: eso suena muy difícil! Pero sí que aplica a esos tres, que llevan una relación bien complicada. Tus sospechas, bueno ojala le hayas acertado jajaja que bueno que disfrutas el iro, yo igual. Un saludote


	27. La chica de ojos morados

Hola mis amados lectores, espero que estén comiéndose la cabeza luego de lo acontecido jaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 26. La chica de ojos morados

Pobre Ichimatsu estaba totalmente deprimido.

No podía dejar de sentirse un idiota por haber sido incapaz de notar las pistas de lo que le decían sobre Turquesa en su vieja piel y lo que ella misma le dijo al respecto. Mientras más lo analizaba, más encajaba en su mente que Turquesa era Kuro Nakamura. Va al cajón donde tiene escondidos los álbumes de fotografías, lo ve ahí con todo ese aire sensual casi idéntico al de Karamatsu, solo que le daba un aire ligeramente de latino caliente su cabello y tonalidad de piel. Esos ojos azules iguales de puros, los mismos ademanes, casi la misma altura (Kara era más alto) y misma sonrisa de escándalo. Todo encajaba si se ponía a pensar que nunca había sentido atracción de alguien más que no fuese Karamatsu, y siendo Kuro muy parecido tendría sentido que inconscientemente se buscara alguien prácticamente idéntico. Ahora que hace la conexión mental, a él constantemente lo comparan con la mujer de la cual Kuro estaba enamorado. Siempre que pueden dicen que Turquesa no puede quitarle la vista de encima por eso mismo, que sus ojos amatistas la embrujaron y peor aún en su piel de Violeta, es aún más visible el parecido.

Esto le duele, siente que ambos están reemplazando a alguien amado a través de esta relación de mierda que mantienen. Con lo que con pesar se da un baño para mal dormir unas horas, solo deseando que este lazo que mantienen no sea pura falsedad, porque su relación de por si es difícil, peor si todo fuese un espejismo.

 **YYY**

─ Ichimatsu-niisan ¿Estas bien?

Pregunta Jyushimatsu quien aparece de la nada en la oficina del de morado, asustándolo; haciendo que casi derrame su café encima.

─Solo estoy cansando, esa jefa de mierda que me sobre explota.

El otro mantiene su sonrisa de una forma extraña.

─Que bueno creí que te veías raro porque habías tenido sexcross…

Ichimatsu estaba bebiendo de su café tranquilo y después de eso casi se atraganta.

─ ¡¿D-de donde sacas esas ideas tan raras?!

─Tienes una marca roja que parece un chupetón en la parte de la nunca.

Señala tocando la parte donde está dicha marca, entonces un recuerdo salvaje de Turquesa chupeteando toda la piel expuesta mientras la tenía boca abajo en la cama llega a su mente.

 _/esa idiota/_

─Ichimatsu-niisan ¿entonces las cosas con la persona que te gusta van bien?

El otro abre sus ojos grandes como platos. Jyushimatsu recordaba muy bien esa conversación.

─N-no sé qué pensar al respecto…

Dijo exasperado.

─Bueno espero que a esa persona le gustes tú igual.

Él de morado se cruza de brazos.

─Yo preferiría gustarle por los motivos correctos…

─Tal vez no importa tanto porque le gustas sino cuanto le gustas. Si le gustas realmente, profundamente y eres irremplazable. ¿A ti te gusta por motivos normales?

─…No lo sé…creo que no…

─ Pero te gusta realmente ¿cierto?

Eso hizo explotar en colores al mafioso de mirada cansada que se puso rojo, comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua. Lo que le causo gracia a su amigo de amarillo.

─ Entonces estoy seguro que si se corresponden, las cosas irán bien.

Así como así, Jyushimatsu le dio algo de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en la noche ira a hablar con Madame Scarlett para ver cuanta información logra obtener al respecto del tema o al menos, sobre esa misteriosa mujer que le robó el corazón a Kuro.

 **YYY**

En el bar, ya con su piel de Violeta; llega corriendo a la oficina de Madame quien no la esperaba ver ahí porque la agarro ocupada y se le noto sorprendida de tenerla ahí de pie.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Violeta? ¿Ocurrió algo?

─ ¡quiero saber todo sobre Kuro Nakamura!

Eso verdaderamente sorprendió a la de rojo que dejo lo que estaba revisando para analizar a la de morado.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No te hagas la tonta conmigo, ya sé muy bien quien es Turquesa.

─Lo que creo es que estas loca si crees que te diré algo al respecto de ese tema, tú mejor que nadie sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy discreta si me lo propongo

─ ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Dice desesperada golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio.

─ ¿A ti que mierda te pasa? Algo debió de ocurrir para que te interese tanto el tema…

En eso le detiene el rostro para verla a los ojos fijamente…de repente la jefa se levanta de su escritorio para comenzar a pasear alrededor de la chica quien se pone a nerviosa, como a la defensiva.

En eso toca con cuidado el mismo lugar donde Jyushimatsu toco la primera vez.

 _/mierda/_

Maldice porque al parecer no se maquillo tan bien la puta marca.

─Con que ustedes dos finalmente tuvieron sexo…

Murmura al principio con una voz neutra pero posteriormente pareciera que quiere llorar de nostalgia.

─Espero que ustedes dos sepan lo que hacen. Los apoyare incondicionalmente, lo saben.

Eso sonó extraño, luego comenzó a reírse rompiendo la atmosfera que se había creado.

─Choromi odiara esta relación, nunca le ha gustado.

La de morado se escama.

─ ¡N-no somos pareja!

─ ¿Tuvieron sexo sin declararse sus sentimientos? Guau, que par de chicas tan frías. Digo de alguien como yo lo esperas pero de Turquesa que no ha tenido pareja sexual desde la muerte de su novia…

Eso hizo de inmediato que la de morado se interesara. Le tomo de los hombros a Madame.

─ ¡Háblame sobre ella por favor!

Madame mira el dolor en sus facciones, y realmente se preocupa por la chica. Lo que le causa mala espina porque totalmente comienza a quererla igual que como quiere a los miembros de la asociación.

 _/mierda, este instinto protector del carajo quiere matarme/_

─No sé porque insistes con ese tema, ella está muerta. No compitas con un cadáver, no es sano.

Entonces la de morado hace una expresión tan rota que comienza a darle pena.

─Bien, está bien. Hablaremos un poco sobre ella.

─ ¿En serio?

─Si le dices a Turquesa que te conté sobre ella, me mataría. Sin mencionar que le abriríamos viejas heridas, así que nada de decirle lo que te diré a continuación ¿entendido?

─Está bien.

─No puedo contarte la historia completa porque, bueno completa involucra a otras dos personas, así que solo te contare la versión de ellos, resumida. Ambos tenían 19 años cuando se conocieron, en un bar de mala monta. Él disfrutaba de ir a ese lugar constantemente y ella comenzó a ir cuando inicio algunos trabajillos para la mafia, nada importante. Cuando se conocieron, él no dejo de alegar que era la mujer más hermosa con ojos amatistas, de un carácter difícil, fuerte y temperamental. Una mujer interesante debajo de toda esa fachada. Era encantadora. Entonces él decidió meterse de lleno a la mafia para ayudarla a ella a crecer dentro de esta igual. Con el tiempo comenzaron a salir. Eran la pareja ideal porque ella era ruda pero solo con él bajaba la guardia. Él era coqueto dramático y solo con ella mostraba su faceta relajada y tranquila. Se complementaban. Vivian juntos e iban a casarse. Hasta que bueno…paso una desgracia. Porque mientras esta historia de amor entre ellos se desarrollaba, otra historia de amor que inicio el mismo día que la de ellos, se desarrolló de forma paralela; con otros protagonistas. Esta otra historia paralela tuvo un final trágico horrible. Tougo le había encomendado una misión única a la novia de Turquesa, fue cuando esta tragedia ocurrió. Lo que llevo a Tougo a asesinarla porque no pudo hacer lo que se le encomendó. El chico quedo destrozado y no servía ya para el trabajo. Al poco tiempo paso lo de Karamatsu y quedo hecho un asco. Yo lo encontré y lo traje conmigo a mi bar.

Con el alma en un hilo, Violeta escucha todo atentamente. Más dudas surgen en su mente pero con una principal ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos protagonistas de la otra historia de amor paralela que termino tan mal que tuvo que ser asesinada la novia de ojos amatistas de Turquesa? ¿Cómo terminaron así las cosas? Aunque luego recordó la duda principal por la que había iniciado con estas preguntas.

─ ¿Es cierto que ella y yo nos parecemos?

─Mucho, sí.

Eso la deprimió visiblemente, entonces Madame le tomo de la mano.

─Seguramente ella te recuerda a alguien también ¿No? No tienes por qué estar triste. Mira, la gente se enamora todo el tiempo, pero siempre sigue un patrón. A veces nuestros gustos son muy definidos. Por lo que a veces terminan gustándonos gente que se parece mucho entre ella. Unas veces buscas un reemplazo, otras no notas que de hecho tienen cosas en común. No puedes evitarlo. Lo que si puedes hacer es darte responderte esta pregunta ¿Me gusta de verdad o solo estoy llenando un vacío en mí? Cuando lo hagas, estarás más tranquila.

Entonces la otra piensa en Turquesa, en lo que ella pensara ¿Le gustara de verdad? ¿Qué responderá Turquesa?

─Primero tú debes de estar segura de que responder antes de preguntarle a ella que respondería. Es lo justo que sepas primero que quieres tú antes de pedírselo a la otra persona ¿no crees?

La otra analiza esos ojos rojos, verdaderamente que conocen a la gente muy bien y hasta pareciera que puede leer la mente.

 _/esta mujer demonio da miedo/_

Entonces asiente y se va del despacho, dejando sola a Madame.

 _/Ahora estas dos deberán de afrontar al duro destino que parecerá que nada más las junto para intentar separarlas. Espero que estén preparadas para lo que sea, que las presiones no las separen… porque ese chico…los dos merecen felicidad/_

 **YYY**

¿Ya vienen nuevos problemas? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 27. Nuevo ataque.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: ajajajajaja el lemon no disfruto escribirlo porque me queda muy sucio y cero romántico jajajaja pero habrá lemon realmente esta historia aclara dudas pero te dejara con más! Un saludote

SombraLN:jajajajajaja te advertí que con este fic las teorías se te derrumban con facilidad jaajaja Lamento decirte que ambas están asustadas como para formalizar su relación. Jajajajaja te advertí que este fic confunde jajajaja un saludote

LaV3nus6: muy rico jajajaja Lo de Kuro como Turquesa pues tendrán que descubrirlo poco a poco, y nop una cosa si te digo es que los ojos morados siempre tuvieron el corazón de ambos primos, solo eso te diré jajajjajaja un saludote


	28. Nuevo ataque

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy deprimida estúpida gata rompió mi teclado, mi hermana tuvo que prestarme el de ella.

Como los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 27. Nuevo ataque.

Han sido tiempos realmente difíciles en la asociación. Parece una montaña rusa porque hay cosas buenas y de repente cosas del carajo. La mafia ha estado tranquila ahora que no esta Tougo detrás de ellos. Todo porque Madame va a arreglar las cosas y su presencia ahí lo anima sobre manera. Con lo cual han estado todos muy estresados, porque el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Nadie le repela o la desobedece porque lo que manda el jefe es incuestionable, por lo que lo que la de rojo dice es ley para todos. De mala gana, queda claro. De todas maneras, esperan que los ataques disminuyan porque momentáneamente no ha ocurrido nada en un tiempo ya. O probablemente solo están preparando otro golpe, nadie lo sabe con certeza, lo que esta calma relativa no se puede disfrutar ni un poquito. Es agotador.

Todomatsu estaba en la bodega donde guardan los diamantes. Estaba verdaderamente casando esta noche pero todo tenía que quedar perfecto porque a la mañana siguiente su gente iba a transportar todo esto. Está haciendo inventarios, revisando la mercancía, las cajas, el transporte, a la gente; todo. Parece un enjambre de abejas ocupadas en este momento, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Atsushi incluso fue a dejarle un café y un bocadillo (mintió diciendo que lo enviaba Choromatsu a revisar como estaba y que le dijo que fuera amable llevándole algo de comer, para cubrir las apariencias). Son casi las tres de la madrugada y no está cerca de terminar.

 _/Diablos otra vez terminare a las 5 de la mañana y el jefe quiere una reunión para darle el reporte de cómo me fue con todo esto a las 8 de la mañana, no dormiré nada/_

Se quejaba mentalmente de que ese jefe suyo era un completo idiota. En la época de los Matsuno, Osomatsu lo dejaba dormir hasta las 10 am para que fuera a darle el reporte y si no tenía nada que hacer, podía descansar después. Aunque no debería de comparar, no hace bien recordando esas cosas.

Entonces recordó a cierto ojiazul que se paseaba por aquí, dejándole algo de comer y ayudándolo para que fuera más ameno, incluso si estaba muy agotado iba a darle el reporte a Osomatsu él en su lugar. Ese hombre era un ángel de buen corazón. Con una sonrisa de galán y tan natural. Era reconfortante que se preocupara por los suyos. Él sí que era digno de ser líder. Le hace mucha falta.

Entonces se pone a recordar la primera vez que lo rechazo e igualmente la vez que le dijo que estaba enamorado e iba a casarse. Tanto le dolió que se negó varias veces a que le ayudara cuando se ofreció como de costumbre.

 _/Al final creo que fui un niño egoísta y berrinchudo, por eso nunca pudo dejar de verme como a su hermanito menor/_

Con amor, piensa en Atsushi; quien si no fuera porque sospecharían, se quedaría a ayudarlo. Lo estará viniendo a ver o llamándolo constantemente porque es demasiado sobre protector. Con él, sorprendentemente ese lado caprichoso del de rosa es un arma de seducción. Las contradicciones de la vida son extrañas.

Entonces esta ensimismado en su trabajo en sus pensamientos, de repente escucha un sonido extraño a fuera.

Sale de su oficina y de repente ya no tiene gente haciendo guardia. ¿A dónde fueron todos?

─ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie responde y sale totalmente asustado. Aunque va a un paso mortalmente lento y en la puerta vuelve a escuchar sonidos extraños, con esto saca su arma y se esconde detrás de la puerta semi-abierta.

 _/ Mierda y me he quedado solo…/_

Maldice pensando en que luego de esto las cosas pueden empeorar. No tiene nada que lo proteja.

 _/Esos hijos de puta le hicieron algo a mi gente y lo más sorprendente es que no lo noté, parecen unos putos ninjas/_

Entonces comienza a querer asomarse cuando ve a la espalda de un tipo de con cabello rubio y otro que se acerca a hablar es pelirrojo. Es cuando en su mente logra la conexión mental. La cual le envía un escalofrió non grato que le eriza cada vello del cuerpo, logro sentir perfectamente cuando se le fue la sangre de la cabeza al piso de forma prácticamente automática. Esos hijos de puta eran los mismos cabrones que se le escaparon a Atsushi en la misión, ridiculizándolo. Los mismos ninjas que llevan meses jodiendo todo en la asociación.

 _/esto es imposible se supone que es un embarque secreto…/_

Accidentalmente hace un mal movimiento pisando un diamante que sale volando de donde está, chocando con la pared delante de él. Haciendo un ligero ruido. Los tipos se alertan.

─creí que dijiste que el lugar lo habías vaciado…

─Dijiste que no me metiera a la oficina porque podría encontrarme con un miembro de la asociación y eso era…

─ Bueno si había alguien allí creo que ya nos vio, así que la fase del plan pasa de ser sigilosa a ser contundente. Búscalo, encuéntralo y tráemelo.

El pelirrojo asiente, cuando comienza a avanzar Totty se mueve de escondite lo más sigilosamente posible.

─Vamos pequeño amiguito, sal de donde quiera que estés.

Dice el sujeto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y moviendo varias cosas para asomarse entre estas donde está la persona a la que no atraparon. El de rosa está escondido detrás de una especie de pared falsa donde esconden los diamantes cuando hacen inspecciones o viene la policía. El sujeto sigue entretenido removiendo en las cajas, aprovechando para desordenarlo todo apropósito o destruyendo algunas cosas.

─ Ten por seguro que voy a encontrarte, querido amiguito. Conozco bien su forma de trabajo y el lugar mismo, no podrás engañarme.

¿Quién carajos es este sujeto que afirma una cosa tan directamente? Verdaderamente debe de saber algo o ser un topo. Porque nadie sabe sobre el funcionamiento de la mafia más que los miembros de la asociación.

─Creo que ahora quieres saber ¿Cómo se todo esto? O probablemente quieres creer que estoy mintiendo, solo sé que puedo asegurarte que ni los mejores consejos de esa desertora Madame van a ayudarlos contra nosotros…

Con esto Todomatsu se quedó paralizado. Estos hijos de puta saben sobre Madame Scarlett y su apoyo, eso es algo reciente y pocos saben quién es realmente Madame… esto comienza a ponerse peligroso.

─También sabemos sobre quien eres….

A Totty le saltaba el corazón y le sudaban las manos…

─Todomatsu.

Dice una tercera voz que no vio venir y tenía al rubio delante de él. El hijo de puta pelirrojo lo distraía para darle tiempo al rubio de acercarse sin que lo notara. Antes de que pudiera defenderse bien, el chico lo desarmo rápidamente, lo golpearon pese a que intento defenderse lo mejor que pudo, mientras entre los dos cabrones lo cargaban hasta meterlo en una caja larga.

─ Al parecer, nos hemos llevado el premio mayor.

Le dicen con una sonrisa en los labios y uno de ellos le golpe tan duro el rostro que comienza a quedar inconsciente…

─Duerme bien…

Es lo último que escucha antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Totty? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 28. Recuperarlo

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	29. Recuperarlo

Hola mis amados lectores, estuve herida de mi mano y por eso no pude venir pero ya vamos al corriente 3

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 28. Recuperarlo

Atsushi llegó volando al lugar en cuanto supo que había un camino de cadáveres que deberían ser la protección de Todomatsu hasta donde estaba el de rosa organizándolo todo para el próximo cargamento de diamantes. Que si bien era un asco porque habían arruinado la mercancía, no se la robaron lo que era extraño. Estos tipos claramente no querían el dinero, sino joder a Tougo. Lo que era difícil de saber era quién estaba detrás porque la lista de enemigos era enorme, Atsushi era consciente de que su padre se había hecho de muchos en el momento que ascendía. Un hombre de pocas alianzas y todos contentos si se hundía.

Muchos estarían dispuestos a pagar tanto dinero por joderlo. Aunque lo último que esperaba era que Totty cayera presa de todo el asunto. Su bien amado demonio encantador que es candente, adorable, dos caras y un hermoso manipulador. Tan contradictorio que quedó prendado de él al poco tiempo de que entró en la asociación. Fue difícil pescarlo, porque en ese entonces estaba encaprichado con Karamatsu quien ni por asomo le correspondía. Cuando por fin estuvo dispuesto a rendirse con el ojiazul, comenzaron a salir para animarlo. Al poco tiempo falleció Karamatsu y le toco ayudarlo con su duelo. Por fin son una pareja colmada de mucho amor y un futuro real. Por miedo a las represarías de su padre es que no ha podido hacer pública su relación. Ahora que si por culpa de estos malditos se queda sin su Totty los hará pedazos uno a uno, no saben con quien se están metiendo.

 _/no te preocupes Totty, te encontrare y regresaras a salvo casa conmigo/_

Por fin llega a donde estaba su cargamento secreto. Esta hecho pedazos, se nota que lo pusieron patas para arriba a excepción de la oficina de Totty. Ahí tiene el café y la comida que le trajo a medio comer. Se acerca a donde están las grabaciones de vigilancia para reproducirlas y por fin es capaz de ver que Totty acecho a esos tipos para finalmente ser asediado por los dos que le pusieron una trampa, golpearlo -en esta parte cerro los puños con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos- y llevárselo en una caja de madera que dice "frágil". Antes de irse el rubio es quien mira a la cámara, enseña el dedo medio y su lengua antes se irse lejos del rango de esta misma riéndose fuertemente.

─Ese maldito enfermo hijo de puta…

Murmura demasiado harto de la prepotencia de esos sujetos. Se creen muy buenos porque no ha podido patearles el trasero. Ese cabrón va a devolverles a Todomatsu, de eso no hay duda.

 _/Ya verán este par que se sienten tan imponentes porque hasta se dieron el lujo de dejarse grabar a propósito, como demostrando que no podre con ellos/_

─Bien quiero a todos mis agentes viendo que averiguan en los fondos bajos sobre algo de nuestros atentados. También quiero a los espías agilizándose a buscar indicios de información que nos lleve a los tipos o a Todomatsu. Igualmente quiero a los mejores rastreadores analizando la evidencia que estos tipos pudieran haber dejado ¡Inmediatamente!

─ ¡Como usted diga Atsushi-sama!

Gritaron los hombres e instantáneamente comenzaron a verse de un lado a otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Que prácticamente era muy acertado de pensar porque si no se agilizaban iban a matarlos.

 **YYY**

Varias horas después en un lugar muy diferente, reacciona un maltrecho ojirosa que estaba adolorido de su cabeza. No podía ver nada porque el único color que diferenciaba era el negro, estaba borroso. Cuando intento hablar solo salió un balbuceo. Con calma su cuerpo dejaba el entumecimiento para percatarse de que estaba atado, con una cosa de tela en la cara porque esta le hacía incomodo respirar; estaba a amordazado (por eso solo emitía ruidos raros), sentado y atado a una silla porque cuando intenta moverse esta solo chirria ante los movimientos pero no puede hacer otra cosa. Está completamente aterrado. Está haciendo mucho ruido tanto como le es posible hasta que de repente escucha el ruido de lo que asume es una puerta abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose.

─ Mira quien finalmente despertó.

Totty hace ruidos extraños pero el otro solo se carcajea.

─Vamos amigo, no deberías sobre esforzarte, si sales herido habrá quejas de parte de tu novio el señorito Atsushi…

Sin poderlo evitar, a Totty le sale un sonido ahogado y lastimero.

─Soy consciente de tu relación con Atsushi y de hecho por eso estas aquí.

Todomatsu hizo un ruido de duda muy obvio que el otro se rio otro poco. Esa risa le ponía los pelos de punta al pobre chico.

─Veras, el punto es que ese chico nos ha estado fastidiando más de lo normal. Incluso intento torturarnos ese día, así que pensamos que lo mejor sería hacernos cargo de él. Por eso decidimos a traer tu atención destruyendo tu mercancía para hacer que fueras a ese lugar a revisar y atraparte, pues eres la carnada. Nuestra buena suerte es que ya estabas allí. Él no dudara en buscarte, ya dejamos muchas pruebas ligeramente difíciles de seguir para que no sospeche pero no demasiado como para que no las descifre. No dudara en dar su vida para recuperarte ¿No es lindo el amor?

Con esto el de rosa se imagina que ahora no solo pierde a Karamatsu sino a Atsushi y se pone frenético a llorar mientras grita ahogadamente e intenta liberarse sin éxito alguno de la silla. Solo se escuchan unas malvadas carcajadas.

─Bueno amigo mío, te veré en unas horas.

Dice la persona haciendo ruido de pisadas y con la puerta al cerrarse.

 _/Por favor, suficiente tuve que soportar con la muerte de Karamatsu y la partida de Osomatsu como para que ahora me quites a mi novio, ya no lo resistiría. Piedad por favor/_

Ruega mentalmente mientras furiosas lágrimas no dejan de mojar la tela que tiene en los ojos.

 **YYY**

─ ¡Hijo de puta!

Le grita alguien a Atsushi quien cuando gira para ver de dónde viene la voz lo último que ve antes de ser enviado lejos varios metros es un tacón rojo que le dio una patada en medio de la cara.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios?

Dice aturdido y dolorido, el galante heredero cuando se alza ligeramente (ya está tirado en el piso) y alguien le cae encima del estómago, comenzando a jalarle fuertemente la corbata haciendo que se atragante.

─ ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanito?

Entonces por fin enfoca la vista y reconoce la voz: Madame Scarlett está encima de él zarandeándolo con una fuerza sobre humana a punto de sacarle algo de cuerpo.

─ ¿Q-que demonios haces aquí?

─Tougo me llamó para informarme de la situación.

 _/Ese cabrón de mi padre tiene confundidas las prioridades/_

─ ¡Quítate de encima no tengo porque decirte nada! ¡De todos modos Todomatsu no te ha perdonado y no quiere ni tenerte cerca! No sé porque…

─ ¡Porque así me odie es mi hermanito y lo amo! …Es la única familia que me queda… ¡Es mi deber velar por su seguridad!

Vio en los ojos contrarios tanta determinación que solo por esta vez Atsushi la admiro un poco.

─Pues ya me estoy encargando de encontrarlo, así que relájate que yo me encargo de todo.

─Atsushi yo no te odio, sé que realmente tú y Totty se aman mucho; pero no dejare…

Entonces el otro intento levantarse para girarla pero lo único que logro fue taparle la boca.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ ¿Realmente creyeron que no notaria que son pareja? Nadie engaña a Oneesan.

Dice con una sonrisa presumida y el de abajo realmente quiere golpearle el rostro en este momento.

─Bueno ya no interrumpas. Entonces te decía que no dejare que hagas esto sin mí. Antes de que te niegues, ya le dije a tu padre y ya accedió.

Atsushi supo en esa mirada de victoria en el rostro ajeno, que no era un asunto a cuestionar y no era opcional: tendría que trabajar con esta vieja loca para encontrar a su amado.

 _/Verdaderamente mi padre debe ordenar sus prioridades/_

─Supongo que si no me queda más remedio…

Se rindió Atsushi mientras Madame sonreía genuinamente.

─ Sera interesante trabajar juntos, cuñadito.

Dice mientras le guiña un ojo y el abajo ruega porque encuentren rápido a Totty porque aguantarse a esta tanto tiempo solo…bueno el infierno suena mejor en comparación.

Así una extraña alianza se inicia para que encuentren a Todomatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con la búsqueda de Todomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 29. Extraña alianza

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajaja pobre Todomatsu que será de èl? Jajajaja bueno un saludote

LaV3nus6: jajajajajaja dios me hiciste reír tanto, ese par de ninja se irán conociendo mejor un saludote


	30. Extraña alianza

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy híper cansada dios!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 29. Extraña alianza

Entonces Madame Scarlett jala de la corbata a Atsushi quien lo sigue a tropezones.

─ ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora para encontrarlo?

El señorito odia sobre manera que le hablen en ese tono tan autoritario pero dado que realmente no tiene tiempo que perder, la ignora.

─Bien puse a todos mis agentes para ver que averiguan en los fondos bajos sobre nuestros atentados. También puse a los espías a buscar indicios de información que nos lleve a los tipos o a Todomatsu. Igualmente a los mejores rastreadores a analizar la evidencia que estos tipos pudieran haber dejado.

─Es admirable la cantidad de recursos que estás dispuesto a usar para encontrarlo.

Eso sonroja a Atsushi, quien disimula apartando la mirada.

─Se metieron con la asociación y mi mafia.

─Y tú amado novio.

Con esto Atsushi se adelanta para dejar detrás de él a Madame, ignorando ese comentario igual. Trabajar con Madame era difícil pero ya lo había hecho antes, con su otra piel. El truco en no asesinarlo es ignorarlo.

─Puedo apostar todo lo que soy a que tu padre no sabe nada.

Dice la irritante voz detrás de él, mientras avanzan camino a la bodega para ver que tal van los rastreadores con las pistas.

─Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no está permitido que alguien de la familia se case con alguien de la ex-mafia Matsuno.

─Lo sé muy bien. Tanto así que siempre Tougo insistió en que nos hubiéramos casado de no ser por que puso esa regla. Mejor para mí, ciertamente yo no quise jamás casarme con él.

─De todos modos lo hubieras hecho, porque nadie le dice "no" a mi padre, créeme que lo sé.

─Igual soy consciente de eso.

─ Si, pero lo bueno fue que al final no ocurrió.

─ Si. Dime Atsushi ¿alguna vez has considerado casarte?

Eso casi hace al heredero pararse en seco. Claro que lo había considerado, pero solamente se le ha pasado por la mente hacerlo con Todomatsu. Lo que realmente es complicado.

─ Bueno…en realidad…Eso no es algo que deba de responderte a ti.

─Ya veo, es complicado. No pisare ese campo minado entonces.

Lo que realmente irrita a Atsushi es eso, la de rojo parece tener poderes telepáticos.

─ ¿tú nunca pensaste en casarte?

─Obviamente, Atsushi. No pasas enamorada de alguien prácticamente la mitad de tu vida como para que la idea no ronde por tu cabeza. Si Choromatsu hubiera accedido, hace mucho que me hubiera yo casado.

─ ¿Y con tu novia no has pensando en casarte?

─Ella es maravillosa, pero aun no me siento lista para ese paso. Tenemos demasiados asuntos pendientes, cosas que vivir. Sin mencionar que le rompería el corazón que nos casáramos y Choromatsu no fuera, o peor que vaya totalmente roto a vernos hacer lo que le prometí hacer con él alguna vez. Supongo que al igual que para ustedes, es complicado para nosotros.

─Cuando eliges esta vida de mafioso, siempre es complicado.

─Tal vez, pero a veces simplemente no puedes elegir otra cosa. Es como si la vida hubiera hecho la elección por ti sin consultarte. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, quiero decir ¡mírate! naciste como único hijo de un mafioso con un gran imperio. No decidiste nada, solo accediste a no revelarte y vivir lo que te tocó. Como la gran mayoría de nosotros.

Atsushi va encandilado en lo que tiene que decir este personaje, a veces por duro que sea es muy difícil no ver porque tanta gente termino por seguirlo cuando aún era Osomatsu. Un líder nato por el cual dar la vida si hace falta. Muy diferente de Todomatsu, ciertamente. A veces la sangre es graciosa porque te junta con gente que apenas si parecen de tu familia y compaginas mejor con gente de fuera.

Por fin llegan hasta a la bodega de los diamantes donde los rastreadores comienzan a tramar un mapa en unas libretas.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

─ ¡Atsushi-sama! Estamos siguiendo una serie de pistas que han dejado los individuos a su paso. Lo que nos está llevando a crear un mapa de por donde pudieron haberse ido.

─ ¡Eso es fantástico! Los atraparemos.

Atsushi parece ilusionado pero la de rojo no tanto quien se queda muy seria durante un buen rato.

─Creí que estarías más contenta.

─Todo esto me suena raro, Atsushi.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Estos tipos llevan _meses_ , jodiendo la mafia. Destruyen cosas importantes, incluso se te escaparon en tu narices ¡Nunca dejaron ni la más mínima evidencia! Ni una sola pista pequeña. Nada que pudiera decirles donde encontrarlos. Hoy de la nada ¿Han pasado unas horas y ya vamos a poder hallarlos? Suena sospechoso para mí.

Dice de forma analítica tal que algo en Atsushi comienza a sopesarlo y tener sus propias dudas.

─Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? Porque no pienso dejar abandonado a Todomatsu en manos de esos locos ¡A saber que vayan a hacerle! Y lo que dejaron es lo único que hemos podido encontrar para guiarnos…

─Tranquilo, yo no dije que no fuéramos a usar las pistas que nos dejaron.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Tengo la idea de que usemos sus pistas para llegar y fingir que caemos en su trampa, pero nosotros les tendremos una a ellos.

─Bien me agrada la idea ¿Cuál es el plan?

─No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

Dice mientras se acerca a la pizarra de las pistas de estos sujetos para comenzar a maquinar una idea que ayude a salvar a Todomatsu.

 _/No te preocupes, hermanito. Tu oniichan va en camino/_

 **YYY**

Por mientras nuestro chico raptado sigue prácticamente igual que hace un momento. Está muy triste y desesperado porque estar así amarrado es ciertamente incomodo como el infierno. Una vez en un juego erótico, Atsushi lo amarro con una corbata a la cama; eso fue mil veces mejor que estar así, en esta posición.

 _/Atsushi…/_

Piensa con amor mientras solo fantasea con los recuerdos dulces, no lo tan dulces y los sucios. Todos han valido la pena porque eran a su lado. Ahora está aquí solito, llorando como idiota.

 _/por favor, que no le hagan daño…/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con la trampa de Madame? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 30. Caigan en mi embrujo

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja Madame es bien pro cuando se lo propone! Jajaja aquí la alianza más graciosa, esos ninjas son geniales jajajaja Un saludote


	31. Caigan en mi embrujo

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy agotada pero contenta de regresar

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 30. Caigan en mi embrujo

A velocidades supersónicas Madame ha estado dejando todo preparado para el gran final de todo esto. Le está poniendo todo su empeño no por ayudar a la mafia, a Tougo, ni siquiera a Atsushi; sino por salvar el traserito de su hermano menor. El único de la asociación con quien comparte lazo sanguíneo. Todomatsu podrá ser un dos caras, avaricioso, berrinchudo, manipulador, rencoroso, vengativo y un cruel hijo de puta salido de lo más profundo del infierno; pero con todo eso sigue siendo su pequeño hermanito. Pese a que este no la ha perdonado todavía, eso no detendrá a Madame. A quien Tougo no le niega nada cuando se lo pide, lo que es verdaderamente ventajoso en estos momentos.

─ ¿Ya pronto estará listo todo?

Pregunta el joven heredero a quien le cuesta trabajo disimular la zozobra que agobia su corazón.

─ No esta tan cerca de estar listo como la última vez que me preguntaste, hace tres minutos.

Con esto el siempre calmado Atsushi cierra la boca porque se sintió expuesto y aleja la mirada, con un tenue rubor adornándole las mejillas. Desde la perspectiva de la rojo, eso se vio terriblemente tierno.

 _/Es interesante ver que tan enamorados pueden llegar a estar que este par que yo no veo que ninguno sea lo que uno imagina de alguien romántico, pueden tener gestos tan lindos uno con el otro/_

Se pone manos a la obra para apresurarse porque le urge tener todo listo. Ya unas horas después con cansancio por fin Madame puede decir que está terminado.

─ ¡Ya tengo todo!

Grita y con esto, Atsushi sale a su encuentro.

─ ¿Por fin estamos listos?

─ Llama a tu padre para que tenga lo que le encargue donde se lo pedí en veinte minutos.

─ De acuerdo.

Murmura mientras hace la llamada y Madame igualmente se comunica con unas personas.

─Nos vemos ahí en 20 minutos.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

─ ¡Suban las cajas que les dije a la camioneta!

Con esa orden, todos salen corriendo a obedecerla, metiendo las cajas al vehículo, Atsushi se sube de piloto y ella de copiloto.

─ ¿Estás listo?

Le pregunta a Atsushi quien suspira fuertemente.

─ Siempre que se trata de Todomatsu estoy todo lo listo que se necesita.

─ ¡Esa voz me agrada cuñadito!

Dice la de rojo dándole un puñetazo de juego en el brazo al otro, que ciertamente la mira con desdén.

─ ¡Ya subimos las cajas!

Gritan los empleados desde fuera.

─ ¡Bien hecho!

Les anuncia Scarlett y mira a Atsushi para con un movimiento de cabeza, este arranque el auto e inicien su viaje.

 **YYY**

Mientras tanto, Todomatsu lleva todas estas horas sin haber comido nada y tiene hambre. Sabe que esta solo pero posiblemente alguien pueda escucharlo.

─ ¡¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?! Tengo hambre ¡Denme de comer! ¡Si me van a tener secuestrado al menos aliméntenme! Bola de maleducados…

Lo que no sabe, es que está siendo transmitido en vivo con unas cámaras de seguridad, donde del otro lado de la pantalla el rubio y el pelirrojo lo oyen parlotear. Ellos están en una habitación obscura rodeada con algunas pantallas, uno está sentado vigilando todo y el rubio está de pie detrás de la silla del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Es una verdadera molestia!

Dice el que está de pie que se acerca a mirar con exasperación a Todomatsu.

─Lleva haciendo berrinche más de media hora…

Responde el pelirrojo.

─No puedo creer que Atsushi tenga tan mal gusto ¿Qué le ve?

─Bueno supongo que habremos pasado por alto alguna virtud escondida…

─ ¡enterrada mil metros bajo tierra! Yo creo que solo le gusta su trasero regordete y ha de ser bueno en la cama para que no se deshaga de él.

─Tú tienes una forma de ver las cosas terriblemente cínica.

─Supongo que es parte de mi encanto.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese refutar esa afirmación tan absurda, se escuchó una alarma activándose, dejando ver a Madame y Atsushi en la puerta de entrada. Quienes tocan, como si supieran que los esperan dentro.

─ Vaya por fin llegaron.

─Ya era hora, digo se supone que llegarían aquí desde hace horas. Las pistas no fueron tan difíciles. Digo, solo alguien tan entrenado como un rastreador podría encontrarlas, pero cuentan con los mejores a su disposición.

─ Antes de acercarnos, deberías de revisar si no hay nadie alrededor.

El pelirrojo mueve las cámaras y sensores. Los que le indican que todo está limpio.

─ No hay nada.

─Entonces vayamos a abrirles.

Con esto Atsushi y Madame ya están en la puerta de entrada, completamente ansiosos.

─Bienvenidos

Dice una voz detrás de ellos cuando les abren la puerta. Al girarse, se encuentran con el rubio sonriendo.

─Nunca espere señorito Atsushi, que terminaría viniendo aquí de forma tan educada aunque nunca lo espere en primer lugar.

─ Vine a negociar.

─ ¿En serio? Interesante ¿pero que viene a negociar?

─La libertad de Todomatsu.

─Vaya eso no lo veía venir, pasen.

Los hace entrar y de repente los comienza a esculcar de la ropa para ver si portan armas, que no es así. Les sirve de guía. El lugar donde están es verdaderamente grande parece un centro comercial viejo. Sería imposible encontrar a Todomatsu de manera sencilla. Son gente lista porque aunque no hay mucha vigilancia, serviría de muy poco escapar. Por fin entran a una especie de sala enorme.

─Tomen asiento.

Tras escucharlo, le obedecen; toman asiento uno al lado del otro.

─ Entonces los escucho ¿Qué ofrecen?

─Mi padre está dispuesto a darte una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de su liberación. Tú y tu amigo podrían ser gente millonaria.

─No gracias, prefiero el flujo de dinero constante. El tener mucho dinero se acaba pero siempre tenerlo a través de una fuente de ingresos suena mejor.

─ Entonces ¿Qué te parece trabajar para nosotros?

─ Prefiero morir lentamente, gracias.

─ Entonces ¿quieres ser socio?

─Señorito Atsushi creí que tendrías algo mejor que ofrecer. Yo no me asociaría con tu padre ni en un millón de años. Así que, al final no tuvieron nada bueno que dar.

Antes de que el rubio hiciera un movimiento, Madame le toma de la mano para llamar su atención.

─Si no te interesa entonces puedes ser socio de mi local ¿Qué supongo que conoces bien?

─ ¿Del bar más raro de la historia?

─ No es solo un bar, ahí vendemos ilusiones.

Entonces Madame se le acerca para sentarse al lado del rubio, saca su abanico de su bolsa y se puso a pasearlo sobre el pecho ajeno.

─Le demostrare porque debe asociarse conmigo.

Dice mientras guiña su ojo porque quiere que caigan en su embrujo porque mientras ella distrae a este tipo, afuera del edificio están buscando con cámaras sensibles al calor, la pista de donde puede estar Todomatsu; ellos solo son la distracción.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando por fin encuentren a Totty? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 31. Escape

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Iniciara el rescate! Estoy emocionada jajajajaja en este fic todos los personajes tienen relaciones complicadas es un placer que así sea porque me hace disfrutarlo más! Un saludote


	32. Escape

Hola mis amados lectores, ojala no me quede horrible este capítulo jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 31. Escape

Al pelirrojo le apareció un loco al que se le conoce como Chibita en las cámaras de seguridad, armando revuelo en la parte de afuera. Como el rubio está ocupado, le toca a él a ir a arreglarlo; por lo que sale rápidamente para arreglar el asunto y regresar.

Todomatsu estaba totalmente solo desde hacía un par de horas. Aunque ahora él lo sabía, esto era diferente a hace un momento cuando lo dejaron abandonado sin comer. En este momento podía sentir la extrema soledad. No estaban vigilándolo y tenía un presentimiento de que en poco tiempo iniciaría el revuelo. Seguramente en pocas horas su amado estaría viniendo o poniendo su vida en peligro para salvarlo.

 _/ ¡Primero muerto que permitir que le toquen un solo cabello de su hermosa cabeza! no te preocupes Atsushi, ya voy en camino/_

Esta mortalmente preparado para esto, porque va a dolerle. Con toda la fuerza del mundo, inclina la silla hacia delante lo más que sus pies imposibilitados le permiten, para dejarla caer con fuerza. Eso ha dolido como el infierno porque está atado a ella y la madera dura le golpea el cuerpo cuando hace eso, pero aun así se levanta con decisión para hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo, sin disminuir la fuerza de sus golpes. Gracias al cielo la habitación donde esta se nota que es aprueba de ruido o hace rato que alguien habría venido. Lo que igualmente le confirma que esta sin vigilancia. Desde que la jodida silla chirrió cuando intentó moverse cuando recién despertó de la inconsciencia, se percató de que estaba algo vieja y era de madera. Lo que significaba que podía romperla con la fuerza suficiente.

 _/Estos inútiles se creyeron tan listos que nunca consideraron que yo podría hacer algo así o que me quedaría quieto esperando lo peor…/_

Lo que nuestro chico no sabe es que de hecho unas personas están afuera del lugar con unas cámaras detectoras de calor, ahora que está todo sudoroso por el esfuerzo; ha sido más fácil encontrarlo. Por fin un punto rojo-anaranjado, es detectado aparte de donde obvio esta Madame con compañía, con lo cual un muy emocionado Ichimatsu da la señal a sus amigos para que inicien con la misión de rescate.

─Encontré a Todomatsu, comiencen a moverse tal cual les dijo Madame. Jyushimatsu, tú ve a avisarle a Turquesa que traiga ya las cosas. Estamos listos, vamos chicos.

─ ¡A la orden!

Dice el de amarillo para rápidamente salir corriendo a una velocidad que solo él podría alcanzar.

Con esto, Ichi guarda una mochila con cosas que necesitara. Mientras, sigiloso como un gato avanza hasta un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, aunque sabe de sobra que no es vigilado se queda ahí hasta que aparecen por la puerta Turquesa y compañía. Trayendo un equipo de música, pareciera que están listas para dar un espectáculo. Con calma, como si fueran bienvenidas tocan la puerta con coquetería.

 **YYY**

Del otro lado de la puerta esta Madame Scarlett, quien con seducción ha estado alabando al rubio quien está completamente perdido en sus movimientos, de repente escuchan la puerta tocarse y él se asusta.

─ ¿Quién es?

Dice sacando un arma, apuntándola a la puerta. Madame se ríe coqueta.

─ Son mis chicas, les pedí que vinieran a demostrarte porque te conviene ser socio de mi bar.

─Yo no dije que quisiera un espectáculo.

─ Tampoco dijiste nada de no quererlo. Ni mucho menos dijiste que no podíamos invitar a algunas de mis mejores chicas. Solo un espectáculo pequeño para que tú tengas una fuente de dinero constante y yo tenga de regreso a Todomatsu. Es un buen trato.

─De acuerdo, pero deberé revisar que no tengan nada entre sus pertenecías.

─Claro puedes revisar lo que quieras.

Con esto el chico abre la puerta encontrándose con varias de las chicas, liderándolas esta Turquesa que trae uno de sus mejores trajes. Algo aturdido revisa sus cosas, ellas no usan lo que se dice ropa donde puedan esconder con facilidad armas. Aun así continua esculcando. Todas están un poco incomodas, porque se supone que ningún cliente las puede tocar pero han hecho una excepción por esta ocasión.

Cuando las hubo revisado, las deja entrar. Esta es la señal de Ichimatsu para moverse, lo que hace adentrándose por el edificio. Sabe que Chibita tardaría porque provocó al tipo ese para que lo siguiera, lo que le da algo de tiempo para brincar como si fuera tan ágil como un felino, hacia una ventana pequeña donde sino fuera tan delgadito, no podría caber.

Una vez logrado esto, comienza a moverse con cuidado hacia donde sigue la marca de calor (aun trae puestas las gafas de visión de calor), para evitar ser sorprendido. Va con lentitud en cada esquina escondiéndose y sacando la cabeza al asomarse con cuidado. Es una ventaja ser tan sigiloso porque es rápido y no hace ruido alguno. Nadie notara su presencia, menos aun si Turquesa hace lo suyo.

 _/te lo encargo/_

 **YYY**

Abajo la de azul comienza a cantar mientras baila de un lado a otro y las mejores chicas comienzan a tratar al rubio como a cualquier cliente. Le sirven vino, mientras con luces y una máquina de gas, la de azul hace una presentación más sexi que de costumbre. Todo porque saben que deben darle tiempo a Ichimatsu para que pueda moverse con libertad.

 **YYY**

Todomatsu con un último golpe logra romper la maldita silla. Liberándose. Esta total y completamente herido, por lo que se levanta apremiantemente mientras se quita todo lo que le pusieron. Se ve en una habitación horrible blanca de todos lados, con solo una cámara de vigilancia en la esquina superior. Con rapidez, jala la puerta para darse cuenta de que efectivamente está encerrado.

 _/creo que hice todo este trabajo para nada/_

Oye ruidos del otro lado y cree que es su fin, hasta que una voz conocida le habla.

─ ¿Todomatsu estás ahí?

─ ¿Ichimatsu?

─ Si, soy yo.

─Nunca antes me había emocionado tanto por escuchar tu voz de emo ¡sácame de aquí!

─ No vuelvas a hablarme así princesa o me largo.

─Como sea ¡sácame de aquí!

El de morado lo intenta pero no lo logra, está cerrada. Entonces saca de su pequeña bolsa una herramienta de esas que botan las chapas de las puertas si sabes usarlas.

 _/ventajas de que en mi anterior vida haya sido un ladrón de lo que fuera/_

Al final de todo por fin logran abrir la puerta, Totty casi le brinca encima de felicidad.

─ ¡qué bueno es verte!

─Apresurémonos, todos están abajo distrayendo a los sujetos y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Entonces jala para comenzar a guiarlo pero se le olvido ponerse las gafas en todo ese rato y a la vuelta de la esquina ahí estaba el pelirrojo de vuelta. Quien se pone en posición de ataque.

Lo que les indica que para escapar deberán patearle el trasero. Las cosas se les complican.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en la batalla? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 32. Pelea por tu libertad

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja bueno se le resiste Turquesa jajajaja Esos ninjas son cabrones y aunque parezcan derrotados tenles miedo! Jajajajajaja muchos putazos jajaja Un saludote


	33. Pelea por tu libertad

Hola mis amados lectores, ojala no me quede dormida jajajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 32. Pelea por tu libertad

El pelirrojo se lanza a darle una patada voladora a Ichimatsu, quien medio la esquiva pero ha recibido un golpe fuerte en su costado, con lo que ha logrado dejarlo un momento fuera de combate. Todomatsu se quitó del medio para con una patada tirar de su lugar unos tubos de parte de la plomería; con lo que ha hecho salir agua, pero aunque se están mojando toma el tubo para con destreza; lazarle un golpe al tipo este que brinca varios metros sobre el suelo para esquivar los golpes que Todomatsu no deja de intentar darle, pero entretenido en eso estaba el pelirrojo que no sintió cuando Ichimatsu se repuso para levantarse a darle una patada voladora mientras el sujeto pecosito estaba en el aire evitando un ataque de Totty; cuando este golpe le dio lo lanzo volando varios metros aterrizando de cara.

Es así como Ichimatsu le toma de la mano a Totty para salir corriendo porque sabe que estos tipos son demasiado habilidosos; con ese ataque no lograran derrotarlo, solo distraerlo. Necesitan apoyo real, porque la gente que está afuera no puede competir con las habilidades de ese par de ninjas. Con temor Totty lo ve brincar detrás de ellos como si no hubiera aterrizado con su rostro en el piso apenas hace unos segundos.

─ ¿De qué mierda están hechos esos sujetos?

─De rencor puro y músculos.

Afirma Ichimatsu quien si bien no es igual de fuerte que esos tipos, vaya que es más ágil pero Todomatsu está retrasándolo, hoy el de rosa esta en peores condiciones que otras veces.

─Apresúrate princesa.

Le presiona para hacer que vaya a su máxima capacidad. Lo único que logra es que el otro haga uno de sus famosos pucheros.

─Esto no es justo; yo no he dormido nada, estoy golpeado y hambriento. Es lógico que no esté al 100 y no dejas de regañarme. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

─No eres el único que ha pasado una noche de mierda ¡Deberías de ver a Atsushi y Madame Scarlett! Aun así ellos siguen esforzándose…

─ ¿Madame está aquí?

Pregunta con algo de tristeza y molestia. El de morado notó el cambio en la actitud.

─ Podrá ser una idiota, pero te ama.

─Pues tiene una forma de mierda de mostrarlo…

─En eso se parecen tú y ella. Ambos son un asco demostrando su cariño, pero eso no significa que no lo sientan.

─En momentos así, me doy cuenta de que realmente eres extraño…

─ ¡Mira princesa de mierda! ¡Se más agradecido o juro que te dejo aquí a tu suerte!

El de rosa comenzó a reírse; dejando al de ojos amatistas, muy confundido.

─ ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

─ Nada, es solo que creo que es interesante como puedes ser tan lindo y emo-violento al mismo tiempo…

─E-eso suena a que me has ofendido…

─Intentaba hacerte un cumplido.

─Pues no vuelvas a intentarlo nunca, por favor.

Cuando por fin están cerca de donde podrán llegar a la ventana por donde escaparon, llega el pelirrojo empujándolos lejos de ese lugar. Les hace salir corriendo porque el cabrón encontró un arma y ahora tienen que ir esquivando los balazos. Lo que están logrando a duras penas.

─Mierda ya no tenemos a donde más escapar.

─ ¡Habrá que seguir bajando!

Grita Totty mientras corre escondiéndose evitando unas balas aduras penas.

─ Supongo que tienes toda la razón, pero Madame y ellas están abajo…

─ ¡No podemos opción!

─Tienes razón ¡Sigue avanzando!

Así ambos salen corriendo esquivando las balas, esperando por todos los dioses que Madame pueda ayudarlos cuando lleguen hasta donde está.

 **YYY**

Por su parte Madame estaba entretenida revisando el lugar de forma disimulada. Ve por una ventana pequeñita cuando Chibita aventó bastante alto su sombrero: la señal de que ha perdido al pelirrojo de vista.

 _/Mierda y Totty e Ichimatsu aún no escapan /_

Entonces con sutileza llama la atención de Turquesa para tocarse el codo: la señal de que las cosas podrían estar feas. Entonces con la mayor de las calmas, avanza por el lugar para intentar avanzar sin llamar la atención.

Turquesa entiende la indirecta por lo que comienza un espectáculo el doble de llamativo. Así es como Madame se aleja con cuidado hacia las escalaras, pero en ese momento se escucha un ruido que le hiela la sangre completamente: Balazos. No recuerda que Ichimatsu hubiese guardado un arma en su bolsa y Totty obvio que no tendría la suya, lo que quiere decir que el maldito pelirrojo está atacándolos.

Comienza a subir con paciencia las escaleras pero al escuchar ese ruido incesantemente; tiene la imperiosa necesidad de subir corriendo. Más sabe que no puede ser tan obvia. Aunque en eso el sonido se hace más cercano con lo que suena más duro, lo que alerta al rubio.

─ ¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?

Dice saliendo de entre el grupo de chicas que siguen intentando convencérselo de regresar a estar sentando en medio de ellas. Pero las ignora olímpicamente mientras se acerca a las escalaras. Madame les hace una señal a sus chicas y una a Atsushi. Las Chicas con rapidez jalan al sujeto de los pies (no se dio cuenta de que le habían enredado una tela extraña en la pierna) y Atsushi sale corriendo para desarmarlo en cuanto tira sus armas. El rubio ha quedado tirado casi besando los pies de Madame.

─No vas a salirte con la tuya, puta de mierda.

Le dice a la de rojo cuando esta sostiene el arma. En eso una patada le da un golpe fuerte e inmovilizador, llego por detrás de él.

─ ¡Madame no es ninguna puta!

Grita Turquesa, la única que es tan ninja como esos cabrones.

─Detenlo aquí mientras voy por Todomatsu.

Atsushi jala a la de rojo del brazo.

─Yo iré contigo.

─No, yo soy más rápida. Te encargo que saques de aquí a mis chicas sanas y salvas.

─Está bien, pero Scarlett…

─ ¿Dime?

─Tráelo con vida.

Ella asiente con la mirada mientras el heredero se aleja para hacerse cargo de las chicas. Con esto la de rojo sale corriendo subiendo las escalares, siguiendo el ruido de balazos, avanza recargada en la pared y mirando los espejos o cualquier cosa con reflejo para evitar ser vista. Siguiendo el ruido de disparos, ya sabe por dónde está el tipo así que decide ir por el lado contrario, para no llegarle de frente sino por detrás.

Con sigilo, se sube a unas cajas de cartón grandes para estar a la altura de donde supone estará el tipo (hay tantas cajas que parecen hacer una pared). Es así como ve al sujeto pelirrojo acorralar a Totty e Ichimatsu. Quienes están vivos y escondidos, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo podrán resistir; dado que el tipo no deja de balacearlos. Madame con la agilidad de un gato avanza hasta llegar a un punto donde sabe que podrá brincarle encima al sujeto. Se posiciona y cuando Ichimatsu la ve; le comienza a gritar al tipo para hacerlo avanzar para que sea más fácil para la de rojo calcularle. Lo que logra brincándole encima con los tacones por delante, noqueándolo.

─ Nadie se mete con mi familia, perro.

En eso sale corriendo Todomatsu a abrazarla llorando.

─Te tardaste mucho en llegar, aniki de mierda.

Con esto Madame se sorprende sobre manera para acariciarle la cabeza.

─Extrañe tanto hasta que me dijeras así….

Ichimatsu siente que este ambiente es muy lindo y que está de más. No puede irse porque aún falta encargase de esos tipos. Tougo los quiere vivos para hacerles preguntas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué consecuencias dejo todo este desastre? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 33. El recuento de los daños

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajaja ntp estuviste a tiempo para el sensual review de la semana! Totty es bien pro cuando se trata de Atsushi. Yo igual quería los putazos jajaja PD. Yo igual! Que sexy jajajaja Un saludote


	34. EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco decepcionada por los pocos reviews

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 33. El recuento de los daños

─Realmente estoy feliz de ver que estas bien.

Dice Atsushi en cuanto está a solas con Todomatsu. Lo abraza fuertemente, mientras el de rosa le entierra la cara en el fornido pecho ajeno. Ambos están tratando de hacer que se les tatúe en la mente el recuerdo del aroma del otro. El más joven huele dulce mientras el mayor huele a hombre masculino y poderoso. Es adictivo. Disfrutan la sensación del calor corporal contrario. Todo a su alrededor se detiene en esta fracción de segundo, donde gozan de su pedacito de paraíso.

─No sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si te hubieran hecho algo…

Murmura Totty, completamente realista respecto a lo mucho que hubiera sufrido de perder a este idiota avaricioso del que está profundamente enamorado. Al heredero le late el corazón con fuerza, porque cuando Todomatsu tiene esos momentos donde demuestra lo dulce que puede ser, es glorioso.

─No seas tonto, esa debería de ser mi línea.

Ambos aprietan el agarre, como si les aterrara la probabilidad de ser separados de nuevo.

─Ellos estaban tras de ti…

Dice en apenas un susurro el de rosa, quien evita alzar la vista para no encarar al otro por miedo a que vea en sus ojos el reflejo del dolor que esto le causo.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─Me lo dijeron…

─Si eso es cierto ¿entonces porque te secuestraron a ti?

El de rosa aprieta la ropa ajena entre sus dedos, sigue sin encararlo.

─No se cómo…pero…Saben de lo nuestro…

Eso lo dijo tan bajo que apenas si Atsushi pudo escucharlo, pero con solo eso la sangre se le fue a los pies

─ ¡Esos hijos de puta ninja deben morir antes de siquiera poder hablar de eso! No permitiré que una panda de raritos me amenacen…

─ ¿Eso te preocupa?

─ ¿Es que a ti no?

─Ciertamente me preocupa más que están intentado _asesinarte_ a ti.

─ ¿No lo ves? Si le dicen a mi padre sobre lo nuestro, lograran su cometido. Papá no se tentara su corazón solo porque soy su único hijo. Me matara y lo peor de todo, te matara a ti.

Dice mientras le acaricia el rostro con la punta del dedo índice y pulgar. Con solo eso aminoro la naciente ira en Todomatsu.

─Sentí que te perdería. Ha sido la cosa más horrible que he tenido que sufrir en toda mi vida. Te amo y si te pierdo, me moriré de desolación. Morir solo es una cosa, pero saber que me acompañaras en mi fatal destino…No es algo que esté dispuesto a permitir.

Totty igualmente le acaricio el rostro a su bien amado.

─Yo también te amo y si mueres, mi mayor deseo es acompañarte en ese destino. No es justo que me condenes a esta detestable vida que sería una porquería sin ti.

Ellos no solían ser románticos entre ellos pero en momentos como este, eran lo más cursis posible. En eso se escucha alguien tosiendo fuerte detrás de ellos, al girarse esta ahí de pie Madame Scarlett. Se alejan de inmediato, sintiéndose expuestos mientras la de rojo se reía suavemente.

─No quería interrumpir pero es hora de irnos.

─ ¡Por fin! Ya quiero irme lejos de este lugar de locos…

Murmura Totty mientras sale corriendo apurado, mientras Madame se queda a esperar a Atsushi, quien avanza a un paso más lento.

─ Todo se siente en orden ahora ¿no?

Dice Madame a Atsushi. Quien la pasa de largo lo que obliga a la de tacones a seguirle el ritmo.

─Si lo que buscas es una recompensa, de eso se encargara mi padre. Igualmente del reconocimiento de tus habilidades.

─No. Lo que estoy buscando es ver que estés más tranquilo.

─ ¿Eso cómo porque te importa?

─ Porque eres el novio de mi hermanito. Si tú estás tranquilo, igual Totty.

─ Dime una cosa Madame ¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú quien le dijo a esos tipos lo de mi relación con Todomatsu?

Con esto ambos se pararon en seco para mirarse de frente uno al otro.

─ Nunca le haría algo como eso a Todomatsu ¡Se perfectamente la clase de monstruo que es tu padre! No dejaría morir a mi único hermano…

─Claro, así como no dejaste morir a tu mejor amigo…

─ ¡Karamatsu hizo las cosas por algo que nunca alcanzarías a entender! Las personas simplonas como tú, jamás podrán entender a la grandeza. Y una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Yo amo a Todomatsu y pese a que no me quiera, velare por su seguridad.

─Como sea, si descubro que me estas mintiendo; conocerás lo peor de mí.

Dice el heredero antes de avanzar, dejando muy por detrás a la de rojo. Quien se queda ahí de pie, viendo su gran espalda alejarse.

 _/Esta gente es rencorosa, lástima que eso no los deje ver con claridad/_

 **YYY**

─ ¡¿Acaso tienes una maldita idea de lo que toda tu incompetencia represento para la mafia?! ¡¿Cuánto dinero y recursos perdí, intentado rescatarte?! ¡Debí dejarte en las garras de esos hijos de puta! ¡Pero la falta de respuesta mía hubiera significado una prueba de debilidad de mi parte! ¡No pude sencillamente darme el lujo! Ahora tendrás que trabajar el doble ¡Incluso de puta si hace falta para hacer que yo recupere ese dinero!

Grito un colérico Tougo a Todomatsu, mientras le lanzaba unos papeles a la cara; donde estaban todas las cuentas de las pérdidas que habían sufrido a causa del atentado. Estaban en la oficina del mayor, porque en cuanto llegaron les envió a hablar a Madame, Atsushi y Todomatsu; en privado. El de rosa retiene las ganas de llorar por apenas un poco.

─Cálmate papá…

Intenta razonar Atsushi, lo que provoca que su padre le dé una bofetada para acallarlo.

─Y tú cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te desherede. Ahora envía a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu a que se encarguen de arreglar todo para el interrogatorio de esos dos. Lo único interesante que salió de esto, fue que los pudieron capturar. No aceptare más fallas en esta ocasión ¿queda claro?

Dice con tono amenazante el jefe, mientras Atsushi asiente firme pero molesto. Saliendo de la oficina. El más viejo mira a Todomatsu y con un gesto de la cara le envía a largarse, lo que hace este rápidamente y en silencio. Dejando a Tougo y Madame a solas.

─ ¿Esta deuda podré pagarla yo de alguna forma?

Insinúa coqueta la de rojo. A lo que el otro le sonríe seductoramente.

─Hoy no estoy de humor preciosa, pero lo pensare. Ahora dile al chofer que te lleve a tu bar, gracias por hacerte cargo; como siempre. La mafia necesita a gente capacitada como tú. Esto se desmorona sin ti.

Ella mira hacia a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Tougo; porque está sentada en el escritorio de este.

─Falta Karamatsu…

Con esto dicho, ambos saben que la conversación ha quedado zanjada. Es así como Madame sale de la oficina. Dejando solo al poderoso hombre.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el siguiente interrogatorio? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 34. Sabemos el secreto

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajaja ciertamente nadie se mete con ella, golfos. Ojala te guste como termina, jaja, saludos.

f


	35. Sabemos el secreto

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco cansada

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 34. Sabemos el secreto

Entonces ahí van nuestros queridos ninjas. El pelirrojo va en silencio pero el rubio va como psicópata riéndose en voz alta. Poniendo de los nervios a varios de los subordinados, que entre que los irrita y entre que le tienen miedo. Están vigilándolos hasta que esté lista una de las cámaras de tortura con la mejor seguridad de todas. Todo para el interrogatorio. Lo que siente como un desagradable deja vú.

Por fin Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu van hasta donde los tienen enjaulados y esposados. El rubio se queda callado mirándolos con burla.

─ Guau que indeseada visita, hola.

Dice en tono burlón y prepotente.

─ Vaya nunca imaginé ver tu cara de mierda otra vez.

Le responde Ichimatsu con acidez y sorna al acercarse como demostrando que no les teme.

─Ichimatsu querido, siempre es un gusto ver al reemplazo de mierda ¿Cómo te trata la vida intentando llenar el vacío de Karamatsu?

Responde el rubio mientras el pelirrojo solo secunda su broma cruel con una sonrisa de entendimiento. En Ichimatsu muere la sonrisa y una línea apretada pasa a ser la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu. Al notar el silencio por parte de ambos, se carcajean los prisioneros.

─ Sabemos todo sobre su asociación de mierda. Inclusive la leyenda que fue Karamatsu.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tanto creen saber?

─ Todo. Como se fundó, cuando, el pasado de todos los miembros. Todo lo relacionado a "Divina Venganza".

Eso provoco un estremecimiento en el de morado. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

─Incluso sabemos cosas que tú te mueres por saber…

─ ¿En serio? ¿Tan bien me conoces, pedazo de escoria?

─ Todos en la asociación se morirán de la curiosidad si saben lo que yo sé…

─ ¿Qué pueden saber que nos importe una mierd…?

─Sé el secreto que oculta Madame: los motivos tras la muerte de Karamatsu. Todo.

Con esto Jyushimatsu pareció paralizarse mientras el mundo se le comenzó a mover al pobre Ichimatsu, todo giraba toscamente a su alrededor. El poderoso vértigo comenzaba por hacerle estragos. Fue el de amarillo quien reacciono.

─ ¡Nadie sabe eso! ¡No digas mentiras o te golpeare con mi bate!

Se acerca enérgico el de amarillo y este movimiento logra hacer reaccionar al huraño chico de morado que se lanza a través de los barrotes para jalar de la ropa al rubio, acercándolo para tener de frente el rostro ajeno. Lo que altera al pelirrojo que comienza a sacudirse violentamente, como queriendo zafarse para ir a salvar a su amigo.

─Tranquilos…

Dice el rubio en un tono tan neutral que deja a todos volando en el aire. Principalmente dirigido a Ichi y al pelirrojo, ambos se calman más a fuerzas que de ganas.

─Para mí sería un placer informarle a Tougo de esto pero supongo que ya lo sabe. Entonces probablemente durante el interrogatorio hable sobre un secreto más jugoso. Tú sabes es aquello que pasa en su propia mansión, bajo sus propias narices con su adorado hijito el heredero…

Con esto Ichi abrió los ojos grandes como platos y al final, antes de permitirle que siguiera hablando lo comenzó a zarandear fuertemente del cuello para acallarlo.

─ ¡Calla basura! ¡Esas son blasfemias y mentiras! Invenciones de tu mente…

─ ¡Suéltalo imbécil!

Grita furioso el pecoso mientras ve como su amigo es tratado con tal brusquedad y Jyushimatsu se queda helado de nuevo. Le toma del hombro a Ichimatsu para detenerlo.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres?!

─Ichimatsu-niisan yo igual estoy furioso pero creo es mejor que vayamos a hablar con Atsushi-kun…

Le manda una mirada de entendimiento, que claramente dice "Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que este hijo de puta acaba de amenazar con revelarle a Tougo". Con un asentimiento muy decidido, ambos salen dejando a sus espaldas a un rubio psicópata que les manda besos y se despide efusivamente al que tratan de ignorar.

 _/Ese tipo me da desconfianza, no puedo creer que sepa todo lo que asegura que sabe y lo es peor, que de verdad ha demostrado que habla en serio. Si sabe todo esto, solo me confirma que alguien que está bien informado de todo dentro de la asociación es un soplón. Es triste pero es verdad: entre nosotros hay un traidor/_

Cuando los de la asociación se han perdido a la distancia el rubio se sienta a disfrutar del caos que ha provocado.

─Se te nota muy satisfecho.

Hace la observación su compañero.

─Lo estoy, porque por fin la desconfianza entre ellos estará peor que nunca. Por fin dejaran de ver únicamente a Tougo como su enemigo, para que ahora todos sean enemigos ante sus ojos, la estabilidad de sus lazos iniciara a fragmentarse. Comenzará la lenta y gloriosa separación. Porque gracias a esto, he iniciado el efecto bola de nieve que dará fin a la asociación, el pilar de la mafia de Tougo.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu entra sin avisar a la habitación de Atsushi, con Jyushimatsu siguiéndolo detrás. El joven estaba bañándose así que esta únicamente envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Huele a limpio, se le escurre aun agua y tiene un sexy torso. No tan sexy como en las fotos este Karamatsu, pero sigue siendo todo un manjar visual. Los mira con algo de desdén y burla.

─ ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que tienen que decirme que están dispuestos a invadir la privacidad de mi alcoba?

─Bien iré directo al grano: esos hijos de puta saben de tu relación con Todomatsu y acaban de amenazar con decirle a tu padre durante el interrogatorio.

Con esto el heredero se detiene en seco para jalar del cuello de la ropa a Ichimatsu, quien le mira con fiereza.

─ ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de eso?

─Me sorprende que preguntes eso cuando media mansión debe de escucharlos teniendo sexo en tu oficina de vez en cuando.

Con esto el heredero le suelta de mala gana.

─ ¿Cómo propones que nos encarguemos de esto?

─Pues o los liberamos, o los matamos para evitar que lleguen con tu padre al interrogatorio. O impedimos de alguna manera que tu padre escuche el interrogatorio o tú y Todomatsu son presa fácil.

─Ya lo sé pero no se me ocurre nada…

─Yo sé de alguien que estará dispuesta a ayudarnos para salvar el pellejo de Totty…

─Mierda, pase muchas horas con ella; realmente no tengo ganas de convivir más tiempo.

─Es eso o morir asesinado por tu propio padre, tú decides.

Con esto el heredero suspira de mala gana mientras marca el número de Madame.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Madame tiene una nueva idea? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 35. Impidiendo

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	36. Impidiendo

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco asustada jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 35. Impidiendo

─ No sé por qué siempre termino llegando a salvar sus traseros. Aunque claro que disfruto cuando el querido heredero llama diciéndome " _Por favor, Madame-sama_ ".

Dice Madame mientras entra a la habitación de Ichimatsu, que es la misma de Karamatsu cuando vivía en la mansión. Quien pidió la más alejada de las demás habitaciones. Era muy grande y hermosa. Tougo le dio una mejor cuando se comprometió y trajo a la mansión a su novia a vivir. Por eso algunos detalles dejaron de ser dolorosos y pasaron a ser más normales.

Ichimatsu tenía un gusto un tanto gótico por lo que ahora parecía la habitación de algún emo. Con extravagante gusto en gatos, el morado y negro.

─Estoy completamente decepcionada al saber que Turquesa me ha ganado una apuesta.

Dice mientras toca las decoraciones de la pared.

─No es momento para saber que estuvieron apostando ahora ustedes dos…

Trata de interrumpir Ichimatsu pero el de amarillo brinca emocionado interrumpiéndolo solo porque tiene curiosidad sobre lo que está diciendo Madame.

─Apostamos sobre como seria tu habitación. Pareciera que ella conociera exactamente que tendrías, porque es obvio que te conoce mejor que nadie…

Con esto hacer explotar de colores al de morado que le cubre la boca a la de rojo impidiéndole que siga hablando.

─Por fin alguien que le cierra la boca…

Dice Atsushi con cansancio.

─ ¿De verdad le dijiste "Madame-sama"?

Pregunta con curiosidad morbosa Ichimatsu. Asustando al heredero.

─ No tuve opción, se negó a venir. Me rendí, necesitamos su ayuda.

Ichimatsu ha soltado a Madame y esta abraza a Atsushi, mientras este se le resiste.

─ Que lindo mi cuñadito que acepta que necesita de mi para cuidar su trasero.

─ ¡Yo no he aceptado nada!

─En el fondo me amas.

─Te amaría con todo mi corazón si te mueres ahogada en el fondo de un pantano.

─ ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

Dice la de rojo cambiando el tema totalmente.

─Bueno mi padre lo envió a arreglar la sala de interrogatorios. Está muy ocupado. Tiene que quedar bien con él para evitar que mi padre lo termine asesinando.

Madame pone un semblante serio.

─Entonces en nuestro plan no podemos alterar la sala de interrogatorio para nada. Por lo que, ellos deben escapar antes de siquiera llegar ahí.

─ Espera un jodido segundo ¿dijiste "escapar"?

Dice Atsushi mortalmente serio. La de rojo lo mira fijamente.

─ ¿O tienes un mejor plan para evitar que ese par de psicópatas le diga a tu padre lo de tu secretito?

─Esos dos son muy peligrosos para dejarlos hacer lo que quieran…

─Exacto son muy peligrosos solo por saber todo lo que realmente saben.

─En lugar de eso, deberíamos de hacer un plan para asesinarlos.

─No tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer un plan tan elaborado…

─Asesinarlos no cuesta nada de trabajo…

─ ¡Hacer un plan a prueba de que tu padre no note que de hecho lo desobedecimos si tarda! Los quiere vivos y si mueren, investigara todo de pies a cabeza. Hacer un asesinato limpio sin evidencia es muy tardado y no tenemos tiempo. Un plan para dejarlos escapar sin sospechas tarda menos. Por eso haremos lo mejor que podemos con el poco tiempo que tenemos.

─Estoy decepcionado de ti porque tal vez esos sujetos son tus amigos después de todo…

Todos en la habitación miraron al heredero como si les hubiera dado una bofetada.

─No deberías hablar tan a la ligera, Atsushi.

Sentencio Ichimatsu, de forma muy acida.

─Todos la defienden como si fuera intocable

─ Ese tema no está a discusión ahora. Cállate ya.

Volvió a sentenciar Ichimatsu.

─Ichimatsu-niisan tiene razón, si queremos que Totty y Atsushi salgan bien de esta no hay que pelear entre nosotros. Escucharemos a Madame.

Eso ofendió a Atsushi muchísimo.

─ Aparentemente las cosas nunca cambian ¿eh? Bien. Solo porque no soportaría que mí adorado sufra por esta clase de vida que tenemos y por mi incapacidad de protegerlo, es que acepto. Pero donde hagas un movimiento en falso, te asesino ¿ok?

Cuando la cosa se convirtió en una amenaza, el heredero se le acerco lentamente a la mujer de rojo para encararla mientras sus ojos se miraban intensamente. Desafiándose entre ellos con la penetrante mirada.

─Estoy verdaderamente emocionada por el sencillo hecho de lo mucho que eres capaz de sacrificar por el gran amor que sientes por mi hermanito.

Argumenta Madame con una sonrisa, provocando que Atsushi haga una mueca de desagrado antes de alejarse.

─Está bien, seguiremos al pie de la letra tu plan; siempre que con eso Todomatsu este a salvo.

─Bueno querido cuñadito, pese a que esto no va a gustarte tendremos que ir a hablar con ellos para que ayuden en su plan de escape.

Eso provoco que a todos los presentes se les fuera el alma del cuerpo.

─ ¡Eso es una jodida locura!

Grita Ichimatsu consternado.

─Ichimatsu querido ¿Confía en mi por favor?

Dice con un tono de súplica la que es su jefa y amiga, lo que provoca que toda replica muera en la garganta del gatito.

─D-de acuerdo.

─Bien, entonces lleven el estómago bien preparado porque esto va a ponerse intenso.

Los otros tres la siguen con expresiones lúgubres porque esto no les gusta para nada, esos tipos les dan miedo.

 **YYY**

Finalmente llegan sigilosos para no ser descubiertos ahí donde están enjaulados y encadenados esos tipos, se nota que nadie les ha dado ni atención medica porque continúan con las heridas de la batalla anterior. Atsushi astutamente se deshace de los guardias, mientras los demás se encargan de las cámaras de seguridad. Una vez que la zona es segura, le dan luz verde a Madame para que avance adelantándose a todos, siendo la primera en quedar delante de la jaula.

─ Hola mis viejos amigos, pareciera que ha pasado un siglo desde la última vez que nos vimos tan de cerca.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres perra?

─ ¿Yo? Nada. Esto no se trata sobre lo que yo quiero, si no de lo que ustedes quieren.

─ ¿Qué es lo que queremos según tú?

─Escapar de aquí sanos y salvos.

Los dos prisioneros se quedaron boquiabiertos.

─ ¿A cambio de qué?

Preguntó escéptico el pelirrojo.

─No es tan difícil, solo tienen que quedarse bien calladitos respecto a todo lo que creen saber y estaremos a mano.

Entonces todos se voltean a ver con una expresión difícil de descifrar hasta que los cautivos sonríen con malicia.

─ Trato hecho ¿Cuál es el plan?

Con esto Madame sonríe victoriosa. Salvara los secretos de la asociación.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente plan? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 36. Hasta la próxima

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Estos ninjas son peligrosos porque han demostrado una cosa: que tanto es fuerte el que tienen habilidades fiscas como información. Jajajaja Atsushi tiene esa habilidad jajaja Un saludote

TearingPizza: jajajajaja esas teorías tuyas me dan risa! La identidad de Turquesa siempre será una ruleta! JAJAJA un saludote

LaV3nus6: Madame demuestra que pese a todo, está dispuesta a lo que sea para proteger a su único hermanito. Un saludote


	37. Hasta la próxima

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco asustada jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 36. Hasta la próxima

─ Bien si siguen haciendo tanto ruido Tougo no tardara en descubrimos.

Se queja Ichimatsu por lo escandalosa que puede llegar a ser Madame cuando usa esa habilidad encantadora para atraer la atención. Ya ha terminado de decirles a los tipos que les toca hacer y ha comenzado a contar anécdotas.

─De seguro es consciente de que estoy aquí.

Responde la de rojo con obviedad.

─Nadie lo niega, ese tipo está obsesionado contigo…

Murmura con cierto repelús el de morado, logrando hacer que el heredero resople.

─ Se supone que debería de ofenderme porque es mi padre del que están hablando, pero no puedo más que pensar que es cierto y aterrador. Nunca entenderé como tuviste el estómago para ser su amante tanto tiempo.

Eso puso incomodo a Ichi y un poco a Madame.

─Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tu padre no acepta negativas por respuesta.

─Eso es verdad…

─ ¡Deberíamos de apresurarnos! ¡Totty no tardara en tener listos los preparativos! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo!

Regaña Jyushimatsu y con esto todos se alarman pues les queda menos de dos horas para terminar de tener todo listo.

─ ¡Por tu culpa, Madame de mierda!

Comienza el pleito Ichimatsu mientras Atsushi se le une diciendo que es su culpa y que si Todomatsu muere la mataran a ella por inútil.

─ Ya cállense y avancen.

Dice mientras se les adelanta para guiarlos, avanzando a paso desenfrenado. Sin volverse a girar grita a sus espaldas "Ya saben que hacer". Con solo esto dicho, los dos enjaulados se preparan en la comodidad de la luz tenue que les da el foco que esta sobre ellos.

Madame y todos ellos han desaparecido.

─ Espero que el plan de esa loca salga a pedir de boca.

Murmura el pelirrojo mientras prepara sus energías para lo que se viene.

─ Tú y yo sabemos que no se puede arriesgar a que hablemos sobre los sucios secretitos en los que se forjo su estúpida asociación.

Dice el rubio sonriendo con mofa.

─ Y que lo digas, sobretodo la realidad sobre la muerte de Karamatsu.

Dice el pelirrojo con una mirada triste.

─ Definitivamente ella está cubriendo su trasero intentando esconder que pasó realmente con su mejor amigo, y que aunque lo niegue ella planeo todo. Se supone que la carne de cañón de esa noche no iba a ser Karamatsu y que realmente iba a pasar otra noche. Pero Karamatsu se puso suicida tras la tragedia de su prometida, se robó el plan y lo desarrollo solo. No quiere que nadie sepa que al final, Kara murió por su culpa.

Dice el rubio entre enfadado y analítico.

─Una leyenda muriendo por una causa tan estúpida. Maldita perra egoísta y cobarde que no fue capaz de sacrificarse a ella misma para evitar que algo así ocurriera. Por eso odio a la mafia de Tougo y voy a desmoronarla lentamente.

Responde el pelirrojo.

─Nosotros nunca olvidaremos a Karamatsu y por eso amigo mío, tú y yo vamos a hundir esta mierda hasta sus cimientos. No porque ahora nos ayuden a escapar nosotros perderemos de vista nuestro objetivo. Pagaran, lo juro.

Con esto ambos intercambian una mirada significativa mientras esperan que el tiempo avance con calma, preparados para lo que tienen que hacer.

 **YYY**

Luego de unas horas, finalmente Todomatsu llega ante Tougo nuevamente. Él está en una sala de muchas cámaras muy sofisticadas, viendo en la transmisión lo que es obviamente, una sala de tortura muy elaborada de color blanco con un hombre musculoso no identificado, quien esta vestido para la ocasión con un poco de ropa luce aterradora y todo pulcro para poder realizar todo sin ensuciarse. A Tougo le encanta la parte de la tortura (es un experto en ello al igual que Ichimatsu) Sin embargo odia la suciedad que esta deja por eso dejan listo todo para que sea fácil limpiar al terminar.

─ Ya está todo listo, jefe.

Dice Todomatsu.

─Tengo entendido que tú dejaste todo listo maravillosamente. La sala luce esplendida. Más vale que todo quede preparado en poco tiempo.

─Yo cumplí con mi parte señor, creo que le ordeno a otros subordinados de menor rango encargarse de los invitados.

─Eso es porque hoy me decepcionaste, querido Todomatsu. Tú hermano nunca lo habría hecho. Prometí cuidarte mi querido Todomatsu, eres el hermanito querido de Osomatsu pero si sigues fallándome, harás muy difícil mi labor ¿Estamos claros?

Amenazo con una sonrisa mientras hacía que el pobre chico se sentara asintiendo.

Entonces manda la señal el querido Tougo de que traigan a los prisioneros y en eso; Ichi, Madame, Atsushi, Jyushimatsu se comunican por unos intercomunicadores.

─Bien el objetivo está en movimiento. Repito están en movimiento.

Anuncia el querido de amarillo mientras pone unos dispositivos electrónicos en posición.

─ ¿Todo listo Jyushimatsu?

Pregunta Madame.

─ ¡Cumplí con mi parte!

─Bien ahora entonces es tu turno Ichimatsu.

Con esto el mejor en eso de ser sigiloso, avanza cual felino para acercarse y lanzarles a los tipos enjaulados unas cosas que van a necesitar, que rápidamente esconden.

─ Lo mío ya está listo.

Anuncia el de morado y es turno del heredero que se prepara con su mejor sonrisa para entrar a la sala de interrogatorios con su padre.

─Ya estoy aquí, padre.

─Ya era hora de que llegaras. Siéntate.

Esta es la señal de que Atsushi está en posición. Con esto Madame desde afuera, escucho todo y puso en marcha el plan.

─ Esto inicia, en 3, 2, 1 ¡Bam!

Es así como unas bombas explotan a las afueras del lugar, aterrando a todos en el lugar.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!

Pregunta Atsushi actuando a la perfección.

─ No lo sé pero que los inútiles de seguridad vayan ahora mismo a revisar y que nadie deje el edificio. Podría ser peligroso.

Todos comienzan a alborotarse como locos, moviéndose como un enjambre de abejas enojadas. Esta distracción les da tiempo a suficiente a los ninjas para liberarse de sus esposas gracias a lo que les dio Ichi. Se nota que Madame dejo una ligera barrita diferente a las demás de la jaula, lo suficiente para que con un poco de esfuerzo salga botada. Igualmente Jyushimatsu con las explosiones les debilito un ligero golpe en una pared que rompieron hasta poder salir.

Ya cuando iban corriendo como locos por los jardines es que los de seguridad se dieron cuenta de su fuga.

─ ¡alto ahí!

Gritan pero los ninjas solo esquivan las balas con sus habilidades superiores.

─ Hasta la próxima mis amigos.

Dice a modo de burla el rubio al tiempo que él y su amigo pelirrojo desaparecen en la obscuridad.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con la asociación tras esta línea de tragedias? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 37. Inicia la desconfianza

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: lamento decirte que no hay puntos medios cuando se trata de estos ninjas que odian a la asociación, ahora sabes porque! Bueno hermosa un saludote


	38. Inicia la desconfianza

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco aburrida jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 37. Inicia la desconfianza

─ ¡¿Se puede saber cómo es que toda una mafia no puede con dos tarados?! ¡Son una panda de inútiles!

Grita Tougo completamente ofuscado porque ese par de ninjas cabrones se le hayan vuelto a escapar de entre las manos, esos malnacidos se las pagaran todas juntas algún día, porque realmente disfrutan hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

─ Quiero al equipo de investigación rápido aquí y que averigüen a quien tengo que colgar por traicionarme. Diles que si no llegan antes de que yo termine una botella de algo fuerte, entonces los mando a colgar a ellos.

Con esto dicho, el criado a quien se lo pidió salió corriendo; a su vez el poderoso hombre sale furioso de la vista de todos, seguido de cerca por Atsushi mientras todos en la mafia cumplen con sus obligaciones de perseguir a los tipos esos, pero nadie cree poder. Ese par de hombres parecen tener súper poderes.

Todomatsu está junto con Jyushimatsu. Están solos.

─ ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver?

Pregunta sin rodeos el de rosa mientras el de amarillo se hace tonto, fingiendo que no ha escuchado la pregunta anterior, pero este silencio tan poco usual en el enérgico muchacho, solo le confirma al de rosa todo: planearon todo para evitar que ese par lo delataran con Tougo, sobre lo de mantener una relación prohibida con Atsushi. Sin que se note, el de rosa sonríe para sus adentros.

 _/mi amado Atsushi siempre es tan confiable/_

Aunque la voz del chico del bate suena, sacando al otro se su ensoñación.

─ Ella ya se fue, aprovechando el revuelo pero te mando a decir "aunque me odies siempre cuidare del dulce traserito de mi hermanito". Ella te ama, Totty.

Eso hizo que el de rosa bufara, haciendo un infantil mohín.

─ Lo que sea.

Sentencia, pero una parte de él, realmente está contento de saber que pese a todo, a su manera cuenta con la de rojo. Pero como todos sabemos prefiere comer basura que decírselo a la cara, porque quiere que sepa que sigue molesto por el cruel abandono que le hizo. Más que enojado, parece triste porque cuando más deprimido estuvo, no tuvo a su idiota hermano mayor para cuidarlo.

 **YYY**

Por otro lado, Atsushi está sentado detrás de un furioso Tougo, con calma y sin ser nada obvio está sondeando el terreno a ver si su padre sabe algo, para su suerte, el viejo no parece saber nada. Ahora sí que la tarada de Madame supo hacer su trabajo, sobretodo porque dejo todo listo para evitar que los investigadores dieran con ellos.

Aunque un asunto más importante tiene preocupado al heredero ¿Cómo demonios esos sucios hijos de puta obtuvieron información privilegiada sobre la asociación? Esos cabrones se conocen todos y cada uno de los secretos más íntimos y cuidados entre los miembros. Secretos que si han salido a la luz, hubieran hundido a más de uno. La base de la mafia de Tougo se ha convertido en un objetivo y algún maldito traidor está detrás de todo y tienen que averiguar quién es, o de lo contrario las cosas podrían empeorar.

 **YYY**

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño mimado?

Dice Ichimatsu al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, han pasado unas horas y los investigadores siguen sin tener respuestas. Tougo los monitorea tanto en tanto (porque alega que los de su asociación son una bola de incompetentes tarados y por eso tiene que hacerlo él mismo), por lo que no tiene cabeza para nada más. Dijo que les dará una junta a la mañana siguiente, con su asesora para que les de algunas medidas de que hacer luego de una tragedia como la de hoy.

Ichi está aquí porque le llego una nota anónima a su despacho, de que se vería con alguien en la habitación de Ichimatsu a cierta hora. Ichi sabe que pocos tienen llave de su habitación. Uno de esos pocos son, Tougo y Atsushi. Al primero lo vio afuera, por lo que solo queda el segundo. Llega a la hora pactada, sorprendido de ver que de hecho ya estaban ahí Todomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Toma asiento, estamos esperando a los demás.

─ ¿Los demás?

─Akumatsu y Kamimatsu.

─ ¿Invitaste a toda la asociación a una junta secreta en mi habitación?

No pueden hablar nada más porque se escucha que tocan la puerta y por la mirilla, Atsushi sabe que por fin han llegado los dos miembros faltantes, quienes se sorprenden sobremanera ante la escena de todos los demás ahí también. Akumatsu se mete con desconfianza en su mirada mientras que su acompañante se adentra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─ Habla de una vez, maldito heredero diciendo que es lo que quieres.

Demanda Akumatsu sin pisca de tacto y tan inoportuno como de costumbre.

─ Bien, dado que el querido Aku-kun no puede ser paciente me andaré sin rodeos: hay un topo entre nosotros.

─ ¿Eso es todo? Ya lo sabíamos, realmente eres un…

─ Si me dejaras terminar de hablar, te explicaría que el topo no solo está interesado en delatar asuntos enteramente pertinentes a mi padre o a su mafia. Ahora intenta jodernos en lo personal a nosotros.

Eso dejo acallados a todos.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─ Los tipos de hoy, habían amenazado a Todomatsu diciendo que dirían una serie de secretos que podrían perjudicarlo y para demostrar que sabían de lo que hablaban dijeron varios secretos de otros, para probar que saben mucho. Madame Scarlett se encargó de ellos junto con gente de su local. No sabemos exactamente como lo logró.

El heredero había contado las cosas de una forma tal que fueran en al menos, en esencia casi lo que había ocurrido. Casi. Ellos no necesitaban saber detalles innecesarios.

─ ¿Qué estas insinuando con esto, niño mimado? Dilo con todas sus letras.

La tensión entre todos los presentes se hizo casi insoportable porque lo que diría el líder a continuación iba a romper su estabilidad como equipo.

─Entre nosotros hay un maldito traidor que no solo está traicionando a mi padre –cosa que hasta yo puedo entender- sino que además, nos quiere hundidos a todos en lo más íntimo porque está revelando nuestros secretos más obscuros.

Así como así, todos inician una guerra de miradas, porque todos ellos se conocen de hace ya tantos años y han compartido tanto que es doloroso pensar, sopesar el hecho de que uno de ellos, los ha traicionado. Entre ellos hay un maldito cabrón sin corazón, que es capaz de hundir a la que ha sido casi su familia de toda la vida ¿Pero quién podrá ser? Las apuestas están a punto de ser lanzadas, porque todos son sospechosos y cada uno de ellos tiene un motivo diferente igual de valido, para querer hundir la asociación.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Akumatsu y Kamimatsu bajo esta presión? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 38. Vete y no vuelvas

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Princesa te diré que de hecho Oso no planeaba morir, la persona destinada a esa tarea era otra, lo veras más adelante. Kara murió porque sí que era un gran hombre! Esos ninjas son cabrones! Jajajaja Un saludote


	39. Vete y no vuelvas

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco agotada, casi a punto de dormirme jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 38. Vete y no vuelvas

Todos están que se caen ante lo que han descubierto. La más horrible de las noticias había sido dicha entre ellos: alguno de ellos está hundiendo a la asociación en lo más profundo. Hiriendo a todos los presentes, porque todos son víctimas y culpables. Nadie queda impune de sospechas, pues todos tienen asuntos pendientes con la mafia de Tougo y/o con todos los presentes.

Choromatsu se levanta con decisión.

─Eso no puede ser posible, nosotros somos como hermanos…desde hace tanto…me duele…tener que sospechar…de alguno…

─Pierde los sentimentalismos de pacotilla, Choromatsu. No te comportes patético. Alguien solo está tratando de sobrevivir a costa de los demás. Como mi inútil hermano en su momento, a costa de Karamatsu…

Dice Todomatsu portándose frio y cruel con sus palabras, hiriendo a muerte a varios e incomodando a casi todos.

─ Entonces debe de ser esa zorra quien está divulgando los secretos…

Comienza a decir Akumatsu hasta que Ichimatsu niega con la cabeza.

─Esos tipos saben secretos de Madame también, ellos amenazaron con delatarla a ella igual sino los ayudaba.

─ Claro, más que ayudarnos a nosotros, la muy puta lo hizo para cubrir su propia espalda. Típico de esa traidora.

Entonces Choromatsu e Ichimatsu atrapan a Akumatsu en un agarre amenazador.

─ Cuida tu lenguaje, o te arrancare la lengua.

─Debes aprender respeto, Akumatsu-kun.

Pero tan pronto lo tienen así que Kamimatsu ya va a lanzarse a salvarlo, pero Atsushi los detiene a todos.

─ Ya es suficiente. Compórtense. Matarnos entre todos no resolverá las cosas.

Todos se calman de mala gana y se alejan.

─Bien gracias. Entonces ahora que ya sabemos cómo están las cosas, aparte de encargarnos de lo de siempre, todos investigaremos respecto a quien es el traidor. Aunque solo por esta vez a quien quiera que sea el topo, le doy la oportunidad de decírnoslo aquí y ahora, prometemos manejarlo sin que mi padre se entere y tú no mueras. Entregarte.

Ofrece Atsushi y todos se comienzan a mirar entre ellos pero nadie dice ni una sola palabra, lo que dura un momento porque el heredero suspira en rendición.

─Al parecer nuestro amigo quiere hacerlo del modo difícil, está bien. Quien quiera que seas, se consiente que te encontraremos. Ahora, vámonos y no hablen de lo que ha pasado aquí con nadie más.

Con esto todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones porque la junta de mañana iba a estar brutal con un Tougo intransigente y furioso. Por lo que todos decidieron irse a descansar.

Todos estaban analizándolo constantemente; era algo muy duro pero no podían negarlo: cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo para querer joder a la mafia, bajo el método que tuvieran que usar.

Todomatsu porque asesinaron a Karamatsu, eso fue algo que casi lo destroza sin mencionar que ese desmadre de destruirle todo cuando era un Matsuno fue algo que realmente no perdonara jamás.

Kamimatsu solo lo haría si piensa que con eso le es de utilidad a Kamimatsu, pero nunca entenderemos que pasa por su cabeza que crea que sea lo mejor que le puede pasar a su amor.

Jyushimatsu porque Tougo cuando los atacó cuando eran los Matsuno, destruyo un centro de bateo (que era la fachada ideal de las apuestas ilegales) que dejo en manos de su amada novia Homura-chan, quien murió junto con el lugar.

Ichimatsu por lo que le hicieron a Osomatsu, Karamatsu y como los trata Tougo es una verdadera patada en los testículos.

Atsushi porque es el hijo menospreciado y podría querer hundir a su padre para obtener el poder, y dejar de estar a la sombra de nadie.

Choromatsu porque es alguien que está atormentando por el abandono de las personas que amo y cree que esta mafia es la que le jodió las probabilidades de ser feliz. Sobretodo Tougo estorbando en su relación con Osomatsu.

Akumatsu porque le guarda rencor a todos por siempre apoyar a Osomatsu incluso desde cuando él les advirtió que se estaba volviendo un hijo de puta. Sin embargo, todos siguen pensando que Oso es una deidad mientras él que ha estado para ellos, lo ven como un culero inútil.

Entonces a partir de este punto, Akumatsu sigue pensando que van a decir que él es el soplón porque nadie le quiere un poco. Sabe que sospecharan de él porque además, no es un tipo de muchos secretos sucios y esos sujetos no han tener nada en su contra, por lo que lo convertirá en un blanco fácil. Un sospechoso ideal.

 _/De todas maneras, nada de este mundo de mierda me importa/_

Piensa, pero en automático ve una fotografía (que puso ahí el cursi de su amante) de ellos dos. Entonces piensa en Kamimatsu. Tan frágil, bueno, puro. Siempre fue diferente a todos ellos, no debió pertenecer a esta vida tan horrible. A este mundo.

 _/Si algo me pasa, ya no podré cubrir la espalda de ese inútil. No es muy fuerte y es muy crédulo, seguro lo harán picadillo/_

Tan concentrado estaba imaginando como sería el futuro de ese debilucho si algo le ocurriera que no lo sintió entrar a su oficina. Asustado como el infierno se giró para encontrar los ojos que lo vuelven loco. El otro sonrió amable con una taza de té en sus manos. Se quedó callado y serio en respuesta.

─ Se que estas de mal humor, por eso quiero que te quedes ahí en lo que con un masaje…

Dice dejando la taza de té humeante en el escritorio, totalmente animado ya iba a comenzar a cuidar a su amado cuando este le detuvo mirándolo seriamente. Mortalmente serio. El otro nota el cambio del ambiente

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Esto se acabó.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te preocupa la asociación?

─ Esta cosa rara entre nosotros, se terminó.

Con estas palabras el de dorado mato su sonrisa para quedarse con una expresión indescifrable.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ Te vas a largar o yo mismo tendré que echarte.

─ Pero Aku-kun…

─ ¡ya cállate idiota y déjame en paz! Vete y no vuelvas ¡Me tienes harto!

Tras esto el más alto aventó al otro fuera de su oficina, cerrándole la puerta de un portazo. El otro le ruega llorando del otro lado, pero pese a que está rompiéndosele lento el corazón, lo hace para protegerlo.

 _/lo lamento…/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué decisiones se tomaran? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 39. Medidas drásticas.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Hola lamento saber que te destruyo teorías porque este fic es así merito de raro. Tougo es un cabrón pero ese no es el problema ahora. Saludos.

LaV3nus6: es una teoría interesante lo del traidor jajaja pero bueno espero que esto se vea interesante. De hecho tus teorías me dan vida, ajajaja un saludo.


	40. Aprovéchalo

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco traumatizada.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 40. Aprovéchalo

─ ¡Dímelo de una vez! ¡Akumatsu-kun dime que no me estás haciendo esto!

Dijo lanzándose en el pecho de su amado mientras los otros intentaban detenerlo porque estaba siendo demasiado brusco sin embargo, no estaba lastimado ni moviendo por ningún momento a Akumatsu que parecía una roca fuerte y decidida. En su mirada no se notaba el derrochante amor que suele dedicarle a su adorado Kamimatsu, quien sigue roto solo desgastándose en llorar y gritar como desesperado. Exigiendo explicaciones que no llegan. A todos en la asociación les rompe el corazón toda la escena. Es desalentadora. El pobre de blanco se postra a sus pies.

─ No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes deshacerte de mí. No puedes porque no soy tú subordinado y no decides sobre mí.

─En eso te equivocas, porque como tú mismo me pediste ser mi asistente personal en medio de una junta de la asociación; tengo todo el poder sobre ti. Ahora puedo enviarte a donde yo quiera y Tougo dijo que de hecho, puedo hacerlo. No es opcional, es una orden. Desobedécela y habrá consecuencias serias. No me seguiré tentando el corazón por ti. Tú decides. Aunque velo como una gran oportunidad, aprovéchalo.

Eso fue tan frio y cruel que más de uno en la asociación se quedó helado ante la crueldad que el gran y aterrador Akumatsu despedía por los ojos. Mientras que el corazón quedaba hecho pedazos de su amante quien le fue devoto de por vida. Mientras gimoteaba de forma lastimera, Todomatsu se lanzó llorando a darle una bofetada sonora al de negro con vino, que ni se inmuto.

─ ¡Maldito perro desalmado! ¡¿Así agradeces el sacrificio de por vida que hizo ese pobre por ti?!

─ ¡Detente Todomatsu!

Dijo Choromatsu mientras se lanzaba a detener al de rosa sin herirlo.

─ ¡¿Nadie va a defender a Kamimatsu?!

Dijo mientras nadie dijo otra palabra, pero Jyushimatsu se acercaba a levantar al despojo humano en que había quedado reducido el de blanco. Sentarlo en el sillón y darle un vaso con agua. Pero estaba tembloroso y pálido como muerto. Entonces mando a traer una pastilla para calmarlo, porque no podían enviarlo a su habitación sin que el jefe dijera lo que era necesario. El escandalo siguió por otro rato más, hasta que el gran maldito sádico se sentó en un su silla principal mientras lanza un carpetazo a la mesa que tiene delante. Haciendo que todos guarden silencio y les manda una mirada venenosa.

─ Bola de dramáticos, quiero que se callen de una vez. Dejen les dejo en claro un par de cosas: 1. Kamimatsu se ira porque Akumatsu lo mandó y una orden no se reniega, sin mencionar que a mí me parece ideal porque hace tiempo que ese ofrecimiento me carcomía que no lo hubieras aceptado. No hay no por respuesta. Te vas mañana en la mañana ¿Entendieron todos? 2. No van a ponerse sentimentales durante una junta donde yo estoy de mal humor. 3. Ahora habrá informes más detallados sobre las actividades de la asociación y un montón de procedimientos más elaborados. 4. Sin mencionar que planeo ponerles rastreadores para saber dónde están cuando hagan algo de suma importancia. No todo el tiempo. 5. Habrá toque de queda, sino han llegado a dormir a cierta hora, habrá consecuencias fuertes ¿Quedo claro?

Todos asintieron al final del número uno y del 5. Todos con el alma en un hilo, salieron de ahí completamente ofendidos de que sean tratados como chicos pequeños castigados pero nada se podía hacer. Ahora había que avisar de las actividades y de porque se quedarían fuera hasta tarde. Incluso un rastreador durante las misiones de suma importancia. Era el colmo de la paranoia.

─ ¡Es imperdonable! Maldito cabrón.

Estaba a punto de llorar de coraje el de rosa mientras azotaba cosas en una de sus clásicas rabietas, pero Aku lo pasó de largo mientras el desesperado chico lo vio con furia como si acaba de notar su presencia.

─ ¡Hey espera aquí hijo de puta! No hemos acabado tú y yo. Ahora ven aquí y dime que se supone que le hiciste a Kamimatsu.

Pero el otro se sigue de largo, adelantando el paso todavía más rápidamente ignorando los constantes llamados del de rosa o del mismo Kami, quien le llama ya sin fuerzas. En eso el de verde detiene a Totty mientras que el de morado a Kami.

─ Vamos Kami, tienes que ir a preparar la maleta. Te acompaño.

Eso le destroza el corazón a Kami, quien se deja llevar con rendición.

Una vez que se lo llevan, entonces están totalmente solos los demás de la asociación viendo por donde el de blanco se ha ido.

─ Va hecho mierda.

Dice el de rosa mientras Atsushi asiente con cuidado.

─ Ya fue suficiente, Totty.

Reprocha de nuevo el de verde.

─ ¿Por qué me regañas a mí y no vas detrás de él?

─ Porque él sabe sus motivos. Solo él entiende porque hace las cosas y es su decisión. La respetaremos. Igual es nuestro amigo y miembro de la asociación.

Los demás se quedan callados a muerte cuando algo lúgubre pasa por sus mentes, la probabilidad de que este pasando algo más fuerte entre ellos.

 **YYY**

Todo este desastre hizo pensar a Ichimatsu todo lo que la gente está dispuesta a hacer por amor. Lo que esta clase de relaciones conlleva pero al final, lo mucho que lo valen. Sacrificarse por amor, quedar como el malo es algo que posiblemente tanga pánico de hacer, sobretodo porque su gran amor comienza a verse como tal y no podrá negarlo mucho más tiempo. Necesita entender las cosas, sobre todo lo relacionado a Turquesa. Por eso esta noche tiene un plan que no hará muy feliz a Madame.

 _/descubriré un par de cosas por fin/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con la nueva resolución de Ichi? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 41. Por amor

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: Unas muy interesantes tus teorías, de verdad. Bueno lo de Tougo se verá más adelante pero tú tranquila. Un saludote.

SombraLN: en este punto de la historia, ya no puedo revelarte muchas cosas jajajaja lo siento. Kami y Aku se aman, harán lo que crean mejor para su amado. Por lo cual, si, esto es doloroso como la mierda. Un saludote


	41. Por amor

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco lastimada porque me caí jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 41. Por amor

Nuestro querido Ichimatsu se prepara para irse al bar, porque este ambiente tan tenso dentro de la mansión es deprimente. Todos están tristes por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y divididos, entre quienes apoyan a Aku y quienes apoyan a Kami. Lo que sinceramente es horrible. El de morado tiene la imperiosa necesidad de llegar con la mayor de las velocidades hoy al bar, porque lo que está a punto de hacer, no tendrá muy contenta a Madame pero tantas cosas le hacen bola la mente que necesita sentar bases. Entenderlo. Tal vez, solo está asustado de sus propios sentimientos y quiere tener una base sólida para darles fundamento. Algo más sustancial que una promesa de un "quizás". Turquesa no le dará lo que quiere, porque nunca se abre a ese nivel. Pero la de rojo sabe de todo el asunto y saberlo le puede ayudar a comprender, o al menos eso espera.

Con algo de prisa, se prepara para irse al bar porque definitivamente tiene algo importante que hacer hoy.

 **YYY**

Ya dentro del bar, siendo Violeta, saluda a todas como de costumbre. Sin esperar a que nadie hable con ella o darle tiempo a Choromi de darle instrucciones o pedir ser anunciada, se adentra a la oficina de Madame quien estaba revisando las cuentas de bar.

La dueña del bar alza la mirada extrañada.

─ ¿A que debo la inesperada visita?

─ Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Para cuando dijo eso la de morado, la jefa volvió su vista a sus cuentas. Siguió la conversación sin mirarla.

─ ¿Cuál podría ser?

─ Dime tu precio.

Eso descoco a la de rojo, que por primera vez, dejo de ver las cuentas para ver atentamente a su amiga.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres al grado de que me estas ofreciendo lo que yo quiera?

─ Información.

─ Sobre ¿Qué?

─ Cuéntame la historia de amor de Kuro y su novia, igual cuéntame la otra historia de amor paralela a esta historia. No omitas detalles.

Eso dejo mortalmente seria a la de rojo. Se notaba que no estaba de humor.

─ Ya veo…Eso te costara caro.

─ Estoy preparada a pagar el precio.

Dice la de morado al tiempo que le acerca el rostro a Madame quien sonríe de forma malvada.

─ Bien, por el momento no te diré el precio; pero cuando llegue el momento yo te pediré algo, a lo que no podrás negarte y en ese momento sabrás que es el pago ¿Trato hecho?

─ Hecho.

Dicen mientras ambas se estrechan las manos.

─ Bueno ¿Recuerdas a la novia de Karamatsu, Flor?

La de morado asiente.

─ Bueno ella hubo un tiempo en que era hermosa y con una figura envidiable.

─ ¿De verdad?

Eso sonaba a una locura porque en las fotos ella era gorda y con un rostro horrible.

─ Te voy a narrar la historia de amor de ambos primos con ambas primas.

" _Flor tenía una prima que estaba iniciando en la mafia, la cual la invito a un bar específicamente de mafiosos, donde Karamatsu y Kuro las conocieron. El par de ojos azules quedaron enganchados de ambas chicas de ojos amatistas._

 _Kara se acercó a Flor, y ella tenía una personalidad acida y difícil; queda prendado de ella. Con mucha insistencia de parte de Kara, la convence y comienzan a salir. Ella era dueña de una florería, a veces lo podías ver a él ayudando en esta. Lamentablemente, la chica tenía problemas económicos y fue Tougo quien los resolvió. Esto lo hace para tener con que chantajear, controlar y manipular a Karamatsu._

 _Conforme pasa el tiempo, ambos terminan enamorados. La convierte en su prometida. Esto se supo y unos tipos la secuestraron en venganza contra mi amigo. La violaron y torturaron al grado de que la dejaron desfigurada. En su depresión, ella subió de peso. Tiene constantes ataques, donde rompe espejos_ _culpando a su prometido. Ella lo ama y odia en mismas proporciones. Duran un año más en estas insanas condiciones. Tougo la manda a proteger usando a la prima mafiosa de ella como guardiana. La quiere con vida porque le paga todo sus tratamientos y la usa como un seguro de que Kara lo obedezca fielmente. Igualmente porque si ella muere, Kara sentirá que no tiene nada que perder y puede cometer una locura, siempre fue el que más se le rebelaba a Tougo. Un día ella se prueba su vestido de novia y viendo que ya no le queda como de antaño, lo destruye. Diciendo que necesita un tiempo a solas, se va sin que su prometido o su prima puedan evitarlo._

 _Cuando por fin la encuentran, ella se ha suicidado. Tougo se enfureció porque la prima de Flor no cumplió con su mandato y la mando a traer (ella vivía con Kuro para este tiempo). Karamatsu, Karako y Kuro intentaron impedir que se la llevaran, pero cuando los tipos estos lastimaron a Kuro ella dijo que si no le hacían nada a él, ella se iría. Ellos sueltan a su novio y ella se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia. Es así como ambas primas murieron esa fatídica noche, y ambos primos quedaron desechos, nunca se perdonaron a ellos mismos por lo que paso. "_

Mil preguntas rondan en la mente de Violeta. Mil emociones se le rebobinan en el interior, ahora entiende unas cosas y ha dejado de entender otras. No deja de procesar toda esta información. Se ha quedado mortalmente callada mientras digiere todo lo que acaba de descubrir pero una pregunta le surge más poderosa que las demás.

─ ¿Cuál era el nombre de la prima de Flor?

─ Si lo sabes, no habrá marcha atrás para ti ¿estás segura de querer saberlo?

─ Deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dime el nombre.

─ Su nombre era Ichiko Fukuyama

Con esto la de morado se queda en shock. Un shock no agradable. Ese nombre…tiene años sin saber nada de ese nombre y años queriendo encontrarla y ahora que tiene una pista ¿Ella murió?

─ Ella se llamaba igual que mi hermanita perdida.

Murmura con un hilo apenas audible de voz.

 **YYY**

¿Qué descubrirá ahora Violeta? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 42. Ichiko

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Akumatsu está enamorado hasta el tuétano y todo esto le duele tanto como a Kami y peor porque lo aguanta como los machos jajaja Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado sorprendida, más que herida jajaja Un saludote


	42. Ichiko

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy un poco depre porque me dijeron que parezco adolescente por mis arrebatos fangirls.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 42. Ichiko

A Violeta le estaba costando trabajo no caerse al suelo. Le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza y se le estaba moviendo el piso. Madame se percató y en silencio, le sirvió un vaso con agua, lo puso delante de su amiga. Mientras esta hiperventilaba.

─ ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Ella…ella debe de estar en algún lugar viviendo una vida feliz alejada de toda esta mierda de mafia!

Comenzó a gritar pero sus fuerzas le fallaron al final. Su pecho se oprimió bajo una asquerosa sensación poco agradable. Odiaba esta maldita sensación de vulnerabilidad y peor aún detestaba con todo su ser el no poder detener este arrebato que estaba teniendo, estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña oficina, mientras sentía que las paredes iban a cerrarse sobre ella. Estaba a punto de llorar descontrolada.

─ Necesito algo para saber si de verdad es la misma Ichiko… algo…lo que sea…

Dice en un tono tan roto que Madame suspira y busca entre las pertenencias de su escritorio un álbum de fotos. Lo abre, lo deja sobre el escritorio en una página específica y con todo el terror que estaba helándole la sangre, la de morado se acerca lentamente rogando porque la imagen de ahí no le rompa el corazón. Sus dedos temblorosos jalan como pueden el álbum para mirar la imagen que hace que su mundo se rompa.

Le falla la capacidad de mantenerse en pie y se cae, siento detenida a medio camino por la silla que estaba ahí.

─ No….Mi hermana…. Ella…es mi Ichiko…

Comienza a llorar cuando murmura lo último de esta frase. Pues la foto abierta deja una chica idéntica a Ichimatsu en todo pero con el cabello negro largo con flequillo recto que aparece a avergonzada de que Kuro Nakamura, la tenga abrazada de la cintura. Mientras que en la misma foto sale una mujer hermosa con ojos amatistas que no son redondos sino almendrados, cabello castaño obscuro corto y enchinado. Tiene una flor en el cabello. Con una piel ligeramente más morena que la de Ichiko pero menos que la de Kuro. Tiene un físico curvilíneo, con una cintura y pechos envidiables. Una viste muy dark mientras la otra viste con mucho color verde obscuro y morado. Ambas tienen el mismo tipo de nariz y facciones faciales. La mujer de ojos almendra, tiene pescado a Karamatsu de la corbata quien parece divertido/ asustado por el asunto.

Mientras analiza más la foto, mas es testigo del terrible parecido entre ellas. Lo que no puede terminar de explicarse ¿De dónde salió esta chica que se decía la prima de su hermana? No recuerda nada sobre una prima y lamentablemente, que sean primas es muy obvio, porque se parecen demasiado.

─ Al aparecer, ya te calmaste. Al igual que todos aceptaste que esas dos tienen relación, digo es obvio con ese tremendo parecido. Porque las diferencias son pocas, una es curvilínea, con tez más morena, cabello castaño, con chinos y explosiva. La otra parece bailarina de ballet con su figura esbelta y es más pasiva. Aunque igual ambas se parecen mucho a ti, Violeta.

Afirma la de rojo.

─ ¿Alguna vez te dijeron la historia de cómo se conocieron Flor e Ichiko?

─ A mí no, pero a Kuro y Karamatsu sí.

─Lo que quiere decir que lo sabes.

─Obvio que lo sé.

─Dímelo.

─ No creo prudente…

Entonces la de morado pesca a Madame de la ropa para acercarla peligrosamente a su rostro.

─ ¡Me importa una mierda! Dímelo

La de rojo sintió pena por el dolor tan palpable en el rostro de su amiga, que suspiro mientras se liberaba de su agarre.

─ Bueno, cuando ustedes se separaron ¿Lo recuerdas?

─ Claro que lo hago ¿Qué con eso?

─ ¿Qué te dijo cuándo la viste la última vez?

─ Ella dijo algo como " _Vive una vida feliz, hermanito. Se libre y con tu fuerza, lábrate un buen porvenir. Usa lo que aprendimos juntos para salir adelante si hace falta, porque si no nos cuidamos nosotros, nadie lo hará. Yo siempre te tendré en mi corazón_ " Nos llevábamos por solo un año y ella siempre me decía así. Yo igual le decía "hermanita" aunque fuera mayor, porque era la única chica. La consentíamos por serlo, aunque ella lo odiaba.

Con esto, la de morado estaba deprimida y comenzaba a sumirse en el tren de los recuerdos.

─ Bueno, eso mismo es lo que hizo ella.

" _Ichiko era prima de Flor y cuando quedaron huérfanos, los mandaron a diferentes orfanatos en lo que la investigación a ver si tenían algún familiar con el cual vivir se inició. Tú escapaste antes de descubrir que de hecho tú mamá tenía una media hermana de la que no sabían nada porque ella y su hermana tuvieron un pleito, porque siempre le dijo que no fuera tonta y dejara a ese loco. Cuando tú mamá se negó discutieron y no volvieron a hablarse._

 _Cuando por fin encontraron a tu tía, la única que seguía ahí para ser educada por ella fue Ichiko. Quien se fue a vivir con ella. Al inicio Ichiko tenía sus dudas, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, Ichiko se hizo unida a la familia. Y se volvió una hermana para Flor, la única hija de tus tíos._

 _Pero el dinero comenzó a escasear e Ichiko comenzó a usar lo que había aprendido en casa para sobrevivir y así, se consiguió un lugar entre la mafia, dado sus buenas habilidades. Su familia no sabía esto, solo Flor. Cuando ambas primas comenzaron a salir con ambos primos, Ichiko ascendió rápidamente dentro de la misma."_

─ Luego ocurrieron esas dos trágicas historias que te conté y ella murió. Tougo la asesino como mató a Karamatsu.

Con toda esta información la de morado se queda pasmada, llorando. Todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermana y no estuvo ahí para ella. La habría ayudado sin dudarlo, posiblemente así ella seguiría con vida.

─ matare a Tougo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No hoy, no mañana; pero me las pagara por la muerte de mi única hermana.

Madame le sonríe con burla.

─ Pues tendrás que formarte, no eres la única con cuentas pendientes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara ahora que Violeta se encuentre con Turquesa? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 43. ¿Qué pasa entre nosotras?

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: Kuro e Ichiko eran pareja, y efectivamente ella era la hermana mayor de Ichimatsu. Espero que Madame te haya dejado claro las cosas. Por cierto, tengo planeado hacer un capítulo sobre los mellizos Nakamura, pero este fic quedara más largo no hay broncas con eso? Un saludote

ExplosiveCoffee: espero que esta trama complicada y enredada les guste tanto como a mí, sigue atenta. Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajajajajajajaja adoro leer sus confusiones y teorías en los comentarios jajajaja pero hacerlos sufrir no es mi placer…bueno un poquito jajaja Les advertí que se venía información fuerte jjajaja Un saludote


	43. ¿Qué pasa entre nosotras?

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy súper emocionada por estos capítulos joder.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 43. ¿Qué pasa entre nosotras?

─ Sigo dolida por lo que ese canalla le hizo a mi hermana…

Murmura Violeta mientras Madame le sirve el trago de un licor que huele fuerte, el que ella bebe sin demora.

─ Él malnacido nos debe la vida de algunos que nunca olvidaremos. Mató a Karamatsu, Karako, Ichiko, Homura…Todos ellos eran personas importantes para nosotros, gente a la que amamos y recordaremos con amor. Que siempre tendrán un lugar en nuestro corazón.

Consoladoramente le acaricia el hombro a su amiga, quien no se niega al contacto.

─Ahora estoy muy dolida y confundida con todo esto.

Menciona con muchas penas y dudas en su alma la pobre Violeta que no puede evitar sentir extraño porque ahora siente vilmente que es un reemplazo de la mujer de ojos amatistas que fue la dueña del amor de Turquesa, en su otra piel.

─ El amor es complicado, pero no por eso deberías de detenerte de experimentarlo, tal vez para ambas esto es una nueva oportunidad para amar…

─ ¿Eso te pasó a ti con Choromi?

Eso hace suspirar con pesar a la jefa.

─ Ella es la nueva oportunidad que la vida me dio para vivir una historia de amor. Una con muchas complicaciones, con muchos pesares, con un pasado áspero y rencores que dejan a su paso heridas; pero ella me hace feliz.

La de morado se sirve otra copa que bebe igual de forma apremiante.

─ Eso suena a mucho trabajo y dolores de cabeza…

Murmura con fastidio. A lo que la otra se ríe.

─ Lo es, pero cuando es por la persona indicada; vale la pena.

─ Igual cuando es para proteger a alguien que amas ¿valen la pena los sacrificios?

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Entonces la chica de medias de red de cuenta a la otra la historia de Akumatsu y Kamimatsu que les paso, con lujo de detalles (omitiendo la parte de que hay un soplón, solo dijo que Tougo quiere decapitar a alguien y que Aku cree que podría ser él porque nadie lo quiere en la asociación –o eso dice él-)

La mayor se sirve un vaso de lo que han estado bebiendo ambas. Tomando un trago grande se sonroja y se ríe.

─ Ese tipo nunca cambia, sigue igual de paranoico. No termina de ver que de hecho, es uno de los que más querido es en la asociación.

Eso deja callada a la de morado, que ciertamente no entiende cómo es eso posible.

─ Los tsunderes tienen su encanto. Tú no entiendes, porque igual eres una; pero esa dulce bipolaridad de hacerse el rudo para caer siendo dulce, es tierna. A casi todos nos hacen gracia sus berrinches y le hacemos enfadar porque es divertido.

─ Yo no soy ninguna tsundere…

─ Oye Turquesa ya está por llegar ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Cambio el tema la jefa pero la otra decidió pasarlo por alto, porque realmente tiene que hablarlo todo con Turquesa, a quien realmente no ha visto. Con mucha confusión y dolor que se le cala por todos los poros del cuerpo, se prepara para lo que viene.

─Iré a verla.

Sentencia al tiempo que se sirve un trago más lleno que el anterior y se lo bebe de un golpe. La otra solo se carcajea por las caras de su amiga.

─ Necesitabas valor liquido ¿eh?

─ Oh cállate.

Responde acida antes de salir de la oficina de la otra.

─ Buena suerte…

Dice al aire Madame mientras da otro trago a su bebida, ahora complemente sola.

 **YYY**

Entonces por fin Violeta logra divisar a la cantante sufrida del bar, que como siempre camina por todo el lugar con gran galanura y soltura, dignas de una diva. Una persona que se la ha ido metiendo lentamente en su corazón. Casi siempre solo verla es motivo de alegrías, pero hoy es la protagonista de sus más crueles penurias. Con sigilo la espía para poder acorralarla en un lugar donde no las vean con facilidad y donde la otra no pueda escapar. De repente ese momento es cerca de la barra del bar, desde el cual puede llevarse a su víctima al cuarto de escobas. Se posiciona detrás de la barra, esperando el momento adecuado para jalar a la de azul de la ropa (le cubrió la boca) y meterla sin que nadie se dé cuenta al cuarto de escobas.

─ ¿Qué rayos?

Dice la de azul pero cuando ve que es Violeta sonríe coqueta.

─ ¿Quieres un poco de acción a escondidas?

Al tiempo intenta cerrar la distancia que las separa, más la de morado le pone una mano en el pecho para detener a su amante. Le mira con paciencia esos ojos azules tan arrebatadores que adora con pasión. La más alta le devuelve la mirada con intriga, al no comprender nada de lo que está pasando.

─ ¿Soy un reemplazo?

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué si soy un jodido reemplazo?

─ Bueno, eres el reemplazo de Karamatsu pero…

─ ¡Me importa una mierda! Estoy hablando de que estabas enamorada de ella…en tu otra piel…

Con esto los ojos de la de azul se abren a más ya no poder.

─ ¿Cómo sabes…?

─ No cambies de tema y solo responde ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Qué está pasando en este preciso momento entre nosotras? Dime algo…lo que sea…

Con dolor la de morado agacha la mirada ante el miedo en el semblante de la de azul, pero antes de que pueda huir la cantante le atrapa el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a observarse a los ojos con intensidad.

─ Te le pareces, eso no puedo negarlo. Tanto físicamente como en personalidad. No puedo evitarlo. Yo sé que tú igual estuviste enamorada de alguien parecido a mí. Que te recuerde a alguien y tú me recuerdas a alguien ¿eso es malo? Tal vez estamos acostumbrados a que nos gusten cierto tipo de personas, pero cuando te enamoras; te enamoras de todo. Lo que se parece, lo que no, lo que deberías de odiar. Yo a ella la ame con todo mi jodido corazón. Pero murió, por mi culpa. Ahora que estoy tan enamorada de ti, tengo miedo a que si te lo digo; igual que ella desaparezcas de mi vida por mis errores, mis fantasmas, los pecados que me persiguen son demasiados y tengo pavor de que te arrastren como a ella. Te consuman. Si solo me preguntas ¿Qué siento por ti? Es obvio que la respuesta es un amor no comparable con nada, porque la historia de amor de mi pasado y la persona a la que amé; es diferente a ti y nuestro ahora.

Con calma Violeta comienza a llorar mientras sus lágrimas corren hasta llegar a los dedos contrarios, se dan un beso apasionado. Porque esto, es una declaración de amor. Ambas se aman, aunque todo sea tan insano y un enredo de los mil infiernos, no les impide adorarse con todo el corazón.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos el pasado de Jyushimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 44. La felicidad arrebatada.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajajajajajaja ya no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido jajajaja pero disfruto leer que te altera jajaja Un saludote PD seee pinches envidiosas jajaja


	44. La felicidad arrebatada

Hola mis amados lectores, espero esto los deprima

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 44. La felicidad arrebatada

Jyushimatsu siempre fue un chico alegre. Igual que todos, creció en el mismo barrio que todos ellos y fue cómplice de sus travesuras. La familia de Jyushi siempre fue de esos lares, lo que al igual que Oso, Kara, Totty y Aku; lo vuelven un chico que nunca conoció vida diferente a lo que estuvo acostumbrado. Era hijo único de una madre que siempre pasaba de un novio a otro, porque su padre murió por un asunto de pandillas cuando el pequeño chico de amarillo tenía unos 6 años de edad. Siempre disfruto el aire libre, el beisbol (aunque en ese tiempo su bate era una rama o un palo de escoba, lo que tuviera a la mano). Nació dotado de grandes habilidades físicas. Al primero en conocer de todos ellos, fue a Karamatsu, porque el de azul adoraba pasear en el parque y un día lo vio jugando solito y le pregunto si podía unirse. Comenzaron a frecuentarse para jugar a cierta hora y se la pasaban bien juntos. Con el tiempo, el chico de azul incluyo en la ecuación de los encuentros a su mejor amigo: Osomatsu y al hermanito menor de este último: Todomatsu. Así a los 7 años de edad, paso a ser miembro oficial de la bandita, sobre todo luego de que el de rojo dijera que esa manera de golpear la pelota podría servir contra los demás chicos abusivos de la cuadra.

Por fin nuestro chico de amarillo se hizo de amigos invaluables, y con el tiempo; su grupo comenzó a crecer exponencialmente. Quedando con: Akumatsu, Kamimatsu, Choromatsu, Karamatsu, Todomatsu, Osomatsu y él mismo como miembros a eso de tener 13 años. Fue precisamente en esta edad, donde el mejor golpe de suerte le ocurrió al pobre beisbolista quien nunca imagino que su vida podría dar tal giro.

Iba pasando en una calle que es reconocida por peligrosa, iba con cautela cuando escucho unos sonidos extraños en un callejón cerrado que olía asqueroso. Al acercarse porque los sonidos iban haciéndose más marcados vio una de las escenas que peor le dejarían el alma en toda su infeliz vida: un cuarteto de asquerosas golfas habían atrapado a una pobre chica que lloraba desconsolada a la que estaban violando. Se notaba que la pobre estaba golpeada y que estaba herida, pero seguía consiente intentando alejarlos, pero ellos le tenían la boca bien tapada. Al ver la expresión muerta en esos ojos cafés hermosos, algo lo poseyó.

Con una fuerza sacada de no sabe hasta fecha donde, tomo un tapa de bote de basura y comenzó a golpear a los sujetos con todas sus fuerzas; varios de ellos le devolvieron los golpes, dejándolo herido pero a él no le importo ni un poco porque no dejo de molerlos a trompadas, patadas, hasta los mordió. Tal fue la fuerza que aplico en aquel ataque que le arranco un chacho de oreja a uno de ellos. Cuando se hubieran ido intento ayudarla pero ella se había desmayado, porque estaba sangrando. Con pánico la llevo al hospital.

Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de lo que paso, Osomatsu juro venganza para la pobre chica y se dedicaron a la cacería de esos cabrones (que cabe mencionar nunca se supo que les paso pero nadie supo de ellos de nuevo) Mientras que dejo a Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu a cargo de cuidar a la desconocida.

Al tiempo que ella despertó, los ataco y grito, les costó mucho tranquilizarla. Por fin, en el instante en que la chica reconoció a su salvador, fue en el momento en que bajo la guardia para llorar desconsolada en sus brazos. Les dijo que ella era Homura; que tenía poco tiempo viviendo en ese lugar, que su madrastra la había corrido de su casa, termino vagando y esos tipos la acorralaron y la atacaron. Fue cuando llego Jyushi al rescate.

Algo en esa bella pero frágil mujer dejo prendado al pobre chico de la sonrisa que solo quería verla sonreír, porque posiblemente seria la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra cuando lo hiciera. Ella paso por una depresión como pocas, un infierno fue su recuperación, tenía ideas suicidas y comenzó a alucinar; en todo este proceso Jyushimatsu no se apartó de su lado, la adoro con todo su ser. Ella se negó rotundamente a permitirle acercarse a cierta distancia, lo veía llegar y lloraba de tristeza porque alguien tan lindo estuviera a su lado en este proceso. Solo eran un par de niños, y la vida ya los había torturado. Al finalizar todo el asunto y con mucha paciencia, risas, detalles; ellos iniciaron una relación de noviazgo donde el contacto físico era limitado y casi nulo, lo que nunca le costó nada de trabajo a Jyushi quien espero paciente todo esto.

Ella fue al psicólogo de gobierno, enviada por los doctores que dijeron que sus cuadros suicidas eran algo pesado. Así que al principio iba más a fuerza que de gana, pero con el tiempo ella realmente renació de las cenizas gracias a estas terapias y su dulce novio. Con su dulce personalidad, la chica se ganó a la asociación entera. Fue por eso, que cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de crecer y Jyushi le dijo que se iría, ella dijo que lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

Lo que el de amarillo no sabía es que ese hijo de puta de Tougo había mandado poner una bomba en su pequeño establecimiento y la chica no pudo salir a tiempo. Desde ese día odia a Tougo con todo su ser y si sigue sus ordenes, es para ayudar a sus amigos a ellos que ve como hermanos, porque siempre han estado a su lado, incluso cuando perdió la única felicidad que llego a experimentar.

Sin embargo, cree que es tiempo de cuidar de los suyos y sospecha que entre Turquesa y Violeta hay algo, está dispuesto a protegerlas con su vida, por lo que hará una cosa interesante para demostrarles que está de su lado.

 **YYY**

¿Qué hará Jyushi? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 45. Porque quiero tu felicidad

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajajajaja osea que me amas como toda tsundere rara? Jajajaja dale jajajajaja terminar pues nunca hbian sido novias hasta oficialmente ahora pero noooo! Ellas se aman tu dalay jajaja un saludote


	45. Porque quiero tu felicidad

Hola mis amados lectores, espero que este capítulo les haga tanta ilusión como a mi

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 45. Porque quiero tu felicidad

Tras una noche muy fuerte, Ichimatsu por fin llega a la mansión de Tougo. Está hecho un trasto, quiere llegar a darse un baño e irse a dormir. Aunque, lastimosamente igual debe de ir a la estúpida libreta a marcar su entrada a la casa. Estas estúpidas medidas extras van a matarlo. Mucho tiene que hacer en ambas pieles como para que las pocas horas de descanso que tiene, las pierda en formalidades.

 _/Quiero que pronto den con el traidor de mierda, para que podamos recuperar un poco de libertad/_

Entonces como va cansando, le cuesta un poco activar su sentido sensorial que tiene para sentir cuando alguien lo está siguiendo. De la nada, cuando ya entro al baño alguien entra con él. Cerrando el picaporte, encerrándolos a ambos.

El de morado toma una postura defensiva porque esta obscuro y no alcanza a ver quién quiere tenerlo aquí de rehén, pero poco le importa porque Madame y Turquesa le han estado enseñando movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con esto se lanza hacia su agresor quien es tan fuerte que pese a que logra medio someterlo, está a punto de romper su genial defensa…

Le tapan la boca con fuerza y un rostro que identifica a la perfección le hace señas de no hacer ruido.

─ Shhh. Calla Ichimatsu-niisan o nos escucharan

Cuando se tranquiliza por la tremenda sorpresa, Jyushimatsu le sonríe al tiempo que lo libera con calma.

─ ¿Jyushimatsu?

El de amarillo asiente.

─ ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué me acorralas en el baño? Estuve a punto de intentar asesinarte ¡Me asustaste!

─ Quería hablar contigo…

─ Pudiste decirme eso y no prácticamente tomarme de rehén en el baño.

─ No alces la voz, Ichimatsu-niisan…

Vuelve a decir el de amarillo entre susurros. El de morado tuerce los ojos pero accede de mala manera o sino su amigo no va a dejarlo irse con calma a bañarse para poder largarse a dormir.

─ Bueno dale ¿Qué pasa?

─ Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no deben de escucharnos hablándolo…

Esto por fin intriga al gatito huraño quien baja la guardia.

─ ¿De qué?

─Necesito hacerte una pregunta pero tienes que responderme con sinceridad.

Cuando noto en su amigo ese semblante tan serio y formal, no dudo en asentir solemne.

─Ichimatsu-niisan…tú… y Turquesa… ¿Son pareja?

Solo con esa pregunta, el pobre chico gato exploto en mil colores.

─ ¡¿P-porque me preguntas eso?!

─ Es necesario que lo sepa, por favor.

El tsundere se sonroja a muerte al tiempo que aparta la mirada y cruza de brazos.

─…Estamos…enamora-ados uno del otro… y si…so-somos…pare-reja…

Eso le costó un trabajo impresionante porque de paso, era la primera vez que lo decía con todas sus letras: ama a Turquesa. Son una pareja que se ama pese a todo. Pese a lo complicado, su amor es innegable.

Su amigo lo mira expectante y con ternura cuando este estuvo admitiendo sus sentimientos.

─ Yo estuve enamorado una vez…

Confiesa Jyushi con simpleza. Con esto logra intrigar a Ichimatsu porque algo sabia más nunca el de amarillo hablaba de ese tema y el de morado nunca quiso hablarlo cuando no era debido, aunque sintiera curiosidad. Por fin con puntos y comas, Jyushimatsu le cuenta con lujo de detalles la historia de su amor; como la conoció, su lenta relación, lo difícil que fue lograr un beso o por no hablar del sexo… Un tema difícil de años de terapia y amor, para lograr ser una pareja que estaba a punto de casarse cuando el maldito de Tougo llego a arrebatarle lo que más ha amado en el mundo. Lo odia con todo el corazón, con cada fibra de su ser, pero tiene a sus amigos en sus manos y por eso nunca dudaría en desobedecerlo.

─ Pero Ichimatsu-niisan tú puedes salvarte, irte de este lugar para siempre y llevarte contigo a Turquesa. Ella ha sufrido mucho, en su otra piel perdió cosas que la vida nunca le regresara. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos, como Karamatsu-niisan. Porque lo que vengo a ofrecerte no hará feliz a Tougo…

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer?

El de amarillo le toma sus manos entre las suyas y le mira a los ojos.

─ Te ayudo a escapar. Si quieres, planeamos tu huida con Turquesa. Váyanse lejos y vivan felices…

Con esto el de morado se quedó en shock. Una vida con la de azul, una maravillosa vida a su lado, lejos de todos y de todo. Adiós pasado cruel, intrigas, Tougo, cosas que los deprimen. Por un efímero segundo, se visualizó siendo feliz como nunca con la persona que más ama…sin embargo luego recordó a Madame… a Todos en la asociación ¿Qué clase de vida les dejaría a ellos si se largan? ¿De verdad es capaz de irse dejándolos aquí a su suerte?

─No puedo hacer algo así… Porque dejaría a tantas personas atrás… Ella tampoco estaría conforme algo así…aunque esta muestra de tu amistad la haría muy feliz…

─Yo no ayude a Karamatsu-niisan cuando peor estuvo…Cuando yo me deprimí por la muerte de Homura-chan, él fue quien más me cuido… No pude devolverle el favor… Ahora está muerto y no volveré a repetir ese error otra vez. En esta ocasión estoy preparado para lo que sea, si con eso ayudo a mis amigos. Ahora seré yo quien esté ahí para salvar un amor. Quiero tú felicidad y la de Turquesa, porque a ella la quiso mucho Karamatsu-niisan y estoy intentando pagarle la deuda. No olvides que si cambias de opinión estoy dispuesto ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces el de morado abraza al de amarillo. Es un abrazo torpe pero con todo el gran cariño que le siente a este chico que esta tan dispuesto a ayudarlo y que lo haría solo por verlo feliz al lado de quien ama.

─ Una última cosa…

─ Dime Jyushimatsu…

─ Tengo ciertas dudas de Choromi así que tenle cuidado…

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

─ Ella está dispuesta a todo, traiciono a su hermano…

─ ¿Hermano? ¿Cuál hermano?

─ Ella es la hermana gemela de Choromatsu, Choroko Kamiya.

Así como así, una gran bomba acaba de ser lanzada en el medio de este tiempo de confusión.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos el pasado de Choroko? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 46. Choroko

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajaja dale está bien jajajaja si Homura murió y no revivirá, lo lamento mucho por eso, ojala te siga gustando porque se vienen cosas buenas. Un saludote


	46. Choroko

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy guau porque se vienen cosas fuertes

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 46. Choroko

Ante esta bomba Ichimatsu es abandonado por Jyushimatsu, quien lastimosamente no puede quedarse a hablar porque tiene que ir a arreglar unas cosas de unas apuestas y si no llega a cierta hora Tougo se enfadara mucho. Pese a la renuencia del de morado a que el otro se fuera, y pese a sus insistencias se quedó solo y confundido en ese baño, con más dudas que respuestas. Lamentablemente ahora si el de morado ha quedado totalmente abatido. Se da una ducha pero sabe que no podrá dormir con estas dudas e incertidumbres en la cabeza.

La identifica a la gemela de Choromatsu, la bien amada Choroko. Con los mismos ojos jades, e igualmente con lentes y el cabello negro. Solo que ella lo tenía largo en un chongo mal peinado. Nunca fue una belleza como Flor, ni parecía una bailarina, como Ichiko. Tampoco era una morena con curvas peligrosas como Karako. Era sencilla con el encanto que cualquier chica normal debe tener. Tan poco llamativa era que realmente nadie le prestaba atención en las fotografías. La atención de todos se va a las primas Fukuyama, la diosa sensual Iyayo, la exótica Nakamura. La pobre no resaltaba ¿Esa mujer era la actual novia de Madame? ¿Ella era Choromi? ¡Con razón a Choromatsu le dolía la traición! Su hermana gemela se fue con el hombre del que lleva enamorado toda la vida…

Ciertamente de un Osomatsu dolido y tras todo lo que esos dos tuvieron que pasar, se entiende que una parte de él estuviese cansando de todo eso. Pero ¡Su propia hermana gemela le quito al amor de su vida y lo abandono! Los dos fueron un par de crueles insensibles, uno por herir al idiota que lleva toda la vida enamorado de él y la otra por tirarse al casi novio de su hermano. Sin duda alguna, ella era peor que el otro porque esas cosas crueles no se le hacen a quienes amas, menos a tus hermanos por dios.

Choromatsu hubiera preferido morir antes que traicionar a su hermana, porque el chico es así. Nunca los ha traicionado pese a que sabe tanto sobre los miembros que hace rato pudo delatarlos con Tougo; mas jamás lo haría, los ve como su familia a todos. Ella no tuvo corazón cuando se fue con el de rojo, de eso es seguro.

Entonces recuerda a una criatura sin corazón que obvio se sabe la historia y es tan chismoso que no dudara en contarle. Con esto, sale de su habitación tan sigiloso como un ninja para acercarse a la de cierto demonio rosa que debe de estar durmiendo solo a estas horas, por aquello de que el heredero y él ya cuidan eso de tener momentos cursis o íntimos dentro de la mansión. Por fin encuentra la puerta de la habitación rosa, la cual está en penumbras y con un Totty roncando sutilmente enredado en sus cobijas. Con cuidado, Ichi le mueve para despertarlo pero cuando por fin lo logra le toca evitar un grito del niño mimado quien cree que está siendo atacado.

─ Soy yo, Todomatsu.

Le dice al tiempo que le hace "sh", pensar que esta misma escena ya la pasó hoy; aunque intercambiando lugares con Jyushi. El de rosa lo reconoce y hace una expresión de que lo matara si puede.

─ Necesito hablar contigo, y solo te soltare si prometes no gritar ¿de acuerdo?

De mala gana el más joven asiente. Con cuidado el mayor le libera poco a poco, entonces Totty se aleja lo más que puede.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi habitación a estas horas de la madrugada?

─ Quiero información y solo tú me puedes decir.

─ Ahg ¿Por qué no solo preguntármelo mañana durante el día?

─ Es un tema complicado…

─ Bien, dale ¿De qué quieres hablar?

─ ¿Choromi es Choroko Kamiya?

─ ¿Siempre eres el último en enterarse de todo?

─ No es cierto, de tu noviazgo con Atsushi no fui el último. Además que es porque soy el más nuevo en la asociación.

─Bueno, de acuerdo como sea.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Por aquí es bien sabido que Choroko se fue de la mansión con Osomatsu-niisan para formar ese barsucho de mala muerte. Con esto, ambos dejaron roto a Choromatsu, quien nunca se repuso de aquel fatal golpe.

─ Yo de ella no se prácticamente nada…

─No es poco común que se sepa que de hecho llego al barrio donde vivíamos todos a eso de los 12 años. Ella y Choromatsu formaron parte del grupo de amigos rápidamente porque Osomatsu-niisan se enamoró a primera vista de Choromatsu.

"Osomatsu-niisan es medio idiota pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Choroko se quedó enamorada de él desde el momento en que lo vio. A ella le gusto desde el principio, pero sin dudarlo siempre apoyo la relación de su hermano con el mío. La pobre la tuvo difícil, porque mientras más veía como Oso hacía por conquistar a Choro, mas enamorada de él quedaba. Envidiaba a su idiota hermano por rechazar con tanta naturalidad lo que ella mataría por tener. Siempre fue la segundona de Choro. Nunca más que un reemplazo o su asistente, ella igual era mafiosa y grandiosa en lo que hacía; sin embargo la pobre era consciente de que moriría a la sombra de su hermano. Ella nunca ha sido precisamente muy necia o reacia a demostrar lo que siente, como su gemelo. Sin embargo mantuvo en secreto este amor, muy pocos en la asociación nos dimos cuenta al poco tiempo de tratarla. Algunos más tapados del cerebro, nunca lo notaron hasta que ella le pidió a mi aniki que se la llevara con él. "

─ Aunque como tú sabes, esa propuesta era para Choromatsu, este la rechazo y por primera vez ella decidió hacer algo al respecto. Nadie le ha perdonado esta traición.

Ahora el pobre Ichimatsu ya no sabe que pensar. Lo que escucha salir de la boca de Todomatsu es una historia donde una chica sufrió por un amor no correspondido toda la vida, al final cuando hizo algo al respecto: La pobre fue tachada de traidora.

─ dado que te has quedado callado, creo que he cumplido con mi deber. Lárgate de mi cuarto que necesito dormir.

Le corre a lo que el de morado accede sin rechistar.

 _/Tendré que hablar con Turquesa mañana para poder aclarar mis dudas al respecto/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué hablaran Turquesa y Violeta? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 47. Yo por este amor

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajaja sabes que este fic disfruto enormemente escribirlo porque sus teorías me dan vida jajajaja es bien divertido para mi leerlas jajaja lamento que mis datos te rompan tus teorías aunque recuerda que en este fic nunca debes dar algo por sentado. Muchas de los datos que yo te doy algunos o son mentiras o el personaje que las dice cree que son verdad. Uno nunca sabe en que confiar jajaja un saludote

Uyoko: primero que nada ammm no sé si eres chico o chica para decirlo apropiadamente así que diré bienvenida (ante mano lamento si me confundí) a esta mutación drogada de mi imaginación! Entonces iniciemos con que me dejaste dos comentarios maravillosos así que solo te responderé uno con las cosas básicas de ambos. Qué bueno que diste con este fic, que siempre tiene poquitos reviews, nunca se si realmente les gusta o no y que te refieras a él como una "joya" me mata de la ilusión. Sin mencionar que me encanta que pusieras tus teorías, una cosa que alegra mi día es leer teorías en los comentarios. Unas acertadas, cabe mencionar pero cuando respondo adoro confundirlos jajaja Que de eso va el fic para empezar: lo he manejado de tal forma que a veces lo que te dice un personaje puede ser mentira o el personaje no sabe que de hecho el dato es falso. En medio de lo que les cuento en un capítulo, hay varias cosas que SI son ciertas, pero muchas otras no. Es con el fin de que no sepan ni en que confiar jajajaja Generalmente no suelo responder a sus teorías muchas cosas más que agradeciendo el review jajaja por lo que espero no te ofendas si me comporto de esta forma porque tú sabes, sino puedo soltar la sopa accidentalmente al momento de responder y joder el misterio.

Ahora respecto a meter más personajes habrá uno de esos que saldrán eventualmente pero muchos otros ni por asomo, lo lamento por eso, espero no rompa tu ilusión. Gracias por realmente dejarme un comentario tan lindo e interesante de leer, me mata que la gente admire mis trabajos cuando soy tan rara y novata todavía! Un saludote.


	47. Yo por este amor

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy cansadaaaa

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 47. Yo por este amor

Entonces Ichimatsu se fue a su habitación a mal dormir unas horas. Donde no dejo de darle vueltas la cabeza con mil pensamientos que no dejaban de rondar la misma pregunta ¿Qué debería de pensar sobre el tema? ¿Su lealtad a quien debe pertenecer? Los que viven en la mansión de Tougo estaban de parte de Choromatsu, era obvio que todos y cada uno de ellos veían a la chica como una sucia trepadora traidora. Para ellos Madame no solo los abandono a su suerte cuando murió Karamatsu, sino que le rompió el corazón cruelmente al hombre que más lo ha ama en el mundo, dándole un golpe bajo y mortal directo; sin piedad alguna. Lastimero es decir que si, ambos gemelos están enamorados hasta el tuétano de Osomatsu. Una cosa graciosa (de una forma irónica y retorcida) de todo el asunto; es que pareciera que Osomatsu le pertenece a Choromatsu, mientras que Madame Scarlett le pertenece a Choromi. Quitando de lado las horribles situaciones alocadas de la vida, tampoco sabe si es prudente creer en esa chica de cabello verde. Jyushimatsu no confía en ella. Si el cálido chico de amarillo tiene una mala espina por esa mujer, entonces hay algo con ella de lo que cuidarse.

Todo esto es un enredo que le tiene la cabeza dándole unas desagradables vueltas, le causa los peores dolores que ha experimentado en bastante tiempo.

 _/estúpida asociación complicada hecha a base de misterios y mentiras de mierda/_

Por fin con resignación, es que finalmente le llega el sueño.

 **YYY**

Al día siguiente en la noche llega avanzando con su otra piel al bar, se adentra esperando que aparezca su amante: Turquesa la cantante. Cuando por fin la divisa, se da cuenta de que está rodeada de clientes coqueteándole como de costumbre; sin embargo actualmente debido a que son pareja, le irritan el triple este tipo de situaciones. No puede evitar mirarlos con todo el odio que es capaz de liberar.

─ No es correcto que mires así a los clientes, Violeta. Los asustaras. Guarda tus propias emociones para ti misma.

Escucha el sermón de la voz que menos quería oír en estos momentos. Se gira para encararse con Choromi que le mira con reproche en sus facciones. Tiene un instinto de golpearla. Mas es incorrecto. Se reprime a duras penas pero es tan obvio que está a nada de saltarle encima que la de verde toma una postura defensiva, lo que comienza a llamar la atención. Antes de que las cosas se pongan intensas, aparecen la de azul con su jefa de rojo a calmar el ambiente.

─ Querida Turquesa, hazme el favor de llevarte a Violeta a tu casa. Le hace falta un descanso.

Eso ha sido una orden disimulada que hace que la de morado se enfurezca más. Pero su novia le pone con cuidado las manos en los hombros, para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

─ Vámonos _my love_ , se notan incluso con el maquillaje las ojeras. Un par de horas de descanso no te vendrían mal.

Es así como logran evitar una tragedia.

 **YYY**

Llegan a la casa de la azul. Quien como siempre que sale de este, anda con su look de fuera del trabajo. Violeta igual lo trae puesto.

─ _My love_ ¿Te gustaría dormir una siesta o mejor prefieres que te prepare un té?

─ Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió ahí.

Eso dejo perpleja a la cantante que miro con fijeza a los ojos amatistas que tanto adora.

─ No creí que quisieras decirme, guau. No estoy acostumbrada a que me sorprendan, suelo leer el ambiente rápidamente.

─ Bueno supéralo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

La ojiazul le acaricia las mejillas con cuidado.

─ Dime lo que quieras contarme.

─ ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

─ Inténtalo

─ Bueno ¿Qué piensas sobre eso de que Choroko Kamiya le haya quitado el novio a su propio hermano gemelo?

─ Oh…conque… descubriste lo de Choromi…

─ Me iba a enterar tarde o temprano, considerando que vivo en esa mansión de locos.

─ Ella me recuerda todo lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer por amor. No digo que su camino no fue fácil, no digo que haya sido el menos doloroso. Tampoco niego que hirió a una persona que la amaba con todo su corazón, lo único que nunca le negare es que ella se lanzó a todo por amor. Lo que a veces aunque te destroce después, es algo que nunca debes lamentar.

Tras un análisis detallado de las palabras de la persona amada, la de morado miro esos pozos profundos azules que la persona delante de ella tiene por ojos.

─ ¿Qué tan entregada estabas en tu otra piel a tu otra novia?

Eso fue una pregunta que le salió inconsciente, que dejo el ambiente tenso al grado que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

─ Mi otro yo estaba cegado. Debió dejarla ser libre y no arrastrarla con él a esta vida. Supongo que saber que ella entendía en qué tipo de mundo estaba envuelto le daba un sentido de poder hablar de todo. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Violeta se deprime visiblemente.

 _/que estúpida pregunta, es obvio que la amo con todo el corazón. No debería preguntar tonterías/_

Con esto Turquesa le toma la mano a la chica arisca que comienza a asustarse. Le atrapa la barbilla entre dos dedos para impedir que la baje. Se acerca lentamente y ya que esta peligrosamente cerca, le vuelve a hablar.

─ Tal vez él le perteneció a otra mujer, pero yo siendo Turquesa te pertenezco a ti. Yo por este amor estoy tan dispuesta a dejar ser hecha mierda que da miedo. Estoy tan metida de lleno que para mí no hay vuelta atrás. Te amo, Violeta.

Con esto dicho, se miran a los ojos con intensidad antes de terminar esto con un beso que se convierte en un contacto necesitado que las arrastra hasta el sillón donde las caricias no se hacen esperar. Esta noche ambas pasaran toda la noche dedicándose a demostrarse hasta qué punto están entregadas a la otra.

 **YYY**

¿Qué paso entre Choromi y Madame? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 48. Aun me persiguen mis pecados

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja ya sabes, tienen a moverse de formas extrañas jajajaja hasta yo soy sospechosa porque yo lo sé todo, se quién es el traidor y quién miente jajajaja un saludote


	48. Aun me persiguen mis pecados

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy agotada

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 48. Aun me persiguen mis pecados

Ya sabemos que paso con Violeta y Turquesa cuando estas dos dejaron el bar pero ¿Qué sucedió con Choromi y Madame con el ambiente tan tenso? Una vez que la de morado salió por esa puerta, la de rojo observo fijamente a su pareja quien parece herida de muerte. Esta reprimiendo el impulso de llorar a duras penas. Le toca el hombro de modo conciliador, sin embargo pareciera que el simple contacto la hace sentir mal.

 _/Estúpida Violeta bipolar, tenías que venir a alterar una noche tranquila carajo/_

Es así como la jefa, le toma de la mano a la de verde quien parece querer poner resistencia.

─ Vamos no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

De mala manera la más baja accedió.

─ Sirena*, en lo que Choromi y yo nos encargamos de unos asuntos, te toca a ti cuidar el local.

Dice con ese tono que usa cuando deja en claro que por algo es la jefa y alguien digna de ser seguida. Su empleada asintió solemne. Porque hasta la chica noto que el ambiente estaba tenso y comprendió que era algo apremiante que se arreglara ese asunto. Si Choromi está mal, el lugar puede venirse abajo. Ella es uno de los más fuertes pilares.

─ Si Madame, vayan tranquilas yo me encargo.

Tras su promesa, ambas salen hacia la oficina de Madame en el segundo piso. Cierran la puerta detrás de ellas una vez que están dentro.

─ Mi querida Choromi, no debes tomarte personal lo que te dice la gata tsundere que Turquesa tiene por novia.

Aunque la segunda al mando escucho lo que acababa su amada de decir, la ignoro mientras se paseaba por toda la oficina. Con un aire ausente. Generalmente la hubiera regañado por referirse de esa forma a Violeta. Hoy no parece ni inmutarse, lo que indica que se siente peor de lo que esperaba.

Suspira con cansancio la de rojo.

 _/Estúpida Violeta problemática/_

─ Sabes que si sigues de esa forma yo seguiré hablando a lo tonto y lo próximo que diga puede incomodarte.

La de verde continúa ignorándola. La de rojo cierra los ojos al tiempo que se sienta cruzada de brazos, y sube sus hombros.

─ Bien, yo te lo advertí. El otro día, estaba cerca del cuarto de las escobas cuando escuche a Violeta y Turquesa teniendo sexo. Debí escapar o regañarlas, pero en su lugar me quede escuchando todo el rato que duro. Al final del asunto termine muerta de la risa y un poco caliente.

Cuando abre con cuidado uno de sus ojos, la otra no ha dado señales de vida. Los vuelve a cerrar.

─ Entonces, el otro día cuando estábamos tú y yo teniendo sexo, me gusto que hicieras ese movimiento nuevo; soy consciente de que lo investigaste para poder probarlo conmigo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar le brinca encima la de verde. Le está jalando fuertemente del cuello del vestido, la tiene en el piso debajo de ella. La de verde esta tan roja, que de haber tenido algo amarillo, pudo haber competido con un semáforo.

─ ¡Cállate de una vez, maldita insensible!

La de rojo sonríe con esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica suya.

─ Esta es la Choromi a la cual amo.

Lo que hace a la más joven detenerse en seco. Mirándola perpleja.

─ Ya lo sé, sé que me amas ¿Pero soy merecedora de ese amor?

Al instante de preguntar sus manos apretaron la ropa de su amada porque cerró sus puños con fuerza.

─ No deberías dudar de eso ni por un instante…me salvaste de morir de dolor…fuiste la luz al final de un obscuro vacío. Te debo tanto…

─ ¡Eso no hace que el dolor de la traición que le hice a mi propio hermano se pueda borrar!

De los ojos verdes comienzan a derramarse unas muy dolorosas lágrimas.

─ Yo amo a Choromatsu, nadie me quiere creer por lo que le hice, pero lo amo. Pero también te amo a ti. En un momento tuve que decidir entre esos dos amores y es lógico cual fue mi elección. Sin embargo, pareciera que nunca termino de pagar mis pecados. Me persiguen noche y día, yo solo quiero que todos me perdonen algún día…más no lo merezco… Tienen razón en desconfiar de mí…

Las lágrimas caen sobre su adorada que está debajo de ella viendo como su bien querida Choromi está llorando con los ojos cerrados, a punto de gritar de desesperación. Madame se libera del agarre que la mantenía cautiva para atrapar las mejillas contrarias entre sus manos.

─ Deja de sufrir mi amor, por favor. Yo soy quien tiene la culpa porque debí dejarte en la mansión. No quise estar sola porque estaba herida: la muerte de Karamatsu, el odio de todos, el rechazo de Choromatsu…No podía con ello y cuando te diste cuenta del deplorable estado en el que estaba, no dudaste en ofrecerte para venirte conmigo. Cuidarme, apoyarme y ayudarme a reponerme e igualmente para olvidar todo. Nunca terminare de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos 4 años, lamento con todo el corazón que lo único que yo sepa hacer por ti, es darte molestias. Durante años no hago otra cosa que atormentarte. Soy la causante de tus penurias… Lo siento.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado, las cosas son complicadas. No es precisamente el tipo de vida que yo estaba esperando; pero me ha hecho muy feliz. Adoro el bar, a las chicas, y a ti. Tal vez cargo el peso de mis pecados, pero ni por un segundo son errores, probablemente debí hablar una última vez con Choromatsu antes de tomar la decisión, pero por lo demás; aunque me duela todo lo que pasa, no me arrepiento de estar contigo. Te amo, Madame.

─ Yo a ti, Choromi.

Tras esto, se besan en los labios en un beso donde ambas están llorando. La asociación entera las odia por este amor, pero no les importa si con eso pueden estar con la otra.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si conocemos a un personaje importante? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 49. Iyayo

*Sirena: Nombre artístico de Totoko

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

HimuroNoa: mientras más progresa esta historia más llegamos a algo jajajaja espero que sigas emocionándote jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajajaja veamos a ver si lo logras, sombra querida jajaja Choromi te confundirá como todo en el fic jajaja un saludote


	49. Iyayo

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy enferma de la gripe joder

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 49. Iyayo

Iyayo fue una mujer importante dentro de la mafia de Tougo. Tan buena era en el tema de la prostitución que se hizo un miembro de la asociación, siendo la mejor dentro de su rango. En sus experimentadas manos, los burdeles del jefe mafioso vieron sus días de gloria. No porque fuera su segunda amante favorita es que ella era protegida, sino que hacia ganar una fortuna al hombre quien sabía que nadie podría jamás igualarla en nada, ella era la mejor. Kamimatsu no sirvió para el trabajo y las subordinadas de la rubia eran atractivas pero sin las mañas hábiles que se necesitan para esta clase de empleos.

Fue porque Karamatsu la asesinó sin órdenes explicitas de un rango más alto, que este fue perseguido para ser ejecutado. Era tan hermosa, como lo era malvada. Ella fue una mujer cruel sin corazón, sin escrúpulos que estaba dispuesta a todo por mantener su posición y estatus. Sabía que mientras fuera buena en su trabajo podría quedarse con el mafioso incluso si se volvía una viejita, y eso sería el seguro de una buena vida. Llena de lujos y comodidades.

Pero ¿Cómo una mujer tan joven como ella se convirtió en esa mujer hermosa maligna que pasaba a arruinar a todos con tal de sobrevivir y sobresalir? La respuesta es simple: tuvo una vida tan horrible como su personalidad.

La belleza que de grande fue su mayor arma, de pequeña fue su perdición. Vivía con un padre alcohólico que cuando sus padres se separaron, la secuestró sin que su madre supiera para separarlas para siempre. No por tanto amor a la niña sino por hacer sufrir a su ex esposa. Lo que seguramente consiguió y la pobre niñita no volvió a saber nada de su madre. Se mudaron lejos a un sitio horrible, con gente de la peor calaña. Ella tenía apenas 4 años y se convirtió en la sirvienta de su golpeador, violento y cruel padre. Estaba destruida sin embargo resignada. Su vida era horrible por decirlo menos: faltaba la comida en la mesa, era maltratada todo el tiempo, etc. Pero cuando cumplió apenas 12 años, su belleza se hizo demasiado evidente. Los niños de la cuadra la acosaban, al igual que algunos viejos pervertidos.

Su padre era un perdedor que también debía dinero en todos lados y cuando se dio cuenta de la virtud de su hija, el muy cabrón vendió la virginidad de ella a acosta de que se le perdonaran las deudas. Para Iyayo aquello fue la cosa más asquerosa que pudo ocurrirle. Nunca lo olvidara el cómo ese viejo la violó por primera vez. Luego, se volvió algo recurrente que algunos asquerosos le pagaran a su padre a cambio de un poco de sexo con la niña. La cual, con cada hombre que la tocaba, se volvía mas perra insensible, porque llorar como magdalena les daba risa a los muy malditos. Entonces a los 15 años ella era una perra fría acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran, las mujeres la odiaran y a que su cuerpo era una buena forma para obtener lo que quería. Incluso la chica se puso a aprender cosas sobre cómo ser una gran amante, le daba dinero a una prostituta muy solicitada en su cuadra para que le enseñara sus técnicas. Gracias a esto, se volvió en una diosa del sexo a tan solo los 16 años, y sabía explotarse tan bien; que más de uno perdía la cabeza por ella. Fue cuando a esta edad, un mafioso adinerado se enculo con ella. Era la perdición de ese hombre, quien no dudo en sacarla de casa de su padre y llevársela a vivir consigo. No sin antes asesinar a todos aquellos que en el proceso la habían lastimado (los que no la maltrataron fueron perdonados) Iyayo tuvo el placer de asesinar a su padre con sus propias manos. En este punto era tratada como la señora del mafioso. El hombre la volvió la madrota de las prostitutas y así inicio su entrenamiento en esa área, fue así como descubrió su gran habilidad. Su amante la amó de verdad; pese a que ella era una perra frívola, coqueta y descarada; sin embargo muy buena en la cama. Lo traía loquito. Ella se hubiera quedado al lado de su hombre sino fuera porque, la mafia de Tougo destruyo hasta sus cimientos la mafia de su pareja. Él fue asesinado en la mansión donde vivían juntos. Con esto ella quedo a los 20 años sin quien cuidara de ella. Uno de los hombres de Tougo la golpeo, pero apareció Atsushi en la escena para detenerlo, la examino de pies a cabeza y sentencio " _Valdrá mucho dinero como prostituta, que nadie la toque o yo personalmente les cortare algo_ " Se dio cuenta de que el heredero era atractivo e importante por lo que fue su primer objetivo, pero este no le prestó atención a sus intentos de coqueteos. Nadie era inmune a sus encantos y eso fue realmente devastador. El hombre más frio que un hielo no cayo. Ella nunca olvidó el momento en que la llevaron ante el jefe de todos, el hombre más aterrador e imponente que conoció jamás: Tougo. Con una sonrisa llena de colmillos y satisfacción, daba miedo. Se veía peligrosamente inteligente. Con ese hombre debería de saber manejar sus cartas, pensó. Fue cuando el hombre admitió que si destruyo a su compañero fue porque no quiso venderle a Iyayo, dado que era ella la que provoco que los burdeles de su competencia se fueran al cielo. La quería en su equipo y mientras le prestara sus favores tanto a Tougo como a quien él le mandara, e igualmente se encargara de los burdeles del mafioso, a ella no le faltaría nada. Fue así como la atractiva Iyayo entro al equipo solo para crecer rápidamente y volverse importante al poco tiempo de llegar. Ella tenía 25 cuando conoció a todos en la asociación y 28 cuando Karamatsu la asesinó. Casi nadie sabe que la rubia fue asesinada por Kara porque ella era la informante de Tougo, espiaba a todos en la asociación, sobre todo a Osomatsu para informarle a su jefe para que este tuviera con que manipular y controlar al de rojo. Se enteró de algo que hasta la fecha poca gente sabe e iba a decírselo al viejo, quien hubiera mandado a matar a los involucrados. Karamatsu se sacrificó tanto para liberar a Oso como para proteger a estas personas. Un héroe.

De todo esto se acaba de enterar hasta unas horas, Violeta a través de la boca de Turquesa. Dado que por curiosidad, la de morado pregunto y la de azul le relató la historia.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si igualmente conocemos a otros personajes? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 50. Gemelos Nakamura

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

ExplosiveCoffee: jajajajajajajajaja quieres que te aclare algo? Lamento que sea algo confuso jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: ese triángulo amoroso va a matarme créeme jajaja P.D. Nop jajaja aún no sabes con que chantajearme mujer jajaja un saludote!

HimuroNoa: es halagador que creas eso de mis historias! Jjaja no creo ser tan buena pero gracias! Un saludote


	50. Gemelos Nakamura

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy lastimada de un tobillo joder

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 50. Gemelos Nakamura

Violeta está en shock tras la historia de esa horrible mujer. Ella era atractiva pero cruel, da con una fotografía de Karamatsu con Flor y su corazón aún se siente extraño. Está enamorada de Turquesa pero su amor platónico fue una cosa fuerte. Admira a la mujer regordeta y horrible que quedo de la belleza que alguna vez fue. Sus ojos amatistas ahí están pero ahora ya no son cautivadores, lucen atormentados. La de azul le llega por detrás para ofrecerle una taza de algo caliente.

─ Pensar que ella fue el gran amor de Karamatsu.

─ ¿Dónde están las demás fotos de ella cuando era atractiva? En todo lo que me quedo de la oficina, solo encontré fotos de ella pues... ya así…

─ A ella la torturaban esas fotos, por los que algunos álbumes los quemó. Los que sobrevivieron, Karamatsu los mando a quitar y los guardo en un baúl. Que me dio a esconder a mí. Yo tengo esas fotos en algún lugar de este departamento.

─ Ya veo ¿Puedo verlos?

─ Están con llave y no recuerdo donde la deje. Cuando la encuentre te los enseño ¿ok?

─ De acuerdo… ¿Tienes fotos de Ichiko?

Eso produce un silencio un poco incómodo que la de azul rompe con un suspiro.

─ Si, las tengo en el mismo baúl.

La otra asiente pero de repente da con una foto de los gemelos Nakamura ambos abrazan a Karamatsu quien está en el medio de ellos.

─ Quiero saber todo sobre ti y tú hermana…

─ Bueno… es algo largo y poco interesante de contar pero si quieres te lo diré.

" _Como tú bien sabes nosotros somos de un barrio peligroso y pobre. Nuestro padre era hermano mayor del padre de Karamatsu. Gracioso que el menor de los dos se casó primero. Nuestra familia siempre vivió en ese vecindario, por lo que era común vernos a nosotros 3 jugar mucho, siempre convivimos entre primos y éramos los 3 mosqueteros. Nuestra madre era una gran mamá pero ella fue secuestrada por unos tipejos porque era hermosa, nunca volvimos a saber de ella. Nuestro primo era hijo único y siempre nos quiso mucho, por eso nos cuidaba. Tenía un toque de hermano mayor/ madre. Igual nuestra tía, quien era genial. Mi tío y mi papa no eran precisamente muy expresivos pero nunca tuvimos una vida miserable. Lo que sí, es que la falta de nuestra madre fue algo muy duro por vivir._

 _Como sabes, Karamatsu era nuestra admiración. Lo adorábamos, e idolatrábamos. Cuando él se hizo muy amigo de Osomatsu, comenzamos a encelarlos porque dejo de jugar con nosotros para jugar con el mayor. Pronto a nosotros nos tocaba jugar con Totty, porque éramos los más chicos los 3. Con el tiempo, se fueron incluyendo todos los que tú ya conoces. Nuestro primo intentaba incluirnos a sus juegos pero los mayores no estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, por eso pasamos a ser los pobres excluidos que lloraban o hacían caras o berrinches._

 _Así las travesuras infantiles fueron quedando atrás para planes malvados más elaborados de la mano de Osomatsu, quien era el líder indiscutido. Nadie dudaba de su astucia. Como dije éramos de un barrio pobre por lo que pronto, tuvimos que dedicarnos a trabajar. E igualmente los planes que solo eran maldades, pasaron a ser financieros. Es ahí cuando vimos el ingenio del líder como algo valioso y útil. Ya no solo divertido. Como sabes, nosotros dos nos fuimos con Karamatsu a trabajar en el contrabando de armas. Éramos buenos, aprendíamos rápido pero nuestro primo arrasaba con todo. Se volvió alguien muy hábil en ese campo al grado de dejar pendejos a algunos veteranos. También fue gracias a esa experiencia que como tú bien sabes, descubrimos que nuestro primo siempre fue el as de Oso. Sin Kara, el reinado de Takahiro no tenía sentido. Nos enseñó todo lo que sabía, porque era paciente y nos amaba. Somos lo que somos hoy porque estuvo ahí para guiarnos. Luego nos escogió a ambos como sus protegidos. Por eso nos fuimos con él cuando nos separamos para formar las mini mafias, cuando éramos los Matsuno. Fue cuando Tougo mando a explotar una bomba, jodiendo todo nuestro local, asesinando a muchos y haciéndonos perder todo el dinero que teníamos. Estábamos arruinados, luego nos atraparon entre varios (necesitaron como a 10 hombres para agarrar solo a Karamatsu) en este punto fue que nos hicieron prisioneros._

 _Ahora Karako nunca fue feliz en la mafia de Tougo, al igual que todos pero era una de las que más demostraba su descontento. Cuando inicio mi historia con Ichiko y la de Karamatsu con Flor, fue cuando comenzamos a compórtanos mejor él y yo. Karako siempre pensó que Ichiko era hermosa, le llego a gustar un poco incluso pero dijo que nunca se dejaría vender por cosas banales como el amor. Que éramos unos vendidos. Más a ella nunca pareció importarle realmente la situación porque era feliz viéndonos felices a nosotros. Cuando esa fatídica noche que murió Flor y fue asesinada Ichiko, ella intento salvar a esta última con todo su ser, incluso mató a varios matones para protegerla, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando se planeó lo de matar a Iyayo ella fue muy participativa, la única que supo lo que Karamatsu iba a hacer. Lo ayudó a encontrar a la rubia y preparo todo. Tougo lo descubrió, ella muy desafiante le respondió ´Mi lealtad le pertenece a la mafia Matsuno y a Karamatsu, si he de morir por mis decisiones, lo acepto´ A lo que Tougo le dijo ´Hare tu deseo realidad´ Disparándole en la frente. Fue una ejecución horrible. Yo sobreviví porque…Mi hermana me había mandado a un local y me dio instrucciones de esperar a Osomatsu ahí. Fue cuando a las muchas horas él llego como Madame Scarlett y me acogió a mí como Turquesa, fue a la mansión de Tougo para llegar a un acuerdo, que de hecho ya conoces. "_

─ Yo no he sobrevivido en base a mis propios medios, soy una inútil.

─ Yo creo que eres la mejor

Tras esto la de azul toma delicadamente del rostro a la de morado para iniciar un beso largo con sabor a muchas cosas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Choromatsu averigua unas cosas? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 51. Investigación

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo a los anteriores) y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	51. Investigación

Hola mis amados lectores, aún estoy lastimada mi tobillo

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 51. Investigación

Choromatsu Kamiya era el segundo al mando en la asociación tras la muerte de Karamatsu. Igualmente era el líder del lavado de dinero, haciendo ver el dinero del mafioso mayor, Tougo como dinero ganado de forma legal. Esto lo hacía antes para los Matsuno, especialmente para el líder de ellos, su eterno amor, Osomatsu Takahiro. Siempre ha sido hábil con los números, aunque Karamatsu lo asusto muchas veces cuando demostró verdadera inteligencia y además, una astucia lo suficientemente buena como para no demostrar que era habilidoso, al menos ocultaba la mitad de lo bueno que era en realidad para poder sorprender a todos en el momento oportuno. El de verde, por el contrario, siempre necesito que todos le reconocieran sus habilidades, especialmente el de rojo, porque está enamorado de él y sentir que le era útil le hacía especialmente feliz. Los halagos de Oso eran sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejores recompensas que la vida pudo otorgarle.

Mas ahora, no tiene a su hermana a su lado ni mucho menos al de rojo para sentirse al cien comprometido con su trabajo, que ya realiza de forma mecánica porque es bueno en él, no quiere decir que lo disfrute como antes cuando Oso llegaba con esa sonrisa preciosa en los labios diciéndole cosas estúpidas o haciéndole proposiciones pervertidas. Ya no tiene ningún incentivo. No se ha largado porque Tougo los tiene amarrados, ese día no se fue porque ese maldito viejo lo amenazó e igualmente porque una parte de él, se siente responsable de cuidar a esta panda de idiotas que trabajan con él en la asociación. No estando los dos mayores, queda él como el siguiente en edad que debe ocuparse de todo, aunque no tenga la misma percepción y astucia de Osomatsu, ni las habilidades tan finas y variadas de Karamatsu, para poder ocuparse de las cosas tan bien como ellos. Más lo va a intentar.

Por eso, sin que nadie en la asociación sepa (al menos no por su propia boca) lleva un buen rato haciendo teorías y conjeturas al respecto de que es lo que está pasando. Porque por un lado las actividades de su mafia disminuyen, como si tuvieran un competidor fantasma o algo así; también el hecho cruel de que hayan unos tipos de con cabellos coloridos, con aspecto ligeramente extranjero, con habilidades dignas de ninjas jodiendo todo su trabajo. Por ultimo pero no menos importante, el traidor. Es algo que no quiere pensar, porque todos en esa hija puta asociación crecieron juntos ¡Son como hermanos! Son amigos de toda la vida, desde la infancia; ahora tener que sospechar unos de otros iba a destrozar las bases en las que fue forjada la asociación. Por eso, siente que de hecho, todos los eventos están relacionados de alguna manera. Los tipos ninjas han dejado en claro que saben quién es el traidor, lo cual dijeron con toda la intención de implantar la duda ¿Por qué otro motivo hubieran dicho algo así? Además que se vio demasiado forzado ese secuestro a Todomatsu ¿Para qué lo hicieron? Es lógico que hay métodos menos estúpidos y más accesibles para llegar a Atsushi. Sin mencionar, que si hay un "topo" que les pasa información ¿Entonces como no descubrieron la trampa de Madame? Todos los altos rangos de la asociación participaron o estuvieron enterados. Además que es ilógico por donde se le mire que se hayan dejado atrapar. La vez pasada ni un ejército de hombres de Tougo armados pudieron atraparlos. Suena un poco extraño. A menos claro, que lo del secuestro de Totty no fuera más que una pantalla de humo para algo mucho más grande y con esto, decirles esa información tan vital: hay un soplón ¿Con que otro fin sino el de joder la asociación desde dentro? porque el ambiente se volverá una cacería de brujas y la confianza se ira a la mierda, con la cual la asociación, con la cual el mayor pilar de la Mafia de Tougo. Es todo parte de un elaborado plan para destruirlos lentamente para poder quitar al mayor competidor de quien quiera que sea el fantasma que les roba cosas o jode de a poco sus mundanos intentos por mantener vivo todo. Es obvio que los ninjas están involucrados y el "topo" igualmente.

Por eso, si da con el traidor, dará con quien le puede dar mucha información. Por lo cual, es imperativo que maneje sus cartas con cuidado. Debe de sospechar de todos. Así que, dadas las circunstancias, ha estado espiando y averiguando cosas de todos en la asociación. Nadie ha quedado impune. No se ha tocado el corazón dos veces para salvar el poco legado que le han dejado los mayores a cargo. Aunque le cuesta demasiado.

Porque pese a que Jyushimatsu le parezca demasiado puro, Akumatsu un poco obtuso, Totty demasiado ligado a Atsushi como para hacer algo que lo perjudique en lo más mínimo, Kamimatsu muy bueno, Atsushi muy contento con su lugar privilegiado de niñito mimado, e Ichimatsu muy novato; todos tienen motivos para querer joder la mafia de Tougo. En este caso es lo opuesto a lo que dicen que "Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" aquí Nadie es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Ahora le llegan los últimos informes de su gente y siente un nudo en la garganta cada que los lee. Porque una parte de él quiere dar con el topo rápido, pero otra parte de él siente alivio de ver que ninguno de sus amigos es todavía algo tan vil. Aunque para su decepción, ha habido ciertos movimientos sospechosos de cierto miembro que han llamado su atención, por lo cual, con dolor en el pecho y todo, se guardara sus emociones para poder investigar esta posible pista a fondo.

─ Espero que no seas un soplón, Akumatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 52. Tu comportamiento

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Iyayo no nació siendo una perra pero lo fue y se convirtió en un obstáculo que tuvieron que eliminar, para saber que sabía, aun cuelga amiga mía jaja Igual yo sufro por mis bebés jajaja un saludote

LaV3nus6: No estuvo tal cual enamorada, pero la quiso un chingo porque le gustaba y era su querida cuñada. Aunque verlos felices era una felicidad enorme para ella, te lo aseguro. Esos álbum, Turquesa no quiere mostrarlos jajaja un saludote


	52. Tu comportamiento

Hola mis amados lectores, ya toy mejor!

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 52. Tu comportamiento

Akumatsu está caminando, totalmente ignorante de que, a pocos metros de él; va Choromatsu siguiéndolo. El siempre tosco chico se ha notado decaído desde la obvia salida de Kamimatsu. Duro días encerrado en su oficina y como era de esperarse, ni siquiera salió a despedirse del amor de su vida. Tal vez, Kamimatsu era demasiado su sombra y comenzaba a estorbarle para eso de sus movimientos traicioneros. El de verde siente algo horrible en el estómago por solo haber experimentado ese pensamiento tan cruel que le ha recorrido el cuerpo entero. Mas si no hubiera recibido ese reporte de que hace actividades extrañas en ciertas zonas, de hecho conocidas por ser zonas donde es peligroso moverse si no eres de ciertas mafias. Eso de pasar siendo de la mafia de Tougo es extraño como el infierno. Va seguido a ese sitio, y con unas actitudes raras.

Si bien el más tsundere tosco y bruto de la asociación no es el mismo desde que su asistente se fue, algo más debe de estar pasando. De todos modos, es lógico que iba a estar furioso con esta mierda de mafia, nunca le gustó pero desde la muerte de Karamatsu, todo se fue por el caño. Este chico le había jurado lealtad a Osomatsu, le tenía fe ciega. Que se fuera, casi lo mata. Lo hizo sentir de la misma calaña que traiciona incluso a los que llego a ver como familia. A todos los quiere mucho. Era cercano al dueto poderoso: Osomatsu y Karamatsu. Siempre ha estado eternamente enamorado de Kamimatsu. El fallecido de azul, alguna vez les relató que Akumatsu se acercó a Kami desde que lo vio llorando porque le gustó desde que se mudó enfrente, pero no sabía cómo acercarse sin asustarlo. Hasta que ese día, no dudo en aprovechar su oportunidad. Se queja de que el otro lo sigue hasta el fin del mundo, pero la verdad es que es más que feliz de que así sea.

Ese es para Kamiya el Akumatsu que conoce. El amigo que te cuida sin que lo sepas, que tiene sentimientos dulces que oculta tras unos modos toscos. Que nunca ha amado a nadie más, porque es leal a sus sentimientos y de los que se enamoran románticamente solo una vez de por vida. No dice cosas dulces a nadie pero reconoce las cualidades de los demás. Quiere mucho a los suyos. Ese es el Aku, que nuestro chico de verde está siguiendo y solo rogando porque no sea el hijo de puta traidor de la asociación. Pidiendo a alguna fuerza superior de que, por favor no hubiera sido tan cabrón como para caer tan bajo.

Cuando lo mira observar como loco a su alrededor un montón de veces –tuvo que esconderse mejor para no ser visto- antes de quitarse su corbata (aquellas que demuestran que son altos mandos de Tougo) y esconderla entre su ropa; para luego, entrar por una puerta en un local de pinta extraña que no se puede apreciar que es, siente que algo le falla. Con algo de prisa, sale del escondite para acercarse con delicadeza a la puerta y asomarse. Lo ve charlando con unos tipos que parecen extranjeros, pero no son ninjas que conoce. Ya tiene en la mano un vaso de vidrio relleno de algún licor fuerte. No se le nota muy contento pero tampoco tiene expresión de mártir. Sale un sujeto muy alto a saludarlo efusivamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Aku hace gestos pero no dice nada. El tipo alto le da algo en la mano que parece ponerlo morbosamente contento.

Choro intenta acercarse un poco para ver que es, porque no alcanza a ver, pero no mide bien el espacio y cae de cara dentro del local. Llamando la atención de varios presentes, incluido el pelinegro de dientes afilados que vino a ver.

─ ¿Qué hace esta escoria aquí?

Dice un sujeto cuando ya tiene de las solapas al pobre de lentes que hace un quejido de inconformidad.

─ Se escapó para venir a avisarme algo importante ¿A que más podrías haber venido? ¿O no?

Responde Aku mirando con expresión de querer matarlo él con sus propias manos, a lo que el de ojos jades le observa fijamente.

─ Obviamente, ya están preguntando por ti. Vine a llevarte de regreso.

El pelinegro tuerce los ojos.

─ No uses esas ropas cuando vengas a buscarme, estúpido. Van a matarte por estos lares si usas eso.

Regaño y el tipo que tenía agarrado a Choro lo suelta de mala gana. Al tiempo que Aku se gira para dejar un dinero en la mano del sujeto que le había dado algo.

─ Un extra por las molestias.

Dice al tiempo que se adelanta hasta donde el de verde lo espera, se le nota que está furioso pero se comporta para evitar más problemas. Choro se siente patético, porque lo hayan atrapado, porque todos crean que es un perdedor. No logra hacer nada bien, Karamatsu u Osomatsu no hubieran hecho el jodido ridículo. Igualmente se siente confundido como el infierno porque eso sigue sorprendiéndolo. Aku supo que fue a espirarlo, pudo dejarlo recibir un castigo de manos de estos sujetos por seguirlo, como castigo o para quitarlo de en medio pero no lo hizo. No lo entiende.

Akumatsu lo jala de la mano para apresurar su andar. Ya lejos del sitio aquel. El más alto explota.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber porque mierda me seguiste a un sitio tan puto peligroso como este?! ¡Pudieron matarte! ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser? ¿Por qué mierda me sigues? Mantén la nariz lejos de mis asuntos, Choromatsu.

─ Explica el porqué de tu comportamiento. Explícamelo, has estado raro… No quiero dudar de ti, pero hay un traidor entre nosotros…

Antes de terminar esa frase, Aku le alzo del cuello de la camisa.

─ No debería importarme una mierda lo que piensen de mí. Yo ya sabía que creerían que yo soy el puto topo. Ni me sorprende, pero me duele como el infierno tener que drogarme seguido para soportar las putas cosas. No me duele que duden de mí, eso me importa un carajo, pero…con las cosas así…Kami…

Al último hizo una expresión tan rota, antes de enojarse de nuevo y lanzar a Choromatsu lejos. Ahí lo comprendió: venía a comprar droga lejos para que no supieran que estaba drogándose porque el dolor de estar lejos de Kamimatsu estaba por comérselo vivo.

El de verde se levanta, pero Aku camina más rápido.

─ No vengas a joderme, déjame solo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal le ha ido a Kamimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 53. Cumplir las expectativas

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

HimuroNoa: las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes eso que no que ¡! Un saludote!

SombraLN: Hola pues no lo es! Jajajaj espero este capítulo los rompa como a mi jajaja un saludote. PD Gracias por los buenos deseos


	53. Cumplir las expectativas

Hola mis amados lectores, voy a llorar por mi cora roto por esta pareja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 53. Cumplir las expectativas

El pobre Aku está viviendo el infierno en la Tierra, intentando aguantar todo lo que puede el estar separado de su amado Kamimatsu, aquel que le fue devoto de por vida. Con el que se hubiera casado de no ser porque no cree en esas mierdas. De no vivir en este mundo de mafiosos, hasta hubiera accedido a adoptar un mocoso o dos. Para criarlos juntos, y formar una familia. Mas eso es solo un puto sueño lejano. Imposible sobre todo por esta vida horrible, es la cosa a la que más se ha resignado, y vivirla al lado del ser más puro que por su vida ha pasado, es la cosa más llevadera. Sin Kami en ella, Akumatsu está envuelto en tinieblas, está dejándose arrastrar lentamente por la obscuridad que siempre ha sido presente en su alma y su forma de vivir. Esta cada vez menos carente de la única luz que lo guiaba. Siente que debe de manejarse con fuerza para evitar destruir al generador de su luz. No debe ser egoísta, no debe permitirle que se extinga su radiante carisma a su lado.

Actualmente, Kami está por las mismas. Extraña tanto al dueño del misterio. Ya no trabaja en esa área tan maligna, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el ser parte de la mafia. Odiaba peor aún trabajar administrativamente en eso de la trata de blancas y prostitución. Solo el dueño indiscutido de su corazón, era consciente de lo mucho que se esforzó en ocultar el odio y asco que sentía hacia él mismo cuando decidió dejarse arrastrar a algo tan inhumano como eso. Le carcomía lentamente tener que usar sus habilidades y conocimientos en esa clase de cosas. Le mataba lentamente esa parte humana que tanto deseaba conservar. Cuando Tougo le dijo que sus habilidades eran mejores para trabajar en uno de sus sitios legales, en una de sus empresas que sirven como tapaderas de la entrada de dinero pero solo eso, el pobre estuvo tentado a dejarlo todo, en largarse de esa mierda de asociación. No volver jamás a ese lugar que le desintegraba lentamente el alma, su conciencia, porque vender jovencitas para la prostitución era algo que no le hacía ni un poco feliz. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente aguantando esa vida solo porque si la dejaba, perdía al dueño de su alma. Le pertenecía dulcemente. Era dependiente de él, lo sabía pero dedicarle la vida era lo que volvía funcional la suya. Era pleno al hacerlo, dichoso. Nadie lo sabía, pero el obscuro hombre lo consentía en todo. Le cuidaba, era atento, nunca lo dejo desprotegido, jamás dejo de escucharlo atentamente y le dio ánimos silenciosos. Estuvo a su lado, le hizo caricias cuando las necesito, consejos a sus modos y golpeo o gruño a todos aquellos que osaron si quiera intentar tocarlo o insultarlo. Lo apoyo incondicionalmente, por eso, dedicarle la vida le volvió funcional la suya. Ahora, sabía que su amado lo había dejado ir por algo. Le rompió el corazón, porque siente que ya no le es útil. Solamente le gustaría saber que todos esos años de dedicación significaron algo. Se pasa todo el día fantaseando que como un sexy hombre fuerte que es, entrara por esa puerta que tiene delante de él, lo alzara en brazos para llevárselo de ahí sobre su hombro, como costal. Tendrán sexo salvaje por una semana, como una luna de miel. Nada pasa y sus ilusiones se van por el caño. Ha tenido que aprender a sobrellevar esta separación. Por eso, poco a poco y gradualmente, toma cada vez más licor. No aguanta sin algo de licor en la sangre al final del día. Más, realmente está dando todo de sí, para cumplir las expectativas de todos. Si su amado lo ha dejado aquí botado, tiene que demostrarle, que aquí y en donde este, que él brillara siempre por su arduo trabajo. No descansara ante ningún reto que la vida le ponga, en donde este siempre estará resplandeciente. Le demostrara con todo su corazón al dueño de sus desvelos que si lo envío aquí, cumplirá con los que le venga. Esperando que la vida por fin, pueda volver a juntarlos. Mientras estén separados, seguirá haciendo lo que él le ha pedido. Si su orden es estar aquí, entonces dejara que él sepa las cosas y se sienta orgulloso.

─ Ya verás mi amor, regresare a tu lado y estarás orgulloso. Haremos el amor luego de que me lleves a celebrar a ese restaurante donde serás cursi porque estaremos a solas, en el asiento especial que tienes para nuestras citas. Tal vez, si trabajo duro y gano un buen lugar, posiblemente pueda convencer al jefe y sacarte de ahí. Tendremos una casa para nosotros dos, ya no seremos mafiosos. Juntos, por fin podremos casarnos. Con un trabajo decente, y casados el suficiente tiempo, por fin podríamos adoptar. Un niño y una niña, como querías. Incluso tendremos un perrito. La vida será dichosa. Por eso, para por fin cumplir nuestros planes maravillosos, debo esforzarme pensando en que algún día, volverás por mí. Cuando lo hagas, estaremos en una nueva faceta donde todas las cosas que creímos que solo eran fantasías de dos idiotas enamorados podrán ser una realidad. Trabajare duro, no te buscare y tú cuando por fin estés listo, vendrás por mí. Por eso no dejare de esperarte.

Con esto, el pobre chico toma un buen trago de licor antes de seguir trabajando.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos qué onda con Violeta y Turquesa últimamente? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 54. Destapándonos

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Igual a mi me duele saber que la pasa mal pero nada se puede hacer salvo desear que pronto todo mejore jajaja un saludote


	54. Destapándonos

Hola mis amados lectores, mi gatita me tiene secuestrada pero no importa hace frio.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 54. Destapándonos

─ ¿Qué te pasa?

Pregunta Violeta notando que la "mujer" a la que ama, está realmente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Están en la casa de Turquesa, cenando juntas.

─ Oh _my love_ …estoy verdaderamente preocupada por Kamimatsu-kun y Akumatsu-kun…

─ ¿Tú te llevabas bien con ellos?

─ Algo así, aunque Karamatsu fue muy cercano a Akumatsu. Vivian cerca y Kara siempre ha sido muy paciente con gente con la personalidad como lo es la de Aku, además que ambos siempre fueron muy devotos a Osomatsu y siempre dispuestos a apoyar. Eran muy unidos. A Akumatsu le dolió mucho la muerte de Kara… aunque lo tacho como un maldito mal amigo, porque creyó que Kara le tenía confianza. Nunca se lo digas, pero una parte de él, siempre ha creído en la estupidez de que si Karamatsu no le dijo nada, es porque no fue digno. Como si Kara lo hubiera excluido solo porque era el más hábil de la asociación. Kara lo quería mucho. Además que siempre se la vivió al pendiente de la relación de esos dos. Todos somos conscientes del enorme amor que se tienen, básicamente que estén enamorados, hacía de cierta forma funcional la asociación.

La de morado asiente.

─ En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, desde que Kamimatsu se fue, Akumatsu ha estado insoportablemente depresivo. El ambiente es casi intolerable, sin el más dulce de la asociación, las peleas son constantes. Sin mencionar todas las mierdas que suceden en este momento…se hunden las cosas como un puto barco en la mitad de la nada, lentamente y sin que podamos impedirlo. Es frustrante, desgastante y toma cada parte buena de nosotros. Va a matarnos. No sin antes, habernos dejado en la desgracia. Es una porquería.

Se nota completamente ofuscada, deprimida como el infierno. Su bien amada le toma de la mano con cariño, devotamente acaricia su mano gentilmente entre sus yemas. Le dio un besito a esta, provocando un sonrojo en la menor.

─ Debería de consentirte todo el día, para evitar que sigas deprimida.

Sonríe socarronamente. Lo que genera que Violeta explote en colores, soltándose del agarre, haciendo que su querida de azul se ría.

─ ¡No seas estúpida y cursi!

─ Sinceramente en este punto, ya no sé qué creer. No sé si es malo o bueno que caiga la asociación.

Eso dejo congelada a la morado quien miro a la contraria, pese a que no mintió, lo dijo con duda y pesar. Lo que ayuda a evitar que le tenga coraje.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Esa hijo de puta mafia destruyó todo lo que alguna vez amé. Me dedique a ser el mejor en mi trabajo, enorgullecer a quien me enseño. Yo tenía una familia, tanto por personas que llevaban mi sangre, como por aquellas que eran la familia que escogí. Quería reconocimiento y de repente, sin planearlo, conocí lo que fue el amor. Yo sentí tenerlo todo, pero…solo fue una amarga ilusión. Mírame ahora, solo soy el recuerdo fugaz de lo que pude ser o alguna vez fui. Deje de existir, me convertí en Turquesa para ahuyentar mi pasado. Vivir una nueva vida. Como mi historia son todos, no soy el único. Kamimatsu y Akumatsu ahorrarían dinero para salirse de esta vida, hasta podrían estar casados. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad y ahora hasta separados de por vida están. Osomatsu debió tener el control para tener la clase de mafia donde nosotros pudiéramos crecer como personas. Míralo ahora, Osomatsu ya no existe. Madame vive con lo que puede, sobreviviendo a base de miedo, porque aunque no viva en esa mansión, Tougo aun la domina. Totty nunca se ira, porque está enamorado de Atsushi pero están condenados una relación prohibida. Al menos, hasta que Tougo muera y le herede el poder a su pobre primogénito menospreciado. Infravalorado, siempre viviendo a la sombra de gente tan asombrosa como Karamatsu y Osomatsu. Karamatsu murió en vano si todo se va a la mierda.

─ La que es una mierda consolando eres tú.

Ambas se ríen.

─ Tienes razón, _sorry_.

─ Yo igual tuve una vida difícil y solo me sentí identificada ahora que soy parte de la asociación, e igual quiero mucho a todos en "Divina Venganza", sin embargo siendo gente de Tougo, no obtenemos nada más que desgastarnos. Me gustaría poder irme y vivir otra clase de vida. O haber nacido con una familia que me amara, por lo menos. Al menos, tú si tuviste eso. Yo perdí en manos de Tougo a la única hermana que me quedaba. Oficialmente estoy sola.

─ Tal vez yo no sea suficiente _my love_ , pero…me tienes a mi…

─ ¿No vas a dejarme?

─ Nunca podría _my love_.

Dice al tiempo que se acerca para robar un beso suave en los labios ajenos. Se deleitan ante el contacto, hasta que la mayor comienza a profundizarlo, al tiempo que le toma del tañe de la cintura a la de morado quien se deja hacer. Porque quiere aferrarse a la ilusión de la vida donde se queda con ella a su lado, aunque sea solo por estas horas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Madame ha preparado algo nuevo? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 55. Algo con lo que fastidiar

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Yo igual sufro por esos dos. Jajajajaja Lo siento, pero siempre es así, jajaja esta es de los fics más dramáticos que he escrito ajaja un saludote


	55. Pisándoles los talones

Hola mis amados lectores, toy taaaaan agotada –tan cansada que el cap quedara cortito-

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 55. Pisándoles los talones

Madame es una persona con unas habilidades de temer.

Es toda una sobrehumana que ha nacido con dones que las personas normales, solo pueden imaginar. Ella solo era superada por Karamatsu, quien era un genio que lamentablemente, no tenía una cosa que a ella le sobra: malicia. Karamatsu no era una persona malvada o con esa habilidad de dañar a otros con tal de salirse con la suya. Incluso cuando asesino a Iyayo, fue por un motivo tal como por que se sacrificó por sus amigos. La gente que para él valía más que nada en este mundo.

Esa bondad, que lo convirtió en alguien adorado, igualmente fue lo que lo convirtió en un segundón. Por ese motivo, fue el as bajo la manga de Osomatsu, quien siendo la mente malvada detrás de un plan y Karamatsu como el fiel ejecutor, lograron cosas inimaginables.

Ahora Madame no tiene a ese segundo. Turquesa es algo parecido, pero no puede permitirle que se mueva tanto, debido a las condiciones que Tougo implanto para perdonarle la vida, una fue que la de azul no haría movimientos muy extraños o sospechosos o moriría.

Por lo tanto, la peligrosa y letal mujer, está a punto de irse a unas diligencias. De esas donde su vida correrá peligro. Choromi está detrás de ella, su amada no le dijo a donde va, pero se puede hacer una clara idea.

─ ¿Volverás pronto?

Pregunta a sus espaldas, totalmente rota al no notar respuesta de su amada, quien no sabe que responder.

─ Intentare regresar rápido.

Dice para intentar cortar el ambiente tan tenso. La de verde llora en su lugar.

─ No tienes por qué ayudar a esa mierda de asociación…arriesgar tu vida por esa bola de mal agradecidos que te odian y…

─ Ellos son mi familia. No importa como ellos me vean, o si odian a Tougo tanto como yo pero son sus perros fieles, no me interesa. Me importa que yo los quiero y siempre velare por ellos, porque no rehuyó de mis responsabilidades. Aunque ellos crean que los abandone, jamás podría hacerlo. Estuvimos juntos desde que éramos unos niñitos idiotas que su infancia era una mierda, pero estar juntos, pasar la tarde haciendo travesuras…eso era lo que lo hacía especial. Tal vez nuestros lazos se han deformado, pero nunca permitiré que se rompan.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando dijo eso, pero Choromi no se contuvo cuando se desplomó en el piso, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

─ No quiero perderte…

La de rojo se gira para sonreírle con esa manera que solo ella sabe, dejando en shock a la de verde.

─ Soy un demonio ¿No te lo han dicho? No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ahora levántate de ahí, cualquiera que te viera diría que soy la peor de las novias. O que soy una mierda de jefa.

─ Eres las dos cosas.

─ ¡Se supone que me amas!

Antes de que la de rojo pueda carburarlo, Choromi le deja un beso en sus labios.

─ Lo hago.

La de rojo suspira mezclando sus respiraciones, antes de fundirse en otro beso, ahora más largo.

─ Intentare regresar lo más pronto posible.

 **YYY**

Madame sale de ahí, vestida totalmente diferente. Ahora es Osoko, una versión más realista y natural de Osomatsu, una que luce como una mujer cualquiera.

Cuando se mueve en ciertos círculos, Osoko siempre ha sido útil. Extraña a Madame porque Osoko es más parecida a su yo real, pero Madame es demasiado llamativa. Lo que en estos momentos es totalmente innecesario.

Llega a un bar, donde resalta automáticamente, porque hay muchos hombres de malos modos, es imposible que no resalte, con mucha cautela llega hasta el lugar, solo para sentarse en la barra. El cantinero la observa con curiosidad. En sus ojos no hay deseo pero tampoco hay amabilidad.

─ ¿Qué quiere?

─ Se supone que me vería con alguien pero supongo que me perdí y no sé si estoy en el rumbo correcto, no suelo venir por estos lares…

─ ¿Quién es la persona con la que se supone que se vería?

─ Bueno no lo conozco directamente y me dijeron que lo buscara como "Tommy". Es un rubio ojiazul…quien siempre va acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo con pecas, a los que les pusieron en broma "Tommy y Carlitos" de apodos.

Ante esto nota al instante el cambio de humor de todos en el lugar, se nota que podrían matarla en cualquier momento. De hecho, un tipo se le lanza encima con una botella de licor que rompió en una mesa.

─ ¿Quién mierda eres y quien te envía?

Le grita a la mujer quien brinca encima de una de las mesas, esquivando el ataque con facilidad.

─ Entonces es verdad que por aquí está su escondite….

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal le ira a Madame en este feroz encuentro? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 56. La habilidosa mujer de rojo

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao

SombraLN: Este fic rompe coras, el mío incluido jajajaja Ojala Madame te deje intrigada, un saludote.


	56. La habilidosa mujer de rojo

Hola mis amados lectores, he leído el mejor fic de mafiosos de toda la vida…me hizo sentir como la mierda, porque mi fic jamás podría comparársele…pero dios…espero que no tarde en actualizar o llorare.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 56. La habilidosa mujer de rojo

Entonces Osoko, brinco alto evitando otro golpe del sujeto delante de ella. Quien parece ofuscado. Lo que la de rojo se sigue preguntando es ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos ha intentado dispararle? Nadie más que este sujeto ha intentado algo contra de ella y el arma elegida, si bien podría asesinarla, los movimientos del tipo dejan claro que solo intenta herirla ¿Por qué?

Sería lógico asumir, que quieren usarla para sacarle información, el gordo enorme no deja de gritarle preguntas. Es obvio que este sujeto, al igual que varios del bar, solo siguen órdenes, sin lugar a dudas. La mejor cuestión seria plantearse ¿De quién?

 _/Tengo que tener cuidado de que no se me pase la mano porque igualmente necesito información/_

Es otra cosa muy lógica, que ambos ninjas no se veían venir, que alguien tan hábil como Madame iría tras de ellos. Ella es la única a su altura, una digna rival que ni Tougo, ha sabido representar.

Entonces brinca alto, a pesar de sus tacones, corre alzando el brazo del gordo enorme cuando este le lanza un golpe con la botella rota que ha elegido como arma; torciéndoselo con habilidad, lo que provoca que al tipejo aullé de dolor que ya casi no logra contener. Al tiempo que lo hace, afloja el agarre de los dedos de su mano –que son enormes y gordos- lo suficiente para que la pequeña de rojo, tuerza con tan rapidez, de una forma tal, que logra romperle dos de ellos. Haciendo que el tipo se retuerza, dejándose caer el piso. Totalmente dominado por una mujer tan pequeña y menudita comparativamente hablando, con todos los del bar.

─ Al parecer he ganado el primer asalto y si no quieres que te quiebre lenta y dolorosamente, todos los huesos del cuerpo…me dirás de quien recibes órdenes.

Los demás presentes se tensan y un delgado con cara de cuervo, gruñe furiosamente antes de sacar su arma, lo que hace que la chica alce el cuerpo del hombre que tenía sometido como escudo ante las balas.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que haces estúpido?!

Grita otro sujeto al tiempo que se acerca para tomar del hombro al cara de cuervo quien se quita bruscamente de su agarre.

─ Cállate, matare a esa perra.

─ Pero los jefes dijeron…

─ Me importa una mierda.

De repente al decir eso, el hombre que dispara, se gira para encarar al que lo intenta hacer entrar en razón, pero ese ligero descuido es aprovechado por la castaña; quien sale corriendo, en un movimiento impresionante, ya le ha quitado el arma al tipo larguirucho, apunto en su dirección y sin esperar nada, le disparo en medio de la cara. Matándolo sin darle tiempo a nada.

─ Eres una verdadera perra…

Dice otro sujeto al tiempo que se intenta acercar por detrás de ella.

─ Correrás con la misma suerte que ese maldito, no des un paso más.

Le ordena la mayoría del local se asustan pero de la nada, cuando los hombres han sacado sus armas y están dispuestos a dispararle, aparece una voz.

─ ¡Alto al fuego! ¡No la maten!

Ordena una voz que ella ha reconocido a la perfección. Se gira para encararlo y cuando lo hace, se da cuenta de que esta con los ninjas, tanto el rubio como el amigo pelirrojo pecoso están aquí.

─ Es un gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Osoko.

─ Tú conoces absolutamente todo sobre la organización, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que sepas de mí.

Ella lo manejo de esa forma, pero dejo entre líneas el claro mensaje "sé que tú sabes quién soy y que esta es una de mis muchas facetas" Que su contrincante rubio responde con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¿Cómo no conocer a tan fina dama? Sería un sacrilegio no reconocer a una mujer tan habilidosa como usted. Es verdad lo que antes solía ser una gran aliada de Osomatsu y su prima.

Todo aquello era mentira, Osomatsu creo a "su prima Osoko" como una de sus versiones para despistar a la gente que no sabía que Osomatsu era capaz de travestirse a un nivel tan bien llevado. Pero para la mayoría de personas, siguen siendo dos personas diferentes.

─ Soy consciente de que por estos lares no son muy famosos por tratar a las damas con delicadeza, pero…no esperaba que sus subordinados fueran tan… poco amistosos.

─ Me disculpo en su nombre, no son precisamente delicados a la hora de tratar con mujeres tan finas y elegantes como usted. Supongo que ha venido a algo de suma importancia y que, querrá privacidad para hablarlo.

Sonríe amablemente el ojiazul pero algo en esa sonrisa deja en claro que no puede negarse, así que de la misma forma amistosa amenazante ella asiente a lo que él la guía a "su despacho".

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal pasara en el despacho de ese sujeto? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 57. Los términos

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao

SombraLN: Ella es bien chingona la neta! Jajajaja Exacto! Los rugrats! Jajajaja hice un chiste que nadie capto jajajaja un saludote


	57. Los términos

Hola mis amados lectores, toy taaaaaaan cansada

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 57. Los términos

La oficina, es extrañamente bastante grande y parecida mucho a la que fue la oficina de Karamatsu antes de que Ichimatsu llegara y la remodelara, allá dentro de la mansión de Tougo. Tiene ese enorme escritorio café obscuro casi negro sobre el cual tiene un cenicero grande de cristal, un sillón doble plaza de cuero negro, plantas en macetas muy grandes, unas mesas de noche en los extremos del sillón, en la cual tiene unas lámparas. Muchos cuadros que le dan un aire maduro y artístico a la habitación. Detrás del escritorio tiene muebles con muchos cajones y artículos diversos. Incluso tiene un mueble donde ponen el licor, al lado de este último tiene una botella de wiski. La mayoría de los muebles son negros o café obscuro. Osoko se sienta en una silla delante del enorme escritorio. Cree que solo hacen falta las fotografías de sus seres queridos, la pared azul –porque la de esta oficina es color vino- y el varonil aroma de la colonia del atractivo Nakamura mayor.

─ ¿Algo de tomar? ¿Algún tentempié?

Dice el rubio al tiempo que alza la mirada hacia sus licores, también al lado de estos tiene una cafetera y un pequeñito refrigerador.

─ No, muchas gracias.

─ Ya veo que es capaz de meterse mucho en el papel, porque el Osomatsu regular, hubiera accedido sin pensarlo.

─ Entonces tengo razón al pensar que sabes que esta es una más de mis identidades.

─ No sé porque gasta su tiempo en preguntar cosas obvias.

─ Al parecer tendré que ser lo más directa posible…

El rubio no dice nada, solo toma asiento delante de la de rojo al tiempo que saca un puro y comienza a encenderlo.

─ Bien, mis sospechas eran acertadas.

─ ¿En qué?

─ En que eras un subordinado de Karamatsu en la mafia de Tougo.

Eso deja paralizado por un momento al hombre que tiene el puro en los labios, quien recobra la sonrisa al tiempo.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Eres uno de los que Karamatsu entrenó personalmente, pero no lograste ascender más allá que eso; porque sus únicos protegidos eran sus primos: Karako y Kuro Nakamura. Ahora estas dolido porque realmente querías ser su sucesor. O al menos ser más allá de uno de confianza más. Kuro se llevó el lugar de favorito y para colmo, Tougo tuvo la desfachatez de llevar a Ichimatsu como reemplazo de Karamatsu, rompiéndote las ilusiones. Siempre quisiste ser como Kara, eso me lo deja claro tu oficina, porque la hiciste casi idéntica con esa intención.

─ Vaya, vaya. Por fin alguien interesante aparece. Ya estaba cansándome de todo esto. En parte, porque realmente estoy agotado de todo esto. Esa gata novata no se compara conmigo ¡Lo he dejado en ridículo con la mano en cintura! ¡Sin mencionar que igualmente me las cobrare de esa maldita Turquesa cobarde! Ella debió morir, si tan cercana y de confianza era a nuestro señor, debió seguirlo hasta la muerte ¡Nunca estuvo a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella! Chiquilla patética.

La castaña se levanta para enfrentar la mirada del rubio.

─ Una venganza un poco estúpida, solo para buscar el reconocimiento que te fue arrebatado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que una mujer habilidosa puede entender sobre la gente que tiene que trabajar muy duro por sus objetivos? No, ni siquiera intentes decir que lo comprendes, porque no entiendes una mierda. Tampoco intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, esto es mucho más grande que tú y que yo.

─ Bien, si vas a seguir con este juego enfermo ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

─ Destruiré la mafia de Tougo hasta sus cimientos y como podrás haberte dado cuenta a estas alturas, no están a nuestro nivel para detenernos.

─ ¿Entonces dejaste esas pistas apropósito para guiarme hasta aquí solo porque querías regocijarte? Vamos, no creo que sea solo por eso.

─ Realmente nunca me decepcionas querida Osoko Sakurai, tan perceptiva como de costumbre. Eres toda una digna rival y en tus épocas como Osomatsu, eras de temer. Con razón Karamatsu te admiró tanto.

─ Deja de adularme y ve al grano.

─ Quiero que no te metas en esta pelea con Tougo, no hagas nada a favor de ninguno. A cambio, prometo no hacerle nada a "Divina Venganza".

Eso dejo un poco perpleja a la mujer, quien abre los ojos. Realmente le importa mucho la seguridad de su gente. Su local es la otra oportunidad que tiene en esta vida.

─ ¿Nada más?

─ Prometo no meterme en tus negocios de interés y hasta cuidare de tus empleados, salvo con una excepción.

─ ¿Quién sería la excepción?

─ Entrégame a Turquesa.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal pasara con esta conversación? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 58. Decisión definitiva

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Ultimamente los capítulos me salen cortos, lo lamento jajaja de todas formas creo que algunas dudas comienzan a aclararse o solo los hundo en otras dudas más horribles (¿ jajajaja no lo sé jajaja esto es divertido ajaja un saludote


	58. Decisión definitiva

Hola mis amados lectores, toy taaaaaaan frustrada mi cel no más me da problemas.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 58. Decisión definitiva

Hay pocas cosas en esta vida que valgan la pena al grado de dar sacrificios por ellas. Las virtudes pasan a ser relativas cuando se vive en un mundo de mafiosos. Un mundo podrido donde hacerse el idiota o el bueno nunca es bien recibido. Tener sentimientos o moral es algo estúpido porque realmente te evita ver el panorama y las posibilidades, te priva de las habilidades necesarias para adentrarte a un ambiente salvaje que te arranca la humanidad lentamente. Es algo a lo que uno debe de estar acostumbrado si quiere sobrevivir en este mundo, aquí no hay nada que no tenga valor o sea intercambiable.

Si aprendes el movimiento y como son las cosas, más fácilmente te adaptas a la situación. Incluso aprendes a disfrutar de las jugadas. Porque, todo se resume a como obtener poder y salirte con la tuya. Tan simple como eso.

Esas fueron las brutales enseñanzas que Osomatsu aprendió y volvió parte de su vida desde muy joven. Es un gran jugador en este tablero de ajedrez que es la vida en la que se desenvuelve. Este tipo rubio delante de Osoko, ciertamente es un gran jugador también. Quien ha movido lo suficientemente bien sus fichas para tenerlos acorralados. Le está dando la opción de retirarse a observar a cambio de la tranquilidad tan anhelada que siempre parece que es esquiva con ella. Como si le rehuyera. En bandeja de plata le ofrecen justo lo que siempre ha querido: que Tougo desaparezca y sus empleados en "Divina Venganza" estén bien.

Su amada Choromi estará muy contenta por toda la situación ¡Una oportunidad única! Solo que, a cambio de Turquesa.

La chica que en su otra piel, fue cercana como pocas personas a Karamatsu. Lo adoro con todo su corazón. Karamatsu dejo en ella sus más grandes enseñanzas, el de azul tenía las habilidades necesarias para triunfar, pero no gozaba de esa habilidad para ser alguien sin escrúpulos. Siempre conservo ciertos principios. Por eso nunca fue apto para manejar algo de tal calibre como una mafia. Por eso el mismo Nakamura mayor dejo todo en las que considero las manos más capaces. Por eso mismo, igualmente le dejo la tutela de Turquesa. A veces la mujer de rojo cree que ninguno de los Nakamura tenía sentido de la realidad, porque no eran capaces de ver, cuan obscura puede ser Madame, con tal de ganar.

─ Supongo que no es prudente preguntar pero lo hare de todos modos, si te la entrego ¿Qué harás con ella?

El rubio hace una sonrisa maliciosa que ciertamente vale más que cualquier respuesta que Osoko pueda imaginar. Es tan obvio que ha significado aquello.

─ Lo que yo haga con ella es totalmente irrelevante. El trato que te propongo es muy bueno, deberías aceptarlo. Te estoy ofreciendo lo que siempre has querido: mantener tu negocio totalmente bien y sin esa escoria de Tougo estorbando. Si en esta guerra tú no participas y yo gano, entonces hasta dejarías de pagarme "la cuota de protección" que das cada mes. Por fin estarías libre de ese peso, y solo deberás darle a mis hombres cierto trato preferencial, y ya. Te conviene que nosotros ganemos esta guerra.

─ ¿Quién te dice a ti que no estarás muerto en tu siguiente movimiento? No luces como un experto en estas cosas.

─ Llevo jodiendo todo desde hace ya casi 11 meses, te puedo asegurar que esto no es algo de simples aficionados. Voy a acabarlos. Por eso te lo digo, quítate del camino y entrégame a Turquesa, con eso todo lo que Tougo les hizo en todos estos años, será saldado.

─Nada me haría más feliz que ver a Tougo destruido…

La sonrisa del rubio se vuelve radiante ante lo que ha aceptado Osoko.

─ Eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a entregarte a Turquesa.

Con esto, la enorme sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de labios apretada.

─ Estas cometiendo un error.

─ Tú eres quien está cometiendo un error. Hay pocas cosas en esta vida de mafiosos que valgan la pena cuidar, y una de ellas es la lealtad. Te dices el admirador de Karamatsu, pero tú lo único que querías era superarlo. Era ser cercano para que cuando ya no estuviera, tú obtener los beneficios. No eres más que otro mafioso de pacotilla que no llegara lejos porque, olvidas cosas básicas. Como que, tener aliados que dan la vida por ti no solo es a base de miedo. Karamatsu era un idiota idealista de mierda que no servía para un mundo tan podrido, pero en cosas confiaba. Me tenía fe ciega, no voy a traicionar lo poco que me dejo a cargo. No le seré infiel a lo poco que considero importante. No voy a herir a los de la asociación con una traición real. Sin mencionar, que eres un pésimo jugador. Alguien con más habilidades arrasara contigo, te comerá vivo o lo hará tu ambición.

─ Supongo que esa es su respuesta, Osoko.

─ Lo es.

─ Bien, entonces no tenemos nada que hablar. Tenga un buen día. Estaremos en contacto.

La amenaza fue muy disimulada pero clara, se miran fijamente.

─ Le estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. Tenga un buen día.

Con esto, Osoko sale de la oficina, va avanzando lentamente y se nota que nadie quiere hacerle nada (afortunadamente). Una parte de ella siente que esto se complica cada vez más. Si Turquesa se entera seguramente no dudaría en sacrificarse, porque es tan tonta como para creer que eso es lo que hacen los héroes y ella debió ser uno para Karamatsu.

 _/No termina de entender, que a veces quedarte al lado de quienes te necesitan también es una manera de ser un héroe/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Violeta ha mejorado? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 59. Un buen reemplazo.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Exacto el querido rubio debe dejar de jugarle al vergas jajajaja No tienes una idea lo mucho que este fic me divierte jajajaja un saludote y felices fiestas


	59. Un buen reemplazo

Hola mis amados lectores, esto se acerca a puntos clave para el final.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 59. Un buen reemplazo.

Violeta va vestida casi como de costumbre, esquiva ágilmente unas dagas que le son lanzadas con una precisión aterradora.

De un ágil movimiento, la de morado saca de debajo de su vestido, su arma mientras le dispara a su contrincante, quien velozmente se mueve para esquivar las balas. Se nota que para lograr su objetivo su contrincante se escondió detrás de una columna enorme. Como una verdadera ninja, se rueda con todo el cuerpo cerca de la columna, para evitar cualquier ataque. Cuando se asoma, la persona ya no está en su escondite.

─ Muy lenta.

Murmura una voz con un tono victorioso, detrás de ella mientras le apunta con un arma.

─ La lenta eres tú.

Dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y de repente su rival escucha una bomba explotar justo detrás de ella, haciendo una capa de humo que le pica los ojos y le da tos. Con la distracción, la de morado en un movimiento con su abanico seductor e inteligente, aleja con cautela el humo de cerca de su rostro para que no impida que pueda acercarse, y lo dirige directo al rostro de su contrincante en ese momento en que el humo conecta con su destino, es cuando por fin se lanza a quitar el arma de su enemigo quien intenta agarrarla pero con un movimiento de manos lo evita, en unos cuantos golpes, ya tiene contra el piso a su rival. Con ella sentada sobre la espalda contraria, a la cual le detiene los brazos.

─ Ríndete.

Contrario a lo esperado, en lugar de suplicas, escucha risas. Eso la enfurece.

─ No me subestimes.

Gruñe colérica.

─ Alardear mucho nos mete en problemas ¿eh?

Sin dar tiempo ni explicaciones, el cuerpo que somete, se alza con un movimiento como de caballito de madera meciéndose, eso logra alzar lo suficiente a la de morado para que en la posición que esta, la persona debajo de ella pueda alzar sus piernas, hace tales movimientos que logra darle una patada en la espalda a Violeta quien sale volando, pegándose de lleno contra una pared, solo en 1 segundo la persona cautiva ya está armada y le apunta a su frente, apretando el gatillo.

─ Bam. La victoria es mía, _honey_.

Sonríe altanera, dolorosa pero coqueta Turquesa mientras que su bien amada solo suelta un bufido.

─ Maldita mujer presumida con mil vidas.

Refunfuña ofendida y frustrada la de morado. Causándole gracia a su pareja.

─ Oh _my love_ , sé que soy demasiado cool, pero no tienes por qué decirlo así. Antes nunca me dabas nada de pelea, ahora sin embargo, estuve a punto de morir varias veces.

─ Las armas que usamos hoy son falsas, no te hubiera matado de todas maneras. Aunque si sigues comportándote toda idiota, no dudare en usar una soga para ahorcarte.

Ese tono mordaz de amenaza logra generar una sonrisa de ternura en la mayor.

─ Tan linda, _my Little kitty._

La de morado tuerce su boca ante la desesperante pareja que le ha tocado.

─ Eres totalmente toda una molestia.

Antes de que la tsundere escape, la de azul le toma de la barbilla para ponerla a su altura, admirando sus ojos. Acercándose peligrosamente al punto de casi rosar sus narices y sintiendo como se mezcla lentamente el aire que respiran.

─ Hoy prometiste enseñarme cosas nuevas… N-no tenemos tiempo…que pe-perder…

Le cuesta trabajo pronunciar palabra con la más alta paseándole la punta de la nariz en su cuello que se pone sensible ante las suaves respiraciones, que le erizan la piel y le electrifican los sentidos.

─ _Oh my love_ yo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas…

Eso ha sonado con una voz grave, baja y seductora como el infierno al punto que le cuesta trabajo a la mente de Violeta recordar que diablos se supone que estaban haciendo ahí en primer lugar.

 _/Concéntrate/_

Se regaña mentalmente por dejarse arrastrar de esa manera. Debe de estar entrenando, no estar a punto de tener muy buen sexo con la tarada que tiene por novia, en algún rincón escondido de la vista de todos. Por muy tentador que suene dejarse llevar por ella, quedando con la agradable sensación de sentirla muy cerca al grado que el recuerdo del calor del cuerpo contrario o la satisfacción de sentirla piel contra piel. Deben concentrarse, porque no tienen mucho tiempo. Las cosas por fin están moviéndose hacia una dirección, no sabe cuál es, pero es consciente de que esto por fin hará que todo llegue a su final.

Todos notan la tensión en el ambiente, por eso cada uno de ellos comienza a comportarse extraño. No lo entiende pero es algo que se siente. Sin embargo, una persona la ha tenido más intrigada que los demás. Debería aprovechar que están a solas.

─ ¿No ha estado muy extraña Madame estos días?

─ Oh my kitty ha notado estas cosas. Estoy orgullosa, has estado más despierta.

─ Has estado enseñándome esas mierdas, no es la gran cosa.

Aunque le restara importancia ambas sabían que eso era algo muy importante.

─ Creo que está desesperada por encontrar al traidor de la asociación.

Tras esto que dice la de morado, su novia se queda en shock.

─ Además de hermosa, talentosa. No esperaba menos de mi amada.

─ Ya no es parte de la asociación pero la veo cada vez más desesperada por encontrarlo. No sé, entiendo que quiere cuidarnos a todos pero es como si hubiera algo más, algo que la atormente y no termino de entender que puede ser.

La cantante del bar alejo la vista del rostro que adora con el alma para fijarlo en algún punto o posiblemente, en sus recuerdos.

─ Iyayo tenía que morir, no solo para poder liberar a Osomatsu, sino porque ella era una amante de Tougo y su informante. Todo lo que pasaba o descubría le decía a Tougo, metiendo a Oso en problemas. Ella amenazo a Osomatsu con algo muy fuerte a cambio de no decirle a Tougo sobre que ella había descubierto sobre que Atsushi estaba pretendiendo a Todomatsu y este, gracias al claro rechazo de Karamatsu, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad luego de todos esos años de insistencia. Iyayo iba a decirle a Tougo; Karamatsu y Osomatsu prefirieron sacrificarse con tal de proteger a Totty. Ninguno descubrió quien era, pero si se dieron cuenta ese día de algo: Había un traidor que le pasaba la información a Iyayo. Madame esta frustrada porque no sabe quién es tras todo este tiempo y las opciones se le acaban. Sé que encontró una forma de descubrirlo pero no quiere decirme, lo que quiere decir que tiene que ver conmigo. Tengo pistas de donde es el último lugar donde Madame se movió. Iré a investigar por mi cuenta ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Le sonríe a su novia quien le mira al rostro fijamente. Esta mujer está por hacer algo arriesgado y en lugar de evitarle el peligro, quiere llevarla. Tal vez, cree que tiene las habilidades suficientes para ser su compañera en esta clase de misión o posiblemente, quiere llevarla con ella para verla por última vez. Fuera como fuera, eso no impediría que se fuera con ella al mismo fin del universo.

─ No preguntes cosas de las cuales ya conoces la respuesta.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Jyushi se ha movido por su cuenta? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 60. Encontré una base.

Buu mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Osoko es una chinganearía jajaja esconderle algo a Turquesa está bien difícil jajaja Gracias


	60. Encontré una base

Hola mis amados lectores, esto cada vez más avanza rápido faltan a lo mucho como entre 20 a 25 capítulos para el final

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 60. Encontré una base.

Jyushimatsu está preocupado por los suyos. Así el de amarillo sea "el menos" silencioso o que no sirva para nada en eso de ser cuidadoso, todos dirían que no es el mejor obteniendo información porque no tiene los medios. Lo que pocos saben, es que su siempre ruidosa personalidad si bien es cierta igualmente la usa para fingirse poco hábil en muchas cosas.

Osomatsu le dijo que esa gran habilidad de notar cosas que casi ninguna persona nota, es propia solo de 3 personas: Karamatsu, Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu. Aunque de los dos primeros se tienen altas expectativas y todos saben que es lo que pasa con ellos y que siempre están dos pasos delante de todo y todos, pocos saben que el que siempre se maneja con bandera de tonto, es precisamente el más hábil en esas cosas. Oso le dijo que su apariencia y personalidad era un arma que debía aprovechar, usándola para evitar que la gente note sus verdaderas intenciones. Hacerse el tonto siempre hace que la gente crea que no tienen que preocuparse de ti, que tú no eres digno de ser espiado o analizado las 24/7. Por lo que, eso le da cierta libertad. Se mueve mejor que ninguno de la asociación porque tiene menos vigilancia, lo menosprecian tanto como él mismo les ha permitido.

Por eso, jugando con una pelota de beisbol imaginaria brinca por toda la casa gritando lo mismo de todos los días. Nadie le pone atención cuando sale de la mansión. Tampoco nadie lo sigue, porque para ellos "seguir a un tonto que no sabe nada es una pérdida de tiempo", hacerse el idiota tenía sus recompensas. Los únicos que podían ver debajo de esta fachada que en parte si es real pero en parte la usa para sus fines, fueron los dos mayores.

Igualmente es consciente de porque se sacrificó Karamatsu y lo que pasaba con Osomatsu y Tougo, ese malnacido sucio asqueroso que mató a Homura-chan y tiene que soportar porque tiene miedo de que asesine a alguien más de la asociación. Por eso mismo, pese a que no quiere, le es fiel a ese hijo de puta sádico. Es obvio entonces que está buscando desde hace días a la basura esa que los han estado atacando.

Sumando dos más dos, era tan fácil como seguirle la pista a Madame (en lo cual es algo experto desde hace ya tantos años) para que ella la lleve a puntos cruciales, donde él obtiene información y se puede mover a lugares donde Madame no está interesada en buscar o no sabe de su existencia.

Dando con la última pista de Osoko, dio con un local. Ella fue lo suficientemente tonta como para hablar con el sujeto ese directamente o sencillamente, como es su costumbre, tal vez tiene algo más grande bajo la manga, cosiéndose lento.

YYY

Luego de ese día en el bar, Jyushi se movía por los lares con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención o lucir sospechoso, así logro enterarse de una "base" que usan esos sujetos para reunir cosas. El de amarillo cree que podría ser una bodega, por lo que sigue las indicaciones recibidas de una viejita. Le toca viajar mucho hasta muchos lugares de mala muerte, siguiendo las migajas dejadas a él como si fuera uno de los "Hansel y Gretel", todo para atraerlo a la casa de Dulce de la vieja bruja. Sabe que ellos le están dejando apropósito estas pistas, como si quisieran que notaran algo. No sabe que esperar solo que algo quiere que sepa esos tipejos.

Cuando llega a una abandonada cancha de basquetbol se siente fuera de lugar, hasta que llega un chico pelirrojo con pechas encapuchado a su espalda, el de amarillo brinca como un resorte y con una habilidad envidiable, se gira sobre su propio cuerpo, para quedar en posición de ataque delante de su enemigo. Quien alza sus manos en muestra de rendición.

─ Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Dice el atractivo pelirrojo ante la atenta mirada del de amarillo.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Quiero hablar contigo, para eso deje las pistas para que me encontraras.

Cuando no nota sorpresa en el semblante contrario se da cuenta de que el de amarillo lo siguió aun a sabiendas de eran dejadas las pistas apropósito.

 _/No me sorprende, por algo está entre los altos mandos de la asociación/_

─ Dime rápido que es lo que es tan urgente que dejaste que diera con la posición de una de sus bandas.

─ Mi amigo se ha vuelto loco de poder. Al principio yo estaba de acuerdo con él y su adoración a Karamatsu-sama, porque no ha existido persona más genial en la mafia o en la vida que él. Tan bueno, tan cool, tan hábil, tan insuperable. Creí que sus estupideces permitieron que Karamatsu-sama muriera; me he dado cuenta de que sus estúpidos conflictos internos mantenían estresado a Karamatsu quien estúpidamente se sacrificó en la muerte más jodidamente memorable en la historia de la mafia de Tougo ¡Es una puta leyenda! Se merecía algo más de la vida o de sus amigos tarados que no supieron apoyarlo. Por eso, decidí junto a mi amigo, que íbamos a patearles el trasero. Sin embargo, él ha perdido totalmente el objetivo. Se ha vuelto loco de poder y fantasea con cosas tontas. Ya no sé qué hacer para detenerlo. Ahora quiere que Turquesa pague por su cobardía del pasado… Pero Karamatsu-sama adoraba a Turquesa en su otra piel, no puedo ver como traiciona su memoria, por eso, hoy mi amigo va a capturar a Turquesa en una trampa y yo, te ayudare a liberarla. A cambio de que no me involucres en eso, no quiero ser tratado como un traidor.

El de amarillo se queda totalmente mosqueado ante la declaración, aunque igualmente esta aterrado ¡Turquesa está en peligro! Deben de ser hábiles ahora más que nunca, porque pese a que no le da al 100 confianza el pelirrojo, algo le dice que no es tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

─ De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el plan?

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 61. ¡No caigas en la trampa!

SombraLN: se viene lo bueno mujer, te lo puedo asegurar que se viene el bardo jajajaja ojala estes super atenta. Jyushi es pro. Un saludote


	61. No caigas en la trampa! Parte 1

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy cansada!

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 61. ¡No caigas en la trampa! Parte. 1

"─ _¿Para qué me llamaste, Karamatsu?_

 _Pregunta un hombre casi idéntico a Karamatsu Nakamura, quien tiene la piel ligeramente obscura de un bonito tono sutil, con el cabello medio largo negro en una coleta pequeña que le da un aire semi latino muy sensual. Mas con ese cuerpo de escándalo visible gracias a que usa una camisa blanca que tiene desabotonada de casi todo el pecho._

 _El atractivo hombre entro a la oficina de Karamatsu mientras fue servidor de Tougo._

─ _Háblale con respeto, pedazo de idiota igualado._

 _Le regaña una voz femenina al tiempo que le un zape una mujer de piel morena con un cuerpo curvilíneo hermoso y el cabello largo negro suelto que le cae en hermosas ondulaciones. Quien tiene ojos azules y labios hermosos pintados de rojo llamativo._

─ _Karamatsu kids, por más que ame el tiempo que paso con ustedes me temo que a lo que les llame es muy apremiante…_

─ _Entonces deja de divagar y dinos a que nos llamaste._

 _El hermoso y varonil Karamatsu está sentado en su escritorio viéndolos con pesar._

─ _Iyayo descubrió al pequeño._

 _Ambos gemelos sabían a que se refería y se quedaron perplejos._

─ _¿No se suponía que esa zorra inmunda había recibido el ultimátum?_

─ _Lo hizo pero ahora que sabe esto nos tiene por el cuello, y lo sabe. Lo explotara, ya le pidió a Osomatsu unas condiciones estúpidas._

─ _¿Por qué no dejamos que ese mocoso engreído arregle sus propias mierdas? Mucho daño te causo acosándote diciendo todas esas cosas cuando lo rechazaste y…_

─ _Y yo solo le deseo su felicidad. Si cree que la ha encontrado, yo más que nadie rezare por la prosperidad de esa pareja. Siempre querré lo mejor para él porque es como mi hermanito. Aunque sea uno muy mimado._

 _Sonrió el mayor, enterneciendo a Kuro y Karako._

─ _Sigo creyendo que el plan especial sería lo mejor…_

 _El gemelo varón dio un golpe contra el escritorio del mayor para tener su hilo de pensamientos._

─ _¡Ya habíamos acordado que ese plan loco no era una jodida opción!_

─ _Yo digo que gustosa te seguiré a cualquier destino que elijas, Karamatsu. Mi fe es tuya._

 _Kuro miro a su hermana como si estuviera loca._

─ _¡No lo alientes tarada!_

─ _De acuerdo, mí querido Kuro. Sé que te preocupas por mí, Iyayo ha dado fecha límite para decir su descubrimiento a Tougo: En dos meses. Mientras tanto en un mes yo hare el plan, tienes 3 semanas para ayudarme a trazar un mejor plan, Kuro."_

¿Quién hubiera dicho que de hecho, el plan se llevó exactamente 3 semanas después, con la muerte de dos de 3 de los Nakamura presentes en esa habitación?

 _/La vida es una perra que disfruta confundirnos/_

Pensó la pobre Turquesa, ahora que está sentada en la oficina idéntica a la que Karamatsu. Es un poco escalofriante estar delante del rubio. Violeta está sentada con ella, a su lado. Fue fácil para ambas seguirle la pista a Madame, pareciera que la de rojo quería que le siguieran el rastro.

Estaban a mirando a ese loco tomar wiski en un vaso de vidrio al tiempo que el loco este se les acerca.

─ Turquesa ¿cierto?

Dijo con maliciosa voz rasposa, como queriendo joderle la vida, diciendo en voz alta que cree que es tonto.

─ Claro es lógico me reconozcas ¡Soy la cantante más famosa del bar! ¡Una star!

─ No estoy para bromas, Nakamura.

Eso logro que la de azul le mirara con odio poco contenido.

─ Todos saben quién eres, maldita cobarde ¡La peor de todas! ¡Karamatsu te cubrió bajo su ala y te favoreció! ¡A ti que no tienes huevos ni el honor de ser digno de que alguien tan genial te enseñara! ¡Ni lo seguiste a su muerte! ¡Karako lo hizo! Tampoco veo que movieras tu flojo trasero en otra cosa más que pavoneándote en ese bar de quinta para atraer clientes pervertidos asquerosos ¡Debiste planear una puta venganza hace mucho!

─ Los deseos de Karamatsu nunca los entendiste. Él se sacrificó por algo noble. Creía en proteger a los que amaba. Sabía que, cuidando el legado que me encargó, yo estaría cumpliendo con lo que esperaba de mí. Me duele que no me eligiera a mí para confiar y dejarme acompañarlo esa noche, en su cruel final. Eligio a Karako. Ambos me dejaron, sin embargo, eso nunca significará que yo dejare que aquello que amó, se desmorone. Su muerte no fue en vano.

El rubio le dio una poderosa bofetada a la cantante, para acallarla, produciendo la ira de su novia de morado que en este momento estaba lista para cortarle la garganta.

─ ¡Eres un hijo de…!

─ ¡ _My love_ detente!

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Si lo matas, me mataran a mí. Me tiene en la mira con un francotirador, lo noté porque es necio en dejar las ventanas abiertas pese a la conversación tan delicada que tenemos, solo que no sé exactamente dónde está. Si me matan, será demasiado difícil para ti sobrevivir sola.

El ojiazul sonríe enormemente.

─ Tan intuitiva como siempre, eres admirable.

─ Eso no evitara tu odio hacia mí…

─ Te diré que es tentador pero te hago una mejor propuesta: La asociación es muy importante para ti por que los amas e igualmente, porque Karamatsu se sacrificó felizmente por esa panda de malagradecidos que se atreven a llamarlo "traidor".

─ ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Demando Violeta en verdadera cólera por sentirse impotente, tanto ha entrenado y no puede salvar a quien ama en estos momentos.

─ Si te entregas a mí voluntariamente, yo te diré la identidad del verdadero traidor de la asociación. El soplón que me pasa información.

Ambas mujeres quedaron heladas ante lo que este hombre les acaba de decir.

─ ¿T-tu nos lo dirías?

─ Claro se los diré, e igualmente dejare ir de aquí a tu bien amada Violeta, que por cierto se me hace obsceno el parecido que tiene con Flor e Ichiko ¿Qué me dices?

Le pregunta a Turquesa quien se queda pensándolo seriamente.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 61. ¡No caigas en la trampa! Parte 2

SombraLN: Jyushi es una chingoneria y una buena persona. Jajajaja bueno mis fic siempre son largooos pero eso no quita que espero pronto acabe como se supone debe terminar y con un maravilloso final jajaja o eso espero. Un saludote


	62. No caigas en la trampa! Parte 2

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy malita!

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 61. ¡No caigas en la trampa! Parte. 2

 _/No, no, no y mil veces no/_

Pensó Violeta ante el obvio silencio en que se había sumergido su amada Turquesa, asustándola de muerte ¡¿La muy estúpida de verdad estaba considerando esa tontería?! ¿No que es muy buena e intuitiva? ¿Dónde quedaron sus habilidades superiores de mierda? ¡Ni cagando le va a permitir que acceda a algo tan puto loco! ¡Va a matarlos a todos antes de permitir que le pongan un jodido dedo encima a la idiota esa!

La de morado comenzó a removerse frenética del férreo agarre que la tenía sometida fuertemente contra el piso.

─ ¡No te atrevas a aceptar! ¡Juro que si ese imbécil te pone un solo maldito dedo encima voy a cortárselo, someterlo en el piso y metérselo por el culo repetidas veces! ¡Donde tú siquiera estés pensando en acceder voy a cortarte algo que te aseguro vas a extrañar! ¡Más te vale no salir con tus mierdas, y dejarme sola con estos trogloditas! ¡Tampoco me dejes sola para que cuide el trasero de Madame porque sabes que estaré jodida haciendo eso yo sola!

La de azul miro el rostro con esos ojos amatistas que mierda, cuanto dolor significaron en el pasado y carajo, siempre representan al color de la persona que termina amando más que a nada. Pese a sus gritos casi llenos de odio, Violeta sonaba más desesperada que triste. La chica tsundere que adoraba la miraba con un dolor a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Más que furiosa, parecía deprimida. Lo cual verdaderamente le rompía el corazón a la mayor.

─ No se me ocurre nada más para apoyarlos a todos. Si con esto obtengo el nombre del traidor…además de que… haría honor a la memoria de Karamatsu, por fin luego de todos estos años, tendría una muerte tan digna como la de él. Un sacrificio noble y de un héroe ¿cierto?

Ahora la cantante miraba al rubio delante de ella quien le sonrió de una forma que parecía querer transmitirle tranquilidad, más lo único que obtuvo de aquello fue que a la gatita se le pusieran los pelos de punta porque sentía la amenaza vibrarle en esos ojos azules que exudaban malicia.

─ Solo accederé si además de entregarme al traidor; Violeta sale viva, libre de todo este asunto e intacta. No quiero que después de salir de aquí alguien de los tuyos la lastime, quedara exonerada de todo. Si no puedes darme su seguridad como parte del trato, yo no accederé jamás.

Eso dejo helada a la de morado quien sintió que la sangre se le iba al piso.

 _No_

Solo escuchó murmullos lejanos, como si los oyera a través de una cueva con un eco lejano que producía un malestar en su persona.

 _No_

Vio como en cámara lenta, mientras ella estaba casi desconectada de todo, en su poca conciencia alcanzó a notar al rubio asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se ría.

 _No_

Escuchó a la lejanía una voz tenebrosamente familiar soltar un " _Trato hecho_ "

 _No_

Observó con una despertante tranquilidad, como Turquesa era alzada por otros tipejos, que nunca notó cuando entraron, esta le miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad y soltó un " _te amo_ " cuando empezó a alejarse con esos sujetos.

 _Mil putas veces ¡No!_

Violeta comenzó a zarandearse con fuerza, intentando zafarse del agarre, lográndolo porque dio un golpe como pocos antes vistos para librarse. Con unos movimientos agiles totalmente hábiles, logro alejarse de los sujetos que le mantenían cautiva, corriendo como loca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─ ¡No me abandones, Turquesa!

Dijo al tiempo se le lanzo encima, siendo impedida por los mastodontes que agarraban a su novia.

─ ¡Juro que donde no la suelten ahora mismo voy a castrarlos!

Su ojiazul adorada comenzó a chillotear.

─ Por favor _my love_ , no pelees…

Decía débilmente, con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar.

─ ¡No me quedare como una idiota dejando que te hagan no sé qué mierdas!

─ ¡Y yo no dejare que te maten! ¡Estoy dispuesta a entregarme si con eso te salvas tú! No permitiré que pagues por mis errores…

Eso lo dijo derramando algunas lágrimas, cuando la más bajita se siente las mejillas, las siente húmedas, porque por fin el llanto retenido desde hacía ya unas horas, había encontrado su lugar para salir.

─ No…seas….tarada…yo s-solo puedo estar bien…si tú lo estas…No me hagas esto…

El dolor ajeno tan palpable rompe lentamente el corazón de la cantante que adora con pasión a esa mujer de morado.

─ _My love_ …

De repente, Turquesa nota algo en el ambiente, con una agilidad ya conocida para ella, da unos golpes con las piernas al tipo y a otro la da un pisotón con toda la fuerza de su pierna, sumado a su tacón. Ya liberada, sale corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, esquivando balas, lanzándose sobre la pobre Violeta quien seguía gimoteando, sin poder salir del shock del cambio de actitud de su pareja. Las tiro a ambas al piso.

─ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Dijo su novia de morado cuando intento alzarse, pero la de azul no se lo permitió.

─ _My Little kitty_ cúbrete…

Luego al poco rato escucho vidrios rompiéndose con precisión y noto a varios muriendo de disparos hechos a la distancia, por un obviamente francotirador experto. El rubio esquivo todo, saliendo por la puerta a duras penas.

─ ¡Juro que te matare algún día, maldita puta cobarde! ¡A ti y a tu zorra Fukuyama!

Tras eso, desapareció, no dándole tiempo a la pareja de chicas de decir o hacer nada más. Cuando todo hubo terminado, la de azul se levantó con esa sonrisa tan tonta y presumida.

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?!

Exigió en algo parecido a un gruñido.

─ Creo que Jyushimatsu-kun se tardó más de lo que esperado en eso de tener todo listo ¡Creí que tendría que planear algún escape! Sin embargo, ─ se le acercó peligrosamente a su bien querida que estaba totalmente anonadada tomándola por las mejillas ─ Tu acto romántico me dio tiempo, gracias mi amor.

Antes de darle tiempo a su novia enojona de replicar, use sus bocas en un contacto necesitado.

 **YYY**

¿Qué fue lo que obtuvieron de todo esto? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 62. La mafia oculta

SombraLN: Lo lamentooooo jajajaja Bueno creí que era obvio quien es el pequeño, les di todas las pistas jajajaja Júntalas y te darás cuanta de quien es, en la conversación es más que claro quién es: Mimado, estuvo enamorado de Karamatsu y fue rechazado porque solo lo ama como hermanito, en ese entonces (hace 4 años) inicio una relación que es peligrosa. Listo casi, casi te dije el nombre jajajja Espero al menos Turquesa no te haya decepcionado. Un saludote


	63. La mafia oculta

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy en rankings en wattpad! Gracias por eso, los amo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 62. La mafia oculta

─ Estúpida Turquesa eres una completa tarada ¡Pensé que de verdad íbamos a morir!

Reclamaba su novia mientras golpeaba a la de azul en el pecho, mientras esta insistía en acercarse, siendo rechazada con brusquedad, tal vez le había robado un beso de esos que aturden a cualquiera pero eso no significaba que se le iba a pasar el coraje ¡Ni sus besos deliciosos iban a quitarle de la idea que después va a arrancarle una a una sus cejas!

─ Ya no te enojes conmigo _my love_ …

Insistió la mayor, recibiendo el mismo golpe en el pecho mientras seguía intentando.

─ ¡Violeta estaba asustada porque te ama! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Grito una voz reconocida para ambas a sus espaldas, provocando el rojo intenso en el rostro de la de morado. Quien parecía querer asesinarlo.

─ ¡N-n-oo digas cosas i-innecesarias! ¡Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que la amo!

─ Entonces pedirle que no te dejara porque no soportarías perderla ¿No es casi lo mismo?

Preguntó el de amarillo con curiosidad real, logrando hacer que la de morado hiciera combustión espontánea en millones de colores. Casi casi le salía humo de las orejas.

─ ¡Deja de decir cosas raras Jyushimatsu!

Turquesa se intentó reír sutilmente, fallando enormemente, logrando que su pareja se enfureciera, golpeándola rudamente en media cara.

─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso me ha dolido!

Se quejó la de azul al tiempo que se sobaba la nariz, que fue la principal afectada.

─ Te lo mereces, primero me haces creer que morirás; luego te burlas de mí. Tienes suerte de que no te golpee aún más duro. Me deberás cubrir dos turnos en el bar la próxima semana, sin opciones a replica.

La cantante sonrió porque su novia volviera a ser la tsundere gatita a la que adora con todo el corazón.

─ Lo que _my Little kitty_ quiera.

Respondió mandándole un beso a la aludida quien se ruborizo y le dio un puntapié.

─ Creo que deberíamos movernos pronto…

Apresuró el de amarillo que se sintió muy enternecido por la escena pero igualmente algo melancólico. Le recordaba todo mucho a su bien amada Homura-chan.

Ambas abrieron los ojos, como si apenas recordaran su presencia.

─ Cierto my Little Jyushimatsu, tiene razón.

Entonces la más alta tomo la mano de su bien adorada de morado, jalándola para apresurarla lo que le lleno el pecho de una sensación cálida a ambas. Este contacto sencillo era tan jodidamente significativo al punto que daba mucho miedo porque, el estar tan colada por alguien era un arma de doble filo. La de azul lo sabía de sobra, porque su corazón seguía sin reponerse del dolor de lo vivido con su primer amor; sin embargo, eso no parecía mermar su necesidad de estar con la persona de que la ha caído profundamente enamorada.

 _/ A veces parecemos que necesitamos de esa clase de angustia tan extravagantemente interesante de la que te hace participe el amor. Porque tienes pánico de tenerlo, pero eres miserable cuando no lo hay, es raro y contradictorio pero creo que termina siempre valiendo la pena/_

Corrieron, cual ninjas esquivando todo para no ser descubiertos por alguien o con cuidado de que no hubiera algo peor esperándolos. Jyushimatsu iba liderando, en el medio iba Violeta y cuidando las espaldas iba Turquesa.

Cuando por fin llegan al auto perteneciente a Jyushimatsu –el cual estaba escondido en un callejón, apenas visible, lejos del meollo del asunto- Se subieron, no sin antes agradecer que el de amarillo siempre cargara con cosas de primeros auxilios, por lo que el de sonrisa enorme iba conduciendo mientras sus amigas se iban curando las heridas.

─ ¿Cómo mierda nos encontraste?

Preguntó Violeta, pese a que estaba agradecida, igualmente estaba intrigada.

─ Uno encuentra lo que uno busca ¡Yo las buscaba a ustedes!

Esa actitud extraña extrovertida las otras dos personas dentro del vehículo ya la conocían a la perfección: era una máscara para encubrir lo que realmente pensaba o información confidencial. No lograrían sacarle nada, porque el de amarillo solo se abría con Karamatsu u Osomatsu cuando se trata de esos temas.

Por lo que ambas decidieron no insistir y en cambio, la de morado decidió cambiar el tema.

─ ¿Al menos obtuviste información de los tipos estos?

─ ¡Muy buena información! ¡Hice un home run! Descubrí que ellos son parte de una mafia que se maneja en los bajos mundos tras bambalinas, casi nadie los conoce, se selecciona a las personas que pueden ser miembros a través de un proceso secreto de selección. Cuando por fin son aceptados, no hacen nada particularmente interesante. Se comportan como vándalos simplones que destruyen cosas a lo loco y solo por gusto. Nadie conoce a sus líderes o fundadores, el rubio y el pelirrojo son miembros pero no sé qué grado de importancia tengan. Según lo que entendí ellos son altos mandos pero es todo lo que logre conseguir. Los reportes han dicho que hay varias mafias, aparte de la Tougo que han sido atacadas, en incidentes que parecen aislados, aunque Madame y otras personas, creen que son del mismo grupo, y que tienen topos infiltrados en varios sitios. Así que, el traidor de la asociación es uno de muchos.

Eso último les recordó lo frágil de la situación, lo doloroso que era saber que de hecho, entre sus amigos había uno que se había dejado comprar por simple dinero o palabras bonitas para traicionar a sus amigos, a su familia. Turquesa se había entregado gustosa si hubiera sabido que era verdad que le entregarían al maldito topo, aunque en realidad sabía que aquello eran promesas vacías e iba a morir por nada.

Lastimoso es saber, que Karamatsu a veces parece haberse sacrificado solo para que su esfuerzo se fuera al trasto. Era decepcionante que alguien tan grandioso, ni con su mejor sacrificio pudiera asegurar la buena vida de aquellos por quienes se sacrificó. Era frustrante no poder hacer más.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si hay otra reunión secreta de la asociación? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 63. Gato encerrado.

SombraLN: jajaja te dije que era obvio preciosa jajaja Este fic está hecho con el fin de torturarlos, porque lo peor de todo es que la mitad de la historia son mentiras jajajajaja no sabes que es real y que nop jajaja lo que para mí es un placer jajaja Turquesa es inteligente dale crédito a la rara linda jajajaja un saludote


	64. Gato encerrado

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy enferma

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 63. Gato encerrado

─En este punto de la vida, no sabemos nada.

Murmura Ichimatsu, mientras ya se iba con Jyushimatsu quien lo esperaba estacionado afuera de "Divina Venganza". Turquesa lo ve desde la entrada despidiéndose, mandándole un beso al tiempo que le guiña un ojo con coquetería.

El de morado tuerce los ojos ante el gesto, al tiempo que se pone un cubre bocas negro para intentar ocultar lo mejor posible su sonrojo delatador. Ya está dentro del auto, y este comienza a avanzar lentamente hacia su destino. El mayor por unos meses mira fijamente el ambiente por la ventana. No notando la mirada inquisidora de su acompañante.

─ Turquesa-niisan y tú se aman mucho ¿verdad?

Eso logra regresar a la realidad al pobre chico gato que iba distraído hasta que ese comentario insensible y directo le ha dejado el corazón desbocado, las orejas rojas al igual que sus mejillas y nariz.

─ ¡¿Cómo sacas comentarios tan extraños de la nada?!

-─ Hoy estaba pensando mucho en ello, lo siento, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Ese tono logro calarle profundo al tsundere quien relaja su enfado para reemplazarlo con esa mascara de indiferencia. Ambos se ignoran, viendo a diferentes puntos, sumiéndolos de lleno a un profundo silencio.

─ Esas comentarios sobran porque es obvio.

Rompió el silencio el de morado con esa simple frase pero ninguno siguió con el tema, ni mucho menos se movieron ni un poco.

 **YYY**

─ ¿¡Tienen una maldita idea de lo malditamente preocupado que estaba!?

Les gritó apenas los vio llegar el segundo al mando de la asociación, quien notando las intenciones de ambos de huir, los logro atrapar de la ropa, alzándolos levemente, dando la ilusión de jalarlos de la oreja, lo que sería igual de incómodo y humillante.

─ ¡No irán a ningún lado par de insensibles!

El de verde los jala, pese a la queja e intentos de escapar de los otros dos, hacia su habitación, encerrándolos a los 3 dentro.

─ Par de insensatos, ahora se quedaran conmigo hasta que me digan qué demonios hacían fuera tan noche ¡Se quedaron incomunicados por horas! Nadie sabía una mierda de ustedes ¡Divina Venganza estaba cerrada y nadie sabía dónde diablos podrían estar metidos! Estábamos planeando en hacer un plan de búsqueda si no dábamos con ustedes hoy… ¡Casi muero de preocupación!

El de verde puede ser muy moralista pero realmente los quiere mucho y se preocupa un montón por ellos. Tal vez si sintieron un poco de culpa por haberlo dejado ahí sin saber nada. El de verde los observa en tanto sus los dos menores intercambian una mirada como si platicaran sin palabras.

Eso desespera al mayor quien hasta pone sus manos en su cintura, de modo apremiante, dejando en claro que quiere que se apresuren y dejen de perder su tiempo.

─ ¿Y bien?

Les repite con la misma pose cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada a modo de una pregunta insistente.

─ Haremos una reunión de solo miembros de la asociación.

Declaro el de morado, dejando perplejo al de verde, quien solo los observo con detenimiento y un pésimo presentimiento se le implantó en el pecho.

 **YYY**

─ Ya deberían de saber que odio ser importunado sin previa anticipación.

Fue lo primero que dijo Atsushi una vez llegó a la habitación donde estaban todos los de la asociación. De nueva cuenta, estaban en la habitación de Ichimatsu. El heredero se volvió a ganar las miradas de odio de todos apenas entró.

Totty no le mira con odio pero si con fastidio.

─ Claro porque a todos nos importa lo que pase con el señorito, nuestra vida depende de eso.

Torció el gesto el dueño de la habitación, provocando una mirada de odio contenido en el heredero, provocando un ambiente de tensión entre ellos.

─ Todos estamos ocupados y cansados, creo que lo mejor sería que ustedes dos dejaran de pelear para que nos apresuráramos, para poder descansar.

Aconsejo con sensatez el segundo al mando, demostrando que por algo, es la mano derecha.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con Choromatsu, hay que apresurarnos.

Sigue con la idea Totty. Por su parte, Aku esta terriblemente callado, desde la ida de Kami, su ánimo de lucha parecía haberse ido por el drenaje. En general se la vivía con mal gesto y callado en algún lugar de la habitación.

Aguardaron hasta que de repente Ichimatsu ya estaba contándoles que estuvo junto con Turquesa en ese sitio y que había ocurrido -omitiendo el detalle vergonzoso de su casi declaración de amor- lo que preocupo a los demás. Porque notaron cada vez más, que tanto saben esos cabrones sobre la asociación y sus movimientos. Igualmente le contaron sobre el rubio siendo un ex subordinado de Karamatsu. Aunque nadie lo recordó o reconoció de algún lado. Luego Jyushimatsu igual les contó todo lo que descubrió, omitiendo, claro está de donde obtuvo la información. Dejando helados a todos los presentes, que se empezaron a mirar unos a los otros, de forma acusadora.

─ Ya verán, el traidor de mierda se las verá conmigo más tarde que temprano. Así que, basura asquerosa seas quien seas te doy esta única oportunidad para decirme la verdad. Si lo haces y me dices de una puñetera vez, porque demonios haces esto y accedes a darme la información que necesito para destruir a esos malnacidos, prometo no romperte a ti nada en cambio.

Tras aquello dicho por Aku, quien les miraba un poco perdido con la mirada un tanto ida, todos se quedaron mortalmente callados, mirándose acusadoramente unos a los otros, sin embargo pese a todo, nadie hizo ademan de confesar nada.

─ Bueno supongo que te sientes muy confiado, pero en cuanto tenga tu trasero, juro que no tendré piedad y estés preparado para recibir toda mi ira. Además, creo que nadie más dirá nada útil ¿o planearemos una contra medida?

Al ver que nadie responde Aku sonríe con sorna.

─ Cuando tengan algo interesante, me avisan. Nos vemos.

Tras eso, sale dejando a todos los demás miembros en un limbo de sensaciones desagradables, sin saber que carajos es lo que tienen que hacer.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos otro lado de la historia siguiendo un día a Choromi? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 64. Una noche con Choromi

SombraLN: jajajjajajaja una lista, algún día deberías de mostrármela solo por el placer de verla porque no te aclarare nada jajajaja I`m sorry…but not sorry eso de confundirlos jajajaja es un placer y más que ustedes se lo crean todo ya estoy preparando todo para la bomba y sé que los matare jajaja un saludote


	65. Una noche con Choromi

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy mejor

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 64. Una noche con Choromi

*Esta parte de la historia, ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Turquesa y Violeta estuvieron desaparecidas*

Choromi en su otra piel tenia preocupaciones constantes sobre la vida de las personas que le importaban, metida en ese mundo tan sucio que parecía querer engullirlos vivos, cuidándose las espaldas para cumplir bien su trabajo y así poder sobrevivir; porque si dejaban de serle de utilidad a Tougo, en ese preciso instante todo se iría a la total mierda.

Actualmente, Choromi seguía en el mismo círculo vicioso que de antaño. Ya no vivía dentro de la asociación, sin embargo, su vida dejo de pertenecerle hace mucho. Lo único que le representaba en su día a día algo que pudiera llamarse "significativo" era la relación que mantenía con Madame Scarlett y ciertamente, el gran apego que le tenía a "Divina Venganza", junto con todos sus trabajadores.

Era un nuevo hogar, ahora que habían "roto" lazos con su familia oficial, los que se quedaron en manos de Tougo. La asociación, llena de gente que la veían como lo peor que puede existir, pero de todas maneras, nunca había dejado de quererlos ni un poco. Se sentía un poco masoquista, amándolos y ayudando a Madame a cuidarlos, mientras que de ellos solo obtenía malos tratos y desprecios.

Mientras tuviera a Madame a su lado, podía sentirse aunque sea un poco completa, lastimosamente era consciente de que esa felicidad era robada. Se la robó a alguien cercana a ella, solo para vivir esta bonita mentira que era existir siendo Choromi. Sintiéndose amada por Madame Scarlett, aunque el corazón real de la verdadera identidad de la mujer de rojo le pertenecía a otros ojos verdes, desde siempre.

Choromi era solo la ilusión que se creó de que podría iniciar desde cero. De hecho, ese fue el motivo principal por el que los 3 supervivientes que salieron de la mansión, se hicieron una nueva identidad, la cual adoptaron como su realidad. Por la ilusión de que habían nacido de nuevo. Todas ellas, en el bar cuando les preguntaban su edad, solían "bromear" diciendo "apenas tengo 4 años", lo que a los clientes y trabajadores les causaba gracia, por eso de que las mujeres tengan la necesidad patológica de esconder su edad. Nada más lejos de los motivos tan vánales como la vanidad de sentirse jóvenes, sino relacionado a que efectivamente, el día que salieron de ese infernal lugar e iniciaron su vida, renacieron. Por lo que, no era loco pensar que ellas apenas tenían unos 4 años de existencia.

Choromi en esos 4 años, se había desvivido cuidando el lugar, para recibir a todos con una sonrisa y cuidar del local. Todo para poderle ser de utilidad a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sin mencionar que realmente lo disfrutaba. Todos la respetaban como la segunda al mando y la administradora del lugar. La trataban como una hermana mayor, a la que admiraban. Lo que ciertamente le elevaba algo su ego. Le era inevitable, lamentablemente, en estos momentos, ella estaba totalmente sola. Turquesa no estaba por ningún lado y tenía muchas horas sin saber nada de Madame.

La eternamente libre Madame, que se la vivía viajando o haciendo de esos de sus encargos que nadie debía saber. Era doloroso pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Desaparecía del radar por días, haciendo cosas que solo ella entendía, de las cuales solía no hacerla muy participe. Era una agonía constante el solo esperar a que su persona amada regrese a su lado, sana y salva. Nunca cuestionaba sus motivos, pero si sus métodos. Siempre destrozándole la mente, el alma y corazón con cada partida a un rumbo desconocido para ella, alejando a Madame no solo presencialmente, sino emocionalmente, volviéndola una criatura fría y calculadora. Todo eso, era tan cotidiano, que le sorprendía que no se hubiera terminado de acostumbrar.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que ni Turquesa ni Violeta estuvieran por ningún maldito lugar. La de azul nunca hacia algo sin aprobación de Madame y no le avisó que iría a un "encargo", ni nada por el estilo. Violeta nunca se marcharía y menos, sin permiso de nadie o sin irse escoltada por gente de la asociación. Nunca se habían ido esas dos a sus escapadas románticas, de hecho, tenían la manía de esconderse en algún lugar dentro del bar a tener sexo.

─ Choromi-neesan, no las encontramos por ningún lado.

Llegó la chica "sirena" a confirmarle lo que más se temía.

Ambas estaban en la oficina de la de verde; una de pie, la otra sentada en la silla con su escritorio enfrente.

─ Supongo que tendré que encargarme de todo en el bar hoy.

Murmuro cansada la segunda al mando.

─ Yo puedo ayudarte.

Se ofreció la otra piel de Totoko-chan.

─ De hecho, creo que tendrás que entretener a los clientes de Turquesa y Violeta hoy, querida. Obviamente, se te recompensará.

Con solo eso a la chica le brillaron los ojos y salió de ahí con una sonrisa coqueta enorme. Cuando estuvo sola, la de verde se enfureció e igualmente preocupó.

─ Suficiente tengo con esa estúpida jefa que no sabe hacer su maldito trabajo como para lidiar con aparte esas dos, haciéndose las tontas. Solo espero se hayan escapado del trabajo para ir a tener sexo y no porque algo grave les ocurrió.

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio delante de ella, poniendo ambos brazos de forma tal que se pudiera recargar contra estos, para poder "descansar" sobre ellos.

─ Vaya, realmente no has perdido esa manía tuya de hablar sola.

En eso, la voz que hizo eco por toda la habitación, a la de verde le mandó un escalofrió de reconocimiento cuando en los detalles de su memoria, esa misma voz resonó en su mente. A veces dulce, diciéndole que la amaba y la última vez que la escuchó, sonaba furiosa y dolida, por aquella traición que ella le hizo al dueño de la voz.

Se levantó de su asiento, para mirar la silueta que estaba del otro lado de la puerta mirándola. Ella no podía salir de su estupefacción.

─ ¿Estoy soñando?

─ No, realmente estoy aquí.

─ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Choromatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 65. Me dolerá siempre tu traición.

SombraLN: el cloro en definitiva ajajaja Igual yo, créeme jajaja un saludote


	66. Me dolerá siempre tu traición

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy algo mal, me ha pasado de todo dios.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 65. Me dolerá siempre tu traición.

Tantos años soñando con este momento. Este reencuentro, que Choromi ansiaba mientras que Choromatsu lo evitó. Vivian técnicamente algo cerca, por lo que era extremo el cuidado que habían tenido ambos para evitarse durante 4 años. Con las heridas sin cerrar, sin nada aclarado desde la última vez que se vieron; ese fatídico día, que los ojos jade de ambos se mandaron sentimientos en la mirada, una última vez.

Choromi amaba a Choromatsu, este fingía que su bien amada oji verde ya no le importaba, pero eso jamás pasaría. La amaba todavía. Pese a la traición, la amaba como de antaño, posiblemente eso hiciera más estúpido su dolor. Porque amaba a alguien que le había hecho tanto pero tanto daño. Tal vez era porque era un completo idiota. Igualmente no había dejado de amar ni un solo día a Osomatsu, aunque este técnicamente ya no existiera, lo amaba con todo el corazón. Todavía le pertenecía, Osomatsu fue el único con quien ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Ni antes ni después de él, ha habido nadie. Ni emocionalmente hablando, ni sexualmente tampoco. Por el contrario Oso siempre fue promiscuo ahora Madame era la pareja oficial de Choromi, a quien hasta donde sabe, mantienen una relación sexual de exclusividad.

Choromatsu no podía evitar odiar y amar a ambos con la misma potencia. Los amaba aun con las heridas latentes, hiriéndole, jugando con su cordura ¿Cómo era posible sentir dos sentimientos tan contradictorios con la misma intensidad por la misma persona? Era desesperante. No sabía cómo moverse delante de ellos, con Madame ya se ha topado y las primeras veces, dolió como el puto infierno. Anteriormente, habría jurado que se le lanzaría encima a Choromi en el momento en que la viera, pero ahora, llegado el momento; se congeló. Tan patético.

Choromi por su parte, siempre se sintió culpable con Choromatsu, por todo lo que le hizo. Por haberlo herido tanto. Por abandonarlo a su suerte. Por elegir ser libre junto a la persona que le quitó. Por tantas cosas, que nunca terminaría. Sabía que se amaban demasiado y se fue a meter donde no la llamaban. Solo por experimentar, aunque fuera efímero y una mentira bonita que ella se creó, el amor de esa persona que tanto fue la manzana de la tentación para ella. Que al final, fue la de la discordia para ambas personas de verde. Para ambos Kamiya.

Los mismos que no dejan de mirarse fijamente, sin saber que otro movimiento hacer, o que será lo correcto por decir en este momento tan crucial.

─ ¿Cómo has estado?

Una pregunta estándar salió de la boca de Choromatsu, quien solo la soltó porque no sabía qué demonios más decir. Eso se estaba volviendo demasiado incomodo al punto de ser insoportable.

─ Creo que es obvio que ninguno de los dos hemos estado del todo bien, sobre todo por todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente…

─ Que bueno que tocas el tema, por eso mismo estoy aquí.

Eso fue un golpe mortal a las ilusiones de Choromi. Era obvio que Choromatsu no la buscaría a menos que tuviera algo de qué hablar con ella, porque de no ser así, no le volvería a dirigir ni la mirada jamás.

─ Oh sí, claro. Pasa y toma asiento.

El tono herido le salió natural a la mujer de verde, lo que le dolió al segundo al mando de la asociación; herirla siempre le ha dolido. Debería estar satisfecho con su sufrimiento, debería ser un alivio y hasta un placer lastimarla. Sin embargo, era tan poco fuerte que ni siquiera eso era capaz de hacer.

 _/Maldición, esto va a ser más horrible de lo que imaginé/_

Choromi se quedó de pie, analizando los pasos de su bien amado visitante, quien torpemente, tomo asiento delante de ella a lo que ella, lo imitó sentándose torpemente en su silla. El silencio incomodo volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación.

─ Creo que iré directo al grano: No encuentro a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu por ningún lado, nadie sabe de ellos. Creí que buscarlos por aquí o pedirle a Turquesa que nos ayudara sería una buena idea…

Esta parte de la conversación logró dejar interesada a la mujer de verde.

─ Turquesa y Violeta están desaparecidas. No las encuentro desde hace horas y no sé nada. – eso lo soltó sin muchos miramientos, lo siguiente que iba a decir, sin en cambio, lo sintió difícil pero necesario ─ Madame tampoco aparece y no sé dónde diablos estará.

Eso último ciertamente puso el ambiente tenso entre ellos. Logro notar que hirió al hombre de traje delante de ella. Quien fingió que no le hirió la noticia o el tema tan tabú entre ellos, como lo era Madame pero se centró en esto como si fuera información importante y no solo un chisme o un golpe bajo.

─Entonces todos están desaparecidos. Mierda, con la situación a como ha estado de frágil con esos sujetos haciendo de las suyas, esto es delicado.

─Lo sé, Madame ha estado muy ocupada con ese tema; me da miedo que vaya a terminar muerta por seguirles la pista.

El de verde miro a la mujer delante de él, con entre lastima y coraje. De nuevo esas emociones tan ambivalentes a flor de piel.

─Bueno no deberías preocuparte, tú mejor que nadie debería de saber dónde diablos ha de estar metida esa mujer.

─ ¿Yo mejor que nadie? Creo que tú y yo sabemos que, de hecho, tú lo has de saber incluso mejor que yo.

Eso fue un golpe mortal, una bomba fue desatada entre los dos. Ambos eran conscientes de ello.

─ Eso no significa nada, ella es TU pareja. Fin del asunto.

─ Tengo un título y una historia de 4 años, pero su corazón nunca ha sido mío. Al menos, no al 100. Ella dice que me ama con todo el alma y realmente se esfuerza porque así sea, pero somos conscientes de que vivimos una linda mentira.

─ Cállate, me estas lastimando de nuevo. No me des malditas falsas ilusiones donde no las hay. Por favor, no le hace ningún bien a mi salud mental. Suficiente tuve con saber, que tú…de todas las personas…como para soportar que me digas estas cosas por…algún tipo de remordimiento o peor aún, lastima.

Eso fue tan roto que la verde estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pero él aparto la mano de un manotazo.

─ Deja la falsa hipocresía, ya no toques la herida, sino quieres verme sangrar.

─ Lo lamento, realmente….

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 66. Zanjando los temas.

SombraLN: Choromatsu, tú y yo, sentimos lo mismo por Choromi. Nena necesitaras más cloro porque esto solo empeorara, más que ya estamos cerca del final. Un saludote


	67. Zanjando los temas

Hola mis amados lectores, esto estará depresivo o eso espero.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 66. Zanjando los temas.

─ Por favor…Choromatsu, no evites el tema….

─ Ya Choromi, si continuas con esta tortura, juro que me largare.

Cada palabra hiriente saliendo de la boca del segundo al mando de la asociación estaba partiéndole el alma a la mujer delante de él. Ella realmente quería aclararle que Madame lo amaba. Que de hecho, lo más probable era que si algún día los de la asociación fueran libres del yugo de Tougo; la de rojo volvería a ser Osomatsu y volvería a por su amado Choromatsu. Todos lo sabían. Incluso Choromi, quien se dejaba engatusar por las promesas de Madame, a sabiendas de que nunca le perteneció. Igual quiere que sepa que lo lamenta de verdad, que pese a ser la peor con alguien que la amaba tanto y la necesitaba, no quería herirlo.

Mas el subordinado de Tougo puso una barrera entre los dos, no dejando que sus sentimientos dulces lo controlaran para evitar flaquear ante la mujer que le miraba con una mirada de súplica y dolor.

─ Entonces Turquesa y Violeta están desaparecidas.

Retomo el tema principal Choromatsu, decepcionado a Choromi, quien retiene unas lágrimas a duras penas.

─Sé que no quieres escucharlo sin embargo, te amo y lo lamento.

Eso salió en un tono de voz que estuvo a punto de romperse.

─Tienes razón, no deseo escucharlo. Ahora retomemos el tema.

Eso fue una opción sin posibilidad a replicas. Ambos Kamiya continuaron con el tema, aunque vaya que estaban incomodos y lastimados.

─ De acuerdo, mi personal dijo que las vieron juntas a Violeta y Turquesa antes de desaparecer. Por lo que, al menos de ellas sabemos que se fueron juntas.

─ Entonces probablemente, Jyushimatsu fue a ayudar a Violeta y Turquesa en algo; él siempre nota cosas además, de que igual está muy al pendiente de Ichimatsu en ambos papeles. Son unidos y confían uno en el otro ciegamente.

─ Ciertamente, Violeta y Turquesa pudieron estar en peligro y si Jyushimatsu lo descubrió, iría a ayudar sin decirle a nadie. Parece que sabe que cuando hace falta, la discreción es la mejor jugada.

─Por lo menos eso aprendió en todos estos años.

─ Osomatsu y Karamatsu lo entrenaron bien.

De nuevo el aire lleno de recuerdos de antaño, llenos de dicha y cariño se instaló entre ellos.

─ Cuidar de los chicos siempre ha sido una patada en el culo.

Ambos de verde se rieron ante esto.

─ Y que lo digas, juro que ya tengo canas por cuidar a Madame y la gente del bar.

─Yo con la bola de malagradecidos de la asociación me basta y me sobra para que tenga que tomar pastillas contra el estrés una vez a la semana.

─ ¡Lo peor es que no valoran el sacrificio y solo causan más problemas en lugar de dejarte descansar!

─ ¡Exacto, se creen que es la obligación de uno de solucionar todas las estupideces que cometen y ni lo agradecen!

─ ¡Algún día las dejare morir solas para que me valoren!

─ ¡Me iré de vacaciones lejos y no responderé el celular para que se maten entre ellos!

Los dos en la oficina se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, en un momento tan especial como esos que solían unirlos tanto, esos momentos que hacían tan inolvidable el lazo tan poderoso que los unía. Se miraron a los ojos con todos los sentimientos que había todavía entre ellos.

─Tal vez nunca pueda perdonarte, sin embargo, yo también te amo. Supongo que soy capaz de admitir la derrota.

─ Ninguna derrota entiéndelo, él…

Ella iba a continuar sin embargo, el oji jade delante de ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

─ Si sabes algo de Jyushimatsu o los otros, me avisas. Llámame.

Le dio una tarjeta de presentación con un número apuntado, cuando se disponía a salir de ahí, se sorprendió de ver a Madame parada en el marco de la puerta, observándolas con una sorpresa imposible de ocultar.

Choromatsu volvió a su posición rígida, demostrando su incomodidad.

─ ¡Estas a salvo!

Canturreo Choromi al tiempo que se adelantaba hacia donde estaba la figura de su amada de rojo. Antes de siquiera abrazarla, la de verde le agarró del cuello del vestido para comenzar a zarandearla.

─ ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!

─ C-choromi, vas a ahorcarme…

Pese a su dolor en el pecho, de esos que casi matan lentamente, Choromatsu se comportó a la altura; mirando sobre la pareja para poder ver detrás de Madame, sin embargo, detrás de ella no vio a nadie de los otros 3 desaparecidos.

─ ¿No vienen contigo Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Turquesa?

Pregunto el miembro de la asociación, lo que provoco que la atención recayera sobre de él, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Madame.

─ No están conmigo ¿Por qué?

─ Choromatsu vino porque Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu no dan señales de vida. Yo le dije que Violeta y Turquesa están juntas, porque la última vez que las vieron, se iban juntas del local; sin embargo tampoco sé nada de ellas. Tampoco tú dabas señales de vida y nos preocupamos de que se hubieran ido a una "misión especial" todos juntos.

─ Yo estuve arreglando asuntos por mi cuenta no he visto a Jyushimatsu ni a Violeta o Turquesa, ni mucho menos les encargue que hicieran algo.

─ Bien, yo tengo asuntos en la asociación que necesitan de mi presencia urgente; si ellos dan señales de vida, me avisara Choromi, ya le deje mi número personal. Bueno que tengan buenas noches y estamos en contacto. Con permiso.

Sale de la oficina Choromatsu, dejando a Madame admirando su partida, con una expresión que solo Choromi podía definir –ya que ni la misma mujer de rojo se atrevía a hacerlo- llena de amor y arrepentimiento. Choromi era consciente de que el final de la mentira estaba cerca.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 67. Ya viene el golpe más duro.

SombraLN: Igual yo wey, mi pobre cora se rompe, el cloro nena prepáralo, jajajaja pobre Choro el dolor lo vuelve poético jajaja un saludote


	68. Ya viene el golpe más duro

Hola mis amados lectores, esto estará bueno o eso espero.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 67. Ya viene el golpe más duro.

─ Entonces ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Se quejó Madame exigiendo una explicación que le dejara en claro la presencia de Choromatsu en ese lugar.

─ ¿Enviaste a Turquesa a alguna misión especial?

─ No, me hizo favor de ir Osoko a comprobar unas cosas.

La mujer de rojo le guiño un ojo, Choromi estaba al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Osoko.

─ Ya veo ¿Por qué no está Turquesa ni Violeta por ningún lado?

La jefa del lugar hizo una expresión que denotaba incomodidad.

─ Ella tiene un buen ojo para esas cosas y ha de haberse dado cuenta de algo, lo más seguro es que se han de haber ido ella y Violeta a investigar cosas por su cuenta. Estarán bien, Jyushimatsu lleva días siguiéndoles la pista; seguro llegara a ayudarlas.

Madame le restó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, y realmente no estaba muy preocupada porque confiaba mucho en esos tres y sabe sus grandes habilidades. Sin embargo esa actitud "despreocupada" tiende a fastidiar a Choromi, y esta ocasión no es la excepción; la de verde pone ambas manos en su cintura dándole apariencia de jarra y adquirió una mirada inquisidora sobre su amada quien ni se inmuta.

─ A ustedes de verdad que les gusta hacerse los despreocupados y valientes, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, quienes tienen que estar persiguiéndolos para arreglar todo somos Choromatsu y yo; ustedes son unos mal agradecidos, desconsiderados.

Eso salió más alegre que de lo habitual, por lo que captó la atención de Madame Scarlett quien le lanzo una mirada furtiva.

─ ¿Arreglaron las cosas?

Choromi sonrió sinceramente.

─ No me ha perdonado, pero dijo que me ama.

Madame sonrió con amor ante la alegría que emanaba su novia.

─ Verdaderamente me alegro por los dos, son hermanos era justo estuvieran bien. Aunque no esperaba menos de Choromatsu, tiene mal carácter pero tiene nobles sentimientos.

Contó con una sonrisa Madame de quien asegura una verdad absoluta, a veces la de rojo no notaba que demostraba aunque fuera un poco, los sentimientos que aun tenia por el de verde. Ambos gemelos Kamiya eran dueños de una parte del corazón de Osomatsu Matsuno y Madame Scarlett. Lo cual era obvio.

─ ¿De nuevo seguiste a esos tipos de los ataques?

Madame se sobresaltó porque estaba distraída pero eso le ayudo a recordar el tema principal. Asintió silenciosamente, de nuevo sumida en sus cavilaciones como intentando entender al enemigo. Esta conversación intrigo a Choromi, quien decidió continuar con la plática aunque su amada no pareciera dispuesta a hablar.

─ ¿Qué descubriste en esta ocasión?

─ Creo que planean un golpe definitivo sin embargo, me fue imposible entender el sistema del que están hechos, descubrí muy poco. Han sido cuidadosos al extremo, porque es difícil saber quiénes están de su lado y quienes solo son vándalos más. Es confuso y enredado. Nada está claro, mientras alguien te asegura que es importante, otro informante asegura que no es verdad; que ese tipo es un don nadie. Dios, es todo un lio que no logro entender. Pareciera que juegan con nosotros.

Eso le salió exasperado, se le notaba frustrada. Verdaderamente estresada, agobiada. Su pareja la observo con lastima y preocupación.

─ Me preocupa porque incluso escuche rumores sobre un golpe final pero nadie sabe nada y hasta parece que solo podría ser invención de esos sujetos para hacerme perder mi tiempo, persiguiendo mentiras y que no pueda concentrarme en encontrarlos a ellos; algo para despistarnos. Ya no se ni que creer.

Madame parece divagar en voz alta más que hablar con Choromi, quien se le acercó para recargarse en el pecho de su novia al tiempo que lo acariciaba. En eso, la de rojo suspiro en voz alta. Totalmente de forma inesperada, sorprendiendo a la de verde por esa reacción tan fuera de contexto.

─ Deja de mal fingir que no estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación y ven a disculparte con Choromi por preocuparla, carajo.

Ante ese regaño, aparece Turquesa en la entrada de la oficina, con una pose dolorosa.

─Jum, era obvio que la _boss_ notaria mi presencia.

La dueña del bar torció los ojos ante eso. Choromi se separó de su amada, para tomar el cenicero del escritorio y lanzarlo contra la cantante quien lo esquivo a duras penas.

─ ¡Estúpida me tenías preocupada como el infierno! ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!

─ Oh Choromi me alegra ver que igual eres _my friend_ …

La de verde fue y le tomo la oreja para jalarla con fuerza, lastimando realmente a Turquesa.

─ ¡Me duele!

─ Estúpida maldita malagradecida…

─ ¿Violeta se fue a casa con Jyushimatsu?

Pregunto en cambio Madame, haciendo que la secretaria dejara de jalarle la oreja a la estrella quedando ambas en esa posición un tanto petrificadas.

─ _Yes boss, My love_ –ya en su piel de Ichimatsu- se fue con Jyushimatsu.

─ Ya veo, ahora ¿estás tranquila respecto a esa idiotez de sacrificarte?

Turquesa se quedó petrificada, era obvio que su jefa iba a notar todo. Ahora la cantante estaba avergonzada.

─ _boss,_ yo…

─Ten por seguro que llegara el momento en que tendremos que prestar nuestros servicios si hace falta, durante un golpe definitivo. Cuando descubramos a estos tipos, a cambio de algo muy especial, ayudaremos a Tougo a que los destruya; en ese momento, te necesitare dispuesta a todo, no seas tarada en echar a perder el trabajo que hemos estado haciendo por años ¿entendido?

Esa pregunta fue solemne como la respuesta fuerte, clara y decidida de Turquesa.

─ Si Madame.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 68. Preparando la posiblemente más difícil misión

SombraLN: Más de una mentira se vendrá abajo, ya viene la bomba querida y con ella nada será igual. Un saludote


	69. Preparando la posiblemente más difícil m

Hola mis amados lectores, esto estará bueno o eso espero.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 68. Preparando la posiblemente más difícil misión

─ Tendremos que trabajar mucho, Turquesa; Muchos hablan de una bomba que se soltara.

Madame estaba en una cafetería cercana a su bien amado local, en su look de fuera del trabajo junto a su cantante y amiga, Turquesa que igualmente estaba en su atuendo de fuera del trabajo.

─ Jyushimatsu hablo con uno de los tipos, sin embargo el sujeto ese no soltó información tan crucial como esa. Supongo que pese a todo, le tiene cierta lealtad a su compañero.

Scarlett tomaba de su taza de café que tenía delante de ella, siempre tomaba expreso; por el trabajo tan pesado que realizaban estaban agotadas todo el tiempo, café muy fuerte era una parte constante de sus vidas. La de rojo lo prefería sin azúcar, mientras que Turquesa le ponía mucha ya que le daba energías extra.

─ No me extraña, tal vez sean amigos. Por eso esta tan preocupado, cuando ves a alguien que te importa yendo por un sendero sin retorno, lo último que quieres es tener esa sensación de que pudiste ayudarlo y no hiciste lo suficiente.

Tras ese comentario un poco real, crudo y doloroso para ambas, se quedaron calladas. Moviendo las cucharas de sus cafés sin realmente ser necesario o con un propósito, totalmente distraídas.

─Supongo que ese sujeto tiene más cojones de los que tuve yo, _boss._

Eso de nuevo le salió tan pero tan roto que era inevitable que ambas no supieran de lo que estaban hablando.

─ Bueno entonces creo que yo tampoco soy digna. No solo tú le fallaste a Karamatsu y a toda la maldita asociación. No solo tú notaste cosas raras que dejaste pasar. No solo tú lo dejaste sacrificarse esa noche. Tuvimos la oportunidad de salvar a un amigo esa noche pero no pudimos. Ahora la vida nos da una nueva oportunidad, de salvar a toda la asociación, protegeremos el legado de Karamatsu; no le fallaremos una segunda vez.

Turquesa le mira con admiración y determinación.

─ _Yess, boss_.

Madame asiente demostrando fortaleza, viéndose confiable.

─ Para eso, debemos de armar el jodido plan. Sera la misión mas difícil, pero confió en que podamos ¿de acuerdo?

Turquesa asiente y ambas siguen maquinando todo para que la misión sea un éxito. Porque todo lo que aman está en juego.

YYY

Llegó Ichimatsu a la oficina de Choromatsu, totalmente preocupado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, asegurándose de que nadie los viera.

─ ¿Crees que Turquesa y Madame intenten uno de sus movimientos secretos?

Fue lo primero que preguntó apenas entró y no se había todavía ni acabado de sentar.

─ No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Digo, conozco a Madame bastante bien y tú mejor que nadie, deberías ser consiente de cómo es Turquesa ¿cierto?

Eso sonó sugerente, por lo que el de morado entendió de qué iba la cosa.

─ Supongo que sí, tal vez por eso me tiene preocupado.

Admitió aquello bastante fácil porque ciertamente en este punto, no estaban para juegos de mentiras o de ocultar sus sentimientos. El segundo al mando acomodo sus gafas.

─ Bueno, pero confió en las habilidades de Madame Scarlett.

El de verde, como de costumbre, defendiendo a la persona que amaba pese a todo lo que les pasó, Choro jamás ha dudado de Madame. Este tema le dolía a Ichimatsu, quien se sentía entre la espalda y la pared ya que apoyaba a ambos hermanos Kamiya.

¿Cómo alguien tan herido por la persona que amaba podía confiar ciegamente todavía y él que igualmente está enamorado no podía? El chico gato tenía que estar a la altura de sus propios sentimientos, o seria indigno de tan grande amor cuando está rodeado de personas capaces de sacrificarse y sufrir por amor.

─ Tienes razón, confió en Turquesa; haga lo que haga, cuenta con mi apoyo.

El segundo al mando sonrió enternecido, todos en la asociación eran una bola de personas que se enamoraban de forma tan sincera y real. Era verdaderamente algo lindo.

─ Esa voz me agrada.

─ Deberemos estar al pendiente a ver si Tougo decide hacer algo o lo planea Atsushi. O inclusive Madame podría necesitar ayuda, creo que se acercan cosas fuertes y que por las cosas para bien o para mal, tendrán un final.

─ Y que lo digas, he sentido que ha pasado toda una vida como que todo pareciera llevarnos a un punto donde todo terminara. La culminación, el bum.

Ambos se ponen sentimentales y un poco preocupados, porque son conscientes de que hay una probabilidad enorme de que en ese final que se avecina; ellos pierdan de forma eminente, consumiendo todo aquello que han protegido con sus vidas. Llevándose por delante todo su trabajo duro.

─ En el momento, deberemos ser determinados y apoyar con todo lo que tenemos a las personas que amamos, cuidar de los nuestros; ese será nuestro propósito principal.

─ Sera un honor morir al lado de las personas que he aprendido a valorar.

Ambos se miraron con mucho cariño real, dándose la mano. Sellando entre ellos ese pacto silencioso, de ser aliados en esta guerra, para proteger lo más importante en sus vidas. Porque todos somos conscientes de que el final vendrá con todo y deben estar preparados para todo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 69. Inicia el movimiento

Guest: jajajajaja ciertamente nunca estarás preparada para la bomba nena, jamás. No confíes en nada ni nadie jajaja un saludote


	70. Inicia el movimiento

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy malita.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 69. Inicia el movimiento

─ Los preparativos están casi completos en su totalidad. Parece que por fin las cosas se ponen a nuestro favor.

[─Por fin estamos listos para lo que viene.]

─ Mas listos de lo que nunca estaremos jefe.

[─ Perfecto, con esto será el final de todo; por fin todo culminara]

─ Eso es lo que más quiero, que todo termine.

[─ Lo hará, te lo prometo.]

─ De acuerdo, entonces todo se hará según el plan.

[─ Espera mis indicaciones.]

─ Sí señor.

 **YYY**

─ ¿Cómo es posible que todo se ponga tan loco en un día tan importante?

Se quejó Todomatsu al tiempo que revisaba que efectivamente, todo en el almacén de la siguiente carga, era un desastre. El chico de rosa estaba furioso, porque no se robaron nada, pero esto sin duda retrasaría la entrega. Lo que quería decía que quedaría mal con sus socios y que Tougo iba a castigarlo.

─ ¡Esos malditos hijos de puta!

Lanzo los papeles que tenía en la mano al piso, para luego darles un par de buenos pisotazos. Totty era propenso a enojarse pero nunca era berrinchudo, en esa ocasión, las cosas se le salieron de las manos.

─ No eres el único que tiene problemas, Totty.

Regaño la voz de Atsushi, quien iba entrando y admiraba el berrinche de su adorado consentido favorito. Quien se cruzó de brazos, totalmente enfurruñado, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

─ A Jyushimatsu le hicieron mierda los registros de los deudores. A Ichimatsu le cambiaron las armas que iba a entregar por otras de menor calidad y además, en malas condiciones. A mí me robaron un cargamento de heroína, Akumatsu no recibió la entrega de licores de los casinos y nadie puede encontrar a su contacto principal del hipódromo. Choromatsu está vuelto loco porque no encuentra algunos archivos con los papeles de registro de los fantasmas que creo. Mi padre dice que los únicos que no sufrieron cambios, fueron los prostíbulos. Estos tipos están más activos que de costumbre, lo que me preocupa. Por eso vine a verte.

Eso último se lo dijo al oído en confidencia de un amante a otro, siendo cuidadoso de que nadie los viera. Todomatsu igual estaba preocupado sin embargo, la naturaleza de Tougo, les enviaría ahí con todo el peligro a su alrededor con tal de que fueran a arreglar las cosas.

─ Pues deberías de irte a tu sección a arreglarlo todo, tu padre podría saber que no estabas haciendo tu parte y enfurecerse. Suficiente problemas tenemos como para que agregues uno más a nuestra lista, Atsushi. Recuerda que eres tú quien quiere ser más cuidadoso.

Se alejó Todomatsu de su amado y manipulador novio, quien ciertamente tenía otros planes, como no hacer su trabajo, para tener una sesión de arrumacos con ese pequeño de rosa que lo volvía loco.

 **YYY**

─ Las cosas finalmente están a nuestro favor, querida Madame.

Dijo una voz al tiempo que entraba con Choromi como rehén, y le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola. Era el rubio, quien parecía haber ganado.

─ ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza viniendo a hacer esto tú solo? En cuanto entre Turquesa, habrás perdido ¿Lo sabes, no?

La de rojo no estaba nada preocupada, sin embargo el rubio se carcajeo.

─ Turquesa, sé que estas detrás de mí ¿No es así?

La de azul se sorprendió porque creyó que realmente había logrado salirse con la suya. Que había logrado no ser vista ni escuchada por ningún lado.

─ Querida cantante insuficiente, en estos momentos tienes una elección o ayudas a Madame y Choromi, o dejas morir a Ichimatsu.

Solo con esto, las 3 (Choromi, Madame y Turquesa) se quedaron paralizadas.

─ Está muy ocupado arreglando un problema con un cargamento de armas como para atender el celular y en cualquier caso, ya lo deje incomunicado. Nadie podrá avisarle del peligro en el que se encuentra, nadie sabe de la bomba que está programada para detonar en 30 minutos, tú Turquesa tienes ese tiempo para evitar que tú adorado Ichimatsu vuele hecho pedazos. Entonces en lo que hablamos, ya han pasado 5 minutos de su tiempo; tic tac. El reloj corre.

La de azul miro a su amiga de rojo quien entendió en sus ojos, el mensaje que le era enviado, por lo que la jefa asintió con decisión. Tras esto, la de azul salió corriendo a un rumbo ya conocido: el almacén de armas de la mafia de Tougo. Donde Ichimatsu tenía sus oficinas principales, esas que en su momento fueron de Karamatsu.

Cuando la cantante se hubo retirado, el rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

─ De nuevo estas sola en mis manos, querida Madame.

Al tiempo que dijo eso, presiono el arma que tenía entre las manos contra la mejilla de la mujer de verde, quien hizo un gesto desagradable. El loco se regocijo cuando noto que tenía a Madame Scarlett en una actitud muy sumisa.

─ Es maravilloso saber, quien tiene el poder en estos momentos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?

─ Que se queden conmigo en lo que espero una llamada muy importante.

─ ¿eso es todo?

─ Por el momento, sí.

Las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra.

─ Lamento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haberme defendido.

─ No te preocupes mi amor, no estoy decepcionada. Lo siento por no poder ayudarte en estos momentos.

─ No te culpes de nada, yo confió en ti.

En eso el rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

─ ¿Cuán ciega es la confianza que pueden tener las personas por gente a la que aman?

─ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

─ De lo fácil que es hacer que una persona en quien confiabas, te traicione. Si sabes mover los hilos correctos, siempre lo hacen. Sobre todo, si hay un corazón roto de por medio.

Antes de que puedan decir otra cosa; el celular del tipo sonó, con esa cínica sonrisa en el rostro atendió la llamada, activó el alta voz.

[─ Ya tengo todo listo, jefe ¿ya inmovilizaste a Madame?]

Tras escuchar la voz que salió por el aparato, casi se hacen encima tanto Choromi como Madame Scarlett; a ambas se les rompió el corazón.

─ Todo listo por acá también, da la orden cuando quieras mi querido Choromatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 70. El boom

SombraLN: jajaja supe que eras tú jajajaja seeee lo bueno progresa jajajaja


	71. El boom

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy malita.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 70. El boom

Tras ese primer golpe, Madame se dispuso a serenarse, para no pensar con la cabeza hecha un desastre, mucha gente corría peligro como para que se dedicara a lamentarse; entonces con el corazón en la mano, se obligó a sobreponerse para escuchar con calma como ese hombre rubio le daba una indicación que alcanzo a escuchar.

─ Da la señal, a esta hora Turquesa debe de estar con Ichimatsu y mataremos, literalmente dos pájaros de un tiro.

[─ Si, jefe.]

─ ¡No!

Gritaron al unísono tanto Madame como Choromi, a sabiendas de que significaba aquello.

YYY

En otra parte, en la bodega de armas de la mafia de Tougo, Ichimatsu estaba arreglando unos asuntos, bastante molesto. Esa bola de desastrosos de nuevo habían hecho de las suyas, por lo que el pobre estaba intentando encontrar una solución, lo cual era extraño. Tenían unas semanas sin haber hecho movimiento y ahora de la nada, jodieron a todos los de la asociación en algo; por lo que todos estaban totalmente entretenidos cada quien en su área. Era mucha conciencia sin embargo, el hijo de puta de su jefe no se tentaría el corazón en enviarlos a una misión suicida, sobre todo si se trataba de no perder ni dinero ni estatus.

─ ¡ _My love!_

Escuchó un grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar, deteniéndolo en su lugar bastante anonadado por la situación.

¿Estaba loco o ese grito que escuchó había sido Turquesa buscándolo?

─ ¡ _My love!_

De nuevo ese grito, que definitivamente era perteneciente a la voz de la cantante de azul, tenía un toque de desesperación bastante imposible de ignorar, tan extraño fue que lo congeló en su lugar.

 _/ ¿Pero qué demonios?/_

De repente, ahí venia corriendo la de azul, descalza, con sus tacones en mano, corriendo a toda velocidad, totalmente agitada. Vaya que la de azul era hábil porque brincaba cajas como toda una profesional, y su velocidad era terriblemente envidiable; aunque venia sudando bastante al grado que incluso se le empezaron a marcar líneas en el maquillaje.

─ _¡My love!_ ¡Corre!

Fue lo primero que le dijo una vez vio a Ichimatsu, quien no salía de su estupor cuando la otra intento jalarlo, pero el de morado no se lo permitió.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

─ _My Little kitty_ no hay tiempo de explicaciones…

La de azul lucia frustrada porque el de morado colaborara pero este parecía reacio a avanzar hasta no escuchar algo de su parte, por lo que la cantante, en un acto de desesperación total, cargó a su necio novio como costal y una vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos, hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

El necio gatito se iba quejando pero a Turquesa poco o nada le importaba porque seguía corriendo intentando salir de ahí. Cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta la bomba se detonó y una enorme fuerza de impacto los mandó volando a ambos, siendo Turquesa quien callo de forma más lastimosa, mientras el de morado se recuperaba de la impresión, se asustó porque su amada estaba en el piso.

─ ¡Turquesa!

Gritó Ichimatsu al tiempo que se lanzó encima de la cantante. El ambiente era caluroso, olía a hule quemado, el humo le estaba haciendo casi imposible el respirar, sus ojos ardían de que se le irritaron; no dejaba de toser, sin embargo nunca de los nunca dejaría a su bien amada ahí sola.

Con cuidado, la acomodo entre sus brazos y entonces la cantante se levantó bastante maltrecha. Por la situación se le cayó la peluca. Frustrada porque su cabellera azul estuviera en tan deplorables condiciones, rompió una parte de su vestido para quedarse con la tela para limpiarse las cenizas y el sudor del rostro, con esto igualmente se le salió todo el maquillaje.

─ Mierda, no salió según el plan. Me van a matar.

Ichimatsu se quedó estupefacto cuando los ojos azules que tanto ama hicieron contacto con los suyos amatistas, ahogándose porque inconscientemente comenzó a respirar más agitadamente.

─ ¿Estas bien my love?

El de azul intentó acercarse pero el de morado no se lo permitió.

─ No puede…ser verdad…

─ _My Little kitty_ intenta…

─ ¡Se supone que tú llevas muerto 4 años!

─Bueno…

─ Se supone que yo soy pareja de Kuro Nakamura….

─ Sé que es difícil de comprender pero te explicare todo más tarde…

─ No me iré a ningún lado contigo hasta que me lo digas, me confirmes quien eres.

─My love…

─ ¡Dímelo!

─ Es cierto, yo no soy Kuro Nakamura; él está muerto. Yo soy Karamatsu Nakamura.

Delante de Ichimatsu estaba un hombre atractivo de cabello negro corto, piel blanca y esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

─ No entiendo nada…

─ Si nos vamos al bar, puedo explicártelo todo.

─ Pero…

Antes de que el gatito siguiera replicando, Karamatsu le tomo de las manos.

─ Por favor, te explicaré todo en el bar. Confía en mí, _please._

Con esa muda suplica el de morado se dejó hacer y acompañó a Karamatsu, solo que se soltó del toque de este último, quien no se quejó y avanzó en silencio.

YYY

Ya en el bar, llegaron hasta la parte de la oficina de Madame, topándose con el rubio, la mujer de rojo y Choromi. Ichimatsu automáticamente se puso en pose de ataque para acabar con el rubio pero no se lo permitió Karamatsu.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

Entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona; el rubio se comenzó a quitar trozos de algo que tenía pegado a la piel, que de hecho parecía como una segunda piel y daba un poco de asco porque parecía que se arrancaba la piel con los dedos. Cuando por fin hubo retirado eso, y la peluca; debajo del traje estaba un hombre que todos conocían de sobra, quien le sonrió enormemente.

─ Realmente luces sorprendido, Ichimatsu.

─ ¡¿Osomatsu Takahiro?!

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 71. La verdad.

SombraLN. Jajajaja tù ya estas sufriendo y eso que el siguiente capítulo es el que los traumara jajajaja Un saludote


	72. La verdad

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy muy dios jajajajaja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 71. La verdad.

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando? exijo una explicación!

Entonces Karamatsu intento acercarse a su gatito adorado quien se puso defensivo.

─ ¡No me toques y dime que pasa! ¡Ahora!

─ Bueno gatito, está bien te explicaré.

El de azul se sentía claramente dolido por el hecho de que Ichimatsu luciera como si desconfiara de él. Al notar la situación, Osomatsu se les adelanto.

─ No tranquilo Karamatsu, yo le explico. Veras Ichimatsu en este momento en cada punto estratégico de la asociación, han explotado unas bombas que lo destruyeron todo…

Eso hizo hervir a Ichi al tiempo que se sintió como un golpe bajo, se la lanzo a Oso quien alzó las manos dando a entender que no necesitaba ayuda.

─ ¡¿Fuiste tan hijo de puta como para matar a la asociación entera?!

─ Jamás haría eso. En estos momentos cada miembro de la asociación ha hecho explotar esas mierdas. Por eso ya podemos hablar sin problema de las cámaras y micrófonos que implantó Tougo para espiarnos, porque dimos el golpe definitivo.

─ ¿Cámaras? ¿Micrófonos? ¿Todos vivos? No entiendo un carajo.

─ Cuando éramos jóvenes e iniciamos nuestra mafia, Tougo mandó explotar nuestros centros de operaciones principales, con esto nos destruyó, nos dejó sin recursos, e incluso mató a gente importante, como Homura-chan. Nos dejó en la quiebra y nos quiso controlar. Lo cual, le permitimos creer que lo logró. Desde que éramos parte de la primera asociación, estábamos planeando el momento del golpe definitivo. Por eso, con base a muchos planes y tiempo, Kuro Nakamura fingió ser Karamatsu el día de la muerte de Iyayo y se sacrificó antes del plan. Ella había además de descubierto la relación de Totty y Atsushi, que teníamos planes para irnos de ahí, debía morir.

Ichimatsu puso su atención a la mujer de rojo que los observaba algo divertida por su expresión.

─ ¿Quién es ella?

Entonces la mujer se quitó la peluca, revelando a Osoko.

─ ¿No se supone que Osoko es solo una de las muchas identidades de Osomatsu?

─ Eso fue parte del plan, le hicimos a todos creer que Osoko y Osomatsu eran la misma persona cuando Osoko si existe y si es prima de Osomatsu.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Choromi?

─ Ella ahora es Choroko. Aunque Choromatsu a veces se ponía el look de Choromi y otras Choroko, e incluso Choroko se disfrazó de Choromatsu o a la inversa.

─ ¿Y la traición de Choromi a Choromatsu…?

─ Fue una mentira, como muchas cosas. Todos sabíamos que éramos espiados con micrófonos e incluso algunas cámaras, por lo que armamos una especie de telenovela, para que Tougo se distrajera mejor viendo eso que lo que verdaderamente ocurría.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Todomatsu, si esta medito en todo esto como es que lo secuestraron?

─ Eso fue idea del mismo Totty, para distraerlos a todos mientras unas personas mías preparaban unas cosas y necesitamos algo de movilidad ¡Fue hilarante la cantidad de tiempo que costó montar todo aquello!

─ ¿Cuál se supone que es el beneficio de todo aquello? ¿Venganza?

─ No solo eso querido, nosotros tenemos muchos años rearmando nuestra mafia desde las cenizas y nadie notó nada porque fuimos cuidadosos. Derrotamos a la competencia.

Ichimatsu observó el look de Osomatsu y arqueo una ceja.

─ No parecen mafiosos…

─ Parecemos matones de mala monta, lo sé. Ese era el punto.

Ichimatsu posa su atención en Karamatsu, le mandó una mirada de dolor que hirió al contrario.

─ Entonces ¿Tú siempre me has mentido? ¡Mirarte ahora hasta tatuajes tienes, ya se te callo el maquillaje y puedo verlos! ¡¿Te conozco en algo?! ¡¿Siquiera estás enamorado de mí?!

El de azul se lanzó entre lágrimas a tomarle de las manos a Ichimatsu, aunque este siguió llorando e intentando apartarlo.

─ Te juro mi amor, que si bien te mentí durante gran parte del tiempo, yo de verdad te amo; y realmente te dije cosas mías, lo más que pude sin joder todo el trabajo duro de Osomatsu y mío, quienes levantamos la mafia y de los demás, fingiendo y armando todo desde dentro. Mis sentimientos por ti son reales. Lo más real que tengo.

El de azul le miraba a los ojos con esa mirada de amor puro que solo esos ojos azules podían darle.

─ Eso es cierto, sabíamos que te enviaron como espía pero cuando Karamatsu terminó enamorado de ti, planeamos como pasarte de nuestro lado, por eso te contamos lo que le pasó a tu hermana y a Flor.

─ ¿ellas si murieron como me dijiste?

─ Si, de hecho casi todas las vidas pasadas las conoces como realmente son. En eso nadie te mintió.

─ ¿Qué hay con Kamimatsu?

En eso todos sonríen maliciosamente, como si de una broma privada se tratase.

─ eso fue fingido, en estos momentos acaba de robarle una suma asquerosamente multimillonaria a Tougo, pasando a hundir sus empresas.

En eso, Osomatsu sonríe con suficiencia.

─ Solo falta arreglar todo lo relacionado con el señorito Atsushi. Intentar convencerlo de unirse a nosotros, aunque lo veo difícil ese hombre es muy necio. Pero Totty realmente lo ama así que…

─ Ósea ¿Qué todos llevan años fingiendo…?

─ La mafia de los Matsu acaba de resurgir de las cenizas, más fuerte que nunca.

Aseguró con orgullo Karamatsu al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla a su amado Ichimatsu.

─ Únetenos de forma oficial, Ichimatsu Fukuyama. Se miembro de los Matsuno.

Cuando sus ojos amatistas se dirigieron a los ojos rojos de Oso, notó como le estiraba la mano, entonces sin dudarlo, Ichimatsu tomó la mano contraria, en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado. Con lo cual, el de rojo sonrió con esas sonrisas traviesas.

─ Genial, bienvenido. Ahora vamos, tenemos que terminar unos cuantos asuntos y por fin verle la cara a Tougo. No puedo esperar para que vea que ha sido derrotado.

Con esto, Oso les dio tiempo de armarse y cambiarse de ropas, para que se preparen para terminar de atar cabos sueltos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos como se llevó a cabo el golpe que les dio la victoria? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 72. Como se hizo el boom.

SombraLN: jajajajajajajaja te dije que 80 por ciento del fic eran puras mentiras mujer jajajaja ahora si puedo resolver tus dudas jajajaja Un saludote


	73. 72 Como se hizo el boom

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy muy dios jajajajaja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 72. Como se hizo el boom

3 Horas antes del boom.

Todomatsu estaba terminando los últimos detalles de la bomba. En estos momentos, los hombres que habían traicionado a Tougo para unírsele, estaban igualmente, amarrando a los que decidieron serle fieles al mafioso líder.

Totty se agacho para poner con cuidado un explosivo, se levantó y se limpió el sudor con la manga de su ropa, tallando con la parte de la tela a la altura de la muñeca.

─ Ufff cuando todo termine, tomare un largo baño.

Declaro en voz aniñada, como si lo que le hubiera causado tal cansancio hubiera sido que estuvo jugando y no porque preparó bombas, para eliminar tanto esa sede como a los hombres que le estorban. Quienes le miraron con odio y algo de miedo.

─ Eres un puto monstruo…

─ Ustedes se lo buscaron chicos, yo les ofrecí unírsenos.

─ Además de una puta, eres un traidor.

Entonces el sonriente Totty le cortó con una navaja sobre los labios de aquel horrible sujeto, quien verdaderamente sintió el dolor de que su carne fuera atravesada, aquello aparte de sangre, le saco un chillido agudo. Lo que pareció que le provocó una sonrisa maléfica a Todomatsu.

─ Yo no traicioné a nadie, porque nunca le tuve lealtad a ese bastardo mal parido. Respecto a lo otro, les recuerdo que jamás fui como Iyayo.

Antes de otra cosa, el pitido de un celular les recordó que estaban en una situación bastante ocupada. Fue Totty quien sacó un celular diferente a su famoso celular rosado, este era de esos de prepago.

─ ¿Diga?

Nadie escuchó que le decían del otro lado, pero escuchaban a medias las respuestas de Todomatsu, quien se alejó por algo de privacidad.

YYY

─ Tantos malditos años, para esto. Siento que tomó demasiado tiempo.

Dijo Akumatsu con las manos en su cintura, al tiempo que por fin sus empleados se ocupaban de los preparativos.

─ Señor, ya le tengo el informe que me pidió.

Llegó a su lado su más fiel subordinado, tan formal como siempre. Quien era más bajito que Akumatsu, visiblemente más joven con pecas en sus mejillas y cabello rizado negro y ojos verdes jades.

─ ¿Y bien?

Su jefe continúo viendo al frente sin girarse a encarar a su subordinado.

─ Kamimatsu-san ya logró terminar de los preparativos, dicen que solo es cuestión de un par de horas para que logre lo que le encargó Osomatsu-san.

Con la misma expresión de siempre, Akumatsu despidió al pecoso muchacho con una mano quien entendió el gesto al instante y se retiró sin decir una palabra más. Ya estando solo, Aku hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 _/ese maldito algo bueno aprendió/_

No se lo admitiría jamás pero estaba terriblemente orgulloso de la persona que amaba más que a nadie.

YYY

─ ¡Esto será un home run!

Coreaba Jyushimatsu al tiempo que brincaba de un lado a otro, preparando todo. En eso, se le acercó uno de sus subordinados, para darle su bate ya con este en mano, golpeaba a los que estaban amarrados ahí. Todos los de la asociación se llevaron a quienes les serian fieles y a quienes no, los dejarían morir en la explosión.

─ Esto es cruel…

Al que se quejó de aquello, le dio un batazo tal que le abrió la cabeza. Dejando que una cascada de sangre le saliera por la frente a ese tipo.

─ Crueldad es lo que le hicieron a Homura-chan…

Ese tono gélido tan impropio de Jyushimatsu los detuvo quietos a todos ellos. Entonces con calma y una sonrisa llena de falsa inocencia, se acercó a ver su obra, cuando recibió una llamada a un teléfono pre pagado.

YYY

Choromatsu llevaba dando vueltas en una base parecida a una oficina donde se organizaban todos los papeleos necesarios para cualquier trámite ilegal; contratos, pagares, etc. Era esta su base, donde limpiaba el dinero sucio y lo convertía en ese dinero limpio que Kamimatsu manejaba en las empresas del mafioso. Como todos los demás, estaba preparando todo, él aparte de explotarlo todo; iba a llevarse todos los archivos importantes para tener con que hundir a Tougo en la cárcel de por vida y sin un centavo (que de eso se encargaban él y Kamimatsu) Por lo que él no ponía bombas sino sus empleados y él elegía archivos que tenía en cajas, que acomodaba muy bien.

En eso, observó el reloj. Dentro de unas horas, según lo planeado tenía que llamar a Osomatsu en su personaje rubio, para distraer a Tougo haciéndolo creer que Choromatsu era el único "traidor" y como el de verde aparte de ser el más alejado, igualmente era en el que todos confiaban más, era obvio que no iba a tener tanta vigilancia por lo que, tendría unas horas para servir de distracción para que lo bueno pasara finalmente.

Como Osomatsu estaba ocupado, tenía que estar siendo él quien monitoreara a los de la asociación para ver que estaban cumpliendo con sus enmiendas. Los micrófonos ya los habían deshabilitado todos, y como Tougo estaba muy ocupado como para notarlo, podían hablar con un poco de libertad pero no se descuidaron y siguieron hablando en clave.

45 minutos antes del boom

─ Ya tengo todo listo, jefe ¿ya inmovilizaste a Madame?

Era su turno de dar un poco de show porque ahora con todo esto, las cosas por fin estaban en su punto final.

La vida había sido dura para todos ellos, desde que Tougo los obligó a unírseles, iniciaron sus planes para escaparse. Tratando de usar el trato en favor de ellos, el plan necesitaba de un sacrificio. Nadie quería dejar a sus amigos morir, pero Karamatsu se eligió a él mismo para ello, y Kuro decidió sacrificarse por su primo, por los Matsu, e igualmente por el dolor de perder a Ichiko.

Por lo que, era tiempo de recuperar lo perdido y tener algo de gloriosa venganza.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal la reacción de Tougo? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 73. Frente al malnacido

SombraLN: Hola jajajajja ok lo sé los traumé, bien respondo tus dudas: Si Choro se quedó con Oso, Choroko es pareja de Osoko, Carlitos era Karamatsu pero cuando ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, era solo un peón que se disfrazaba mientras Kara era Turquesa. No me gusta, jajajaja solo fue divertido escribir esto tan enredado. Jajaja un saludote.


	74. Frente al malnacido

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy muy dios jajajajaja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 73. Frente al malnacido

Entonces en un su auto lujoso, Osomatsu Takahiro hizo aparición (en su versión noir), con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Karamatsu, iba junto a Ichimatsu, ya ambos en sus pieles originales; en una camioneta, Osoko y Choroko se quedaron en al bar, a organizar unas cosas. Delante de la mansión enorme donde Vivian todos, estaban todos los Matsu (obvio sin Atsushi) Estaban de lo más contentos platicando amenamente. Kamimatsu abrazaba a su querido Akumatsu, quien lo sostenía a duras penas de la cintura, pese a haber sido necesario, realmente les fue difícil estar lejos uno del otro. Jyushimatsu brincoteaba diciendo incoherencias, Totty se quejaba de estar sucio, Choromatsu parecía estresado de las tonterías que decían sus compañeros. Cuando ambos autos hicieron presencia delante de ellos, se emocionaron demasiado.

Primeramente se acercaron a Osomatsu, quien bajo de su auto rojo.

─ ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, aniki!

Se quejó en un puchero infantil Todomatsu. Provocando que Karamatsu se acercara a picarle con un dedo la mejilla, para desinflarla.

─ ¡Auch! ¡No hagas eso Karamatsu-niisan!

─ Ya deja en paz a Osomatsu, tuvo muchas cosas que hacer, igual está cansado.

Regaño en un tono dulce pero firme el de azul, lo que sorprendió a Ichimatsu, quien estaba detrás de él y a quien el de azul llevaba agarrado firmemente de la mano. Esa era una faceta que no conocía de su pareja y ciertamente, le gustaba.

─ Siempre lo defiendes…

─ Siempre es en realidad cuán difícil es su día.

Entonces, antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Osomatsu fue a abrazar por el cuello a Choromatsu. Dejándole caer el peso.

─ ¡Estoy tan casando!

─ ¿Y eso como por que debería importarme?

─ No seas malo, Choro-chan, yo que te quiero tanto. Te extrañe anoche. Dormir sin ti fue horrible…

Se quejó en un tono berrinchudo e infantil, y aunque el ceño fruncido del de verde no disminuyo en lo más mínimo, vaya que se había sonrojado.

─ Es tan obvio.

Comentó Jyushimatsu, divertido haciendo a Totty reír por aquello.

─ Deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer.

Recalco Kamimatsu, ya soltando a su amado; quien por su parte, no le soltó la cintura.

─ Odio reconocerlo, pero Kami tiene razón, hay que terminar esto.

Dijo Choro, alejando a Osomatsu de él mismo.

─ De acuerdo, entonces Todomatsu deberás hablar a solas con Atsushi y contarle todo.

Este solo asintió pero lucia decaído con eso.

─ Nosotros iremos a su despacho, a encarar a Tougo.

Tras esto, todos se adentraron a la mansión del hombre que intentó subyugarlos pero no comprendió que estaba ante gente que no podía manejar. Los subestimó y por eso mismo, su imperio se fue a pique.

YYY

─ Señor, los de la asociación…

Antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando, Tougo levanto un brazo, dando a entender que no quería escucharlo. El hombre estaba en su elegante despacho, al puro estilo mafia Italiana, con una gran silla giratoria color vino en la que estaba sentado pero no dirigía su atención hacia el empleado que entro, sin tocar porque considero que aquello era urgente.

─ Pero…

─ Déjalos entrar, supongo que vienen a pavonearse con su obvia victoria, no esperaba menos de mi querido Osomatsu-kun.

Murmuro con cierto toque de una especie de adoración enfermiza, y una ironía en la voz, era palpable. Aquello dejó preocupado a su empleado, quien le siguió mirando la espalda, totalmente estresado por ser ignorado de esa forma, pero aun así, dio indicaciones a la gente de lo que Tougo había pedido.

─ Eres más perfecto de lo imagine, mi querido Osomatsu.

Murmuro en la obscuridad de aquella oficina Tougo, admirando una imagen de una de las pantallas, donde Osomatsu venia liderando a toda la asociación, sin Todomatsu, quien se desvió.

YYY

Después de un rato, en la misma oficina, se escuchó el portazo de una puerta siendo abierta con una patada.

─ No era necesario el trato barbárico, estaba abierta.

Comento Tougo, aun sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar original. La asociación entera lo miraba con odio y algunos más le apuntaban con armas, pero Osomatsu no e intentó calmar a los suyos; dándoles a entender que bajaran sus armas. Una vez que dudosos, lo hicieron este sonrió, acercándose al ex jefe.

─ Lo lamento, mis chicos se lo toman muy personal.

─ Los míos también, les di ordenes de dejarlos pasar. Después de todo, al fin y al cabo este fue su hogar también.

─ ¡¿Hogar?! ¡Tenernos prácticamente esclavizados dentro de esta mansión, es su forma de llamar a esto un "hogar"!

Grito ofuscado Ichimatsu siendo detenido por Karamatsu, dándole a entender que debía relajarse. Lo que el de morado, accedió de mala gana.

─ Tú deberías ser quien menos hable, Ichimatsu ¿Quieres que te recuerde en las condiciones de cómo y de donde te saque?

Eso fue un golpe duro al chico, quien solo hizo un sonido frustrado y apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

─ Deberías estarme agradecido.

Continúo el insensible hombre, logrando que la ira en Ichi se elevara a niveles insospechado, solo siendo detenido de lanzársele encima a ese tipo, por su novio.

─ ¿de qué? Usted mató a mi hermana…

─ Vaya que sensible eres, solo porque maté a tu hermana y tu prima, te lo tomas personal.

─ Nosotros no somos perros insensibles como usted, que sería incluso capaz de asesinar a Atsushi solo por poder y dinero.

─ Por eso, hacer negocios con ustedes fue difícil; los únicos que entienden lo complicado de lograr la grandeza y los costes de la misma, fueron Iyayo y mi amado Osomatsu. Mírenlo: los hizo jugar en su juego como sus peones, los inicio en esta vida y aun así, le serian devotos de por vida. Por eso, de todos ustedes es el único que vale la pena.

 **YYY**

¿Qué estaba pasando mientras tanto con Atsushi y Totty? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 74. Negocios o amor

SombraLN: jajajaja obvio todas se fueron por el caño, yo les dije que como el 80% de la historia eran mentiras o el personaje no sabía que no eran verdad; Choro igual a mí me dio tranquilidad. Tougo es un cabrón. Un saludote


	75. Negocios o amor

Hola mis amados lectores, estoy muy dios jajajajaja

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 74. Negocios o amor

Atsushi no amaba a su padre en lo más mínimo.

Ese hombre fue como un extraño en su vida, quien le aportaba el dinero que le ayudaba a sobrevivir, más nada más. Desde la muerte de su madre, nunca más volvió a sentir amor real. Que alguien le amara con verdaderas fuerzas.

Hasta hace unos 4 años, claro está.

Fue en esa época donde cuando por fin, resignado, Todomatsu decidió intentarlo con él. El de rosa notó que Karamatsu jamás lo amaría, e igualmente, que Atsushi le quería de verdad y no solo como un simple acoston. Con estos dos puntos muy claros en su mente, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían estar más hechos uno para el otro. Al año de su relación, ya estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Ahora, su noviazgo gozaba de la profundidad que solo el amor verdadero puede entregarles, a Atsushi le sirvió para sentirse vivo de nuevo. Ya no sentirse como un extraño en su propia mansión. Había encontrado donde pertenecía.

Nada valía más que ver despertar a Todomatsu entre sus brazos, algún día le tomaría foto dormido, para que viera que no mentía con respecto a las poses raras que hacia al dormir. Por su parte, el menor se mofaba de que el heredero roncaba fuertemente. Incluso con las quejas de ambos con respecto a "las malas costumbres" del contrario al conciliar el sueño, era sin duda alguna, un martirio no poder compartir cama solo por el hecho de que su relación era prohibida.

Tougo puso esa estúpida regla pensando en que si uno de los Matsu, se volvía directamente de la familia, podría moverse con más libertad; pasaría a ser no solo un subordinado más sino socialmente tendría que presentarlo a diferentes tipos de personas, adquiriría cierto poder diferente; que el mayor no quería entregar. Donde los tenía, los podía controlar bastante bien.

Aunque su padre mismo se enamoró de Osomatsu, nunca se casó con él, porque cumplía a cabalidad esta regla. Atsushi entonces, con el poco respeto que siempre le tuvo, se dejó guiar por el enorme sentimiento que lo unía a Totty. Lamentablemente, le tenía un miedo irracionalmente gigantesco a su padre; quien como el monstruo sin escrúpulos ni corazón que era, no dudaría en acabarlos a ambos con todo. Incluso siendo su único hijo.

Tal vez por ese miedo irracional, es que le era tan fiel y devoto. Posiblemente por eso no sería capaz de traicionarlo ¿o sí? ¿Qué preferiría Atsushi? ¿La posibilidad de un imperio o el amor verdadero? ¿Qué era más fuerte su odio, miedo y avaricia o su profundo amor?

Eso era algo de que tendría que pensar Todomatsu, quien va hecho un desastre por los pasillos de madera marrón que le parecían infinitos, llenos de paredes blancas con un montón de puertas; finalmente estaba en la zona de las habitaciones.

Nunca le gustaron esas habitaciones, todas tan iguales entre sí, era como si estuvieran en una fraternidad barata de universidad, manicomio, hospital o cosas por el estilo. Tal vez fuera más elegante, pero no menos desagradable. Por fin llega a la que es lógicamente de su novio, porque era más grande que las demás (aunque no enorme como la de Tougo).

Se plantó delante de la puerta y de pronto, era su corazón lo que golpeaba como loco, al grado que podía sentir sus latidos hasta en sus oídos. Puso su mano cerrada en puño delante de la puerta con intensión de tocar, la cual acercaba lentamente y le temblaba la mano, pero ya faltándole solo unos centímetros la regresó a su posición original, rígida a en su costado.

/ _Vamos Todomatsu, no seas cobarde…/_

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y empuño sus puños en símbolo de determinación. Antes de que se le escapara de nuevo de entre las manos, se inhalo y exhalo varias veces para por fin estirar su mano y tocar la madera con los puños; jamás el ruido que emitió la puerta, la había sabido a un sonido desgarrador. Ahora sin embargo, incluso logró erizarle cada uno de los vellos, en una sensación no grata.

─ Adelante.

Dijo desde el interior de la habitación detrás de la puerta que tenía enfrente, esa voz que cuando estaba ronca por la excitación, era de lo más seductora o cuando decía "Te amo" con esa obvia devoción era su completa perdición. Se dejó consentir por ese exquisito sonido antes de inhalar de nuevo para entrar.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta la imagen de ese glorioso hombre que tenía por pareja le fue recibida. Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de una plaza de esos plegables; de cuero negro, que estaba justo debajo de una lámpara circular, tenía su camisa de siempre desgarbada e igualmente con las mangas remangadas, en ambas manos tenía un libro grueso, llevaba puestos unos lentes rectangulares negros y simples bastante elegantes; lucia hermoso y tan casual, relajado. Pensar que no era la primera vez que podía apreciar esta faceta tan natural del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Cuando el hombre sentado notó que su novio de rosa no entró como era su costumbre (si lo veía leyendo era normal que se sentara cerca a hacerle compañía o incluso en sus piernas) alzó la vista, para impactarse ante la imagen desgarbada y sucia del de rosa, preocupándolo sobremanera.

─ ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Grito asustado, levantándose de un salto y tirando en algún lugar el libro, corriendo para tomar el rostro de su amado con delicadeza entre sus manos. El menor devolvió la mirada con esos ojos rosados, que parecían tristes y preocupados.

─ ¿qué ocurre?

Volvió a preguntar, Totty nunca se portaba así, esto era extraño. Entonces, el menor le miro con determinación.

─ Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero antes de hacerlo ¿podrías darme un beso y abrazarme fuertemente?

Aturdido, el heredero aceptó asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza. A lo que de inmediato, fue Todomatsu quien acortó la distancia para posar sus labios sobre los ajenos, porque este podría ser su último beso.

 **YYY**

¿Qué ocurrió con Tougo y la asociación? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 75. ¿La derrota?

SombraLN: jajajajajajajaja chance pues este fic es con el fin de torturarlos jajajaja un saludote.


	76. ¿La derrota?

Hola mis amados lectores… faltan 5 capítulos para el final… ya no se ni que sentir.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 75. ¿La derrota?

Tougo siempre fue un infeliz.

Gozo de una vida llena de comodidades gracias a que heredó un negocio que era una verdadera porquería, su viejo era un inútil que nunca supo manejar el dinero o las conexiones que llegó a poseer. Su padre, se jactó de iniciar de cero el negocio con el sudor de su frente y si bien en parte era verdad, también lo fue que el imbécil ese se cegó en su zona de confort y no quiso arriesgarse, lo que lo llevo a tener un negocio mediocre. Por lo tanto, se convirtió en una criatura obsoleta ante la vista del joven ambicioso de su primogénito, quien no corto ni perezoso, en cuanto consiguió como progresar; lo elimino.

Lo hizo por el bien del imperio. No lo dudo ni por un segundo, pese a que al hombre que mando liquidar era su propio padre "en este mundo no hay cabida para algo tan banal como los sentimentalismos" fue su pensamiento. Sin remordimientos, bajo su mano la mafia de su familia vio sus días de gloria. Bajo su ambición y visión, se convirtió en la mejor mafia. Incluso, como pago de buena voluntad y representación de una alianza, le entregaron como ofrenda a la primogénita de una mafia aliada. Con esto, se cerró un trato y una era de gloria quedó marcada en su vida.

Lamentablemente la mujer llorona que le mandaron era una moralista que no entendía el mundo donde estaba metida. Sus padres la malcriaron al grado de que lloraba si lo veía llegar cubierto de sangre ajena. No sabía quedarse callada, por eso, en su coraje la hizo "sufrir un accidente" cuando su pequeño Atsushi era apenas un niñito. Era interesante que de hecho, ese muchacho fuera tan parecido en cierta forma a Tougo. Por eso le tolero dentro de su vida y no lo asesino. Era demasiado tranquilo y callado, incluso para un niño. Como si ya a su corta edad, sospechara de qué clase de monstro era su padre. Igualmente, le miraba con un terror y odio inigualable, como si supiera que le había hecho a su madre.

El mocoso le daba lo mismo, por eso mejor se dedicó a cuidar de su imperio, hacerlo crecer. Le daba más satisfacción el poder y dinero, que ese aburrido heredero que tuvo con alguien que nunca fue digna de ser la esposa de un líder de un imperio. Necesitaba a alguien cínica con una mente despierta y con picardía para hacer las cosas, con un sentido de protección más alto que ninguna otra cosa. Lo único que tenía la mujer con la que se casó por conveniencia, era la última de las cualidades que debería de tener. Nunca en toda su vida, creyó conocer a alguien con tales cualidades y la capacidad de volarle la cabeza.

Hasta que pasó lo que el mafioso líder no se esperó jamás.

Un recuerdo que tenía grabado a fuego en su memoria, uno que le devolvía vida con solo rememorarlo. En su mente esa hermosa criatura con ojos carmín llenos de picardía, cuerpo delgado pero envidiable, con sonrisa cínica; que le prometía el cielo entre sus caderas, el fuego de la pasión que brillo ese día nunca lo había sentido antes, ni después.

Osomatsu Takahiro era todo lo que el mafioso mayor pudiera desear. Ese día, creyó que mataría al líder de los mocosos estorbosos que habían estado queriendo crecer como mafia y estorbando en sus planes de ampliación de su territorio. Gracias a la investigación que había mandado hacer sobre el de rojo, el mayor sabía que era un tipo hábil como el infierno, rodeado de gente muy capaz. Cegado por ese deseo tan apabullante que nacía en su pecho, decidió hacerlo suyo incluso en contra de la voluntad de esa bellísima criatura. Cuando hubo terminado, se dio cuenta que era adicto a eso. Que nunca, había tenido sexo tan bueno. Ni con Iyayo que era una experta en esos temas. Totalmente decidido, supo que no podría jamás negar ese amor por lo que, contrario a sus planes iniciales; los dejó a todos con vida. Viéndolos como su carta de triunfo para mantener atado a Osomatsu a su lado.

Lo que como todos sabemos, fue un grave error.

Con esa sonrisa cínica en el rostro donde el líder de los Matsu estaba mostrando su diente y le miraba como si lo hiciera cómplice de una travesura. Si no fuera porque morirá en un mal movimiento, definitivamente ya hubiera intentado someterlo sobre su escritorio.

─ Es curioso ver cómo, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido aun eres capaz de verme así.

Se burló el de rojo, ante el halago tan extraño que recibió. Ese hombre no cambiara nunca.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres un encanto, mi querido Osomatsu.

Eso le dio asco a más de uno de los presentes.

─ Puto viejo enfermo.

Dijo Akumatsu, mirando con todo el recelo que era capaz a ese hombre que odiaban tanto todos ellos.

─ ¿Y ahora que procede?

Pregunto Tougo, como si estuviera dispuesto a colaborar. Lo que extraño a todos.

─ ¿Qué estas planeando?

Pregunto sin tapujos Oso a lo que el mayor sonrió mostrando los dientes.

─ No eres el único con un as bajo la manga, mi querido Osomatsu.

Con esto en un movimiento rápido, apretó un botón que abrió una compuerta que estaba en el piso, dejando caer a Ichimatsu dentro de esta sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

─ ¡My love!

Gritó Karamatsu desesperado mirando por donde se fue su amado sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Golpeando con fuerza la compuerta sin resultado alguno. Takahiro se volteó a observar a Tougo en una guerra de miradas donde el mayor lucia satisfecho.

─ Parece que al final ahora tengo una última carta ¿eh?

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 76. Carta final

SombraLN: Atsushi es hermoso y el AtsuTodo es vida joder, jajajaja pues aún falta para saber eso mujer, un saludote.


	77. Carta final

Hola mis amados lectores…Iniciamos la cuenta regresiva ahora faltan 4 para el final.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 76. Carta final

Todos en la asociación le apuntaron al hombre pero Karamatsu lucia a punto de perder la cordura, porque seguía golpeando la compuerta como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ciertamente sus gritos desesperados solo hacían más desesperanzador el escenario donde el maldito les sonreía con suficiencia en una guerra de miradas que mantenía con el líder de rojo.

─Supongo que quieres algo a cambio de liberarlo.

─Oh mi querido Osomatsu, ciertamente no podrías estar más en lo cierto. Aunque eso era obvio, creo que lo que me sorprende es que no lo vieras venir.

─Esperaba un movimiento pero nunca creí que te llevarías a Ichimatsu, jure que intentarías a…

─ Déjame adivinar, creíste que me llevaría a tu amado Choromatsu para torturarte ¿No es así? Vamos dame más crédito mi amado Takahiro, te puedo asegurar que no soy tan predecible.

Osomatsu se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tontarrona en el rostro.

─Vaya siempre tan desesperado. No creo que pueda hacer nada por ti de todos modos, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes absolutamente nada más que a Ichimatsu atrapado en algún lugar.

─ El tiempo corre para él, porque como todos ustedes sabrán, yo tengo muchos lugares especiales y donde está, a cierta hora se activara un dispositivo que soltara un gas venenoso. Por lo que, les recomiendo no perder el tiempo.

Karamatsu se le lanzó al mayor de todos los ahí presentes, esquivando a sus amigos que intentaban evitar que cometiera una locura, incluso consiguió esquivar a Oso. Atrapó a Tougo del cuello y lo alzo con furia.

─ ¡Tienes dos segundos para liberar a Ichimatsu antes de que te asesine!

El sádico sujeto comenzó a reírse fuertemente, estaba riéndose de verdad. Lo que estaba a punto de acabar con la paciencia de Kara, sin embargo, antes de que esto ocurriera llegó Takahiro a separarlos.

─Llegaste muy lejos para dejarte manipular en este punto, Karamatsu.

Ante esto Tougo le mira con superioridad y una sonrisa maligna, pese a que le tiemblan los dedos, lo libera con mucho pesar.

─El amor nos hace hacer cosas inimaginables, tú de todos siempre fuiste el más inútil cuando te enamoraste. Tan entregado, tenerte bajo mi mano fue fácil cuando sabias que fibras tocar. Flor era una mujer encantadora, con un carácter fuerte; pero la muy estúpida no supo adaptarse a este mundo podrido. Por eso, el peso de las cosas se la comieron viva y la muy cobarde...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, recibió una cachetada y no de Karamatsu, sino de Osomatsu. Todos observaron la escena, estupefactos.

─Que no se te olvide que sigues en desventaja y que ahora mando yo. No te di permiso de hablar.

El viejo loco se tocó la mejilla herida, comenzó a reírse como el desquiciado que era.

─La criatura más magnifica de la vida.

Todos los ahí presentes eran conscientes de que las cosas se podrían algo difíciles a partir de ahora.

 **YYY**

En la oscuridad de una habitación se escuchó el quejido de dolor de una persona que se escuchaba con la voz débil, como si acabara de despertar.

─ Mierda, me duele mi cabeza ¿Dónde carajos estoy?

Ichimatsu estaba tirado en un lugar desconocido, que aduras penas si podía mirarse a él mismo por lo obscuro de aquel sitio. Con un gran esfuerzo, el de morado comenzó a adaptar sus ojos a la abrumadora negrura que lo consumía, porque si no estaría jodido ahí abajo.

Se tocó el cuerpo y en su revisión, se percató de que le dolía mucho un tobillo. No tenía nada roto pero le dolía todo, sobre todo su cabeza. Su arma estaba en algún lugar de ese sitio alcanzaba a medio ver parte de ella, pero no la distinguía bien. Analizo sus alrededores, el piso era de cemento frio, el techo tenía unas enormes vigas de madera bastante grandes y algo viejitas. El penetrante aroma a humedad lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, sobretodo porque realmente se mezclaba con un aroma a putrefacción mal disimulado con cloro y demás productos que intentaban erradicarlo, sin mucho éxito aparentemente.

Por el conocimiento de ese ruido de tubos de cañería, era obvio que se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión. Ese sitio tenía unas jaulas y algunas cosas para ejecuciones. Lo que le puso los nervios de punta y casi morir, fue cuando decidió intentar avanzar para dar con lo que parecía una puerta de cristal que lo tenía encerrado totalmente sellado y del otro lado había un aparato con un cronometro que le mandaba una sensación que le estaba helando la sangre, porque en su afuero interno, era consciente de que ese sonido era de que tan cercana era la hora de su ejecución.

 _/ Karamatsu, por favor ven por mi/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué hará Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 77. Te reto.

SombraLN: Lo iba, lo siento jajajaja No lo sé, las cosas se sabrán mas adelante jajaja un saludote


	78. Te reto

Hola mis amados lectores… ahora faltan 3 para el final.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 77. Te reto.

Si bien todos en la asociación se sentían de la mierda por no haber podido salvar a Ichimatsu, ni de lejos tan mal como Karamatsu.

No solamente porque era la persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorado la que de nuevo necesitaba su ayuda, y no podía estar ahí para cuidarla. Sino por el tortuoso recuerdo de Flor. El dolor que ella vivió ese último año donde no pudo salvarla. Donde ella pedía en su actitud gritos de auxilio. Solo pudo ver como la persona que más adoró con todo el corazón se le desmoronaba de entre las manos, intentó retenerla pero como arena escapó de entre sus dedos. Jyushimatsu igual se culpaba y decía que era un inútil que no pudo proteger a Homura-chan, ni siquiera porque la amaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, para Kara no había punto de comparación; Jyushi no estuvo ahí presente cuando le ocurrió aquello tan horrible a su novia, mientras que al oji azul se le fue muriendo lentamente entre sus brazos, durante todo ese año. Se sintió un completo incompetente por no ser capaz ni de salvar a aquella que tuvo al alcance y amó más que a su vida. Decidió ser el que se sacrificara esa noche, para al menos con su muerte, ayudar a otros como no pudo hacerlo con su prometida. Lamentablemente también fue lo suficientemente ineficaz como para permitir que su primo se sacrificara en su lugar. Tan centrado estuvo en su agonía; que se olvidó de que no fue el único esa noche donde su prometida se suicidó, que perdió a alguien importante. Su primo perdió a Ichiko. De nuevo, por su egoísmo e ineptitud, perdió a otros dos seres amados. Sus primos que se sacrificaron por la asociación, los Matsu y para darle una segunda oportunidad. Se suponía que era su deber como el mayor de los Nakamura cuidarlos y falló miserablemente. Por eso estaba tan desesperado, porque no podía simplemente permitirse el perder a Ichimatsu; si algo le pasaba esta vez tenía claro que lo seguiría a donde fuera, si eso significaba acompañarlo en la muerte, esta vez no vacilaría.

El maldito de Tougo le había dado en una fibra sensible. Karamatsu Nakamura podía presumir de junto a Kamimatsu, ser uno de los más relajados de la asociación. Pensar con la cabeza fría le era muy común, sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba totalmente fuera de si, cegado por la ira. Ese malnacido no solo se atrevió a amenazar a Ichimatsu, fue capaz de burlarse del sufrimiento de su amada Flor. Eso era algo completamente imperdonable, nadie jamás debería infravalorarlo. Menospreciar lo mucho que ella llevó en sus pobres hombros, presa de ese amor /odio que la consumía, aunado al recuerdo tortuoso de lo que ella fue y perdió porque le fue horriblemente arrebatado.

El de azul no pudo sino apretar los dientes y los puños, en un claro intento de no salirse de control.

─ Karamatsu, no tenemos tiempo y la opinión de ese loco es lo que menos debería importarte en estos momentos. Los que la conocimos bien, sabemos qué clase de persona fue y nosotros entendemos las cosas. Eso no ayudara a que encuentres a Ichimatsu más rápido.

Como siempre, la voz de Osomatsu le devolvió a este mundo y le ayudó a relajarse. A ese hombre le seria devoto de por vida por lo mucho que ha hecho por él y la gran admiración que le tenía.

─ Tienes razón.

─ Bien, dejen de ignorarme y les daré justo lo que quieren.

Toda la asociación siguió mirando a ese loco de remate, pero solo Osomatsu fingió tranquilidad lo que de nuevo causó una sonrisa enferma en ese viejo raro.

─ Quiero que Osomatsu sea mío una última vez.

Choromatsu reaccionó con una expresión digna de ser grabada, mientras en automático, Kamimatsu lo agarró de la ropa para impedir que hiciera una locura.

─Creí que pedirías algo menos estúpido como eso ¿Qué parte de que el que te tiene a ti por las solapas soy yo a ti?

─ Si fuera así, no estarías permitiéndome negociar.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que esto no es una farsa?

La sonrisa del de rojo denotaba una clara burla, pero el mayor la ignoró.

─Sé que Ichimatsu no puede huir de donde está, entonces no me subestimes. Por favor, ten esa cortesía profesional.

El de rojo cerro los ojos y alzo los hombros, de manera despreocupada.

─Si tú quieres.

─Bien, ya planté mi condición.

─Vamos viejo, se mas considerado, ya hice un montón de esas cosas por ti cuando estuve en la asociación. Me niego rotundamente.

─ De acuerdo, entonces quiero un duelo de pistolas. Sé que es anticuado pero me complacería mucho uno.

Todos nuevamente se asustaron, comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, totalmente ofuscados. En la mente de todos se escuchaba un claro "¿Acaso esta demente?"

─Está bien, acepto.

Dijo Osomatsu con esa sonrisa tontorrona que dejaba a la vista su diente afilado, dándole un aire travieso, quien estiro su mano ofreciéndosela a Tougo a modo de cerrar el trato. Nadie estaba de acuerdo pero antes de que replicaran, una mano fuerte se puso en el hombro de Oso, antes de que este entrara en contacto con la mano contraria.

─ Yo me sentiría muy honrado si me permitieran a mí hacer el duelo.

Resonó la voz sexy del más hábil de toda la asociación: Karamatsu miraba decidido la situación, ante la petrificada mirada de todos.

─A mi nada me complacería más que participar en este duelo, Nakamura. Solo es que mi querido Osomatsu acepte.

Informó Tougo, con esa sonrisa de sádico. El líder de los Matsu miró a Kara por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, como si con la mirada se comunicaran.

─Está bien, si ambos están de acuerdo. Pueden batirse en duelo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 78. El duelo.

SombraLN: jajajaja realmente lo lamento, pero toda historia debe llegar al final, y esta no será la excepción. Un saludote


	79. El duelo

Hola mis amados lectores… ahora faltan 2 para el final. Toy cansada.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 78. El duelo

Pese a su lógica determinación y sangre fría, el azul de los Matsu mantenía su expresión calculadora e inmaculada; sin embargo, el latido de su corazón bien podía competir con un colibrí batiendo sus alas. Estaba en una habitación cualquiera, preparándose velozmente para uno de los momentos más tensos de su vida.

Con esa serenidad que le permite hacer todo pese a sus inevitables nervios, se puso a limpiar sus armas. Amaba su pistola por eso la estaba limpiando a conciencia antes de lo que no tardará en ocurrir. Igualmente se puso su look favorito, ese donde parecía un atractivo mafioso con el traje exageradamente blanco.

─ Ese traje te luce menos bien que tu look habitual.

Resuena detrás de él la voz de quien ya sospechaba que terminaría yéndolo a buscar, pese a que todos deberían de estar en ese lugar de entrenamiento; organizando todo para el duelo entre Karamatsu y Tougo, quien estaría vigilando que los de la asociación dejen sorpresas o cosas que favorezcan al de azul.

─ No deberías de estar aquí.

─No, y tú no deberías de perder el tiempo en estas cosas.

─Si él quiere batirse a duelo, le daré la cortesía.

─No, lo que tú quieres el darle una lección por insultar a Flor.

Eso provoco que el de azul se encogiera en su lugar, lo cual fue visible para Osomatsu pese a que este primero estaba dándole la espalda. Lo que le indicó que en parte, tenía razón.

─Ella está muerta y pelearse con todos los que la insultan o difaman no van a traerla de vuelta. Tampoco arriesgarte la haría feliz. No tienes que seguir castigándote por ello.

─ Yo lo hago por _my Little kitty_ …

─ Exponerte inútilmente a peligros solo para demostrarte a ti mismo que para esta relación si estás dispuesto incluso a morir, que ahora si eres digno de ser la pareja de alguien no va a ayudarlo a estar menos en riesgo. No seas tarado.

─Todos quieren matar a Tougo, no soy el único…

─Si eres el único que se está dejando llevar e intenta matarlo o morir. Los demás no recurrieron a nada de ello y por supuesto que todos quieren asesinarlo. Tú eres el más extremo.

─Esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado. Ya tengo que irme.

Con esto la mano izquierda del hombre de rojo delante de él, se abrió paso, quitando a su mejor amigo de la puerta para poder salir de ahí. Ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su jefe. Quien solo lo vio alejarse sin que Kara se dignara a verlo al rostro ni una sola vez.

 _/ Lo siento Osomatsu, es la única opción/_

Ya en la soledad, Osomatsu suspiro aunque no relajo su mirada preocupada ni su pose de cruzar los brazos.

 _/Supongo que de nuevo, te he dejado mucho peso sobre tus hombros/_

YYY

Ya en ese sitio estaba todos, quienes habían revisado a conciencia que el mayor no tuviera una trampa escondida en el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo. También revisaron su ropa y su arma.

El muy digno Karamatsu entró en el lugar, sin demostrar ni por un segundo su miedo. Solo sentía mucha determinación y esos deseos irrefrenables de venganza. Por todos sus amigos, por sus familiares, Flor y ahora, Ichimatsu. Ese cabrón Tougo sentiría quien era el mejor de todos en la asociación, vivirá en carne propia lo que el segundo al mando era capaz de hacer. No por nada, siempre fue y ha sido el as bajo la manga de Oso.

Cuando lo miró llegar, una sonrisa sádica se formó en los labios del más maldito de los malnacidos, quien destilaba alegría y emoción por cada poro. Con esa emoción gobernándolo decidió que hablar era la opción más adecuada para poder transmitir su sentir.

─Tan puntual como siempre, Karamatsu.

─Yo siempre he sido un caballero.

─Tú y Kamimatsu se caracterizan por esa educación y modales excesivos. Casi ni se les nota que son perros callejeros.

Ante esto, Akumatsu estuvo tentado a entrar a ese sitio, obviamente fue detenido por Kamimatsu.

─Ya veo que no estoy tratando con un caballero, Tougo.

─Esas mierdas solo las hago cuando es necesario o, si estoy charlando con Osomatsu-kun pero si no es el caso, entonces carece de sentido para mí.

─ Tal vez creas que si me haces enojar perderé los estribos, sin embargo, no funcionara. Se las reglas de un duelo.

─Eres el mejor de la asociación, talentoso, perfecto, el as bajo la manga de Osomatsu; pasaste a convertirte en su carta de triunfo asegurada. Esa confianza en tus habilidades siempre me dio asco, mientras estuvieras sin correa, eras un peligro. Lamentablemente no podía tocarte un pelo sin motivo, sabía que intentarían matar a Iyayo, pero si me dejaba "engañar" al menos te quitarías de mi camino. Lástima que esa noche fallé en asesinarte, espero esta noche no corras con tanta suerte. Yo quiero lograr destrozarte y sé que hilos usar.

El de azul le ignoró apropósito, preparando sus armas para lo que iba a seguir.

─Ya veo, ya no estás de humor para continuar con nuestra conversación, que lastima cuando por fin se estaba poniendo interesante, en ese caso, aceptó el honor de convertirme en tu ejecutor.

Cuando Tougo alza su arma y el azul se quedó quieto esperando el balazo que debía venir, los demás de la asociación se tensaron en su lugar.

─ ¡Kusomatsu!

Ese grito lleno de horror devolvió a la vida a Karamatsu quien ni corto ni perezoso, sonrío cuando vio llegar a Todomatsu quien traía a su lado a un maltrecho Ichimatsu quien estaba bastante preocupado por verlo bien.

─ ¡Te tardaste demasiado!

Regaña Osomatsu a su hermanito menor, quien se cruzó de brazos.

─A la otra ve tú a salvar al gato emo.

─Esperen, luego se pelean creo que debes dar la orden Osomatsu.

Dijo Choromatsu, evitando un enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos para que se centraran en lo importante.

─ ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Encárgate de lo que hace falta, Atsushi!

Tougo no logró salir de su estupor e indignación al saber que tanto como Karamatsu como Ichimatsu estaban fuera de peligro; cuando una silueta apareció a su lado, hundiéndole el cuchillo en una zona no mortal pero que vaya que iba a incapacitarlo.

─ H-hi-jo…

El heredero estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa tranquila que denotaba cinismo y puro odio.

─ Es bueno saber que al cederme tu lugar, estás haciendo una gran inversión, la mafia vera sus mejores días.

 **YYY**

¿Cómo escapó Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 79. Adiós bastardo

SombraLN: Es que Karamatsu es sexy, jajaja Osomatsu estaría dispuesto a cogerse a Tougo si con eso obtuviera algo, pero como el de rojo sabe que no gana nada, entonces se negó. Jajajaa una parte mía lo disfruta. Un saludote


	80. Adiós bastardo

Hola mis amados lectores…estoy emocionada, oficialmente este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 79. Adiós bastardo

Ichimatsu estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperanzado. Sintió que nadie llegaría por él, que moriría en ese lugar; donde cada segundo lo escuchaba con el eco de la habitación, en un tic tac mortal que le sacaba algo con cada paso que daba el reloj. Recordó su vida y aquellos que de forma positiva dejaron una huella en ella. Su madre, sus hermanos, Jyushimatsu, todos y cada uno en la asociación, todos en "Divina Venganza". Turquesa siendo la mejor cantante del mundo y Karamatsu el mafioso más atractivo por el cual se sintió atraído aun sin conocerlo.

Ese enorme amor que le profesó, tan intenso desde el inicio, pese a que fuera una locura para todos, en su mente tenía mucho sentido. Dejarse enamorar le fue tan sencillo. Creyó que enamorarse seria la peor de las torturas, vio de primera mano cómo el amor que su madre le profesaba a su padre, acabó por romperla totalmente. Igualmente vio la destrucción de Turquesa por perder a quien amaba, el dolor real de ambos primos Nakamura que sufrieron por amor. El dolor de un amor prohibido de Atsushi y Totty, sin olvidar el eterno dolor de Jyushimatsu al perder a la mujer con quien se casaría alguna vez. Para él, amar era significado de vulnerabilidad e incluso estuvo tentado a dejarlo ir más de una vez. Sin embargo, el haber amado a alguien y ser amado de vuelta, había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Si pudiera salir de ahí y vivir una vida como una persona normal, lo primero que haría sería salir corriendo como loco a decirle al estúpido de Kusomatsu cuanto lo amaba y que con esto, el tonto no puede dejarlo atrás. Se pertenecerían de por vida.

 _/ Que cursi te estás viendo, Ichimatsu/_

Se regañó por el curso inevitable de sus pensamientos, guiados por sus poderosos sentimientos, aquellos que burbujeaban en su interior de una forma podía sentirlos en su pecho sin dificultad, dándole molestias. Se apretó el pecho ante la desazón de sentirse tan tranquilo ante de resignación de su muerte. Quisiera sentirse más alterado ante su obvio e inminente final, pero al parecer, el humo le nublaba los sentidos lo suficiente como para dejarlo manso y relajado. Debería haber estado gritando y furioso intentando salvarse a él mismo para llegar a su amado, no desistir de ese maravilloso final donde se visualizaban juntos; sin embargo, no podía. Ese estúpido gas le estaba comenzando a pasar factura.

De nuevo en su mente se despedía de sus seres amados, dándoles palabras de agradecimiento, disculpas y cargadas de cariño. Su conciencia se le escapaba de entre los dedos, porque por más que forzara los ojos, estos le pesaban demasiado, los parpados se le querían cerrar y cabeceaba.

La última imagen que llegó a él, era de Karamatsu con esa sonrisa coqueta que solía dedicaba, cargada de amor, felicidad y cariño.

 _/ Lo siento, Kusomatsu…no podré ayudarte…salva a todos, no te rindas en derrotar a Tougo/_

Fue lo último que cruzo su cabeza al momento de dejarse tragar por una profunda obscuridad.

YYY

─ ¡Corre más rápido Atsushi!

Gritó Todomatsu a todo pulmón al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras que daban al subsuelo de la casa. Siendo seguida de cerca del atractivo heredero.

─ ¡Ya voy!

Se quejó el más alto de los dos, corriendo detrás de su pareja lo mejor que podía.

─ ¡Suficiente tiempo perdimos escondiéndonos de las cámaras y deshaciéndonos de los últimos guardias! ¡Tú padre haciéndonos trabajar de más hasta el final, carajo!

─ ¡Lo sé, mi padre se vio venir que ocurriría algo grave y preparó a esos tipos como un as bajo su manga!

No se detenían, pero aun así Totty se giró para ver a su novio con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Lo bueno es que jamás sospechó ni por un momento de ti!

Este le hizo una sonrisa malvada y sensual, como de quien ha ganado algo.

─ ¡Creyó que me la viviría con el eterno miedo de que me asesinara sin piedad como lo hizo con mi madre! ¡Pobre iluso!

Ambos iban a gusto pero el de rosa de nuevo cambio su semblante por uno serio cuando le llegó el sutil aroma a gas.

─ ¡Hay que seguir corriendo, o no llegaremos a Ichimatsu a tiempo!

Ambos aceleraron el paso, Atsushi tenía las llaves de todo el lugar, por lo que ni corto ni perezoso primero detuvo el gas de la habitación y presionando unos botones, abrió la ventilación del lugar, obligando al gas a escapar por 4 rendijas que se abrieron; cuando por fin se disipo lo suficiente, abrió la compuerta, notando al de morado totalmente desmayado en el suelo. Estaba mortalmente pálido. Todomatsu lo jalo rápidamente de ahí, para acercarlo a una mascarilla de oxígeno conectada a un tanquecito con rueditas.

Se notaba la tensión entre los presentes.

─ Espero que despierte pronto, Karamatsu podría morir en ese estúpido duelo raro en lo que llegamos.

─ Tranquilo, él podrá ganar tiempo. No por nada es el as bajo de manga de tu hermano.

Ante esa respuesta tan tranquila, Todomatsu frunce el ceño.

─ Te puedo asegurar que ni a mi hermano le debe haber gustado escuchar que su mejor amigo de nuevo se está sacrificando por él.

─ ¿Qué Kusomatsu esta dónde?

Pregunto aduras penas una tercera voz que jalo ligeramente la ropa de Totty, llamando su atención y asustando a los presentes. Quienes le explicaron con calma lo que Kamimatsu les había avisado del duelo y sobre que lo estaban usando para ganar tiempo, destruir la última trampa de Tougo (quien igualmente usó el duelo como distracción), y poder salvarlo. El gatito huraño comenzó a moverse para intentar levantarse, aunque con dificultad.

─ Vámonos ya, Kusomatsu me necesita.

─ No Ichimatsu, espera…

─ ¡Por favor! Karamatsu me necesita, ya vámonos.

Ante su insistencia y notando que efectivamente estaba bien, solo un poco desorientado, los 3 salieron corriendo a la habitación donde se estaría llevando a cabo el duelo, llegando a tiempo para detenerlo y proclamar su victoria.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el final? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 80. Libres del yugo.

SombraLN: jajaja yo igual me emocione, no fuiste la única jajaja Atsushi es el mejor, no iba a salirnos con una tontería jajaja un saludote


	81. Libres del yugo

Hola mis amados lectores…estoy que no me la creo. Técnicamente, esta historia duro un poco más tiempo que Ame passionnee. Guau… realmente agradezco que les haya gustado tanto, fue un placer que me siguieran hasta el final.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 80. Libres del yugo.

Ichimatsu estaba en uno de sus lugares favoritos del mundo: Los brazos de Karamatsu, donde estaba enterrado en el medio de su pecho, inhalando su aroma varonil, que se le drenaba todos los males. Lo mandaba a ese lugar especial donde era intocable, y lo malo del mundo no lo alcanzaba. Se sentía protegido y querido, era muy obvio que estaba feliz ahí metido, al punto de que ignoraba a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la mayoría estaba demasiado en sus propios asuntos o en situaciones similares como para fijarse en ellos.

Karamatsu enterró la nariz en el cabello de Ichimatsu, mientras Akumatsu cargaba al estilo princesa a Kamimatsu, dado que este último se sentía algo mal y salió un poco herido de sus constantes huidas para poder dar información. Osomatsu se dedicaba a acariciar el rostro de Choromatsu, quien le devolvía una sonrisa cansada. Jyushimatsu se llevó a Tougo a otro sitio, este seguía gritando estupideces pero nadie le hacía caso.

El maldito estuvo haciéndoles la vida miserable demasiado tiempo, seguía sin poder creer que había sido derrotado. Lamentablemente para él, realmente había perdido, de forma brutal fue vencido. Incluso su hijo lo había traicionado. Porque hasta Atsushi pasó a su lado una vida horrible, una que quería cambiar. Por eso, cuando Todomatsu le invitó a unirse a sus planes y vio la magnitud de lo que estaban planeando, no dudo en formar parte de la caída de su estúpido progenitor.

Decidieron salir de ahí, e irse a "Divina Venganza" a organizarse, con todo y lo cansados que estaban debían apresurarse. Fue un camino silencioso pero no incomodo, porque se sentían satisfechos de haber logrado sus cometidos. En este punto de su vida, se sentían plenos. Llegaron siendo recibidos por Osoko y Choroko, quienes se mantenían tomadas de la mano. Les recibieron con una enorme sonrisa.

─Yo sabía que saldrían ilesos de todo aquello, estoy tan orgullosa.

Dijo la de rojo mientras sonreía y con la mano les pedía a unas chicas unas bebidas. Les llevo a una mesa apartada de todos y corrió a los trabajadores de ahí cerca, para tener privacidad. A esas horas, no había casi nada de clientes, eran los únicos ahí. Se sentaron y el ambiente se tornó hogareño. Obviamente con lujo de detalle, les contaron a Osoko y Choroko todo lo ocurrido. Quienes tuvieron expresiones muy acorde a lo que les iban relatando durante la conversación. En este punto ya todos eran participes de la conversación y tomaban entre ellos.

─ Realmente estoy contenta de poder descansar, era muy agotador tener que fingir ser Osomatsu casi todo el tiempo o peor aún, vestirme de chico rubio a veces. Incluso el asistente ese tipo llegó a ser varias veces el rubio, para confundir a Tougo; estando tanto Madame como el rubio presentes en la misma habitación sin que se notase. Era desgastante, hasta yo quede confundida de tanto lio.

Declaró Osoko. Generando algunas risas.

─ Yo estoy feliz de no tener que aguantar tantas mentiras para sobrevivir. De verdad sentía que necesitaría un guion para no perderme.

Afirmó Kamimatsu, quien era un feliz prisionero en los brazos de Akumatsu.

─Yo solo estoy feliz de que todo esto termine, una vez por todas.

Dijo a su vez Choromatsu, logrando que su gemela afirmara de acuerdo con él.

─ Volviendo a lo importante, debemos arreglar como quedaran las cosas.

Atsushi regreso al tema principal.

─ De acuerdo, Osomatsu será el Jefe de los Matsuno de nuevo. Choromatsu su mano derecha y Karamatsu su mano izquierda. Atsushi pasara a ser líder de la mafia que Tougo le dejó. A través de su futuro matrimonio con el hermano de Osomatsu, se forjara una alianza con los Matsuno.

Habló Osoko disponiendo de las cosas como Osomatsu quería. Tanto Totty como Atsushi se miraron entre ellos con amor y se tomaron las manos, por fin luego de tanto podrían unir sus vidas.

─ Ahora, Akumatsu y Kamimatsu podrían usar el dinero sucio de esa persona para abrir una empresa limpia y entre los dos organizarla. Sería una fuente de dinero para la asociación cada cierto tiempo. Choromatsu y Choroko los ayudarían esporádicamente.

Entonces la ilusión en el rostro de Kamimatsu lo delató, en él había tanta alegría que podría morir. Todos eran conscientes de su gran deseo de casarse y tener una vida normal junto al enojón que adoraba.

─ Continuando todos seguirían en el área que mejor administran, eso no cambiaría, incluso Choroko y yo nos seguiríamos haciendo cargo de "Divina Venganza" como hasta ahora y como siempre, les mandaríamos una cuota de dinero mensual.

Cuando esto terminó, ya todos sabían qué hacer con sus vidas. Entonces, Karamatsu tomó de la mano a Ichimatsu para jalarlo y alejarlo de todos. Una vez lo mantuvo lejos, le dio un beso suave en los labios.

─ _My Little Kitty_ , cuando nos hayamos asentado, yo quiero llevarte conmigo a las tumbas de mis primos, tu hermana y Flor.

─ ¿Para qué quieres llevarme ahí?

─ Tú y yo, iniciaremos de cero. Saldremos a citas, me conocerás completamente, sin más secretos ni nada de por medio. Por eso, te llevare delante de esas personas tan importantes tanto para mí como para ti, a darles las gracias por habernos cuidado en el camino y contarles las buenas nuevas. Luego de eso, definitivamente iremos a una cita normal. Bueno lo más normal posible, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres recorrer conmigo este camino?

Ichimatsu admiró con devoción esos pozos profundos que tenía Karamatsu como ojos, adentrándose en ellos, dejándose llevar. Con amor, se estiró para ser atrapado y besar al amor de su vida. Porque por fin, inició para ellos el tiempo de un amor sin secretos ni mentiras.

 **YYY**

Gracias a todos por haber leído conmigo esta historia. Yo la ame, y fue un camino arduo lleno de muchas cosas, entre ellas amor y teorías; disfrute enredarlos con esta historia mucho. E igualmente compartirla con ustedes todo este tiempo. Gracias, y nos estamos leyendo en otra historia.

SombraLN: Bueno hermosa, ha sido un placer leer tus comentarios semanalmente, me has hecho terriblemente feliz como siempre, gracias por el apoyo incondicional, eres alguien muy querida por mí y esta historia ha llegado a su fin! La amare por siempre créeme que goce confundirlos jajaja un saludote


End file.
